<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calma by MerVonZeit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290681">Calma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerVonZeit/pseuds/MerVonZeit'>MerVonZeit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La hora más oscura de Albión [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesic Merlin, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crossover, Not Beta Read, Rencarnation Arthur - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerVonZeit/pseuds/MerVonZeit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort a regresado, pero no es el único señor oscuro en ascenso.<br/>Harry Potter intenta lidiar con ser Harry Potter y ser tratado como un niño.<br/>En tanto Arthur tiene mejores cosas en qué pensar cómo la memoria de Merlín.</p><p>Los destinos están tan entretejidos qué es imposible permanecer al margen, pero podemos verlos justo antes de unirse.</p><p>BLOQUEO CREATIVO<br/>REPITO<br/>BLLQUEO CREATIVO</p><p>En cuanto lo supere, seguiré escribiendo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La hora más oscura de Albión [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Café</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta es una continuación de mi anterior trabajo Preludio, les sugiero leerlo primero</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Es un día de verano cualquiera hasta los dementores.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta es una continuación de mi trabajo anterior Preludio, recomiendo leerlo antes.<br/>Por otro lado me alegro de poder subirlo antes de terminar el año.</p><p>¡Feliz Nochebuena!<br/>Espero que se la pasen bien con sus seres queridos, pero no bajen la guardia con la Covid 19 (según es "la"). De cualquier forma ¡Este es mi regalo para todos ustedes!</p><p>¡Disfruten la lectura!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Café</h2>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Las frías paredes de piedra hacían eco de los pasos firmes resonando por el pasillo, irrumpiendo la calma del fuego en la habitación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se irguió para encontrarse con la persona que se atrevía a molestarlo. Les había ordenado a todos que lo dejaran solo a no ser que tuvieran una noticia de suma importancia o deseos de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esperaba que fueron noticias importantes, pero la pereza de los pasos le decía que no era así… era exasperante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una serpiente enorme se desenroscaba del sillón e ignorando la comida que había en la mesa comenzó a acechar la puerta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Contuvo una risa que estaba por salir. Trajeran o no trajeran noticias importantes su querida mascota debería un festín.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La puerta se abrió y un rostro inesperado mostró.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Pero mira quien es— Arrastró con burla su voz viendo al hombre que había pensado se encontró escondido temblando de miedo por su fracaso —Creí que debería que buscarte para mostrar lo que pasa con los que me fallan Jr.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nagini comenzó a acercarse a los pies del hombre que al menos no retrocedió, tuvo que darle puntos por eso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Jr? A si, el dueño del cuerpo… Muy leal a ti por cierto— Dijo el hombre paseándose por la recamara con pereza ignorando a la gran serpiente que estaba lista para atacar en cualquier segundo —Pero debo de decir que esperaba algo más… ¿cómo decirlo ? ¿Impresionante? No es como si te vieras muy amenazante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡¡¡Cómo te atreves !!! - Gruñó molesto pero sobre todo desconcertado. Este hombre hasta hace unos meses caía a sus pies con benevolencia tratándolo como a un dios. Ahora actuaba como si fuera otra perso… —¿Robaste ese cuerpo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No pudo evitar la intriga que salió de su voz, no es impensable la posesión de cuerpos, pero no era algo común y Barty Crouch Jr. No era exactamente un incompetente para dejarse poseer por cualquiera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Oh, vamos. El chico prácticamente me lo dio cuando toco mi tumba sin pensar, estaba desesperado por una salida y se la di. Debería de estar más que agradecido de ser el recipiente de un hechicero tan poderoso como yo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No me importa quién seas. Tú eres quién debería sentirse honrado por estar en mi presencia— El enojo y la furia que ardía en su interior apenas fue contenida. Si bien era un irrespetuoso debió de usar magia oscura para conservar su alma, podría ser un buen aliado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Tú? - Se burló —Solo eres un hombre débil. Dependiente de un palo para hacer un juego de niños— Con un movimiento de mano, una fuerza invisible lo golpeo con la pared. La necesidad de oxígeno comenzó a hacerse presente, pero era imposible moverse, no podía mover su mano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Conjurando magia poderosa en su mano lanzó una explosión poderosa que el hombre con otro movimiento de mano desapareció.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Interesante, pero débil— Se burló el hombre y en el segundo siguiente la pitón se lanzó a atacar al mago, pero este apenas le dio una mirada antes de murmurar algo y que esta se prendiera en llamas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con horror vio como parte de su alma ardía junto con la serpiente que solo podía retorcerse mientras agonizaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Pusiste tu alma en tu mascota? No eres muy brillante, eso no se deja sin protección… o mayor protección— Con otro movimiento detuvo su ataque y su serpiente se enrosco con gran dolor. Era obvio que el fuego no era normal, no cualquier cosa podía si quisiera herir un horrocrux. Por el gran Merlín ¿Quién era este hombre?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Aunque me siento honrado de que mi técnica haya trascendido a tu generación— Con un gesto aburrido lo soltó de la pared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Quién eres? - Preguntó con autoridad aunque un sentimiento que solo sintió con Dumbledore comenzó a florecer… no, era aún mayor, este hombre no era un anciano aunque fuera viejo, tenia la experiencia y juventud (gracias a su sirviente) de su lado. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Soy el Gran Cornelius Sigan! - Proclamó el hombre extendiendo los brazos habiendo esperado esa pregunta desde hace mucho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No conozco a nadie con ese nombre— Se burló pero recibió una mirada dura de Cornelius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Pero parece que mi nombre se ha perdido…— Murmuró con decepción, pero retomo su actitud arrogante — En su tiempo, fui considerado como el hechicero más poderoso que haya existido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su boca se abrió de incredulidad, pero lo oculto rápidamente. No era posible, o quizás si. Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado y había leyendas diciendo que posiblemente ese era un titulo. Acaso este hombre sería —¿Merlín?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!? ¿¡ESE MUCHACHO?!—Exclamó fúrico —Es un simple idiota con suerte ¡¡YO SOY EL GRAN Y PODEROSO CORNELIUS SIGAN!!— El hombre extendió los brazos con arrogancia. —¡Soy aquel que cambia las mareas! ¡Transforma el día en noche! ¡Creé los cimientos de Camelot!— Rugió y las llamas comenzaron a arder —Merlín no es nadie más que un simplón. Un lame botas con talento pero sin cerebro, él no es nadie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se sentía aturdido, ya había visto su demostración de poder sin varita, pero proclamar que el Gran Merlín no era nadie…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Si esto es todo lo que tiene el mago oscuro más temido de esta época, es patético— Con una sonrisa de suficiencia le dio la espalda y camino a la puerta —Y pensar que consideré instruirte… Por cierto chico, no te metas en mi camino si no quieres morir… Aunque, si me ruegas y juras lealtad puedo considerar enseñarte— Sin más envuelto en una ráfaga de viento que sacudió todo el cuarto desapareció, cosa que era imposible debido a las restricciones de la casa pero de nuevo no era cualquier mago…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ese hombre era peligroso… ¡¡¡ESO NO ERA POSIBLE!!!! ¡¡¡ÉL ERA LA OSCURIDAD!!! ¡¡¡Ni Grindelwald se le compara!!!! ¿ROGAR? ¡¡EL NUNCA LE ROGARÍA A NADIE!!</em>
</p><p>Con un sobresalto se despertó.</p><p>El recuerdo de un sueño se arraigaba en su mente. Fue tan claro como la vez que creyó estar en la casa de Tom Riddle, pero ahora que estaba despierto todo era tan confuso.</p><p>Era Voldemort sin duda, y aquel hombre era Barty Crouch Jr.</p><p>Pero todo fue tan mal… Voldemort teniendo miedo de su secuaz… que ya no era Crouch Jr sino ¿Cornelius?</p><p>Bueno, ese si fue un sueño raro. Con un suspiro frotó su frente, coloco sus lentes en lugar y se levantó de su cama. Hoy iba a ser un buen día, y esperaba que un sueño malo no arruinara el mismo.</p><p>Mientras terminaba de vestirse, vio a su gran amiga entrar volando por la ventana. Sus plumas se hincharon de alegría y coloco en su mesita de noche una copia del profeta. En primera plana había notas ridículamente comunes en vez del terror que la gente debería de tener con el retorno de Voldemort por lo que se molestó antes de arrugar el papel y lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación.</p><p>Al ver que era todo lo que traía consigo, suspiro pesadamente. Era ridículo que no tuviera noticias de sus mejores amigos. De Sirius lo entendía, era un prófugo, pero ¿Ron y Hermione? Ridículo, algo ocultaban.</p><p>Ni siquiera podía pensar que era Dobby haciendo de las suyas por su <em>'bien'</em> otra vez. Después de todo recibía noticias de Neville y Arthur.</p><p>Suspirando nuevamente se aliso el cabello y salió de su habitación.</p><p>¡Por Merlín! esperaba que sueños raros no se convirtiera en un hábito.</p><p>La mañana avanzo casi como cualquier mañana, hacer el desayuno, escuchar a su querido primo Dudley jactarse de sus habilidades de lucha, escuchar a sus tíos aplaudirle cada hazaña que contaba por milésima vez como si les dijera que se había ganado una beca en Cambridge Y la reina lo invitaba a tomar el té por ello.</p><p>Aunque ese día fue aún peor. Dudley tenía un campeonato de lucha y se jactaba aún más de cada golpe certero que podía dar.</p><p>Pero mientras su primo narraba sus gloriosos triunfos pensó que al menos les tenía que dar puntos a sus tíos por fingir impresión (o tenerla) por algo tan estúpido.</p><p>Con pesar suspiro nuevamente y se dedicó a comer en silencio, entrar en una discusión en ese momento no serviría de nada.</p><p>—Dudley, apresúrate cariño, tenemos que llegar a tu competencia. Petunia mi amor, dime qué tienes el carrete para la cámara, no lo encuentro.</p><p>—El carrete y la videocámara cariño. Solo lo mejor para nuestro pastelillo.</p><p>Haciendo una mueca de asco, Harry se apresuró a estar cómodamente vestido junto al auto esperando a sus tíos</p><p>—Cámara, carrete, videocámara, caset… ¡¿Tú que haces chico?!, deberías estar en tu alcoba…</p><p>—¿Fingiendo que no existo? — Agregó Harry —Lo haría pero sabes, le dije a un amigo que Dud tenía competencia y casualmente él también está en Londres. Me invito a verlo y mi padrino sabe de eso, me dijo que esperaba me divirtiera.</p><p>—¿T-tu? ¿QUÉ? — Su tío lucia una mirada completamente de molestia como su le hubiera dado la peor noticia del mundo, pero considerando el pequeño mundo que había en su cabeza quizás sí.</p><p>—Sí, ya vez, no es cosa mía Arthur está en la zona y quiere discutir unas cosas conmigo de la escuela— Harry se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.</p><p>—¿A qué hora lo ves? — Gruñó.</p><p>—En la tarde, mientras ustedes van al cine a celebrar yo puedo verlo— Se encogió de hombros Harry. Lo cierto es que Arthur había invitado cordialmente a toda su familia a una cena, pero no creía que los Dursley lo apreciaran.</p><p>Con mal humor su tío no dijo más y no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo subir al carro para gran disgusto de su primo y tía.</p><p>Durante el viaje a Londres, los Dursley fingieron que no existía mientras el más joven de ellos, contaba sus anécdotas escolares o sus aventuras. Harry estaba más que feliz de no estar en la conversación y miraba el paisaje, era curioso ver cómo poco a poco dejaban atrás las casas familiares y feas y se adentraban a la gran ciudad.</p><p>El campeonato se realizó en un gimnasio de una escuela, y se podía ver una pequeña multitud de padres de familia alentando a sus hijos. Para sorpresa de Harry, su primo era bastante bueno, golpear definitivamente era lo suyo, pero no lo admitiría y en secreto estaba más que feliz de que Dudley pensara que lo podría convertir en un sapo cómo para golpearlo.</p><p>Dudley Dursley terminó posicionándose cómo segundo lugar, para desgracia de la familia, pero aún así lo felicitaron.</p><p>—Mi bebé es un campeón— Arrullaba Petunia mientras su hijo se arreglaba la camisa —Ese ciego del arbitro no vio los dotes de mi pequeño campeón.</p><p>—Estaba sobornado, eso era obvio— Gruño de acuerdo su esposo —Tu merecías ese lugar hijo.</p><p>Harry no estaba de acuerdo en eso, pero no dijo nada. Siguió en feliz silencio a su familia a la salida del recinto, para ser recibido por un sol insufrible, que era raro ver en Londres, pero debido a lo caluroso del verano, no era raro.</p><p>—Mereces un permio— Dijo la mujer, y como si su esposo no estuviera de acuerdo lo miro fijamente desafiándolo a decir lo contrario.</p><p>—¿Uno?— Se quejo el chico malcriado.</p><p>—Por supuesto, mi Dudley merece más— Concordó Vernon —Un helado primero y después podemos comprarte una cosa que quieras de la tienda.</p><p>—¿Una cosa?— Sé molestó el chico.</p><p>—Una da muchas más mi amor— Dijo Petunia con un tono meloso mientras peinaba el cabello de su hijo —Lo que quieras del centro comercial.</p><p>Al parecer, eso complació a Dudley pues no protesto más, y los cuatro se encaminaron a una plaza comercial cercana. Logrando ubicar una buena tienda de helados, Dudley empezó a elegir múltiples sabores que Harry tenia toda la certeza que dejaría porque no le gustaron.</p><p>—Me pregunto que dirá mi padrino cuando le escriba más tarde sobre venir a esta heladería con este calor y que no pude comer nada…— Harry murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para saber que sus tíos escucharan.</p><p>Con satisfacción vio la mirada alarmada en el rostro de su tío que se apresuro a comprar un helado para su sobrino que Harry felizmente aceptó. Eso de tener un padrino prófugo de la justicia acusado de asesinar a varios muggles era útil de vez en cuando.</p><p>Dudley al terminar uno de sus helados se impacientó, y sin esperar que sus padres terminaran el suyo, se levantó y proclamó —Aquí es aburrido, quiero que me compren mis regalos para regresar a casa— Sin esperar respuesta, se levanto y cargando el resto de sus helados con múltiples bolas caminó a la salida.</p><p>Entrando y saliendo de distintas tiendas dentro y fuera del centro comercial, Harry se preguntó brevemente si estaría tan vacío el Callejón Diagon como eran las calles que recorrían debido al calor, pero en cuanto pensó en eso se irritó, pues se supone que vería a sus mejores amigos en el verano y ni una carta le habían respondido.</p><p>Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no notó cómo un chico corría haciendo malabares con vasos de café y su primo intencionalmente se puso en su camino. Harry levantó la vista cuando escuchó un gran ruido y vio a alguien en el suelo de la acera con café regado en todas partes y un varias bolas de helado en su cabello, helado que Dudley no tenía intención de comer.</p><p>—¿Acaso estas ciego? ¡Mira por dónde caminas inútil!— Gritó Dudley —¡Tiraste mi helado!</p><p>El chico en definitiva más chico que su primo, se tocó el cabello para notar que efectivamente había helado en el —Pues podría decirte lo mismo imbécil. Te atravesaste en mi camino— Se quejó una voz familiar.</p><p>—¿¡Qué dijiste?!</p><p>—¿Acaso estas sordo?— El chico respondió levantando la vista y estremeciéndose cuando vio al chico que le doblaba de estatura y anchura.</p><p>—¿Ambrosius?</p><p>El susodicho desvió la mirada de Dudley y se centró en Harry que estaba varios pasos por detrás de su primo. Al percatarse de su presencia le dirigió una sonrisa —Hey Potter, preciosa mañana ¿Qué tendencia tienes de ser amigo de matones?</p><p>—Es mi primo, por desgracia y qué dices de alguien que es amigo de Malfoy— Respondió Harry esperando la reacción de sus tíos y primo.</p><p>—Touché— Dijo el chico levantándose mientras escurría de café y helado —Pero es más que Draco me adoptó y no es tan malo, solo te odia a ti por humillarlo en primero creo… espera ¿Es tu familia?</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—Y saben de ya sabes…</p><p>—Lo hacen</p><p>—Genial— Y rápidamente observo a varios lados y al no ver a nadie más el desastre del café y helado se limpió por arte de magia —Mucho mejor, detestaría tener que caminar por toda la calle así.</p><p>Los tíos de Harry lanzaron un grito ahogado y si primo retrocedió varios pasos atrás con la cara blanca.</p><p>—Eres.. eres…— Tartamudeo Petunia aferrada al brazo de su marido mientras este lucia una gran palidez.</p><p>—Creí que dijiste que lo sabían— Preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño extrañado por tal reacción.</p><p>—Lo saben, peor ese no es el punto— Respondió Harry y jaló al chico cerca de él y revisando que no pasara nadie por el pasillo le susurró furiosamente –Y estas en problemas, se supone que no debemos de hacer magia fuera de la escuela.</p><p>—Pero no cuenta si es magia accidental.</p><p>—Eso no fue un accidente— Regañó Harry cruzando sus brazos.</p><p>—Lo es si no tengo varita— Contestó el chico y mostró sus manos desnudas —Además, tengo una reputación en el ministerio de magia de usar mucha magia accidental, además, si no es nada grande no me escribirán.</p><p>El chico de lentes se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Magia sin varita era extremadamente difícil, un chico de 4to no podría hacerla. Pero notó la falta de búhos en las calles con entregas de carta de expulsión.</p><p>Harry sacudió su cabeza y dejo ir. Noto que su familia seguía pálida, y temblaba cómo si hubiera visto un fantasma, o magia en este caso. Vagamente Harry se preguntó qué cara pondrían si vieran un fantasma, Nick casi decapitado sería perfecto.</p><p>—De todas maneras ¿Qué haces aquí?— En cualquier otra ocasión, dejaría ir al chico y no se molestaría en hacer una conversación, pero la falta de acción de su familia y sus rostros aterrados, valían la pena que hablara con un Slytherin sin mencionar que el chico era agradable</p><p>—Trabajando—Dijo con pesar a desconcierto de Harry y señalo los dos tristes vasos de café ahora vacíos en el suelo. Harry notó en ese momento, que era la primera vez que veía al chico sin uniforme, y lucia una camisa blanca, pantalón de vestir y un ridículo pañuelo rojo en el cuello, después de todo hacia un calor infernal —Al parecer la idea de pasar unas vacaciones agradables en casa se arruinaron. De todos modos, no sabia que vivías en Londres.</p><p>—No lo hago, viajamos por una competencia de mi primo— Explicó señalando al pobre chico que luchaba por no hiperventilar, siendo ayudado por sus padres que se encontraban en el mismo estado —Y no pensé que vivías en Londres, creí que los sangre pura vivían…</p><p>—¿En las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de los muggles? — Suministró amablemente —Vivo en Gales, en una casa en las afueras del pueblo, pero el imbécil de Arthur me secuestro con falsas promesas y ahora me tiene trabajando como su sirviente. Y ahora tengo que ir por más café y té frío…</p><p>El nombre de Arthur le trajo de memoria el entrenamiento riguroso al que lo sometió y sus cartas en las que decía estar muy ocupado con la compañía de su familia y un problema personal, se preguntó vagamente si el chico que lucia desolado tenia algo que ver en dicho problema.</p><p>Después de un incomodo silencio, Ambrosius dijo que iría por más café, y los invitó a acompañarlo, Harry solo dudó por un momento pero al ver la cara pálida de su familia, decidió seguir al chico a la cafetería.</p><p>Sorprendentemente su familia los alcanzó cuando estaban pagando en la cafetería, y de alguna manera eso termino en Ambrosius invitando café y té fríos, que fueron aceptados por un Dudley ridículamente pálido a punto de mojar sus panteones y sus tíos completamente rojos, de lo que Harry no creía fuera de felicidad. Ambrosius preguntó si sentían bien, a lo que Harry atribuyó al calor.</p><p>Los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa a la intemperie con sombrilla para evitar la insolación y el calor sofocante del interior, y si Harry no los conociera no sabría que los Dursley no se sentaron por educación, sino por miedo si ese chico los podía convertir en babosas en un instante. Harry no se molestó en corregir ese pensamiento.</p><p>Con cuidado, Dudley probó su bebida ante la mirada de pánico de sus padres que esperaban que tuviera una poción o veneno.</p><p>—He escuchado que eres el alumno más talentoso en pociones, se rumora que puedes hacer venenos de último año— Dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo con diversión a su primo escupir su bebida y sus tíos perder más color en su rostro esperando que el Slytherin estrella de Snape les hiciera mojar sus pantalones.</p><p>—¿Oh? — Ambrosius dejo de jugar con la envoltura de su popote y lo miro —Pues no soy fan de los venenos. No me gusta la idea de lastimar a alguien. Lo que hago es antídotos y pociones para curar, quiero ser un sanador.</p><p>La franqueza de Morgan Ambrosius sorprendió a Harry, tenia una mirada de determinación en su rostro que lo dejo mudo y cuestionó seriamente la elección del Sombrero Seleccionador, eso no sonó malvado. Aunque tampoco debió de sorprenderlo razonó, las ultimas semanas le había dado ungüentos y pociones por el entrenamiento espartano de cierto Gryffindor.</p><p>—Ah… eso es genial, y tiene mucho sentido. Creo que escuche que ayudas en la enfermería de la escuela— Dijo Harry sin saber como continuar con la conversación.</p><p>—¡Sí! ¡Me gusta ayudar en mi tiempo libre! Espero en el futuro trabajar en San Mungo, hay tantas enfermedades que aún no tienen cura, u otras que son poco ortodoxas. Arthur dijo que puede ayudarme para asistir a la universidad de Oxford después de Hogwarts, solo tengo que ponerme al corriente con algunas cosas de la escuela muggle y estudiar…</p><p>—¿Medicina en la universidad de Oxford? — Preguntó su tío y si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona el estaría encantado de entablar conversación con el chico, pero en su lugar pensaba en conspiraciones o si su medico de cabecera sería un fenómeno mágico.</p><p>—Sí, Arthur dice que es de las mejores en la medicina.</p><p>—Pero es una escuela muggle— Interrumpió Harry incrédulo—No se supone que debemos de ser… ¿discretos?</p><p>—Bueno, no haré magia. Arthur piensa que es una buena idea, piensa que la mayoría de los magos se quedaron en medicina del siglo XVII y saber los descubrimientos más recientes podrían ayudar a dar un panorama más grande y un enfoque distinto— Explicó volviendo a jugar con la envoltura olvidada del popote</p><p>No pudo argumentar nada en contra de esa lógica, conocía el modo de pensar de Arthur King, no le gustaba que los magos resolvieran todo con… magia. Creía que en vez de parchar algo, había que pensarlo bien y estructurarlo de la manera correcta, que la magia era una herramienta, no la única.</p><p>—Aunque Arthur es un completo idiota y creo que quiere que muera por exceso de trabajo o estudios… Ya vi mi tumba… <em>“Murió porque el imbécil de Arthur le dejó mucho trabajo”</em></p><p>No pudo evitar sonreír ante la exageración, y estuvo a punto de comentar que Hermione tenía más probabilidad de morir por exceso de trabajo cuando una fuerte melodía comenzó a sonar sobresaltándolos a todos.</p><p>Morgan comenzó a rebuscar en sus pantalones hasta que sacó un teléfono celular de su bolsillo que a diferencia del teléfono de su tío, este era más compacto y desplegable.</p><p>Con una maldición, el chico abrió su teléfono para después colgar la llamada, estaba por guardarlo de nuevo cuando volvió a sonar, por lo que el chico volvió a colgar.</p><p>Este proceso se repitió al menos 4 veces más hasta que el chico se hartó y lo apago.</p><p>—Juro que es un instrumento de tortura— Se quejó —De todos modos, mi insufrible jefe me esta buscando, ya sabes… <em>“Habla del diablo y aparecerá.”</em> Quizás debería de irme…</p><p>—¡Ese es el último modelo de celular! ¡Incluso tiene juegos! — Se quejó Dudley olvidando el miedo que le tenia al chico hasta hace no más de 5 segundos —¡Me dijiste que aún no salía a la venta!</p><p>Esto ultimó se lo reprochó a Vernon que lucia consternado aunque un poco menos pálido.</p><p>—Aún no salen— Respondió Morgan Ambrosius levantándose de su asiento guardando el celular de nuevo en su pantalón, luciendo completamente confundido por el chico que ahora gritaba —Es el último modelo de Pendragon, esta en proceso de revisión.</p><p>—Con qué ahí estas— Interrumpió una voz detrás de todos. Arthur King estaba con los brazos cruzados luciendo una camisa de manga corta elegante y unos pantalones de vestir que no eran muy cómodos para el calor —Te he estado esperando. Incluso te llamé.</p><p>—¿Enserio? — Preguntó el chico con verdadera confusión, y si Harry no hubiera visto colgar hace unos momentos le hubiera creído —No me di cuenta.</p><p>—Colgaste varias veces.</p><p>—¿Así se cuelga? No lo sabía.</p><p>—¿Me crees idiota?</p><p>—E imbécil también… señor.</p><p>Harry estaba impresionado con Morgan. La cara de Arthur daba completo terror, no dejaba lugar a replicas y mucho menos excusas y Morgan no solo mantenía la mirada, sino que se burlaba en su cara.</p><p>Arthur con un rápido movimiento tenia a Morgan ahogado con una llave.</p><p>—Oh, hola Harry, no te vi ahí— Saludo con ligereza al verlo el chico rubio, como si no estuviera sometiendo al otro chico en su brazo —¿Es tu familia?</p><p>Su tío hizo un sonido ahogado que explico que estaba completamente molesto otra vez, Harry supuso que no podía creer que se estaban multiplicando los fenómenos.</p><p>—Lo son, es mi tío Vernon, mi tía Petunia y mi primo Dudley— Presentó señalando a cada uno, Vernon lucia a punto de estallar Petunia veia todo con desagrado y Dudley aún seguía molesto por el celular y veia sus nuevos regalos con desprecio —Este es Arthur King, un amigo mío de la escuela.</p><p>Al escuchar su nombre, su tío Vernon se atragantó —¿Cómo Arthur King el hijo del CO de Industrias Pendragon?</p><p>—Así es, es un gusto— Saludó Arthur con formalidad soltando a Ambrosius quien solo alcanzó a enderezarse y ajustar su pañuelo.</p><p>—No sabía que estaba en Londres. Creí que se encontraba en su prestigioso internado</p><p>—Lo estaba, es el mismo al que Harry asiste. Ahora estoy en Londres para estudiar unos asuntos de la empresa— Explicó, y si Vernon se aterró no lo demostró, en cambió lucio una sonrisa cordial que siempre usaba cuando invitaba a sus jefes a cenar. Lo cual tenia sentido considerando que trabajaba en una sucursal de las Industrias Pendragon.</p><p>—Es bueno saberlo joven King, siempre es bueno que un joven se eduque y se interese en el trabajo familiar. Es lo que siempre le digo a mi Dudley. Él ahora acaba de ganar segundo lugar en una competencia nacional y en el futuro espero siga mis pasos.</p><p>Harry se sorprendió de no ver una mueca en el rostro de Arthur, pero no se perdió la que Ambrosius hizo aunque vio que Arthur le dirigió evaluadora mirada a Dudley. Esperaba que pensara que su primo era un mastodonte que solo golpea bien, porque lo era.</p><p>—Es comprensible, ahora mismo le estoy enseñando a Morgan lo que es el trabajo duro, me ayuda con algunas cosas y lo aliento a que expanda sus estudios, pero fracasa miserablemente. Se suponía que debía llevarme un café frio hace horas.</p><p>—¿Enserio? El chico no lo mencionó—Comentó Vernon y Harry se preguntó si prestó siquiera atención a lo que Ambrosius decía sobre Arthur.</p><p>—¿No? Que raro, a Morgan le gusta decir cómo lo trato como mi sirviente.</p><p>—Lo haces— Gruñó.</p><p>—No lo hago, solo eres mi asistente personal.</p><p>—Así es como los llaman en esta época. Solo falta que me pidas ayuda para vestirte— Respondió Morgan y Arthur enrojeció de lo que Harry creyó era molestia.</p><p>—No deberías despreciar un trabajo muchacho, es un honor ser asistente y más si es el futuro CO de la compañía— Regañó Vernon con desaprobación. Petunia comenzó a arreglar a Dudley para que luciera presentable —Mi hijo Dudley nunca dejaría pasar una oportunidad así, pero creo que es capaz de ser más que un asistente. Siéntete honrado niño.</p><p>—Sí <em>Mor-gan</em> es un gran honor ser…</p><p>—¿Un sirviente en la actualidad? — Suministró erróneamente el chico —Eso es horroroso y cierto, me tratas como tu sirviente, pero al menos mi abuela no tendrá que gastar en una varita nueva.</p><p>—¿Aún no consigues una? — Preguntó Harry extrañado por ese hecho, el chico debió de romper su varita a mitad de año pero creyó que consiguió otra semanas más tarde.</p><p>—No… rompí la ultima en la ultima semana de clases— Explicó el chico frotando su nuca con vergüenza —No importó mucho porque ya estábamos terminando y se suspendieron los exámenes así que..</p><p>—¡¿Otra?!</p><p>El chico solo se rio en respuesta.</p><p>—Morgan es bastante idiota, ahí no hay sorpresa ¿Les apetece llevar esta conversación a otro lugar? Podemos ir a cenar a un restaurante, de todas formas mi agenda está libre porque estaba esperando ver a Harry, pero si gustan pueden ir al cine como tenían planeado.</p><p>—No, apreciaríamos mucho acompañarlo señor— Respondió su tío Vernon casi atragantándose con su saliva.</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>—Podemos ir al cine otro día cariño— Interrumpió su tía Petunia a lo que seguramente sería más quejas de Duldley.</p><p>Juntos, los tres magos y familia muggle se dirigieron a un restaurante caro. Vernon comenzó a peinar su cabello y arreglar su ropa, Petunia corría a maquillarse después de intentar arreglar la ropa de Dudley, por lo que Harry se apresuró a tatar de hacer que su cabello luciera presentable.</p><p>—No te molestes Potter, tu cabello es igual de desordenado que cuando te presentaste en el baile de Navidad— Se burló Arthur entrando al restaurante seguido de Ambrosius que murmuró algo incoherente por lo bajo.</p><p>Durante la cena, Arthur pidió una mesa aislada que le fue dada sin problemas para tener mayor privacidad. Arthur estuvo hablando del nuevo programa que planeó para el equipo de quidditch mientras Ambrosius se quejaba de ser el conejillo de indias y Harry concordó en lo espartano que puede llegar a ser Arthur.</p><p>En la conversación se enteró que el rubio invitó (secuestró) a Ambrosius para llevarlo a un viaje de caza y acampar, también que Arthur sabía esgrima y le estuvo enseñando al otro en las vacaciones, aunque el más joven aclaró que era un saco de boxeo cosa que entendió completamente, él mismo fue un saco de boxeo meses atrás.</p><p>Los Dursley habían estado callados sin saber como reaccionar al comer junto al heredero de la empresa más importante en el Reino Unido mientras hablaba de un deporte en su escuela de magia.</p><p>Hablar del torneo de los tres mago era inevitable y Harry secretamente se regodeo de alegría cuando vio lo pálidos que se pusieron los Dursley al escuchar mientras Arthur describía lo mejor del torneo de los tres magos. Claro que Harry agregó detalles aquí a allá junto con Morgan Ambrosius que estaba listo para abogar por los derechos de los dragones (Harry hizo nota mental para que no se juntara con Hermione y se uniera a P.E.D.O), claro que evitaron el tema de Cedric, pero Harry se enteró de muchas cosas que pasaron a sus espaldas.</p><p>Al parecer hubo rumores sobre su pelea con Ron en dónde la culpa era de Harry por salir con su hermana. Draco fue el responsable de la broma que le llegó a Ron de “su admiradora secreta”. Una chica de Ravenclaw había embrujado las escobas para las pruebas de quidditch pero cómo fue cancelada la copa las escobas fueron usadas por los primeros años que ahora tenían serios traumas. Hubo apuestas sobre quién se emborracharía primero en el Baile de Navidad, Harry ni enterado estaba que había bebidas adulteradas, pero eso explicaba muchas cosas.</p><p>El tiempo se les fue volando y pronto la oscuridad de la noche los rodeaba. Arthur insistió en acompañarlos a su auto que había quedado olvidado en el centro comercial, para sorpresa de Harry, su tío accedió sin molestarse por los fenómenos mágicos ahora que tenía la atención de Arthur y hablaba de sus maravillosas aportaciones a la compañía y lo gran merecido que tenía de un aumento de sueldo y puesto. Para su incredulidad, Arthur escuchaba pacientemente a su tío y Ambrosius lucia incomodo a su lado.</p><p>El estacionamiento se encontraba desierto con apenas luces alumbrando el lugar, Petunia estaba renuente a hablar y Dudley estaba jugando con una consola que recién había adquirido.</p><p>Una repentina brisa estremeció a todos, Vernon se quejó sobre el loco clima y se apresuró a sacar las llaves de su auto.</p><p>Harry se congelo al ver unas sombras moverse entre la oscuridad y con temor se volteó a ver a los Dursley para notar que ellos no vieron nada. Pero conforme las sombras se acercaban las farolas que alumbraban el estacionamiento comenzaron a explotar llamando la atencion de los otros dos magos.</p><p>La falta de calidez y felicidad comenzó a invadirlos. Los Dursley solo podían mirar a otros lados sin comprender lo que estaba mal, pero los dos Gryffindor sacaron sus varitas.</p><p>Ambrosius miró a las siluetas oscuras y se congelo al verlos claramente —Esos son…</p><p>—Dementores— Confirmó Arthur que lanzó un hechizo de retroceso cuando uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre la familia.</p><p>—¡¿Qué está pasando?! — Gritó su tío, y el miedo era palpable en su voz —Será mejor que no sea uno de tus trucos muchacho porque sino…</p><p>—Son dementores— repitió Arthur —Monstruos que solo las personas con magia pueden ver…— Otro de ellos se abalanzó de nuevo y Arthur lanzó un escudo protector a su alrededor</p><p>—El escudo no durará mucho. Morgan no te muevas, no tienes varita. Harry…</p><p>Un dementor al ver que había barrera destrozó una lámpara cercana ocasionando que Dudley gritara y corriera al auto mientras sus padres tropezaron y se abrazaron escondiéndose detrás de Arthur. El dementor fue tras Dudley que se había a alejado de la barrera.</p><p>—Iré por él— Dijo Morgan y sin prestar atención corrió detrás del chico muggle.</p><p>—Acabo de decir que no se separen— Gruñó Arthur con la varita en alto manteniendo la barrera —Harry es buen momento para probar que puedes lanzar un <em>patronus</em>.</p><p>Harry se sobresalto al ser llamado, pero lanzar un <em>patronus</em> es lo que planeaba hacer. De inmediato busco en sus recuerdos uno feliz y lanzo el encantamiento. Ese salió galopando y eliminó a los que dementores que los rodeaban.</p><p>Arthur cayó al suelo por su esfuerzo al mantener la barrera tanto tiempo, pero Harry centró su atención en los otros chicos y se alarmó de ver que tenían a dos dementores casi encima, lo único que impedía que los atacará era una extraña esfera de luz azul bailando.</p><p>Redirigió su ataque y vio con miedo cómo la luz se extinguió antes de poder llegar y Ambrosius se desmayo, los dementores se cernieron sobre los chicos por un momento antes de ser atacados por su ciervo.</p><p>Al estar fuera de peligro se apresuraron a estar a lado de los chicos. Vernon sostuvo a su hijo en brazos meciéndolo suavemente mientras este temblaba  y Arthur sostenía a Ambrosius tomando su pulso de inmediato.</p><p>—Están respirando, será mejor que los metamos al coche y nos vayamos de aquí— Dijo Arthur viendo a su alrededor buscando más dementores.</p><p>Petunia se acerca a su hijo y al verlo en el suelo sin moverse se lamentó  —Mi bebé, mi pobre bebé, que te ha pasado.</p><p>—Silencio— Callo Arthur ahora de pie cargando a Morgan y todos centraron su atención en él —Dije que están bien, Harry logró salvarlos. Ahora necesitan estar en un lugar caliente y beber chocolate. Podríamos ir a un hotel cercano o su casa. Pero tenemos que movernos ya.</p><p>Eso no fue una petición y Vernon inmediatamente intentó cargar a su hijo y Harry lo ayudó, ambos lo llevaron al coche. Petunia se subió en el asiento delantero y Arthur entró apretujándose con Ambrosius inconsciente.</p><p>—No guardes tu varita Harry. No sabemos si hay más— Dijo como advertencia y el coche se puso en marcha.</p><p>Al vivir no muy lejos de Londres, Vernon se encaminó a su casa pensando en la comodidad de su hijo, y pronto llegaron a Privet Drive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cartas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Después del ataque de los dementores el grupo llegan a Privet Drive y llegan muchas cartas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uno más por navidad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Cartas</h2><hr/><p>Con un poco de dificultad Vernon y Harry se apresuraron a ayudar a Dudley a bajar del auto, pero Arthur no se preocupo demasiado, el chico ya se había despertado pero estaba aturdido, pero Merlín seguía inconsciente en sus brazos. El chico había invocado esa esfera azul que los protegió, la misma que lo ayudó a salir de aquella cueva llena de arañas.</p><p>Aún no entendía cómo Merlín convocó aquel obre cuando se suponía que se estaba muriendo por el veneno en el pasado pero estaba en la lista de cosas para preguntarle a su amigo.</p><p>Camino al interior de la casa y colocó a Morgan con cuidado en el sofá y lo recostó.</p><p>—Necesito chocolate y mantas para Morgan— Exigió y colocó con cuidado una almohada debajo de la cabeza de Morgan.</p><p>Petunia corrió a la cocina a poner chocolate caliente en la estufa en tanto Vernon colocaba a Dudley en un sillón, el chico apenas podía caminar y tenia la mirada perdida.</p><p>—¡Volvieron loco a mi hijo!— Afirmó Vernon consternado.</p><p>—Eran dementores, quisieron sacar su alma— Explicó Harry trayendo mantas para ambos chicos —Roban la felicidad de uno, el chocolate lo ayudará.</p><p>—Demen… ¿qué? — Preguntó Vernon consternado —¿Qué diablos son esas cosas?</p><p>—Vigilan la prisión de Azkaban— Respondió Petunia inquieta revolviendo chocolate en una hoya. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, cubrió su boca con horror.</p><p>—Así es— Confirmó Harry dudoso —¿Quién te dijo?</p><p>Antes que pasara otra cosa, una lechuza entro volando por una ventana y soltó una carta para después marcharse por la misma volando.</p><p>—¡Lechuzas en mi casa! ¡Lechuzas en mi casa!— Gritó consternado Vernon —¿Qué dirán los vecinos?</p><p>—Por eso opino que deberían usar teléfonos, son más prácticos y menos llamativos— Afirmó Arthur comprobando el estado de Morgan y cuestionando la cordura de los magos. Honestamente los magos eran menos llamativos en su época y las aves mensajeras eran comunes… aunque pensándolo bien si no eran discretos morían así que…</p><p>Harry tomó la carta con las manos temblorosas y la abrió para leer su contenido.</p><p>—¿Qué dice Harry? ¿Buscaban a Black?— Preguntó Arthur y se acercó a Harry para leer sobre su hombro. Lo que vio no le gustó nada.</p><p>—Tengo que irme, si no lo hago ellos…</p><p>—No pueden hacerlo. No pueden expulsarte por salvar nuestras vidas de un dementor, además yo fui quien lanzó el <em>Desmaius</em> y el <em>Repelo inimicum</em>— Se quejó consternado Arthur quitando la carta de las manos de Harry —El Ministerio de magia esta loco si cree que puede venir a culparte de hacer magia frente a muggles ¡Es tu familia! ¡Si no quisieran que vieran magia no enviarían lechuzas con cartas!</p><p>Arthur estaba más que molesto e indignado. Eso no era posible. El ministerio ya estaba hablando muy mal de Harry en las noticias y lo desacreditaba y ahora lo expulsaban ¿Tan ciegos querían ser?</p><p>En el momento siguiente otra carta llegó a la casa, esta siendo torpe se estrello contra la lámpara que colgaba del techo, tiró la carta y luego se estrello con la ventana y salió de la casa.</p><p>—¿Acaso no es la lechuza de los Weasley? — Preguntó y vio a Harry leerla a gran velocidad.</p><p>—Sí, la carta es del señor Weasely, dice que Dumbledore va a hablar con el Ministerio de Magia y que no salga de la casa.</p><p>—¿Ministerio? ¿Tienen un ministerio?— Vernon estaba alterado, levanto los brazos cómo si fuera la peor noticia que había recibido.</p><p>—Por supuesto, el mundo mágico tiene su propio ministerio que regula el cumplimiento de normas, cómo no molestar a muggles con magia etc.— Explicó Arthur con naturalidad extrañado por lo mal que tomaban el asunto de la magia, Arthur hizo una nota mental de hablar con Harry más adelante —Cuando mi padre fue Ministro de Inglaterra conoció al Ministro de Magia, no interactuaron mucho por lo que procuran fingir que el otro no existe.</p><p>Vernon estaba más que exaltado por aquella noticia, pero no pudo decir nada por lo que se quedo callado y ahogo su indignación.</p><p>Aquello no paso desapercibido por Arthur y observó a Harry que estaba jugando con su varita mágica. Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando noto a Morgan levantándose del sofá.</p><p>El chico sostuvo su cabeza por un momento mientras se sentaba, para después levantar la vista alarmado y comenzó a ver por todos lados.</p><p>—¿Dónde estoy?— Balbuceo alarmado.</p><p>—Es la casa de Harry, había un dementor y…</p><p>Fue interrumpido por unos brazos que se lanzaron sobre él. Arthur se sobresaltó e hizo una mueca al sentir al otro chocar contra él. Estaba por alejarlo pero detuvo las manos en los hombros del chico más bajo cuando notó que estaba llorando.</p><p>—Cre-creí que… es-estabas mue-muer… muerto… estabas en mis brazos Arthur. El la-lago… no lo lo-gré… — Merlín tenia la cara enterrada en su pecho, mientras sollozaba silenciosamente aferrándose a él sin querer soltarlo —L-lo… si-siento</p><p>El primer instinto de Arthur fue alejarlo, pero no pudo hacerle eso así que con torpeza lo sostuvo ahí. Es tan discordante. La última vez que lo abrazó se estaba muriendo en sus brazos.</p><p>Dio algunas palmadas en la espalda del niño esperando que eso lo calmara un poco sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería el niño. Recordaba la mirada de dolor absoluto en Merlín al saber que no podía salvar su vida, no quería que ese dolor estuviera en su versión más joven. Suspiró sin querer ser sentimental en ese momento y sin saber qué más hacer cuando notó que la sala se había quedado en silencio absoluto. Los ojos de todos estaban enfocados en ellos ante lo cual los fulminó con la mirada.</p><p>La llegada de otra lechuza, desvió la atención de ellos y saltaron cuando dejó caer una carta. Eso se estaba volviendo muy molesto. Honestamente ¿Cómo lidiaban con tantas lechuzas? Usar teléfonos sería mucho más rápido y eficiente, con un poco de empeño los teléfonos serían revolucionarios tanto para muggles cómo para magos.</p><p>Harry tomó la carta y la leyó, ante la mirada de interrogación de Arthur aclaró —Es del Ministerio, dicen que el 16 de agosto me harán una visita y ahí decidirán todo.</p><p>—En ese caso me aseguraré de tener el día libre, iré contigo— Dijo Arthur sobresaltando a Merlín y con cuidado lo separo del abrazo manteniendo las manos en sus hombros —Fuiste atacado por unos dementores, será mejor que comas chocolate te ayudará— Explicó con calma al niño quien salía de su aturdimiento.</p><p>El chico lo vio confundido un momento antes de asentir y se alejó de él. Vio que Petunia le hizo una seña a una taza de chocolate que estaba sirviendo y se acercó a beberla. Dudley siguió su ejemplo con ayuda de su padre y pronto ambos chicos estaban bebiendo la bebida caliente.</p><p>La casa se sumió al silencio, mientras Arthur pensaba en lo tonto que estaba siendo el Ministerio para quita a Harry de su camino. Era obvio que temía por perder su posición y la reacción de todos ante el peligro, lo cual era estúpido. Un verdadero gobernante debe de saber manejar una situación peligrosa y proteger a sus ciudadanos, no cegarlos y fingir que nada malo pasa.</p><p>La calma se vio interrumpida con la llegada de otra lechuza que entró por la chimenea y entregó una carta a Harry una nota, el chico rápidamente la leyó y la volteo buscando algo más, al no verlo lucio decepcionado.</p><p>—¡Más lechuzas! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un bosque salvaje para que puedan entrar a su antojo?</p><p>—Cuando solo es una es divertido, pero cuando son más es molesto— Comentó Morgan desde la mesa con el chocolate caliente en sus manos. Ya lucia un mejor semblante y tenia color en su rostro.</p><p>—Es la 4ta de la noche Ambrosius— Comentó Harry con diversión viendo al chico hacer una mueca.</p><p>—Creo que el molesto ruido del teléfono es mucho mejor— Murmuró —No aletean, graznan ni pican tu cabeza si no tienes dulces y ni pensar en que te dejen regalitos...</p><p>—Es bueno ver que te encuentras mejor— Comentó Arthur viendo fijamente al chico —¿Recuerdas qué ocurrió?</p><p>—Solo… estaba oscuro y frio, dijiste que eran dementores. Luego nada… y ahora una rica tasa de chocolate caliente— Respondió Morgan encogiéndose de hombros bebiendo de su tasa sin prestar mucha atención al ambiente.</p><p>Harry miró con incredulidad al chico que hasta hace un momento estaba llorando y ahora no recordaba nada de eso y bebía chocolate con tranquilidad en cambió Arthur solo suspiró profundamente.</p><p>—Me alegro que estés mejor. Te desmayaste como la niñita que eres— Se burló.</p><p>—¡No lo soy!— Se quejó el chico con fuerza, casi tirando su chocolate, logrando salvarlo a ultimo minuto.</p><p>—¿No? Creo que tienes razón. No creo que seas igual de valiente que Angelina Jones, Hermione Granger o Ginny Weasley— Contestó de vuelta Arthur ante lo cual Morgan refunfuño.</p><p>Por un minuto fingió que todo estaba bien, Merlín era su amigo y eran sus bromas habituales, pero sabía que no lo era.</p><p>Al inició del verano, al ver que no reaccionaba a sus bromas llegó a pensar que este chico no era más que un descendiente con un gran parecido de su antiguo amigo, pero en las últimas semanas había hecho lo que solían hacer en Camelot y hubo señales de comprensión antes de tener una mirada en blanco justo como hace un momento.</p><p>Primero fue cuando fueron a cazar, Morgan le grito algo sobre ser un idiota real y ser el rey más tirano de Camelot por obligarlo a ir a cazar, y al siguiente solo se quejaba del fango; paso otra vez cuando se fueron a dormir y Morgan fue a buscarlo en la mañana, abrió sus cortinas y lo levantó de la cama como en los viejos tiempos, incluso le dijo que llegaría tarde a la reunión con el rey de Mercia, pero en el siguiente momento estaba hablando de la molestia que era que su anfitrión no se levantara a tiempo y tenia hambre.</p><p>Arthur había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había tenido ese altísimo de esperanza para ser aplastado.</p><p>—…Me estas diciendo que es probable que ese sujeto haya enviado a los “cómo se llamen” a buscarte— Preguntó Vernon molesto y Arthur se dio cuenta que se había desconectado de la conversación.</p><p>—Sí, es posible que Voldemort…</p><p>Arthur prestó atención de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza —No es del todo incorrecto, pero pudieron estar buscando a Barty Crouch Jr. Que también quiere matarte— El Profeta había intentado decir que las fotografías eran falsas para después hacer un escandalo de su primer escape orquestado por su padre (muerto y desacreditado).</p><p>—Es verdad. O a Sirius Black, aún no lo atrapan— Confirmó Morgan —Y quiere matarte.</p><p>—¿Ese loco? ¿Acaso no es tu padrino? — Reprochó Vernon temblando de ira a penas contenida —¡Entonces sí es tu culpa!</p><p>—¿Es tu padrino?— Preguntó Arthur, y Harry dudo en responder viendo fijamente a Morgan.</p><p>—Es una larga historia…</p><p>—Acórtala</p><p>—Bueno…— Harry tragó saliva —Fue el mejor amigo de mi papá por lo que es mi padrino. Se creía que había vendido la ubicación de mis padres a Voldemort… — Arthur levantó una ceja y Harry retorció su chaqueta nervioso antes de continuar —El punto es que nuca los traiciono, sino que fue Peter Pettigrew, otro amigo suyo. Cuando pasó todo, Sirius fue a confrontarlo. Colagusano, bueno Peter fingió su muerte y causo una explosión que mato a 13 muggles y al final culparon a Sirius de todo.</p><p>—Entonces sí es inocente— Susurró incrédulo Morgan, al ver la confusión en Harry aclaró —El quisquilloso sacó hace tiempo un articulo que probaba la posible inocencia de Sirius, pues nunca se hizo un juicio. Pero también sacan muchas cosas raras, cómo que es un animago no identificado y así escapó de prisión.</p><p>Harry se inquietó un poco.</p><p>—¿Nunca se hizo un juicio? ¿Qué demonios pensaba el Ministerio?— Se quejó Arthur incrédulo, cada vez menos contento con el Ministerio de Magia. Nunca, en su reinado o el de su padre, se castigo a alguien sin un juicio. Incluso los hechiceros tenían juicios… aunque no eran justos estos, con una sospecha bastaba para matarlos.</p><p>Arthur recordó al padre de Gwen y su boca se amargó aún más.</p><p>—No lo sé, el punto es que huyó a buscar a Colagusano porque se enteró que fue a.. Hogwarts y Sirius salió para matarlo— Terminó de explicar Harry.</p><p>Arthur suspiró de nuevo, no sabía cómo ese chico conseguía tantos problemas —Y dado el hecho que sigue prófugo, me imagino que ese tal Peter se escapó.</p><p>—Sí, no solo eso. Él resucitó a Voldemort ese día…— Harry bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Arthur sabía que intentaba no llorar. La muerte de un amigo era algo muy duro de procesar y verlo morir en un ataque sorpresa lo es aún más. Aún recuerda la primera muerte de un compañero en armas cuando todavía era un escudero.</p><p>—¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Si el mocoso es un problema y vienen por él que se vaya. Es más seguro para nosotros!— Interrumpió Vernon furioso —Casi matan a mi Dudley, es una amenaza.</p><p>—¿¡Qué tonterías estas diciendo?! ¡ES TU FAMILIA!— Gritó Arthur de vuelta.</p><p>—¡ES UN FENOMENO, NO ES NADA MIO! ¡EXIGO QUE SE MARCHE!</p><p>En ese momento se dio cuenta Arthur que aquel hombre le recordaba un poco a su propio padre. Intolerante, cerrado y mostraba un gran rechazo y odio a la magia llegando a odiar a su propio sobrino.</p><p>¿Harry sufría temor por este hombre como Morgana? Arthur apretó los puños y su mandíbula. No dejaría que el chico se quedara a sufrir. No había podido hacer nada con su hermana y amiga por el ciego amor y respeto a su padre, pero no era el mismo niño de aquel entonces.</p><p>—Por qué no se calman todos— Preguntó Morgan con las manos en alto interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Arthur. Vernon estaba a punto de gritarle pero al ver la mirada fría de Arthur prometiendo sufrimiento se abstuvo —Creo que el que Harry se quede será lo mejor para todos. En está casa hay un montón de barreras protectoras, las únicas más fuertes que he visto son las de Hogwarts, por lo que si Harry no sale de la casa será seguro para él. Ni siquiera sabrán que él está aquí.</p><p>Los Dursley se veían escandalizados por el hecho de que su casa estuviera encantada; Arthur estaba impresionado por ese hecho más que por que el chico lo supiera, pero eso significaba que Harry sufriría para no morir. Eso no estaba bien ¿Quién demonios creyó que era buena idea siquiera? ¿No podían poner una barrera en otro lugar dónde no odiaran a Harry?</p><p>—Dumbledore no me dijo nada— Murmuró cabizbajo el chico de lentes viéndose traicionado por la revelación.</p><p>Se armó un alboroto en el que consistía en ver a Vernon Dursley buscar debajo de su sofá algo que mostrará las barreras de protección.</p><p>Contra todo pronostico otra lechuza entró y soltó una carta frente a Petunia sorprendiendo a todos. Ella temblorosamente la tomó antes de gritar y soltarla sobre la mesa, la carta comenzó a humear antes de estallar en llamas y con cenizas escribió <em>“Recuerda mi ultima… Petunia”</em></p><p>Ante la atenta mirada de todos ella limpió las cenizas —El chico se queda, sino ¿Qué dirán los vecinos? Es tarde, que los dos muchachos se queden a dormir en la sala y mañana a primera hora se pueden marchar.</p><p>No dijo nada más y se dio la vuelta. Harry intentó decir algo pero Arthur puso una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza. Las cosas eran mucho más complicadas de lo que había pensado en un principio, pero era tarde. No creía que Petunia fuera a responder las preguntas de Harry y era mejor no comenzar otra discusión —Gracias por su generosidad, Morgan y yo les estamos agradecidos. Harry ve a dormir, han pasado muchas cosas hoy. De hecho, creo que será mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir.</p><p>Con eso, Dudley dejó su tasa de chocolate y se levantó, subiendo a su habitación mientras Morgan dejaba la tasa y se ponía a lavarla. Arthur se dirigió a la sala y acomodó unas almohadas en un sillón y otras en el suelo mientras Petunia iba a buscar cobijas.</p><p>Harry suspiró y tras un buenas noches subió a su cuarto.</p><p>Tras recibir las cobijas, Arthur se acomodó en el sillón y comenzó a dormir, mientras Morgan tropezaba con sus pies y se acomodaba en el suelo. Las luces se apagaron minutos después y la casa quedó en silencio.</p><p>En definitiva había muchas cosas en la lista de pendientes de Arthur, y cada vez se agregaban más cosas a la lista: Un mago oscuro suelto, un poderoso hechicero de la antigua religión vagando, sistema político horrible, un Merlín amnésico, Harry siendo odiado y rechazado por su familia sólo por tener magia y la lista solo crecía.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tengo sueño así que solo diré que espero lo disfruten y me digan qué les pareció el capitulo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Juicio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El juicio de Harry llega pero al menos tiene testigos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Para este capitulo tuve que hacer una investigación de las leyes mágicas y termine con un terrible dolor de cabeza, espero haya valido la pena.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Juicio</h2><hr/><p>Harry se sorprendió por lo lento que habían pasado los días desde el ataque. Arthur y Ambrosius se marcharon a la mañana siguiente y Harry se quedó encerrado en su cuarto contando la cantidad de grietas que había en el techo hasta que recibió una visita del verdadero <em>“Ojoloco Moody”</em> y fue llevado a una casa de seguridad por otros magos.</p><p>Al llegar, lo primero que notó fue que sus mejores amigos ya estaban ahí. Cosa que lo enfureció ¿Acaso no pensaron que el creyó que quizás algo malo les había ocurrido? Y no solo eso. Cuando se enteró que era la casa de Sirius y él también estaba ahí se sintió ofendido.</p><p>Entonces, actualmente estaba en la casa bastante oscura de los Black, literalmente. Lo cual sería gracioso de no ser tan espeluznante.</p><p>Parecía que las ventanas habían sido tapizadas para que no entrara la luz solar, tenían sobre ellas cortinas demasiado gruesas y malditas para que no se quitaran; los tapices eran oscuros; había alfombras viejas y mohosas, muebles encantados que no solo eran de mal gusto, sino se encontraban en condiciones deplorables.</p><p>Kreacher, el elfo domestico de los Black, fingía limpiar lugares aleatorios de la casa, pero realmente no hacia nada más que sabotear los intentos de limpieza y paseaba la basura de aquí a allá, robando cosas de ella y almacenándolas en su guarida, la cual aún no lograban encontrar en toda la casa, aunque claro, había habitaciones que no abrirían hasta que fuera seguro.</p><p>Hermione y los Weasley, estaban desempolvando la estancia con la señora Weasley, en tanto Harry se encontraba barriendo el piso de una de las alcobas a falta de su voluntad para ver a sus amigos. El crujir en la madera le llamó la atención y volteo a ver la puerta.</p><p>—Harry, deberías hablar con tus amigos. No es su culpa, ellos estaban muy preocupados por hablarte pero Dumbledore lo prohibió— Dijo Sirius entrando a la habitación —Fueron muy insistentes, pero con el regreso de Voldemort tenemos que ser cuidadosos.</p><p>Harry pese a escuchar, no se molestó levantar la mirada del cuadrado imaginario que estaba limpiando —Si hubieran querido me hubieran contactado.</p><p>—No si te confiscan las lechuzas— Se rio Sirius —Pero al menos estas aquí, a salvo. Aún no entiendo cómo pasaron desapercibidos los dementores. Se supone que Mundungus…</p><p>—¿Por qué no me sorprende que me tuvieran vigilado?— Preguntó con irritación el chico de lentes sin levantar la vista.</p><p>—Bueno, quizás porque el mago oscuro de la época ha regresado a la vida y te quiere muerto— Respondió Sirius tomando asiento en uno de los sillones. Al instante que lo hizo, una nube de polvo voló por la habitación y el sillón crujió bajo el peso amenazando con romperse. Sirius saltó y comenzó a toser.</p><p>Harry cubrió su nariz y boca mientras veia todo el desastre —Sabes, acabo de barrer ahí.</p><p>—Eso significa que necesitas ayuda— Respondió Sirius y volvió su mirada al viejo sofá —Honestamente, esos sillones ya no funcionan. Debería de tirarlos y comprar unos nuevos ¿no crees Harry?</p><p>—Quizás no es lo único que debas de tirar— Murmuró el chico señalando las repisas que cargaban marcos familiares y baratijas dudosas.</p><p>—Seguro, sería mejor si Kreacher no las saca de la basura. Si por mi fuera, ese elfo terminaría lejos, por desgracia sabe demasiados secretos de la orden y correría a contarlos. De todos modos, es hora de bajar a la cocina.</p><p>—¿Enserio? No escuche a la señora Weasley— Dijo Harry confundido dejando la escoba en la pared dirigiendo una mirada a la habitación sin ninguna diferencia, si tan solo pudiera hacer magia…</p><p>—Porque es nuestro turno de cocinar… Oye, no me veas así. Se cocinar perfectamente para tu información ¿Qué crees qué e estado haciendo viviendo en esta casa solo? No puedo pedir exactamente una pizza— Saltó Sirius de la habitación y Harry lo siguió intrigado.</p><p>Resultó que Sirius no bromeaba sobre saber cocinar y al parecer paso sus días de arresto domiciliario en Grimnlu Place (Dado por Dumbledore) para cocinar y ayudar a la señora Weasley. Pronto la comida estaba servida y los comensales entraban luciendo fatigados y hambrientos. Incluso mientras cocinaban Sirius le contó de sus días en la escuela y los problemas en los que se metía con su padre.</p><p>Una vez que todos se sentaron, la platica de la comida fue algo tensa, Ron y Hermione veían en silencio a Harry pero cuando él los veia apartaban la mirada. Los gemelos ignorando la situación hablaron de encontrar duendecillos en las cortinas y de la ridícula clase de Lockhart a mitad de curso sin aprender del error que cometió con la clase de en ese entonces segundo año, en tanto Lupin comía en silencio y Sirius los animaba a contar más de lo que habían hecho.</p><p>—Harry, nosotros…— Comenzó Hermione después de una pausa hecha por la señora Weasley regañando a sus hijos por sus bromas e insinuar qué se podría hacer con los duendecillos.</p><p>—No tienen que disculparse— Interrumpió Harry con un suspiro —Estaba molesto, pero son mis amigos. No lo hicieron con malas intenciones— Levantó la mirada de su plato de carne dándoles una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>Ron y Hermione suspiraron aliviados por la respuesta, sintiendo que un peso les había sido quitado de los hombros.</p><p>—Entonces… ¿Te atacó un dementor? — Preguntó Ron metiendo puré de papa en su boca después de un momento de silencio.</p><p>—¡Ron!— Lo regaño su madre.</p><p>—Tres en realidad— Comentó Harry encogiéndose de hombros aparentando casualidad, aunque por dentro tenia ganas de explotar y comentar con detalle todo.</p><p>—¡¿Tres?!— Se horrorizó Hermione —Eso explica porque Dumbledore se enojo tanto. Estaba furioso cuando supo que Mundungus dejó su puesto.</p><p>Los adultos presentes dejaron de comer y vieron con seriedad a Harry. Sirius ya estaba planeando que hacerle a Mundungus por poner en peligro la vida de su ahijado.</p><p>—Si, asegura que no vio ningún dementor merodeando tu casa— Comento Ron masticando su comida, lo que se ganó una mueca de Hermione.</p><p>—¿Y cómo sabrás eso jovencito? Eso se dijo en una reunión de la Orden en donde no estaba ninguno de ustedes presentes— Cuestiono Molly Weasley y levantó la ceja y miró fijamente a sus tres hijos que solo tragaron saliva y centraron su atención en la comida en tanto Ginny movía distraídamente los vegetales del plato dándose por desentendida.</p><p>—Bueno, no estaba en mi casa— Continuó Harry para gran alivio de los pelirrojos. Y al ver que tenía toda la atención, comenzó a relatar con entusiasmo —Fuimos a Londres para una competencia de boxeo de mi primo. Luego pasamos a varias tiendas de la zona y caminando por la calle fue cuando nos encontramos con Morgan Ambrosius.</p><p>—¡¿El Slytherin?!— Pregunto incrédulo Ron en tanto Ginny se animaba ante la mención de su amigo —No me extrañaría si hubiera dado tu posición a Voldemort. No puedes ser amiga de alguien así Ginny ¡ES UNA AMENAZA!</p><p>—Cállate Ron, que tu fuiste el que lo golpeo con un hechizo estando desarmado— Soltó la pelirroja mirando molesta a su hermano.</p><p>—¿Hiciste qué Ron?— Cuestionó la madre del muchacho dejando de lado el plato con la comida.</p><p>—Fue su culpa— Se defendió —De todas formas es un sangre pura amigo de Malfoy, seguramente esta a favor de Ya-Saben-Quien.</p><p>—Pues yo lo dudo— Respondió Harry antes de que Ginny saltara en la defensa de su amigo, los gemelos centraron su atención en él mientras Ron lo veia incrédulo —Cuando Arthur me ayudó a entrenar para el torneo él me estuvo dando ungüentos y pociones para que no tuviera que ir a la enfermería.</p><p>Harry vio como la sorpresa se quedó en el rostro de Lupin un momento antes de sonreír.</p><p>—Y mi primo tropezó con el y lo tiró, pero nos invitó unas bebidas y hablamos.</p><p>—No puedes hablar en serio</p><p>—Cállate Ronald, déjalo terminar— Regañó Hermione.</p><p>—Acepte porque era muy divertido ver a los Dursley como gelatinas, y más cuando Ambrosius hizo un poco de magia accidental sin varita fuera de la escuela y de todas formas vería a Arthur</p><p>—No es posible hacer magia así. Necesitas canalizarlo con una varita— Murmuró Ron.</p><p>—Ron, por algo es accidental— Regañó Hermione —Harry infló a su tía accidentalmente sin varita.</p><p>—De hecho, Morgan tiene fama por no poder canalizar la magia en una varita y tiende a hacer mucha magia accidental— Aportó Ginny cortando su carne e ignorando a su hermano.</p><p>—Ya lo creo. Ese chico tiene problemas con su varita, en mi clase la hizo explotar intentando un expelliarmus, ni siquiera el señor Finnigan ha logrado eso— Comentó Lupin uniéndose a la conversación contento de aportar algo en tanto Sirius prestaba completa atención y fruncía el seño —Aunque creo que se debe a la incompatibilidad del chico con su varita, espero haya encontrado una mejor.</p><p>—Pues me dijo que explotó otra antes de terminar el año— Comentó Harry, ante lo qué Ginny dijo que ya eran 8 varitas rotas en tres años de escuela y todos los adultos la veían con sorpresa y horror —El punto es que limpio el desastre de su café y el helado con magia accidental, por lo que nos invitó algo y poco después llego Arthur, al parecer puso a trabajar a Ambrosius para el.</p><p>—Eso explica mucho— Comentó Fred jugando con una galleta en su mano.</p><p>—En las cartas que le escribimos antes de llegar aquí se quejo de sus vacaciones arruinadas por culpa del <em>“Culo real de Arthur”</em>— Agregó George.</p><p>—Pero si es un sangre pura… el no se rebajaría a eso… debe de ser una trampa</p><p>—¡Ron!</p><p>—Bien, me callo.</p><p>—Luego Arthur nos invitó a cenar y se imaginarán la cara de mis tíos cuando se enteraron que el hijo del CO de la compañía en donde trabaja mi tío es un mago. No sabían si adularlo o criticarlo. El punto es que cuando terminamos ellos nos acompañaron a nuestro auto y fue ahí cuando aparecieron.</p><p>—¿Quieres decir que Arthur y Ambrosius estaban contigo?— Preguntó Hermione completamente interesada.</p><p>—Sí</p><p>—Porque a ella la dejas interrumpir y a mi….</p><p>—Shhhh</p><p>De mala gana Ron cruzó los brazos para gran diversión de Lupin y Sirius.</p><p>—Arthur lanzó unos hechizos un hechizo de repelo y una barrera que estaba funcionando muy bien…</p><p>—¿Me estas diciendo que Arthur King lanzó efectivamente una barrera? — Interrumpió Lupin y Ron volvió a molestarse pero una mirada de su madre le impidió hablar.</p><p>—Sí, pero cuando todo terminó lucia muy agotado— Explicó Harry recodando lo sudoroso que estaba el chico mayor.</p><p>—Tiene sentido es un hechizo muy avanzado, pero Arthur es de los duelistas más talentosos que he visto. Es muy impresionante— Dijo Lupin luciendo orgulloso y Sirius preguntó por algo ante lo cuál Lupin respondió “16” por lo que Harry se imaginó era su edad.</p><p>—De todas formas mi primo se asustó y corrió al auto y Ambrosius fue por él mientras nosotros nos manteníamos unidos con el dementor de enfrente. Arthur me pidió que lanzara el patronus y bueno, lo hice. Cuando me di la vuelta buscando a mi primo vi a Morgan caer junto con él mientras dos dementores estaban sobre ellos queriendo darles el beso.</p><p>Hermione cubrió su boca con horror, Ginny dejó escapar un grito y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas; los gemelos dejaron de jugar con su comida y centraron toda su atención en Harry en tanto los adultos tenían una mirada gélida en sus ojos.</p><p>—Ellos están bien— Aseguró Harry inmediatamente sin mencionar lo mal que estuvo Ambrosius cuando despertó, aún no sabia lo que había pasado y eso era algo muy personal cómo para comentarlo en la comida. Un suspiro colectivo le siguió a esa afirmación y Harry lo tomo como un incentivo para continuar —Dudley solo temblaba de frío y estaba en shock, aunque Morgan se desmayó, pero les dimos chocolate en cuanto pudimos.</p><p>—Chocolate. Me alegra que lo recordaras— Felicito Lupin.</p><p>—Gracias, aunque Arthur fue quien lo recordó antes.</p><p>—Harry ¿Sabes lo que significa?— Preguntó Hermione interrumpiendo.</p><p>—¿Que casi nos matan?</p><p>—No, que tienes más testigos. Si prueban que había dementores…</p><p>—…no pueden acusarme de hacer algo ilegal, además de que no había ningún muggle presente y no cuenta como <em>hacer magia frente a muggles</em> si son tu familia que todos los años te dejan en una pared mágica para ir en un tren mágico a una escuela de magia—Termino Harry y al ver la incredulidad de Hermione agregó —Arthur me lo dijo.</p><p>—¿Crees que ellos testificarían?— Preguntó Sirius emocionado.</p><p>—Bueno, Arthur me aseguró que estarían ahí. Solo le tengo que avisar la hora a la va a ser, pero dice que dejará el día libre para poder asistir.</p><p>—¡Esas son excelentes noticias!— Aplaudió Sirius y se levantó de su asiento —No podrán acusarte de mentiroso si otros estudiantes lo vieron.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabemos si lo harán?</p><p>—Dieron su palabra Ron.</p><p>—Pero Ambrosius es un Slytherin podría convencer a Arthur de no hacerlo.</p><p>—Ron, el que Morgan sea un Slytherin no lo hace menos honrado— Regaño Lupin, ante lo que Sirius bufó, Ron lo tomo como apoyo y se animo a hablar de lo malos que eran los Slytherin. Lupin le dio una mirada de molestia a Sirius mientras este solo reía infantilmente de la rivalidad de las casas.</p><p>—Ambos chicos son buenos estudiantes, Arthur es muy honrado y a Morgan le gusta ayudar a los demás, no creo que tengan problema en asistir— Sirius se burló de un Slytherin ayudando a los demás por lo que Lupin lo fulminó con la mirada y lo pateo debajo de la mesa —Es infantil pensar que alguien no pueda tener cualidades solo por estar en Slytherin.</p><p>Ginny asintió furiosamente con la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Es él uno de los amigos que querías invitar a casa?— Preguntó la señora Weasley ante lo cual la niña asintió.</p><p>—Es genial, ese chico parece un Hufflepuff— Argumentó George —Demasiado inocente para tramar algo.</p><p>—Pero tiene grandes ideas para bromas— Agregó Fred —Ahí muestra lo astuto que puede ser, tiene buenos medios para hacerlas sin estar en problemas.</p><p>—¿Cómo qué?— Se animó Sirius interesado.</p><p>—En Halloween de hace dos años descubrió cómo acceder a las cocinas— Explicó Fred emocionado agregando efecto a su voz —Morgan le puso pintura roja al jugo de calabaza y unos cráneos de ratón debajo de los panes que cubrió con un jugo rojo durante el desayuno.</p><p>—¿Creí que fueron ustedes? — Preguntó Ron confundido.</p><p>—Nadie supo quién fue— Explicó Lupin sin creer que ese chico fuera el responsable —Todos creían que serían los gemelos pero ellos…</p><p>—Estábamos en detención— Afirmaron.</p><p>—Lo importante es que esos chicos vayan a testificar, seguro te sacarán del apuro con mayor facilidad Harry— Comentó Molly Weasley terminando el tema —Ron necesito que me ayudes a lavar los platos y luego discutiremos el castigo que te ganaste al golpear con un hechizo a un chico desarmado y un año menor.</p><p>Con un quejido Ron se levantó y ayudo a su madre a recoger los platos.</p><p>XxxX</p><p>Arthur se había despertado temprano esa mañana, bueno, Morgan entró a despertarlo a una hora impía esa mañana argumentando que tenían que ir al juicio y no sabían cómo llegar al Ministerio de Magia.</p><p>Con pesar Arthur se vistió solo, una parte de él confuso por lo raro que era que Merlín no lo ayudará a vestir, pero por otro lado, eran del siglo XX y depender de alguien para hacer algo tan simple como vestirse era ridículo. De algún modo entendía ya las burlas de Merlín por tener que ayudarlo a vestirse, sacudió su cabeza y se apresuró a atarse su corbata y bajar las escaleras de su casa para desayunar.</p><p>Vio con ironía y diversión a Morgan luchando frente a un espejo por atar su corbata y decidió compadecerse del chico y ayudarlo.</p><p>—Es sorprendente que hayas sobrevivido 3 años en Hogwarts sin saber atarla.</p><p>—Lo hago con magia— Se quejó Morgan dejando que el chico mayor lo ayudara a anudar el maldito lazo —Antes de Hogwarts nunca lo necesite, y cuando llegue a la escuela Draco me enseñó un hechizo para eso.</p><p>—Depender tanto de la magia te vuelve inútil— Terminó de atar la corbata del chico más joven y se rio del cambió de la situación ¿Quién lo diría? Ayudó a Merlín a vestirse.</p><p>Una vez arreglados, ambos chicos desayunaron y fueron a dónde Harry les explicó por carta dónde era el ministerio de magia y cómo entrar.</p><p>Resultó que llegaron a una cabina telefónica y escribiendo “magia” con los números pudieron acceder y fueron testigos de una extraña grabación que les dio la bienvenida y cuestionó el motivo de su visita.</p><p>Tras pasar por la inspección de varitas, bueno únicamente la suya, pues Morgan no había comprado una nueva (decidió que debía asegurarse de que el chico tuviera una pronto), entraron al Ministerio de Magia.</p><p>Ambos chicos se impactaron por el tamaño del lugar, era oscuro pero tenia cosas doradas brillantes en el techo, había una fila de chimeneas alineadas en dónde diferentes magos entraban al recinto luciendo cansados.</p><p>En el centro había una fuente y un grupo de estatuas doradas, Arthur se preguntó si serían de oro, que sería lo más lógico, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que las estatuas fueran de un mago, una bruja con baritas apuntando al cielo y a su alrededor un centauro con una flecha al cielo, un duende y un elfo domestico mirándolos con adoración. No necesitaba encontrarse con un centauro para saber que no tendrían esa expresión, y mucho menos un duende, tomando en cuenta lo huraños que eran los de Gringotts. El único con expresión creíble era el elfo domestico.</p><p>—Bueno ¿A qué hora dijo Harry que era su juicio? — Preguntó Morgan mirando a su alrededor, y al notar miradas sobre ellos, se apresuró a sacar unas túnicas que tenia bajo el brazo y tras pasarle la suya a Arthur se colocó la suya.</p><p>Arthur, ahora luciendo una traje negro con corbata roja debajo de una túnica negra con detalles escarlata sacó el pergamino de su bolsillo —Es a las 11, apenas son las ¿7:57? Juraría que eran pasadas de las 9— Murmuró confundido Arthur viendo fijamente su reloj de muñeca y recordando la hora que marcaba el reloj de su casa antes de salir, pero eso explicaba la poca gente que había en la calle y la falta de sol, eso significaba que… —¿Morgan?</p><p>—¿Sí señor?</p><p>—¿Qué hiciste?</p><p>—Nada</p><p>—<em>Morgan</em></p><p>—Bueno, me desperté temprano y puede que mirara un poco el reloj esperando que avanzara más rápido— Explicó jugando con su túnica azul y al ver la mirada de incredulidad de Arthur protesto —¿Qué? ¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba adelantando la hora del reloj?</p><p>—Ahora estamos 3 horas antes…— Se quejó Arthur mirando lo vacío que lucia todo.</p><p>Ambos chicos se sentaron en la fuente y Arthur estaba por comentar que podrían ir a un restaurante y volver cuando vieron salir de una de las chimeneas a Dumbledore y dirigirse a toda prisa al elevador. Sin perder el tiempo corrieron a su director.</p><p>—¡Profesor! —Gritó Morgan cuando el anciano subió a un ascensor.</p><p>El hombre se detuvo extrañado y vio a los chicos frete a él, sin perder el tiempo les hizo una seña para que entraran al ascensor y lo siguieron. Al instante este comenzó a bajar a toda velocidad —Me comentaron que fueron testigos de ataque de los dementores— Tras recibir una confirmación continuó —Adelantaron el juicio de Harry, vamos tarde.</p><p>Eso desconcertó a Arthur, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. En tanto Morgan no tuvo reparos —Que bueno que adelante ese reloj ¿no crees?</p><p>—Cierra la boca Morgan.</p><p>—Con un gracias basta— Se quejó el chico para después susurrar —Nadie te soporta en las mañanas…</p><p>Arthur fingió no escucharlo, pero pudo escuchar a Dumbledore reírse ligeramente antes de ahogarlo con una tos.</p><p>Cuando llegaron, siguieron al anciano por distintos corredores antes de verlo entrar a una sala empujando las puertas y presentándose con su nombre y títulos, junto con su motivo de visita.</p><p>La sala era inmensa y estaba llena de magos y brujas de mediana edad en adelante. Todos rodeando a Harry que estaba sentado en medio de la habitación completamente nervioso y conmocionado frente al estrado. Arthur se burlo de la exageración para el juicio del chico, lo estaban tratando como el peor criminal.</p><p>—¿Estos chicos quienes son? —Preguntó un hombre sentado al frente de Harry sobre un gran estrado, Arthur lo reconoció como el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge. Al instante todas las miradas que estaban centradas en Dumbledore cambiaron a ellos, a Arthur le sorprendió ver a Percy Weasley a lado del hombre escribiendo todo en un pergamino, y al parecer fue mutuo, pues el chico levanto la vista y lo miro por un segundo antes de regresar al pergamino.</p><p>Arthur pudo sentir a Morgan temblar ante tantas miradas, pero centró la vista en el hombre y habló con confianza —Mi nombre es Arthur King y este es Morgan Ambrosius, estamos como testigos de Harry Potter.</p><p>El hombre lo fulminó con la mirada pero Arthur ni se inmutó, necesitaría más para hacerlo tambalear.</p><p>—Bueno, estamos aquí porque Harry Potter violó las normas. Los cargos son el uso deliberado pese a su anterior advertencia por escrito del Ministerio de Magia, hizo uso de el encantamiento patronus entre otros en una zona de muggles enfrente de muggles el día dos de agosto a las nueve y veintitrés minutos, lo cual es una clara violación al decreto de moderada limitación de la brujería para menores de edad en su párrafo C en la sección Trece de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del secreto de los Brujos— Dijo el ministro de magia leyendo meticulosamente un pergamino —¿Es usted Harry James Potter residente de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?</p><p>—Sí— Murmuró Harry.</p><p>—¿Recibió una advertencia oficial del ministerio por usar magia ilegal hace 3 años? — Preguntó Fudge apenas levantando la mirada del pergamino.</p><p>—Sí</p><p>—¿Aún así conjuro el hechizo patronus?</p><p>—Sí</p><p>—¿Aún sabiendo que no está permitido fuera de la escuela siendo menor de 17 años?</p><p>—Sí pero…</p><p>—¿Completamente consiente de estar rodeado de muggles en ese momento? —Lo calló el hombre sentado.</p><p>—Protesto— Se escuchó una voz en el estrado y todos levantaron la mirada y la dirigieron a Arthur.</p><p>—No puede interrumpir— Escupió el hombre.</p><p>—Lo es de acuerdo el párrafo 4 de el Estatuto de Wizengamot— Habló Arthur con calma, ante lo cual el hombre cerro la boca y lo miró con odio.</p><p>—Solo se aplica si hay algún error en lo que dije— Siseo —No veo error si el acusado concuerda.</p><p>—Lo es si es medias verdades. Es cierto que Harry Potter usó magia frente a muggles, pero en el misma Confederación de Internacional del Estatuto de Secreto de los Brujos hace una excepción sobre la familia muggle del mago; pues según menciona el párrafo, ellos son consientes de la magia del usuario y no hay necesidad de ocultarlo. Es más, son las mismas personas que llevan a Harry Potter a abordar la estación de King Cross—Habló con calma, todos lo estaban viendo con incredulidad en tanto Harry lo veia con adoración y estaba seguro que Morgan lo veia con orgullo —Sí usted considera a la familia muggle de los usuarios de magia cómo muggles comunes que no deben de saber, debería de aprobar una norma para desmemorizar a todos los padres de los hijos de muggles, pero eso claro violaría el articulo 12 de…</p><p>—Sí, sí, sí. Ese decreto es para uso de magia accidental. Pero nadie lanza un patronus accidentalmente. —Interrumpió el hombre y se dirigió a Harry —¿Estabas en presencia de tus familiares?</p><p>—Sí señor.</p><p>—¿Hizo aparecer un patronus en forma? — Interrumpió una mujer con un monóculo.</p><p>—¿Sí? — Respondió confundido Harry —Fue porque…</p><p>—¿Un patronus corpóreo? — Insistió —No solo vapor y humo.</p><p>—Si— Al ver la sorpresa agregó —Es un ciervo, siempre lo es.</p><p>—¿Siempre?</p><p>—Lo hago desde tercer año, cuando había muchos dementores en Hogwarts…</p><p>—Impresionante— Murmuró encantada la mujer —Un patronus corpóreo a esa edad…</p><p>Arthur vio como muchos magos y brujas comenzaron a asentir impresionados y otros solo fruncían el ceño, tal cómo el ministro de magia y la mujer rara que estaba juntó a él.</p><p>—Sí muy impresionante— Dijo sin chiste el ministro de magia —¡El punto no es si era impresionante! ¡Lo uso en un área muggle!</p><p>—¡FUE POR LOS DEMENTORES! — Gritó Harry al ver como todos lo veían cómo un loco —Eran tres, ellos…</p><p>—Por supuesto— Se burlo Fudge —Esa es una gran excusa…</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó la mujer de monóculo a Harry con interés y sorpresa —No entiendo…</p><p>—Solo es una excusa Amelia— Reía el hombre —El chico solo busca una tapadera. Los muggles no los pueden ver, en todo caso el chico esta mintiendo, él…</p><p>—Si me permite ministro— Interrumpió Arthur al ver como muchos miembros del tribunal comenzaron a quejarse, si el ministro pudiera carbonizarlo con la mirada Arthur no sería más que cenizas, pero intencionalmente ignoró al hombre y dirigió su mirada a la mujer Amelia —Nosotros estamos aquí como testigos según los Estatutos de Wizangamont.</p><p>Ante su palabra todo quedó en silencio, que fue roto por la estridente risa del hombre —Por favor, los testigos son personas que estaban presentes, no amigos escolares. No puedo aceptar sus testimonios.</p><p>Arthur frunció el seño ante la arrogancia del hombre —Si gustas puedes usar versatium en nosotros, pero si te importa tanto que mi testimonio sea influenciado por mi amistad con Harry, Morgan pude darlo. Cómo tal no tiene relación con Potter. Además debo agregar que fui yo el responsable de los otros dos hechizos que se le atribuyen a Harry Potter, sin embargo en ningún momento hasta la fecha me han llamado por ellos pueden corroborarlos con mi varita.</p><p>La sonrisa del hombre se borró y los susurros comenzaron a crecer de nuevo. Tras una revisión de la varita de Arthur se confirmó esto, por lo que dirigió una mirada de odio al chico más joven, que para su crédito no titubeo.</p><p>—El joven King tiene razón en el derecho de testigos y ya probo que más de la mitad de los cargos fueron confundidos no es necesario llegar a más, ¿no es así cómo funciona la política del Departamento de seguridad Mágica Madame Bones?— Preguntó Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Amelia que hasta el momento había guardado silencio con una sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>La mujer asintió respetuosamente y se fijo en el chico de orejas grandes que se esforzaba por mantenerse derecho.</p><p>—¿Qué relación tienes con el señor Potter? — Preguntó Amelia</p><p>—Somos compañeros de escuela</p><p>—¿Están en la misma casa?</p><p>—No, él está en Gryffindor y yo en Slytherin— Explicó el chico.</p><p>Murmullos estallaron tras la declaración y Fudge tuvo que callarlos.</p><p>—¿Cómo te llamas chico?</p><p>—Morgan Ambrosius</p><p>Más susurros estallaron en las sala.</p><p>—¿Qué razón tenias de estar con Potter si no son amigos? — Preguntó Fudge listo para atraparlo en una mentira.</p><p>—Casualidad— Se encogió de hombros —Estaba en Londres con Arthur y choque con el primo de Harry, literalmente. Luego llegó Arthur y cenamos juntos, ya nos estábamos yendo cuando las luces del estacionamiento comenzaron a fallar, bajo la temperatura e hizo mucho frio… yo… vi a los dementores, el primo de Harry corrió y fui a búscalo. Luego… dos estaban sobre nosotros y… fue … yo vi…—El chico comenzó a temblar y lagrimas salieron de su rosto. Arthur al instante colocó una mano sobre su hombro y la apretó, el chico aun temblando murmuro —y luego nada…</p><p>El silencio llenó la sala y antes que otra persona pudiera decir algo Arthur interrumpió colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico más joven —Un dementor estaba por besar a Morgan y el primo de Harry; le pedí a Harry que lanzara el patronus debido a que no soy capaz de lanzar uno. Solo fui capaza de poner una pequeña protección, pero sin Harry no estaría aquí Morgan. De hecho perdió el conocimiento por algunas horas.</p><p>—No es un testimonio muy convincente— Rechinó Fudge con altivez y Arthur resistió el impulso de golpearlo en la cara.</p><p>—Yo lo veo muy convincente, el chico no miente; ha descrito a los dementores y sus efectos, incluso puedo ver como le afecta.</p><p>—¡Suficiente! Los testigos pueden esperar afuera mientras se resuelve este caso— Sentención el ministro de magia.</p><p>Arthur iba a protestar pero una mirada a Morgan lo hizo reconsiderarlo. Le dio una ultima mirada a Harry y le envió una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la puerta, con una ultima mirada al lugar y en especial a Dumbledore, el antiguo rey salió.</p><p>Una vez afuera, sentó a Morgan tembloroso en el suelo y sentándose juntó al chico colocó una mano sobre su hombre torpemente. Arthur se preguntó si el chico estaba reviviendo su muerte otra vez y rezó porque no fuera así, realmente deseaba que recuperara sus recuerdos pero no de esa manera…</p><p>Un hombre pelirrojo lo sorprendió acercándose a ellos con algunos vasos cargando, no tardó en encontrar el parecido y asociarlo cómo el padre de los chicos Weasley.</p><p>—Señor Weasley es un gusto— Saludo Arthur sin levantarse.</p><p>El hombre saltó un poco pero dejo los vasos en el suelo antes de conjurar un sillón y una mesa —Mucho gusto, tú debes de ser Arthur King, el amigo de Harry.</p><p>—Así es, y este es Morgan— Presentó y el chico salió de su aturdimiento.</p><p>—Morgan Ambrosius— Se presentó el chico mudándose al sillón.</p><p>—¿Ambrosius? No serás el hijo de…</p><p>—Soy el nieto de Margaret Ambrosius— Se encogió de hombros el chico.</p><p>—Es una sorpresa— Dijo el hombre sorprendido y les entregó un los vasos de té—No esperaba que pudieran llegar al juicio, tomando en cuenta el cambio de hora.</p><p>—Nos tomamos la libertad de llegar con anticipación— Explicó Arthur para gran indignación de Morgan y tomó del té ofrecido.</p><p>Pasaron los siguientes minutos hablando de temas sin importancia cómo del quidditch o los inventos muggles, el hombre pelirrojo comentó emocionado cómo tomó el tren por primera vez.</p><p>La apertura de las puertas y la salida de Dumbledore los sorprendió, pero el hombre iba con tanta prisa que apenas les prestó atención.</p><p>Tras la salida del gran mago, comenzaron a salir los miembros del Wizangamont, entre ellos Amelia Bones que al verlos se acercó para hablar con Arthur y felicitarlo por sus buenos argumentos.</p><p>—¿No has pensado unirte al Departamento de Asuntos Legales? — Preguntó curiosa la mujer.</p><p>—Aún no lo he visto, me estoy concentrando en lo que esta en mis manos.</p><p>—Bueno, si alguna vez quieres solo pregunta. No hace falta mucho para ver el talento que tienes.</p><p>Con una ultima sonrisa la mujer se alejó, y Harry Potter apareció detrás de donde estaba.</p><p>—No me expulsaron ni nada— Suspiró Harry sacando la tensión del juicio y volteó a ver a Arthur con admiración —Muchas gracias por tu ayuda allá atrás Arthur, eso fue impresionante, mucho más que Hermione hablando de leyes.</p><p>—No le digas cosas así Potter, no sé si su ego pueda crecer más y no quiero saberlo— Se quejó Morgan.</p><p>—Fui impresionante y deberías admitirlo— Dijo orgulloso Arthur cruzando sus brazos e hinchando su pecho.</p><p>Ante la mirada interrogante del señor Weasley Harry se dispuso a contarle la impresionante interrupción que hizo y todos los argumentos que dio. Arthur lucia presumido ante toda la conversación aportando aclaraciones sobre los estatutos citados y los invitó a almorzar en un restaurante cercano para seguir hablando, pero el señor Weasley declinó argumentando almorzar con su familia y llevar a Harry a casa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno, este será el último capitulo del año (obviamente) espero lo hayan disfrutado y pasen en paz sus vacaciones.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Disonancia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Es la hora de hacer una compra de útiles escolares.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sigo sin beta, disculpen los errores.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disonancia</strong>
</p><hr/><p>El tiempo voló y tras recibir su lista de útiles Arthur se preparó para ir a comprarlos, pero a diferencia de los años pasados esta vez no iría solo, llevaría a Merlín con él. Así, ambos chicos estuvieron parados afuera del Caldero Chorreante temprano una mañana de agosto.</p><p>Pese a la situación de la resurrección de Voldemort y Cornelius Sigan, Arthur había notado que estos estaban manteniendo un perfil bajo y cualquier desliz que tuvieran los periódicos se encargarían de minimizarlo o ni siquiera mencionarlo.</p><p>A diferencia de la primera vez que Cornelius regreso en dónde inmediatamente atacó confiando en su poder esta vez era más cauto, debía de estar haciendo reconocimiento.</p><p>Era algo loable, pero muy peligroso viniendo de un enemigo.</p><p>Un enemigo que piensa es más peligroso a uno fuerte y uno que es fuerte y piensa es aún más peligroso.</p><p>En definitiva había aprendido de su error pasado.</p><p>Arthur vio de reojo a Merlín que caminaba sin preocupaciones reales del mundo como todo chico de 14 años.</p><p>Caminando junto a él sus pensamientos fueron a los mismos de todo el verano. No era normal que un antiguo hechicero malvado regresara a la par que otro más actual junto con la reencarnación de un antiguo rey y el supuesto hechicero más poderoso que ha caminado en la tierra.</p><p>Eso era algo que esperaba poder responder pronto pero si tan solo su amigo pudiera recordar algo sería de mayor utilidad.</p><p>Primero la memoria de Merlín y después lidiar con hechiceros malvados.</p><p>Pronto llegaron al Caldero Chorreante y tuvo que jalar a Merlín para que no se quedara a contemplar el letrero del lugar.</p><p>Oh, si su padre lo viera ahora… La ironía de la vida.</p><p>Así que Arthur caminó sin preocuparse de las miradas de los magos que recibían debido a su ropa muggle y saludando a Tom salió al patio con su varita en mano para abrir el camino. Cómo acostumbraba su primera parada era Gringotts y comenzó a caminar al imponente banco.</p><p>—¿Tienes dinero o vas a cambiarlo? — Preguntó Arthur calculando cuanto podría gastar si compraba una escoba nueva, no es que la suya estuviera mal pero planeaba dejársela a Merlín quien al parecer amaba volar pero no tenía para una escoba.</p><p> </p><p>Ajeno a sus pensamientos Morgan estaba congelado en su sitio.</p><p>Arthur se detuvo cuando no escuchó una respuesta y se giro dispuesto a criticar a Morgan cuando notó que el chico estaba fascinado viendo el Callejón Diagon como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera ahí, lo cual no era erróneo considerando que todos sus útiles habían sido comprados por su abuela adoptiva o por paquetería.</p><p>—Es… es fascinante— Susurró el chico maravillado, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos absorbiendo la fascinante vista enfrente suyo y disfrutando de la magia que zumbaba en el ambiente.</p><p>Morgan cerró sus ojos y dejó que su magia vibrara poniéndose en sintonía con su alrededor; absorbió la magia en su contorno y dejó fluir la suya, creando armonía. Notó que el lugar emanaba dos tipos diferentes de magia; el primero era más nuevo, como el que sentía cada vez que entraba a un aula de clases y la segunda era más poderosa e irónicamente más sutil, fluía de los cimientos de las calles, algunas tiendas tenían aquella magia sutilmente, dos en especial emanaban magia antigua.</p><p>Sintiendo curiosidad, Morgan abrió los ojos y buscó las fuentes. La primera era una tienda de helados y la segunda era un imponente edificio blanco que ocupaba la mayor parte de la calle.</p><p>—Mer-Morgan ¿Estas bien?— Preguntó Arthur preocupado.</p><p>—Sí… es solo que…—El chico dudo un momento, su abuela le había advertido sobre la peculiaridad de sentir magia y lo mejor que era que no lo comentara con nadie. Pero estando con Arthur, el chico no sintió necesidad de desconfiar, al contrario, confiar en él era tan natural cómo respirar, pero de alguna manera no se sentía cómodo expresando sus propios pensamientos, lo cual era contradictorio.</p><p>Suspirando decidió que el chico no le había dado razones para desconfiar de él —Nada malo, es solo que… este lugar vibra de magia… es muy diferente a Hogwarts pero también están los dos tipos de magia diferente…— Dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que debía sonar se calló y miró el suelo —No importa. Debas de pensar que estoy…</p><p>—¿Qué más sientes?— Preguntó Arthur con genuina curiosidad.</p><p> Tras pasar su sorpresa, Morgan se animó —Es solo que se siente cómo dos tipos de fuentes diferentes sabes… es  cómo…</p><p>—¿Dos tipos diferentes de magia?</p><p>—¡¿También lo sientes?!</p><p>—No— Respondió con honestidad Arthur y Morgan desplomó los hombros</p><p>—Pero sé a qué te refieres… es cómo cuando elegí mi varita— Explicó Arthur sacando su propia varita de su bolsillo y la vio con cariño—Ninguna se sentía correcta era algo extranjero, pero esta… esta se sentía cómo en casa, me era familiar…</p><p>—Wow yo nunca he sentido eso con mi varita— Frunció el ceño el chico más joven —Quizás por eso me cuesta tanto trabajo usarla… pero ahora que lo dices, normalmente no lo siento por la magia antigua del castillo, pero tu te sientes diferente.</p><p>A Arthur le tocó fruncir el ceño.</p><p>—Me refiero a que te sientes familiar… cómo algo por lo que estuve esperando toda mi vida… como la otra parte de mi…— Morgan se esforzó por explicarlo, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo profundamente —¡No quise decirlo de ese modo!</p><p>—¿Me estas diciendo que no soy atractivo? — Arthur levantó una ceja y sonriendo con diversión ante su elección de palabras.</p><p>—Sí… quiero decir no… quiero decir… ¡eso no fue lo que dije!</p><p>—Que lastima, te iba a invitar un helado en aquella tienda si decías que era atractivo…</p><p>—¡Espera! ¿Me estas chantajeando? —Preguntó incrédulo Morgan y al ver que Arthur solo se cruzó de brazos esperando lanzó un exagerado suspiro y esperó que su rubor no fuera muy notorio —Eres increíble, tienes que chantajear a alguien para que te llamen atractivo…</p><p>Ante esto Arthur frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más agregó —Esta bien lo eres. Ahora me puedes comprar ese helado si eres un hombre de honor, hace calor.</p><p>—Por supuesto, pero primero debemos ir al banco— Molesto Arthur se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar al imponente edificio blanco.</p><p>Al entrar, fueron recibidos por un gran silencio. Las miradas de los duendes estaban enfocadas en ellos, o más específicamente en Morgan.</p><p>Arthur se preguntó vagamente si sabían quién era el chico, pero al ver que todos regresaban a sus actividades normales lo dejó al fondo de su mente. Jalando a un Morgan tembloroso tras él pasó con un duende para cambiar el dinero y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.</p><p>—Dragones…— Murmuró Morgan temblando ligeramente.</p><p>—¿Dragones?</p><p>—Tienen dragones ahí abajo… debajo de todo hay dragones heridos— Susurró el chico y luego miró con horror a Arthur —Están heridos ellos… debo de estar loco…</p><p>—No digas eso. He hablado con unos amigos míos y al parecer tienen dragones como medida de protección para ladrones— Explicó Arthur desconcertado de ver la preocupación de Morgan y el hecho que supiera que había unos en primer lugar. Decidiendo que lo mejor era distraer al chico lo llevó a la heladería Florean Fortescue y dejo que el chico se olvidara de lo ocurrido mientras hablaba animadamente con el dueño sobre una vieja historia que pasó por su familia.</p><p>Mientras Morgan escuchaba atentamente la historia de la fundación de la tienda, que al parecer fue perfectamente británica, Arthur estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.</p><p>
  <em>No recuerdo que Merlín tuviera una conexión especial con los dragones… bueno nunca menciono la magia, pero aquella vez que se soltó uno no se veia particularmente a favor del dragón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los únicos con afinidad a los dragones eran los dragonlord pero Baldor murió, no pudo heredarle las habilidades a Merlín ¿o si? No sabía cómo esas habilidades podían ser transmitidas… ¿Quizás le paso su magia antes de morir?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eso podría explicaría porque Morgan se puso mal en la prueba de los dragones… ¿Las cadenas habrán sido explotadas por él? Pero es…</em>
</p><p>—thur… ¡Arthur!</p><p>Arthur negaría el brinco que dio cuando notó que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y le estaban hablando.</p><p>—¿Qué?— Se quejó malhumorado.</p><p>Morgan contuvo la risa en sus labios —Te he estado llamando, el señor Fortescue me invitó a ver una copa que le fue heredada de generación en generación ¿Quieres venir a verla?</p><p>—Sí, por qué no— Se encogió de hombros y levantó de su asiento, en ese momento notó que su helado se había estado derritiendo en su mano y con molestia lanzó un hechizo para limpiarlo, después de todo el ministerio no podía saber que estaba usado magia en un lugar dónde todos usaban magia.</p><p>—¿Qué estabas pensando de todos modos? — Preguntó Morgan mientras seguían al animado anciano dentro de la tienda.</p><p>—Solo en que los magos deberían de tener tarjetas de crédito, es molesto estar cargando con el dinero—Respondió Arthur con molestia, ante lo cual Morgan se bufó con una sonrisa.</p><p>Llegaron a la parte trasera de la tienda y se sorprendieron de ver una multitud de barriles llenos de lo que al parecer era más helado bien conservado con un hechizo de refrigeración.</p><p>—Aquí esta— Dijo el hombre sacando una baúl de entre un montón de basura como sillas rotas y mesas de repuesto. A simple vista, la caja se veía aunque antigua descuidada y sencilla, no un lugar dónde guardarías tu reliquia familiar —Es una copa que pasó de generación en generación en mi familia.</p><p>Abrió la caja y una copa de lo que parecía era oro brillaba en el interior.</p><p>—Se dice que tenia propiedades curativas— Explicó mientras ambos chicos veían con interés el objeto, ambos juraron haber visto antes —Se les daba de beber a los viajeros heridos que tenían nobleza en su corazón. Pero eso fue cuando mis antepasados eran nómadas. Después de abrir la heladería se dejó de ocupar, y el hechizo que solía usarse se volvió anticuado, su lengua era muerta y con las pociones se volvió innecesario por lo que ahora almacena polvo.</p><p>Tras agradecer al hombre, Arthur llevó a Morgan para realizar la compra de sus útiles escolares. Primero fueron por sus libros a Flourish y Blotts en dónde notó que se quedó más tiempo en la sección de libros de Criaturas Mágicas o mejor dicho en una pila de libros sobre dragones.</p><p>Prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar al chico fuera de la tienda y decidió no dejarlo vagar más allá del callejón Diagon. Merlín tenia la costumbre de meterse en problemas sin quererlos (¿A quién le recordaba?) y era mejor mantenerlo en su rango de visión antes de que termine en medio de un duelo ilegal o peor, regrese con un huevo de dragón entre sus cosas.</p><p>Llevó al chico por sus túnicas con Madam Malink, quien los recibió con gusto y se quejó de ver a Morgan tan delgado quien argumentó estar en crecimiento.</p><p>Una vez que le dejaron sus túnicas para ajustes, fueron por otras cosas simples que guardaron en un baúl y con un locomotor esté los siguió de tienda en tienda.</p><p>Al terminar su lista, se encontraron frente a la tienda de Ollivander. Morgan entró con emoción y se sorprendió del interior por las curiosas marcas que había por todas partes.</p><p>El dueño los recibió con gusto y le sonrió ligeramente a Arthur —Recuerdo cuando llegaste por primera vez a mi tienda buscando tu varita, si no mal recuerdo es <em>13 pulgadas, núcleo escama de dragón, madera de Serbal, flexible.</em></p><p>Arthur no se vio muy sorprendido por esto, después de todo se llevó la varita que el hombre tenia generaciones guardando.</p><p>—A ti no te conozco, ya tienes edad para estar en Hogwarts, pero nunca te había visto en mi tienda— Lanzó una mirada curiosa a Morgan.</p><p>—Nunca había venido antes— Dijo ansioso —Mi abuela me dio la varitas que tenia en su casa de algunos familiares para que las usara, pero…</p><p>—¿Te explotaron o no sirvieron en lo más mínimo?</p><p>—¿Cómo lo supo? Todas explotaron en algún momento, luego me compro unas en una tienda de segunda mano pero también se rompieron…</p><p>—No me sorprende, tienden a no funcionar en manos extranjeras. Ahora muéstrame tu brazo dominante— Dijo el hombre sacando la cinta medidora mágica que comenzó a medir a Morgan.</p><p>Susurrando cosas para si mismo, Ollivander se adentró a su bodega y regresó con una caja, mostrando una maravillosa varita.</p><p>—<em>12 ½ pulgadas, núcleo de pelo de unicornio, madera de roble ingles, rígida</em>—Entregó la varita a las manos del niño que miró a Arthur sin comprender, el mayor le hizo un gesto para que la agitara y obedeció, tirando las varitas que había en los estantes mientras la varita chillaba literalmente hablando.</p><p>Ollivander le arrebató la varita y le entregó otra <em>“13 ¼ pulgadas, núcleo de dragón, madera de espino, flexible”,</em> Morgan movió la muñeca y salieron muchas chispas fatales que pegaron contra una silla cercana y estalló en llamas.</p><p>Eso continuó con una infinidad de varitas, por lo que Ollivander murmuro algo como <em>“Otro cliente difícil”</em> y le pidió al chico que buscara algo que lo llamara”</p><p>Sin saber que esperar, Morgan cerró los ojos y siguió el consejo de Arthur de buscar algo que le fuera familiar, cuando los abrió centró los ojos en la bolsa de Arthur y corrió a sacar su varita del bolsillo. Antes que Arthur pudiera quejarse, un brillante dragón con chispas rojas voló imponentemente por la tienda y tras lanzar un rugido se disolvió en un montón de polvo.</p><p>—¡Lo logre!</p><p>—¡Con mi varita idiota!— Se quejó Arthur golpeando en la cabeza a Morgan.</p><p>—Esto es realmente inédito. Nunca había visto o escuchado de algo así— Susurró sorprendido Ollivander y tomo la varita de la mano de Morgan, tras inspeccionarla un poco, noto algunas cosas que para su ojo no pasaron desapercibidas —<em>“La varita elige al mago”</em>— Citó —Pero puedo hacer una a pedido, pero desconozco el dragón de su núcleo. No la puedo mutilar, por lo que debería buscar algo que pueda usar como núcleo… De cualquier manera, te puedes llevar esta…</p><p>—El hombre busco entre el montón de cajas hasta que encontró una —<em>Es de 12 ¾ de pulgadas, núcleo de corazón de dragón, madera de serbal, flexible</em>, es lo más parecido que tengo a la de el señor King.</p><p>Morgan la probó y salieron chispas rojas, nada tan sorprendente cómo el dragón volando, pero no explotó ni chillo angustiada.</p><p>Tras pagar la varita y adelantar el pago de la que iba a hacer el hombre, ambos chicos salieron del lugar. Mientras caminaban por las calles, Morgan no pudo evitar ver por el rabillo del ojo la varita que Arthur tenía guardada en su bolsillo, y se preguntó ligeramente si el chico notaria si las intercambiaba.</p><p>—Sí notaré si las cambias <em>Mor-gan</em>. Llevó años con ella, la conozco.</p><p> —No hice nada.</p><p>—Lo pensaste— Y ante la inminente replica Arthur levantó la ceja y Morgan se calló.</p><p>—Bien, no haré nada.</p><p>Así siguieron caminado por las calles, en completo silencio que no era natural en el menor.</p><p>—¿Si te compro algo dejaras de quejarte? —Preguntó Arthur al llegar a una zona transitada llena de tiendas.</p><p>—¿Primero un helado y ahora me compras un regalo? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un día libre?</p><p>—¿Sabes qué? Lo he pensado mejor, no te compraré nada. Si quieres algo deberás trabajar más—Dispuesto a seguir su camino, Arthur se dirigió a la tienda de ropa de Madame Malkin.</p><p>—Es broma Arthur, si quiero algo— Lloró el más joven, Arthur lo observó un momento antes de suspirar y darle unas monedas al chico que inmediatamente corrió a la tienda de libros.</p><p><em>Qué sorpresa</em>…</p><p>Pero aún así quería compensar su comportamiento pasado hacia el chico y verlo feliz.</p><p>Decidiendo recoger sus túnicas primero, el Gryffindor se dirigió a la tienda de túnicas y tras agradecerle a la mujer y guardarlas en el baúl, salió pensando en donde podría encontrar al chico para encontrar a un Morgan sonriente con un libro en sus brazos justo enfrente suyo.</p><p>—Es un libro de dragones Arthur— Dijo dando la respuesta de su felicidad entregando el cambio del libro confirmando las sospechas de este.</p><p>Al notar que sobro bastante frunció el ceño y lo miro fijamente —Pudiste comprar algo más— Le había dado suficiente para otro libro más u otra cosa.</p><p>—Pero esto era lo que quería Arthur, muchas gracias— Negó el chico abrazando su libro con cariño —No soy como tú con necesidad de gastar dinero en cosas irrelevantes cómo ropa de marca cara.</p><p>Arthur solo pudo suspirar, esa respuesta era de Merlín.</p><p>XxxX</p><p>Una vez que llegaron las cartas de la escuela Hermione se perdió la oportunidad de ir al Callejón Diagon a comprarlos puesto que la señora Weasely decidió comprarlos por ellos.</p><p>Era poco decir que Hermione se sentía frustrada.</p><p>Entendía que era por la seguridad de todos en especial la de Harry, y sentía que no tenía derecho a molestarse pero las compras de sus útiles escolares siempre fue algo mágico para ella. Ir de tienda en tienda con sus amigos y sus padres. Elegir lo que usarías para el año escolar, encontrar nuevas cosas.</p><p>Además, apenas y vio a sus padres pues casi al instante fue llevada a la casa de seguridad en vez de ir a acampar al bosque que acostumbraban.</p><p>Los amaba mucho pero ya casi no pasaba tiempo con ellos y temía el día en el que se volvieran desconocidos a ella. No quería llegar un día a su casa y que no la reconocieran.</p><p>Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza mientras veia a Ron salir del cuarto que estaba desempolvando para ir a limpiar su nueva escoba que su madre le pudo comprar.</p><p>Tampoco entendía por qué Harry no era prefecto y Ron sí, pero supuso que al menos habría menos presión y responsabilidades hacia Harry quien aún estaba resentido por no conseguir el puesto “<em>Yo no golpea a nadie desarmado</em>” murmuró por lo bajo y Hermione agradeció a Merlín porque Ron no lo haya escuchado.</p><p>Harry idolatraba a Arthur y de alguna manera esperaba seguir sus pasos en serlo en tanto Ron sentía por fin que era reconocido por sus méritos.</p><p>De inmediato había escrito a Arthur y aunque este se mostró confundido, alentó a Harry en apoyar a su amigo y lo animo a no tener problemas en el ciclo escolar junto con sus deseos para que Harry siguiera vivo para el final del año escolar ya sea a presuntos ataques dirigidos a él, los exámenes o el quidditch.</p><p>Muy reconfortante Arthur.</p><p>Hermione estaba terminando de escribir una carta de respuesta a sus padres por su insignia cuando una discusión llegó a sus oídos destruyendo la calma que había en la casa (ignorando las explosiones del cuarto de los gemelos).</p><p>Molesta salió del cuarto dejando su carta medio escrita bajo las escaleras imaginando lo que habría abajo, después de todo las discusiones de Sirius con la señora Weasley sobre Harry eran cosa de cada día.</p><p>—¡PUES QUE BIEN HAS CUIDADO DE ÉL ESTANDO EN AZKABAN! —Gritaba la señora Weasley en la cara de Sirius. En cuanto salieron esas palabras de sus labios se llevo una mano en la boca incrédula por lo que ella misma había dicho.</p><p>Sirius se veia molesto y herido.</p><p>Harry estaba congelado en su sitio con dolor.</p><p>Sin nadie más que dijera otra cosa Sirius salió del cuarto y poco después escucharon una puerta azotar.</p><p>—No quería decir eso— Se lamentó la matriarca de los Weasely —Harry ya hablamos de eso. Dumbledore nos ha pedido no decirte nada. Sube.</p><p>Harry abrió la boca pero unos gritos estridentes interrumpieron junto con maldiciones de Remus Lupin viniendo de la puerta.</p><p>Sin más la mujer corrió a ayudar a callar los gritos del retrato.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó Harry? — Preguntó con cautela Hermione viendo a su amigo. Notó que estaba apretando fuertemente los puños con frustración.</p><p>—No me quieren decir nada. Tendrán otra junta de la Orden y no puedo ser parte de ella— Se queja Harry —Sirius intentaba que al menos me dijeran algunas cosas útiles porqué soy quién a enfrentado a Voldemort hace poco.</p><p>—No pueden mantenernos al margen por siempre— Murmuraron los gemelos y ambos chicos se sobresaltaron por no haberlos visto.</p><p>—Al menos ustedes pueden intentar averiguar algo. Son mayores de edad— Se queja Harry.</p><p>—Correcto— Asiente George y le sonríe a Fred</p><p>—Nosotros trataremos de sacar algo más— Guiña su hermano y juntos corrieron a la sala de juntas en tanto escuchaban la puerta abrirse de nuevo y más gritos chirriantes dando el aviso de la llegada de más miembros de la Orden.</p><p>Harry ve a Hermione antes de suspirar de nuevo —¿Orejas extensibles?</p><p>—Orejas extensibles— Asiente la chica y subieron las escaleras para prepararse para escuchar en secreto las reuniones.</p><p>Más tarde los gemelos salieron de la sala de juntas luciendo irritados pero con unas sonrisas. Los había echado su madre pero no pudo impedir que se quedaran a escuchar al ser mayores de edad, pero que al parecer Voldemort y la Orden estaban reclutando miembros en secreto.</p><p>Dumbledore daba la alarma y el ministerio lo menospreciaba y difamaba.</p><p>No se suponía que las vacaciones fueran tan estresantes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Normalmente no explico los titulos de los capítulos, pero este lo llamé así porque aunque Arthur y Merlín están juntos no lo son y mientras Harry y compañía están con la orden no son parte de ella. Por lo que no hay armonía.</p><p>También la historia comienza a alejarse más del canon en tanto personalmente las compras de mis útiles escolares siempre han sido algo sagrado para mi y el que alguien haga por mi es sacrilegio, frustrante y estresante. Por lo que me explaye con Hermione.</p><p>Cuídense mucho y espero estén bien</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Inexactitud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Regreso a Hogwarts durante el 5to año.<br/>Nueva canción del sombrero seleccionador.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Inexactitud</strong>
</p><hr/><p>El primero de septiembre pronto llegó por lo que Luna se encontraba sentada en un compartimento vacío esperando que sus amigos llegaran. Había apartado sus lugares con ejemplares de la revista del quisquilloso ansiosa por tenerlos a ambos llevándose bien y no huir incómodamente el uno del otro.</p><p>El verano había volado y gracias a los buenos ingresos que tuvo la revista durante el año pasado por los eventos del torneo de los tres magos, su padre y ella se habían ido de vacaciones a Suecia a buscar Snorkacks de Cuernos Arrugados</p><p>Conforme los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar, notó por la ventana que Morgan no estaba solo, iba acompañado de Arthur King el prefecto de Gryffindor y se les veia muy amigables a los dos, también reconoció a Neville Longbootom despidiéndose de su abuela luchando por cargar una planta rara que identificó como Mimbus Mineta y su equipaje, pero afortunadamente vio que Arthur lanzó por él un hechizo a su equipaje y comenzó a moverse solo.</p><p>El primero en llegar al compartimento fue Morgan seguido de Neville quien dejó su planta en un asiento y levantó su baúl con dificultad.</p><p>—Debí aprender el peso pluma— Se quejó el chico de Gryffindor.</p><p>—Al menos Arthur te lanzó el <em>locomotor</em> ¡Yo arrastré mi baúl por todo el tren!— Se quejó Morgan guardando su baúl.</p><p>—Hola chicos— Saludó la chica quitando los ejemplares de sus lugares.</p><p>—Hola Luna— Respondieron simultáneamente, y mientras Neville se sentaba y abrazaba protectoramente su planta, Morgan se sentó y saco un libro de entre su chaqueta y comenzó a leerlo sin darles una nueva mirada.</p><p>Luna y Neville compartieron una mirada y vieron con curiosidad el trato que Morgan le dio a su libro. No era famoso por cuidar de ellos y en cualquier otro momento Morgan comenzaría a parlotear sobre su verano y preguntar por los suyos y solo hasta que muriera el tema de conversación hojearía un libro o jugaría un poco antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo.</p><p>—Lindo libro— Comenzó Luna —¿De qué es?</p><p>—¡Es un libro de dragones! — Se animó levantando la vista del libro y lo volteó para que lo vieran —Habla sobre todos los tipos de dragones que se conocen pero también se habla de los dragones legendarios.</p><p>—¿Dragones legendarios?</p><p>—¡¡¡Sí!!! — El chico casi salta del asiento y vibraba de emoción para pasar un gran numero de paginas y mostrarles el dibujo de un gran dragón blanco.</p><p>—Se dice que hay un dragón blanco misterioso que aparece cada cientos años y sobrevuela gales. Nadie lo ha podido capturar pero tampoco se ha visto en 600 años, así que se considera un mito. Pero se dice que es completamente diferente a cualquier otro dragón se rumorea que tiene magia.</p><p>Neville coloca protectoramente su planta en el asiento de junto y toma el libro de Morgan y lo lee con detenimiento antes de entregárselo a Luna quién lo leyó con más interés, los dragones eran considerados cómo criaturas que escupen fuego gigantes sin ser capaces de más o tener inteligencia, pero el libro despreciaba eso y hablaba de lo sabios que se consideraban antes los dragones.</p><p>—Oh, miren, los Weasley— Cambia de tema Neville viendo por la ventana la llegada inconfundible de los Weasley, sobresalían particularmente por su cabello pelirrojo y la multitud que hacían.</p><p>Los gemelos fueron los primeros en correr con sus baúles siguiéndoles y detrás de ellos la menor de los Weasley, Ginny; Ron y Hermione fueron los siguientes en alejarse del grupo luciendo insignias de prefectos en tanto Harry abrazaba a un perro negro antes de correr al tren jalando su equipaje.</p><p>—¿Harry está abrazando un perro? — Preguntó desconcertado Morgan.</p><p>—Bueno, son el mejor amigo del hombre— Respondió Luna encogiéndose de hombros y prestando más atención al libro de Morgan.</p><p>Pronto Ginny encontró su compartimento y levitando su baúl lo guardó y se sentó.</p><p>—¡Por qué no pensé en eso!— Se quejó Morgan —No lo hubiera tenido que cargar…</p><p>—Honestamente, vamos a una escuela de magia y no aplican lo aprendido— Se rio Ginny en tanto el tren comenzaba a arrancar —Ya vi porque no estas en Ravenclaw.</p><p>Morgan maduramente le sacó la lengua antes que Luna le regresara su libro.</p><p>—Es muy interesante Morgan, entonces puede que haya una especie de dragón no clasificada— Sonríe Luna en tanto sacaba unas bolsas pequeñas de su bolso de mano —Para Neville— Le entrega una bolsita y ve a su mejor amiga —Para ti Ginny y para Morgan— Entrega la tercera al chico.</p><p>Luna vio como todos comenzaron a abrirla y sacar su contenido, realmente esperaba que les gustara —Son collares protectores contra los <em>Heliopatas</em>— Comenta y los chicos sacaron los collares tallados en un árbol de cerezo con un imagen de agua.</p><p>Luna vio la confusión en los rostros de Ginny y Neville por lo que se apresuró a aclarar —Son espíritus de fuego que queman todo a su paso, muy raros pero nunca se sabe. También tengo uno— Saca de su cuello la cadena y les muestra el collar.</p><p>—Muchas gracias Luna— Sonríe Morgan y se coloca el collar de inmediato.</p><p>Ginny y Neville intercambiaron miradas antes de agradecerle y colocárselos.</p><p>—También tengo uno para Colin y otro para Dennis— Explica mostrando otras dos bolsitas en su bolso —Se las daré cuando los vea, mi padre esta muy agradecido con las fotos de Colin para el quisquilloso.</p><p>—Es bastante bueno— Concuerda Morgan —Escuché que quiere ser reportero. Mucho mejor que Rita Skeeter.</p><p>—Cualquiera es mejor que Rita Skeeter— Alegó Ginny.</p><p>—¡Quizás podamos hacer una excursión entre todos y pedirle a Colin fotografías!— Piensa Luna —Oh! ¡¡Podríamos buscar el dragón blanco de tu libro!!</p><p>—¿Aithusa?— Pregunta Morgan para luego iluminarse y saltar —¡¡¡Eso sería genial!!!</p><p>—No creo que exista Morgan… — Dice Neville rescatándose la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Aithusa? Es un lindo nombre— Comenta Luna sin recordar haber leído eso pero se encoge de hombros. Al ver la mirada de confusión de Ginny, Morgan comienza a parlotear acerca de su libro con gran entusiasmo y Ginny sonríe en tanto Neville cuida a su planta y ella lee superficialmente su revista.</p><p>—¿Dónde lo compraste? — Pregunta Ginny mirando las ilustraciones en movimiento de los dragones.</p><p>—En la librería de Flourish and Blotts, Arthur me lo regaló— Responde con una gran sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Arthur King?¿Debo leer más allá de tus quejas? — Pregunta Luna y el chico adquiere un tono rojo al instante, las ultimas cartas que Morgan escribió hablaban de Arthur en su mayoría, de hecho solo de él.</p><p>—Es un imbécil real— Se quejó Morgan sabiendo a dónde iría la conversación y Luna solo sonrió —Es tan molesto que…</p><p>—¿Decidiste pasar las vacaciones con él? — Suministro “inocentemente” Luna y Ginny se animó en su asiento.</p><p>—¿Pasaste tus vacaciones con él verdad?— Pregunta amablemente la pelirroja con una tímida sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Cómo supiste? — Se quejó Morgan mirándola fijamente en tanto Luna dejaba de lado la revista y prestaba completa atención. Quizás Ginny no notaba lo que ella pensó.</p><p>—Harry se quedó con nosotros y nos contó cómo los atacó a los tres un dementor— Explicó la pelirroja frunciendo —Por cierto, no tuve la oportunidad de escribirte. Gracias por ir a testificar.</p><p>Morgan se sorprendió por esto pero sonrió radiantemente, en tanto Luna y Neville estuvieron desconcertados unos momentos antes de que Neville comenzara a interrogar sobre lo ocurrido, cosa que Morgan estuvo poco dispuesto a contar, pero Ginny contó con detalle lo que Harry le había dicho.</p><p>—¡¿Llevaron a Harry a juicio?! — Exclamó sorprendido Neville casi levantándose de su asiento causando algunas miradas de quienes pasaban buscando compartimentos vacíos, pero fueron distraídos con la llegada de la señora de los dulces pasó a ofrecer unos. Interrumpiendo su conversación, los chicos comenzaron a comprar sus dulces favoritos y cuando la mujer salió continuaron murmurando sin querer llamar mucho la atención.</p><p>—Dijeron que era una visita disciplinaria, pero llevaron a Harry a la cámara principal— Explicó Ginny mordiendo un regaliz</p><p>—¿La cámara principal? — Preguntaron Luna y Morgan simultáneamente y el chico murmuró por lo bajo —Por eso era muy grande…</p><p>Ante su interés Ginny les contó todo lo que sabía y cuando termino Neville lucia mareado y Luna pensativa.</p><p>—De cualquier manera, te agradezco mucho haber ayudado Morgan, quizás sin tu intervención Harry hubiera sido expulsado— La pelirroja paso su cabello detrás de su oreja y le dio una tierna sonrisa dejando su regaliz.</p><p><em>Oh no, </em>pensó Luna y frunció el ceño.</p><p>—No es nada Ginny, él fue el que me salvó con su patronus. Además, Arthur fue lo defendió de forma espectacular— Murmuró el chico sacando su rana de chocolate de su envoltorio antes de que pudiera saltar. —Espera ¿Entonces pásate tus vacaciones con Potter?</p><p>—¿Si?—  Se encogió de hombros la chica en tanto abría un paquete de grageas bertie bott de todos los sabores. Tras ofrecerle una a sus amigos que negaron con la cabeza, mordió uno y se encogió —Uggg sabe a calcetines sucios…</p><p>—¿Entonces?</p><p>—¿Qué?— Preguntó y se termino su caramelo con repulsión.</p><p>—Creí que te gustaba Harry— Explica Morgan sin entender en tanto Ginny comía otro caramelo y ponía mala cara—No sé por qué sigues comiendo eso…— Terminó de morder su rana de chocolate Morgan y se detenía a ver el cromo —Oh, me salió Merlín…</p><p>—Es divertido comer algo inesperado— Respondió Luna por Ginny que mordía hábilmente su segunda varita de regaliz para quietarse el mal sabor de boca —Aunque en lo personal prefiero las meigas fritas.</p><p>—No me sorprende— Dice Neville con una sonrisa comiendo su garras de dragón.</p><p>—De todos modos, ya no me gusta Harry sino un chico lindo— Ginny le dio una mirada y terminó de comer el regaliz y miraba con sospecha el siguiente dulce, encogiéndose de hombros lo comió y arrugó el ceño —Limón… Bueno, mi plan ahora es salir con otros chicos y qué pasa.</p><p>—No creo que debas de hacer eso Ginny ¿Por qué no mejor decírselo? — Frunció el ceño Morgan al igual que el resto.</p><p>—Opino lo mismo que Morgan— Confirmó Neville.</p><p>Ginny sacudió su cabeza —Por que si se lo digo saldrá conmigo. Pero no sabré si sus sentimientos por mi son reales—</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir? — Cuestionó Morgan.</p><p>—Que saldría conmigo para no hacerme sentir mal— Suspiró pesadamente la chica viendo por la ventana el paisaje que comenzaba a cambiar dejando la ciudad atrás.</p><p>—No creo que este bien— Frunció el ceño Morgan —Si alguien me pidiera salir conmigo y no me gusta se lo diría.</p><p>Ginny guardó silencio por un momento pensativa.</p><p>—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? — Preguntó un incomodo Harry parado junto a la puerta luchando con su jaula y su baúl.</p><p>—¿Seguro? — Preguntó Morgan abriendo una nueva caja de ranas de chocolate viendo a los demás, Ginny se encogió de hombros en tanto Luna y Neville le sonrieron con amabilidad.</p><p>Harry lucia verdaderamente incomodo y alternó la mirada entre Ginny que lucia pensativa viendo por la ventana y Morgan que se le lanzaba miradas de reojo a Ginny preocupado sin tragarse el hecho de haber superado su enamoramiento.</p><p>Con cuidado Harry pasó con sus cosas y después de guardarlas se sentó.</p><p>Una rana de chocolate voló al cabello de Morgan en su distracción y quien lucho por quitársela antes de que esta se derritiera en su cabello y asegurándose de mantener su libro fuera de peligro rompiendo el tenso ambiente.</p><p>La pelirroja se carcajeó y burlo de su amigo y Morgan solo le sacó la lengua antes de sacar el nuevo cromo, mostrando a una bruja con ropa ridícula con el nombre de Morgana le Fay —Creo que esto no se supone que deba de ser así…</p><p>—Entonces… Harry me enteré que tuviste una audiencia— Se retorció las manos Neville callando la voz de Morgan y al no tener nada entres sus manos, agarró su planta y comenzó a jugar con sus hojas.</p><p>—¿Cómo te enteraste? — Preguntó confundido Harry asegurándose de recordar no haber visto nada en el Profeta.</p><p>—Lo habíamos mencionado antes— Dice Luna regresando a leer el quisquilloso con sus lentes especiales —Ginny comentó que Morgan y Arthur asistieron a la audiencia.</p><p>—¿Y tu eres?</p><p>—Soy Luna Lovegood— Saluda la chica y toma una caja de bombas de caramelo y se la ofrece a Harry —¿Caramelos?</p><p>—Gracias— El chico de lentes tomó el dulce ofrecido y comenzó a comerlo.</p><p>Los chicos estuvieron un momento en silencio antes de que Harry decidiera platicar como le fue en su audiencia antes de preguntar por la extraña planta en manos de Neville y Neville comenzara a explicar con detalle de las propiedades de la planta, Luna dio algunas aportaciones de lo que había leído en algún libro.</p><p>Después de un momento, Harry y Ginny comenzaron un concurso de ver quien hacia menos caras comiendo las Grageas para gran diversión de los otros ocupantes.</p><p>Al poco rato, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger aparecieron por la puerta del compartimiento luciendo una insignia de prefectos cada uno sobre el uniforme escolar.</p><p>—Lo siento Harry, hemos acabado— Dijo la chica entrando al compartimento sentándose a lado de Ginny, colocando a Crookshanks sobre sus rodillas y acarició al gato que ronroneo feliz por la atención.</p><p>Ron estaba a punto de entrar cuando su mirada se detuvo en Morgan mostrándole a Ginny los dragones que aparecían en su libro.</p><p>Al ver la mirada de muerte que le lanzó Ron Weasley, se levantó de su asiento estirándose en el proceso —De todos modos, iré a ver si Arthur no necesita algo. Mi libro…</p><p>—Ve, Morgan yo lo cuido— Calmo las preocupaciones del chico Ginny con una sonrisa.</p><p>El chico solo asintió en respuestas y salió del compartimento esquivando a Ron y perdiéndose entre los pasillos.</p><p>—Es muy apegado a Arthur— Murmuró Neville apreciando el nuevo lugar vacío después de la llegada de dos personas más.</p><p><em>Bastante</em> diría Luna, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada viendo a Ginny no importarle.</p><p>—Es así desde el año pasado— Asintió Ginny hojeando el libro con interés. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de confusión antes de suspirar.</p><p>—Ginny, suelta eso. Es peligroso— Se queja Ron entrando al lugar y sentándose juntó a Harry.</p><p>—No más que tu Ronald.</p><p>XxxX</p><p>El viaje de regreso al castillo, fue extraño para Harry. Estaba acostumbrado a ir con sus amigos en carrosas que caminaban solas, y ahora estaba sentado sin Hermione y Ron en compañía de Neville, Ginny y Luna Lovegood en una carrosa tirada por caballos esqueléticos que nadie más veia.</p><p>Al llegar, Harry agradeció no ver a Peeves jugar unas bromas en la entrada de la escuela, por lo que siguió a sus compañeros mientras veia de reojo a Hermione y Ron luchar con algunos estudiantes de segundo año de Gryffindor que estaban haciendo destrozos lanzando hechizos de aquí a allá contra unos chicos de Slytherin. Se sorprendió un poco que no los pudieran detener, pero la intervención de Arthur y sorprendentemente de Draco Malfoy calmó a ambos bandos y guardaron sus varitas.</p><p>Según Hermione, Malfoy había preguntado por él al ver a Ron entrando con la insignia confundido y se estaba tomando su trabajo enserio. <em>Sorpresa sorpresa.</em></p><p>Siguiendo su camino, se sentó en el gran comedor en su lugar habitual y no necesitó apartar los lugares de sus amigos, pues sus compañeros de casa lo evitaban como la peste al punto que los gemelos bromearon sobre ello. <em>Ni que tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.</em> Pensó amargamente.</p><p>Al levantar la vista a la mesa del personal notó la gran ausencia de Hagrid y se preocupó por el medio gigante, y aún más cuando vio a la misma mujer de su juicio sentada en una silla luciendo ridículamente contenta para gran consternación de Harry.</p><p>Hermione y Ron pronto se unieron a él en la mesa de Gryffindor y Harry se apresuró en señalar los detalles que noto, y sus amigos solo pudieron fruncir el ceño.</p><p>Una vez que todo se calmó en el gran comedor, los primeros años comenzaron a entrar luciendo pequeños y temerosos.</p><p>—Nosotros no lucíamos así, ¿Verdad?— Preguntó Ron revisando sus bolsillos esperando encontrar algún dulce —Se ven tan pequeños…</p><p>Tras recibir una patada de Hermione, Ron se calló en tanto Harry se reía y en ese momento, el sombrero comenzó a cantar haciendo saltar a los más nuevos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Esta es la historia del gran castillo que fue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Desde sus cimientos se rumorea que vio la grandeza, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>hogar de hombres valientes y tiranos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El imponente castillo de renombre.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hubo entonces cuatro brillantes magos, los mejores de su generación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dijeron: Aquí será el hogar de miles de jóvenes magos y brujas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Será el mejor colegio mágico del mundo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La más amable de las mujeres, la reina de corazones,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>les dio su bendición y les prestó su hogar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El leal protector dejo fluir su magia y las paredes de vida llenó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una única condición de regresarlo al retorno su amo y señor.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Así Hogwarts nació.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De una promesa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De redención.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Del hogar del rey que no regresó.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Los cuatro grandes tenían de objetivo: lugar seguro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Decidieron los cuatro amigos</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porque ¿Dónde podía encontrarse a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sólo a otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, a ellos podía compararse.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse tan buenas amistades?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les voy a contar.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La reina fue despedida con honores, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>en aquel lago mítico como su esposo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El protector se marchó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los amigos riñeron, y los pilares se tambalearon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El día que Salazar se marcho, un vació dejo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Desde su creación no han vuelto tal unidad las casas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>todos los años el sombrero seleccionador se presenta,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y todos saben para qué:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yo los pongo a cada uno en una casa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>porque ésa es mi misión,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pero este año iré más lejos.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Escuchen atentamente mi canción :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>aunque estoy condenado a separarlos</em>
</p><p>
  <em>creo que cometemos un error.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aunque debo cumplir mi deber</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y cada año dividirlos,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sigo pensando que así no lograremos eliminar el miedo que tenemos.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y les digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado. </em>
</p><p>Por f<em>uerzas malignas cómo en antaño no se veía.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Si unidos no permanecemos</em>
</p><p>
  <em>por dentro nos desmoronaremos.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ya les he dicho, ya están prevenidos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qué comience la selección.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Al terminar, inseguros aplausos llenaron el Gran comedor. Harry dirigió una mirada a la mesa de los profesores y encontró caras igual de desconcertadas, lo que le llamó más la atención, fue ver a Dumbledore mirar el sombrero con interés .</p><p>—¿Acaso no dice el libro de la Historia de Hogwarts que los cuatro fundadores construyeron piedra sobre piedra el castillo?— Pregunto Harry a Hermione quien solo lo vio sorprendida —¿Qué? Lo leí el otro día.</p><p>Sacudiendo su sorpresa Hermione se aclaró la garganta —Es lo que dice el libro… pero ya ha mostrado fallas antes, no menciona nada de los elfos domésticos trabajando en las cocinas— Ron se bufó pero tras la mirada fulminante que la niña le envío se aclaró la garganta y presto atención —Como decía, tampoco mencionan nada de la cámara de los secretos o de esa habitación a la fuiste a practicar con Arthur para el torneo. O el misterioso pasillo que apareció tras la huida de Barty Crouch Jr. Lo que me lleva a pensar que no tiene toda la verdad…</p><p>—Iras a la biblioteca— Suspiraron ambos chicos. Hermione siempre buscando respuestas pensó Harry.</p><p>—¿Que dices Nick?— El fantasma se detuvo un momento antes de inclinarse al grupo.</p><p>—No había escuchado sobre la historia del castillo pero no es nuevo que de advertencias. Suele hacerlo cuando ve peligro…</p><p>La profesora McGonagall los hizo callar y volviendo a prestar atención a la selección, los chicos aplaudieron cada vez que un primer año fue seleccionado en Gryffindor.</p><p>Pronto la comida apareció y todos disfrutaron de un buen banquete, pero la verdad es que Harry estaba pensando en las palabras dichas por el sombrero y sabía que Hermione también lo estaba haciendo, mirando alrededor vio la mirada pensativa de muchos estudiantes y se sorprendió de no ser el único pensando en el tema, incluso vio a Arthur apuñalar su pastel con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>Tras la comida, Dumbledore como siempre se levantó de su asiento y recibió toda la atención, como siempre lo hace.</p><p>El hombre comenzó a dar un discurso sobre la prohibición de magia en los pasillos y algunos artefactos de bromas que estaban prohibidos.</p><p>—… Me temo que por el problema que hubo a finales del año pasado, las mazmorras están cerradas. Por lo que la clase de pociones será trasladada a un aula del primer nivel…—Murmullos se extendieron por todo el gran salón y los estudiantes veían fijamente a Snape que lucía su cara impasible. Dumbledore levantó las manos y el murmullo calló.</p><p>—…temporalmente claro. En cuanto a los Slytherin, podrán seguir durmiendo en su sala común. Pero los pasillos de las mazmorras permanecerán cerrados por encantamientos lanzados por mi y unos muy buenos rompe maldiciones… —Harry noto que su mirada se centro más en ellos que en otros estudiantes y Ron murmuró un “Bil participo” pero se callo rápidamente —No les sugiero que se acerquen. Los pasillos estarán patrulla por dos autores.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Este año hay dos cambios en el profesorado. Estamos muy contentos de dar la bienvenida a la profesora Grubbly-Plank, que se encargará de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; también nos complace enormemente presentaros a la profesora Umbridge, la nueva responsable de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.</p><p>Hubo un educado pero no muy entusiasta aplauso, durante el cual Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron un tanto angustiados; estaban preocupados por la desaparición de Hagrid.</p><p>—…Las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch de cada casa tendrán lugar en…</p><p>—Ejem... ejem</p><p>El director centro su vista en la bruja rosada y de no ser por eso, nadie se habría percatado que la mujer de levantó de su asiento (no había diferencia), por lo que el alumnado le dirigió miradas de confusión y los profesores miradas de sorpresa y disgusto.</p><p>Ella se aclaró otra vez la garganta y Dumbledore vaciló unos segundos y luego se sentó con elegancia y mirando con interés a la profesora Umbridge.</p><p>Los alumnos contuvieron su risa al ver que la mujer tenía ganas de dar su propio discurso, pero sus sonrisas murieron cuando la mujer agradeció su bienvenida con una voz aguda y chillona, lo que provocó muecas en la mayoría.</p><p>Tras aclararse la garganta continúo.</p><p>—¡Bueno, en primer lugar quiero decir que me alegro de haber vuelto a Hogwarts! —Sonrió, enseñando unos dientes muy puntiagudos— ¡Y de ver tantas caritas felices que me miran!</p><p>Harry echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Ninguna de las caras que vio tenía el aspecto de sentirse feliz. Más bien al contrario, todas parecían muy sorprendidas de que se dirigieran a ellas como si tuvieran cinco años.</p><p>—¡Estoy impaciente por conoceros a todos y estoy segura de que seremos muy buenos amigos!</p><p>Al oír aquello los alumnos se miraron unos a otros; algunos ya no podían contener una sonrisa burlona y comenzaron a murmurar sobre ella, en su mayoría burlándose de su ridículo vestuario.</p><p>La profesora Umbridge se aclaró la garganta una vez más y continuó hablando pero esta vez con un tono tan monótono que perdió la atención del alumnado.</p><p>Desconectándose de la conversación, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban susurrando, leyendo algunas revistas viejas, durmiendo o incluso jugando cartas. Todo eso pasó mientras la mujer con chaqueta rosada seguía conversando ignorando por completó lo que sucedía a su alrededor.</p><p>Los únicos que prestaban atención a la mujer, eran los profesores que solo fruncían el ceño, algunos prefectos que querían dar una buena apariencia pero fracasaban y Arthur King y Hermione Granger de Gryffindor y algunos prefectos de otras casas que sólo querían mostrar que eran dignos de la placa.</p><p>Hermione estaba absorbiendo cada palabra dicha por la mujer y golpeo a Harry y Ron que estaban por dormirse y no escuchando el discurso.</p><p>La mujer hizo una pausa en su discurso que fue olímpicamente ignorada por los estudiantes que esperaban su señal para retirarse a sus camas.</p><p>—…el Ministerio de Magia siempre ha considerado de vital importancia la seguridad de los jóvenes magos y de las jóvenes brujas; <em>por lo que se mantendrán esfuerzos por investigar la misteriosa sala que ha aparecido con una peligrosa cantidad de artefactos malditos que fue encontrada en un pasillo oculto del castillo para ignorancia del director. </em>Claro que nos aseguraremos que el ministerio encuentre al culpable y dueño de tal cantidad de artefactos malditos y pague por sus crímenes.</p><p>Dando su discurso por terminado, Dumbledore aplaudió lentamente y le siguieron los profesores por educación y a continuación el alumnado con vacilación.</p><p>—Muchas gracias, profesora Umbridge, ha sido un discurso sumamente esclarecedor —dijo el director con una inclinación de cabeza—Y ahora, como iba diciendo, las pruebas de quidditch se celebrarán…</p><p>—Eso fue esclarecedor— Concordó Hermione acomodando su cabello. Harry y Ron la vieron incrédulos.</p><p>—¿Disfrutaste eso?</p><p>—Dije esclarecedor. No que lo disfrutara. Ha explicado muchas cosas importantes.</p><p>—¿Cómo qué? — Se quejó Ron —Yo solo oí basura, y he crecido con Percy…</p><p>—¿Qué tal? <em>“hay que poner freno al progreso por el progreso” O “recortar las prácticas que creamos que han de ser prohibidas</em>”— Respondió la muchacha —Eso significa que el Ministerio esta interfiriendo en Hogwarts.</p><p>—No solo eso, sino que están culpando a Dumbledore por el misterioso pasillo de las mazmorras— Aportó Arthur uniéndose a su conversación y los muchachos de ahora 5to año lo saludaron.</p><p>—Oye Nick— Llamó Hermione al fantasma quien se acercó flotando a la mesa —¿Qué más sabes de lo que dijo el sombrero?</p><p>El fantasma lució pensativo por un momento —Como dije antes, no es la primera vez que da advertencias, como se encuentra en la oficina del director se entera de algunas cosas y cuando cree pertinente las da y siempre dice que es importante la unión de las casas.</p><p>—¿Y sobre los pasillos? Nadie sabia de ellos. En <em>“Hogwarts; una historia”</em>…</p><p>—Eso es porque no se supone que debas de saber de ellos— Interrumpe Arthur, y todas las miradas se centraron en él, incluso Nick casi decapitado lo veia con curiosidad, Arthur se aclaró la garganta y continuó —En la antigüedad, los reyes solía construir nuevas salas o pasillos para su comodidad, y sus descendientes las tapaban ya sea por desagrado o para tener pasillos ocultos en caso de un asedio. Nadie podría mapear correctamente el castillo solo recorriendo sus pasillos y salas visibles, tendría que tener los planos de asedio y aún así esos planos tenían errores…</p><p>Los chicos estaban callados prestando completa atención a Arthur, Hermione estaba impaciente absorbiendo todo lo que decía el chico mayor.</p><p>—Muchos reyes decidían tirar muros a diestra y siniestra buscando salas ocultas de antiguos reyes con tesoros. Ni siquiera ellos conocían los misterios de su propio castillo— Arthur se quedo pensando un momento antes de agregar —Como dijo el sombrero, este no siempre fue Hogwarts, y sus antiguos reyes pudieron tapar entradas y sellar pasillos. Incluso los antiguos directores pudieron hacerlo.</p><p>—Pero eso significaría que la historia está mal— Murmura Hermione incrédula, no era cómo si no lo sospechara, pero confirmarlo era horrible —Todo lo que sabemos…</p><p>—¿Esta mal? No necesariamente. Algunas historias son como los rumores y cambian con el tiempo, pero su esencia es la misma. Pero si te refieres al libro… fue escrito apenas hace menos de 40 años y hace referencia a libros de hace 100 o 200 años. Si Hogwarts fue fundado en los 400 D.C. es de esperar que la mayoría de su historia este perdida…</p><p>—Pero Hogwarts se fundó en el 990 D.C.</p><p>—¿Según Bathilda Bagshot? Hermione, eres lista piensa en esto: los historiadores muggles dicen que si Merlín existió fue durante los 300-400 D.C. Literalmente los libros de historia de los magos se resumen a “<em>Mi familia dijo esto” “Yo investigue esto” “Según dedujo…”</em> Básicamente se basan en hipótesis, no tienen fundamentos. Y afirman que Merlín estudió en Hogwarts.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Pero si bien Bathilda hizo un trabajo excepcional al fusionar los datos que tenemos y darle coherencia no significa que sea del todo correcto. Hay muchos registros escolares faltantes entre el 1600 y 1800, y antes de eso no hay prácticamente nada.</p><p>Hermione había conseguido sacar un pergamino tinta y pluma e intentaba escribir todo lo que podía.</p><p>—Muchas cosas rescatadas han sido a las casas de las familias antiguas que prestaron sus registros pero no todos son confiables y no todos accedieron a entregarlos por completo. Además, han habido muchas guerras en el transcurso del tiempo ya sean mágicas o no por lo que muchos han sido destruidos o desaparecidos.</p><p>—Pero en la clase de historia de la magia…— Comienza Hermione sin poder procesar por completo la nueva información.</p><p>—¿Vemos algo más que rebeliones goblins? Solo vemos qué han discutido los magos con las criaturas mágicas. ¿Pero hemos estudiado algo más que eso? Los magos prácticamente ignoran la historia muggle y solo se centran en lo que sus familias recuerdan y queman lo demás. Quizás no siempre fue así, pero después del estatuto secreto de la magia se deslindaron por completo de los muggles y su historia.</p><p>—No sabía que el chico que iba tan mal en historia de magia supiera de historia— Comentó Fred Weasely tomando asiento frente a sus amigos.</p><p>—Que yo recuerde apenas y pasaste el TIMO— Concuerda George dándole una mirada burlesca a Arthur —Saqueaste un A con trabajo.</p><p>—Es porque la historia está mal— Se queja Arthur colocando su mano sobre su nariz apretando —De cualquier manera, es hora de marcharnos. Ron, Hermione, lleven a los primeros años a la sala común por la ruta más simple. Asegúrense que no se pierdan, iré a patrullar los pasillos por estudiantes curiosos.</p><p>Dicho eso, el prefecto de 6to año se levantó de su asiento y caminó a la entrada del Gran Comedor y los gemelos se desplomaron en sus asientos.</p><p>Definitivamente estaban interesados en ir a los pasillos.</p><p>—Mañana— Concordaron los gemelos.</p><p>Harry notó brevemente la gran diferencia que tenia Arthur como prefecto y su mejor amigo cómo uno, no se parecían en nada; mientras Arthur simplemente con su presencia se paraba delante de ellos y le obedecían, Ron les gritaba de manera mandona y los llamaba mocosos, para gran disgusto de Hermione y los chicos le sacaban la lengua ¡Incluso uno lo pateo!</p><p>Se lo merecía pensó Harry.</p><p>Aún estaba molesto con eso. Él hubiera sido un mejor prefecto que Ron.</p><p>En tanto Arthur bajó por los pasillos y se quedó al margen de los pasillos de las mazmorras viendo a estudiantes de Slytherin bajar a su sala común pero otros que querían colarse y Arthur los mandó de regreso.</p><p>Saludó a Malfoy quien le dijo que ayudaría a patrullar la zona y fue a las otras escaleras asegurándose de solo admitir Slytherin en las mazmorras.</p><p>Morgan salto y le saludo antes de correr mientras explicaba a los primeros años la ruta, en tanto Pansy Parkinson se miraba las uñas.</p><p>Suspiró y vio el pasillo que estaba escoltado por un auror viendo a los estudiantes con aburrimiento.</p><p>No podía ir de nuevo. Se preguntó si las respuestas que buscaba se encontraban en aquel sombrero viendo los grandes cambios que había recibido su castillo en cientos de años.</p><p>—Esta entero— Murmuró viendo los firmes muros del castillo a su alrededor. Pensó en los cientos de ruinas que había en el Reino Unido y las suposiciones de los historiadores sobre la destrucción completa de los cimientos de Camelot.</p><p>Hasta hoy comprendió que este era su hogar, su castillo, Camelot.</p><p>Oh, cómo el antiguo Rey Uther Pendragon se debía de estar revolcando en su tumba.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aquí una pequeña explicación de las notas de los TIMOS</p><p>E (Extraordinario)<br/>S (Supera las expectativas)<br/>A (Aceptable)</p><p>I (Insatisfactorio) Recursar.<br/>D (Desastroso)<br/>T (Trol o troglodita)</p><p>Próximo capitulo el martes. Cuídense mucho, comentarios y correcciones son bienvenidas. Sé que mi ortografía no es la mejor.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Impresiones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Primera semana de clases y Harry ya se metió en problemas con el sapo rosa.<br/>En tanto Arthur es demasiado político como para hacerlo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sin beta... aún *inserte carita triste*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Impresiones</strong>
</p><hr/><p>La primera semana de clases fue… una experiencia por decir menos.</p><p>Las clases transcurrieron con relativa normalidad, con la diferencia que el aula de pociones había sido trasladada y la nueva maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.</p><p>Arthur no había intentado acercarse a las catacumbas ni mucho menos, de hecho se esforzó en su trabajo y mantuvo alejados a los ojos curiosos,  aunque no era rey ni tenia poder, no quería que ningún estudiante se viera afectado por un tesoro maldito así que respeto los limites y mantuvo a raya a los estudiantes.</p><p>Por otro lado, había estado pensando en la mejor manera de acercarse al Sombrero seleccionador sin levantar sospechas, no quería saber lo que pensarían de él si supieran que había rencarnado y mucho menos que supieran de Merlín. Por un lado lo tacharían de loco y lo encerrarían en San Mungo y por otro no quería atraer la atención de Cornelius sin un plan de respaldo.</p><p>De cualquier forma, supuso que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no podía ir peor que con Quirrel o Lockhart</p><p>Al entrar lo primero que notó fue la distintiva decoración que había de colores rosas y gatos (escalofriante) pero lo ignoró y se sentó en su asiento usual.</p><p>Cuando la maestra mencionó que no harían magia durante todo el maldito año, no pudo evitar indignarse ante tal idea.</p><p>Oh Uther Pendragon debía de estar retorciéndose con solo pensarlo.</p><p>Con respeto levantó la mano y la mujer lo vio con dagas antes de darle la palabra.</p><p>—Profesora, debo de decir en el nombre de mis compañeros que no practicar magia durante la clase podría ser perjudicial para nosotros.</p><p>—No veo cuál será el problema señor…</p><p>—King. Pero he de decir que no creo que espere hagamos los exámenes únicamente con teoría.</p><p>Los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw asintieron furiosamente en respuesta y miraron con interés a la profesora.</p><p>—Obviamente no será pura teoría. El ministro exige que hagan magia, por lo que una vez que comprendan la teoría serán capaces de lanzar el hechizo correspondiente en su examen.</p><p>—¿Quiere decir que lanzaremos por primera vez el hechizo en el examen? — Preguntó un estudiante de Ravenclaw horrorizado.</p><p>—Levanten su mano. Y si tienen las bases correctas…</p><p>—Profesora, si me lo permite, no creo que muchos de nosotros seamos capaces de aprender únicamente con teoría. Después de todo, un gran mago de la antigüedad dijo que “la practica hacia al maestro” — Argumentó otro Ravanclaw cuyo nombre Arthur no recordaba.</p><p>—Entiendo lo que quiere decir, pero le aseguro que el ministerio ha estudiado a fondo para que no corran riesgo los alumnos y ese es un dicho viejo…</p><p>—Pero lo dijo el propio Merlín— Se quejó otro Ravenclaw y salieron muchos jadeos.</p><p>—Lo que quiero decir, es que nos aseguramos que no corran riesgos innecesarios. Los hechizos son únicamente un requisito para una nota.</p><p>—Pero necesitamos defendernos— Respondió Katie de Gryffindor.</p><p>—¡La mano! ¿Y de qué se defenderán? — La mujer estaba más que molesta y hablaba con un tono frio —Se rumorea que un mago tenebroso ha regresado, pero esos disparates son injustificados y carecen de bases.</p><p>Arthur su burló internamente de eso, no había uno, sino dos magos tenebrosos sueltos, y estaba seguro que Voldemort no era tan problemático como Cornelius.</p><p>Levantó la mano y la mujer le dio la palabra lista para reprenderlo, pero Arthur sabía mejor que ella cómo funcionaba la política —Me temo que no estoy preocupado por esos rumores, sino por nuestra educación, y hablando de peligros externos…— Arthur notó como la mujer se tenso, torció su boca lista para refutar a los dementores que atacaron —…si no mal recuerdo, actualmente hay un prófugo de Azkaban que ya ha atacado a estudiantes de Hogwarts y el misterioso mago que explotó su salida el año pasado del castillo.</p><p>Arthur vio con diversión como la mujer cerró la boca de golpe y enrojece —Me temo, señor King, que no veo como eso sea de su preocupación, <em>solo son</em> alumnos y el ministerio existe para protegerlos. Ustedes no tienen <em>nada</em> de qué preocuparse.</p><p>Considerando sus palabras, decidió que era el momento de guardar silencio. La profesora lució complacida por un momento, antes que le llovieran criticas de parte de los Ravenclaw sobre sus calificaciones y preguntas sobre su capacidad de enseñar.</p><p>Con molestia, la profesora hizo callar la clase amenazando con quitar puntos de las casas. La clase consistió en leer un aburrido libro que hablaba sobre la seguridad de la magia, practicarla en un entorno “seguro”.</p><p>Decidiendo mantener una relación simple, esperó que la clase acabara y se acercó a la profesora para hablaron con ella en privado, ella lo vio y su cara se agrió, pero mantuvo esa voz excesivamente dulce.</p><p>—¿Necesitas algo querido?</p><p>—A decir verdad no. Solo quería disculparme si le falte al respeto. No quería poner en duda la capacidad del ministerio de manejar las amenazas, ahora mismo estoy preocupado por los exámenes y mi elección de carrera.</p><p>—Entiendo señor King, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. Pero asegúrese de controlarse en el futuro próximo.</p><p>Asintiendo la cabeza, Arthur estuvo por marcharse cuando la mujer lo detuvo la mujer con su voz enfermizamente dulce —Una pregunta señor King ¿Usted es prefecto?</p><p>—Sí— Afirmó el chico volteando a ver la insignia que adornaba su túnica.</p><p>—En ese caso le pediré que cuide de los estudiantes más jóvenes. El señor Potter ha estado trastornado y lanzando acusaciones ridículas. Ya lo he castigado, pero preferiría que eso un volviera a pasar ¿Me entiende?</p><p>Arthur pensó con cuidado sus palabras antes de decidirse que decir —Hablaré con Potter sobre sus acciones para que no avergüence a nuestra casa. Ahora si me disculpa, no me gustaría llegar tarde a mi siguiente clase profesora.</p><p>Tras recibir un asentimiento de parte de la bruja, Arthur salió del lugar pensando en hablar seriamente con Harry de mantener un perfil bajo y lo problemática que era esa mujer.</p><p>Ahora no solo tenía que preocuparse de un loco mago oscuro de la fundación de Camelot, un loco mago con delirios de Hitler, un amigo amnésico, ahora era cuidar de un imprudente Harry que no sabia cuando callarse… Al menos Merlín sabia cuando mantener la boca cerrada (en ocasiones) y agregue a la ecuación un sapo rosado (nuevo apodo dado por toda la escuela) irritante y paranoico que quiere evitar un golpe de estado imaginario. Y solo era martes en la mañana.</p><p>XxxX</p><p>Era la primera semana de Harry en la escuela y fue horrible. Había sido acusado de ser un mentiroso (de nuevo), visto como un loco con necesidad de atención (de nuevo) y ser evitado como la peste por sus compañeros (de nuevo), con la novedad que tampoco los estudiantes de su propia casa lo querían (casi como segundo grado, casi).</p><p>Incluso los primeros años que no sabían lo que pasaba imitaban a los mayores, y por un segundo se sintió feliz de no tener que ser un prefecto.</p><p>Oh! Y también había sido castigado por el sapo rosa en su primera clase. Un record, ni Snape lo ha castigado tan rápido… sin mencionar esa vez con el auto volador. Pero ahora no podía presentarse a la prueba de quidditch por cumplir con su castigo… En definitiva, quien escribiera el guion de su vida lo odiaba.</p><p>Aunque al menos tenia a sus amigos con él. Y ya tenia practica con lo mal que lo trataron el año pasado.</p><p>Tratando de ser optimista, entró con sus amigos (Ron, Hermione y Neville) a su sala común y evitó que la apatía lo desanimara.</p><p>—¡Les dije que no podían poner sus anuncios en el tablón de anuncios de la casa! — Se quejó Hermione molesta y arrancó el poster de los gemelos Weasley invitando a ser empleados de ellos para su negocio de bromas. Harry deseó en secreto que ella jamás se enterara que él financio eso si estaría igual de molesta con él.</p><p>Harry vio que Arthur se encontraba en un sillón de la sala común, lo cual no era novedad. Desde el año pasado el chico mayor había sido más reflexivo y se la pasaba enfrente de la chimenea. Prácticamente era su sillón.</p><p>Cuando notó que Harry entró le sonrió.</p><p>—Harry, ¿tienes un momento?— Preguntó Arthur dejando de lado su cuaderno y bolígrafo, porque según Arthur: ¿Quién sigue usando plumas y pergaminos? Solo los jodidos magos que aún no conocían la electricidad. Cosa que Harry se veia muy tentado a imitar.</p><p>Harry se detuvo de golpe y pensó que quizás era su oportunidad para hablar sobre el partido —¿Claro?</p><p>—Genial, acompáñame.</p><p>El chico de lentes se encogió de hombros y siguió a Arthur por los pasillos del castillo. Pronto llegaron a lo que era un aula vacía y ambos muchachos entraron, Arthur lanzó un hechizo de silencio a la puerta y bloqueo.</p><p>—Bien… me he enterado que estas en problemas con Umbridge.</p><p>Harry soltó un suspiro cansado y frotó sus ojos—Si, bueno, al parecer se molestó cuando dije en toda la clase que Voldemort había regresado y que asesinó a Cedric… Pero ella lo dijo cómo si solo hubiera muerto por gusto— El tonó de Harry se agrió —¡Además, ella fue la que dijo que no pasaba nada malo cuando Voldemort es el que está vivo! ¡Ella es la que estaba con Fudge en mi audiencia! ¡ELLA…</p><p>—Harry, tranquilízate— Pidió Arthur poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico más bajo —Es normal que te sientas frustrado, pero no dejes que tus emociones te dominen.</p><p>Guio a Harry a sentarse en una de las sillas y se recargó sobre una silla enfrente del chico</p><p>—Hermione te dijo qué hacia la mujer aquí ¿no? — Al ver que el chico asintió continuó —Bueno, pues te explico lo siguiente: El ministerio piensa que Dumbledore quiere hacer un golpe de estado y que está reclutando a sus estudiantes. Te ven a ti como la cabecilla que está sembrando el caos por lo que han estado esforzándose porque pierdas credulidad. De ahí los…</p><p>—Los periódicos y las notas esas…— Gruñó Harry frustrado —El Ministerio está loco, en vez de decir que Voldemort está presente. Él…</p><p>—No está siendo un buen líder. Un buen gobernante tiene que ver por la seguridad de su gente, no aparentar seguridad y esconder los problemas debajo de la alfombra. Pero Harry ¿De verdad crees que hablado así harás que te escuchen?</p><p>—¡Pero no puedo estar callado!</p><p>—Ahí es dónde te equivocas. No te pido que calles, sino que sepas con quien hablar. Todos te ven ahora como un loco que delira y gritar así solo lo hace creíble.</p><p>—¿Qué harías tu?</p><p>—¿Honestamente? Una estupidez que sé que un buen amigo mío diría que es suicida, pero funcionaría de todos modos…</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>Arthur suspiró profundamente y miró a Harry —No es algo que tengas que imitar, pero ahora lo único que puedo sugerir es prepararnos.</p><p>—¿Prepararnos?</p><p>—Bueno, una guerra se aproxima. En la antigüedad cuando veían los reyes que había una amenaza mandaban a su ejercito o iban en persona a neutralizarla. Pero había casos en que estas amenazas fueron brutales y lo que debían de hacer era reforzar la ciudadela, esconder a las personas en el castillo o mandarlas a huir mientras defendían el reino.</p><p>—¡Pero no esta pasando nada!</p><p>—Porque no es tonto. Solo alguien así o con demasiada confianza atacaría sin un plan ni seguidores. Debe de estar reuniéndolos.</p><p>Harry se quedó congelado, había pensado que no hacia nada por miedo pero parece que se había equivocado ¿Será esto lo que se murmuraba en las reuniones de la Orden? ¿Por qué no decirlo si es tan importante?</p><p>Harry se molestó con la Orden del Fenix y estaba por decir algo pero Arthur lo interrumpió —Y no se trata solo del mundo mágico Harry. Lo único que queda es prepararnos para el asedio; pero con la restricción del ministerio en la enseñanza creo que debemos de pensar en cómo.</p><p>—¿Y eso es?</p><p>Para sorpresa de Harry Arthur comenzó a reír un poco.</p><p>—No tengo todas las respuestas Harry. De hecho, ahora mismo estoy resolviendo algunas cosas personales cómo para involucrarme en hacer un ejercito y realmente quiero pasar el examen de aparición. Confió en que Dumbledore este resolviendo ese asunto, en tanto yo me centrare en los míos.</p><p>—Oh…— Harry trató de no verse muy decepcionado pero fallo.</p><p>—Ahora te daré un consejo. No llames la atención sobre ti mismo, dificultaras tus movimientos y los de Dumbledore. Solo… céntrate en tus TIMOS y en cómo lograras pasar la prueba de quidditch que es la próxima semana durante tu castigo con Umbridge.</p><p>Justó lo que Harry había estado temiendo la jodida prueba de quidditch.</p><p>—No podrías… ¿cambiar el día?</p><p>—No— Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro —Tampoco puedo cambiar la hora, lo que si puedo hacer es alargar la prueba y esperar que llegues antes de terminar, pero te sugiero estar listo y te presentes toda la semana a las 6 de la mañana en el campo para probar que no estas oxidado. Claro en caso de que no llegues a tiempo al menos tendré una base para calificarte.</p><p>—¿6 de la mañana?</p><p>Arthur se encogió de hombros —Alguien que realmente quisiera estar en el equipo lo haría. Hey no me veas así ¡Yo también madrugaré!</p><p>Sin darle tiempo para responder, Arthur se enderezó y salió por la puerta, quitando los encantamientos mientras salía.</p><p>Harry suspiró y repasando su conversación se preguntó que sería más importante qué derrotar a Lord Voldemort.</p><p>Caminó de regreso a su sala común y al ver el cartel dónde se anuncian las pruebas de quidditch decidió que madrugar por toda una semana no es lo peor que ha hecho, y conociendo a Arthur, obligaría a todo el equipo a hacerlo por todo el año.</p><p>Ese sujeto amaba despertarse con el alba.</p><p>Viendo a sus amigos haciendo la tarea en la mesa, se acercó a ellos y aceptó el pergamino que Hermione le entregó.</p><p>—Demonios, juro que Snape nos odia…— Se quejó Ron.</p><p>—¿Puede sentir cariño?— Preguntó Harry de vuelta resignándose a sufrir con su tarea.</p><p>—No se quejen, no es muy difícil— Repuso Hermione.</p><p>—Eso dices pero no has dejado de escri… oh… estas haciendo tarea de otra cosa…</p><p>—No es una tarea.</p><p>—Por supuesto, en este punto ya no me sorprende— Se quejó Ron malhumorado.</p><p>—Estoy investigando lo que dijo Arthur el otro día sobre la historia. Y es verdad que la mayoría de libros no son antiguos y se basan en teorías. Miren, en este libro de 1580 dicen que <em>creen</em> que la guerra contra los gigantes fue por la causa que conocemos y en uno de 1743 <em>afirman</em> que esa fue la causa y citan al otro autor… Dan por hecho teorías sin confirmar. Bathilda ha sido muy brillante reuniendo la historia y haciendo que cuadre, agregando algunas aportaciones y explica algunas teorías de lo que pudo haber sucedido, pero lo que estudiamos no es con sus libros, sino con los libros que estaban de moda cuando el profesor Binns estaba vivo…</p><p>—¿Estas diciendo que toda nuestra historia está mal?— Preguntó incrédulo Ron.</p><p>Harry también estaba estupefacto, ya le costaba recordar todos esos datos y fechas que en su opinión no servían de nada y ahora también estaban equivocadas.</p><p>—Eso mismo dijo Arthur el año pasado, creo que por eso le fue mal en su TIMO de historia… se quejó con Morgan al respecto, diciendo que de qué sabia escribir la verdad cuando no es lo “oficial”— Comentó Neville antes de levantarse de la mesa —Espero que no les moleste pero iré a terminar mi tarea con los chicos del club, estamos viendo hoy herbologia.</p><p>—No te preocupes Neville ¿Por cierto crees que la próxima vez te pueda acompañar? — Preguntó Hermione separándose por fin de sus libros.</p><p>—Por supuesto ¡Cuando quieras! — Exclamó animado Neville recogiendo sus cosas.</p><p>Con eso, Neville los dejó y salió de la Sala común dejando al trio solo. Harry al ver que no había nadie más aprovechó y les contó a sus amigos su conversación con el chico mayor.</p><p>Cuando termino de hacerlo, aprecio la mirada de Hermione pasar de pensativa a realizada, en tanto Ron se veía confundido.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto!¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?— Dijo Hermione —Es lo más lógico.</p><p>—De cualquier manera… eso es intenso— Comenta Ron frunciendo el ceño —¿Por qué no decírnoslo? ¿Un ejercitó?</p><p>—¿Creen que eso mismo está haciendo la Orden?— Preguntó Harry queriendo evitar la amargura por los malos tratos de la Orden a ellos. Quizás eso quería explicarles Sirius el otro día antes de que la señora Weasely lo callara.</p><p>—Tendría sentido, en el ajedrez tienes que anticiparte al movimiento de tu enemigo… Ahora que lo pienso usualmente preparas el tablero antes de atacar— Dijo Ron pensativo.</p><p>—Entonces… la calma que hay ahora, la podemos llamar la calma antes de la tormenta— Murmuró Hermione con seriedad y Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.</p><p>Una guerra se avecinaba ¿no?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lectores, tengo frío y sueño necesito dormir y un calentador o chocolate caliente (uno más factible que el otro pero no hay leche y no quiero ir a comprar).</p><p>Referente al fic ¿Alguien más olvido que Ron es bueno en el ajedrez? Porque ciertamente lo hice, pero bueno ya lo recordé y no los dejaré olvidarlo a corto plazo.</p><p>Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y me dan vida y energía, así que si te esta gustando esto por favor dímelo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rebeldia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione tiene una gran idea y todos se reúnen en un dudoso pub y les dan dudosas bebidas. Pero es una gran idea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rebeldía</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Muchas cosas habían pasado en tan solo unos meses desde el inicio de clases y curiosamente la llegada del sapo rosado era lo peor que todos habían experimentado. Incluso el troll en primer año, la apertura de la cámara de los secretos, la irrupción de Sirius en el castillo o incluso su nombre en el cáliz fueron hasta Octubre, ¡OCTUBRE!</p><p>Pero el sapo rosado quiso adelantarse y hacer su vida miserable desde septiembre. Con su recién titulo de Suma inquisidora, Umbridge acosaba a los estudiantes y maestros fuera de su salón de clases, caminando con arrogancia y criticando todo. Incluso Snape se le veia más molesto e irritado cada que ella entraba a alguna sala.</p><p>La única satisfacción que tenia Harry es ver a la profesora McGonagall ponerla en su lugar durante su inspección, soló esperaba que esta no se vengara.</p><p>Sumado a los aurores que iban y venían a la escuela sacando un misterioso conjunto de baratijas de la sala escondida en las mazmorras siendo supervisado por Dumbledore y Umbridge comentando como Dumbledore debía de estar al tanto le ponía los pelos de punta.</p><p>No sabía que hacer al respecto cada clase que tomaba con ella la sentía mofarse de él y la muerte de Cedric, pero había seguido lo más que pudo el consejo de Arthur y la profesora McGonagall de no caer en su juego y mantener su temperamento bajo control.</p><p>De hecho, el arduo entrenamiento de Arthur lo había ayudado a liberar su frustración.</p><p>Todos los ingenuos que se inscribieron para el equipo ese año esperando que fuera como los pasados, fueron duramente golpeados por la realidad de lo que era ser entrenado por Arthur King.</p><p>Ron comentó que las pruebas fueron sin problema, e inesperadamente él que se apuntó para guardián, para su sorpresa y pese a no hacerlo muy bien entró en el equipo de Arthur (era el único). Todos regresaron regodeándose diciendo que creían que Arthur sería más exigente.</p><p>Pero lo que no sabían era que Arthur evaluó quienes estaban más interesados y con potencial que otros, no le serviría tener a alguien bueno si se saltará los entrenamientos, por lo que quienes se quedaron debían de estar hasta el final y superarse continuamente.</p><p>Ya eran pasadas de las 10 de la mañana cuando vio a Ron llegar a la sala común luciendo fatal y Harry no lo culpaba. Era un sábado cualquiera de no ser porque Arthur insistió en que todos debían de estar en el campo a las 6 am para entrenar y sólo hasta que hayan acabado su rutina eran libres de irse. De no ser por tener el entrenamiento espartano durante el año pasado luciría igual que Ron.</p><p>—Buenos días, te guardamos algo del desayuno— Dijo Harry pasando un plato con un montón de huevos, tocino y pan de carne. Ron al instante se sentó y comenzó a devorarlo.</p><p>—Agun mo emnieno bho je…</p><p>—No hables con la boca llena Ronald— Regañó Hermione —Un niño tiene mejores modales que tú.</p><p>Esas quejas no eran nuevas y vio a Ron pasarse la comida para refunfuñar —Eso lo dices tú porque no estuviste 4 horas entrenando Hermione, ¡4 HORAS!</p><p>—Eso es porque te tardas mucho hermano— Resopló Ginny luciendo ropa limpia después de quitarse todo el lodo que traía hasta no hace 40 minutos.</p><p>—¡Eso lo dices tú porque no tuviste que estar por dos horas bloqueando pelotas mágicas que querían atravesar el aro! ¡Arthur no me dejó ir hasta que parara 20 seguidas! — Se quejó metiendo más tocino a su boca.</p><p>—Pues lo lograste— Dijo Arthur entrando a la sala común con calma. Ludiendo demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo, demasiado satisfecho para alguien que los obligó a correr alrededor del campo por 30 minutos, hacer abdominales, lagartijas, esquivar pelotas encantadas y más… Harry por un momento se lamentó que Wood se haya graduado, sus dos horas de entrenamiento lucían de maravilla comparado con esto.</p><p>Incluso se veían a los gemelos Weasley dormidos en el sofá de la sala, demasiado cansados cómo para hacer de las suyas, cosa que estaba seguro Hermione agradecía. En tanto Angelina había dicho que Arthur era un monstruo y ella tenía exámenes que presentar, por lo que los momentos en los que no estaba entrenando, se la vivía en la biblioteca.</p><p>—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! — Se quejó Ron y Arthur se puso a reír —¡Estamos preparándonos para un partido! ¡No para la liga!</p><p>Ignorando a Ron, Arthur se dirigió a sus habitaciones y más tarde regresar ensimismado con unos cuadernos (sí, cuadernos porque los pergaminos son viejos) y tomar sus cosas para salir a estudiar.</p><p>También vio a Neville y Ginny salir de la sala común rumbo a su club de estudio.</p><p>Se les veia muy animados siempre que regresaban cómo para ser un club estudio, por lo que Harry pensaba que era más un club para pasar el rato y compartir trucos o formas para pasar las materias que un club de estudio. Pero Hermione explicó que esa era la finalidad, aprender y que no necesariamente era aburrido.</p><p>Se preguntó que tan mal se lo tomaría Ron por ir con ellos en algún momento.</p><p>—Juro por la pijama de Merlín que es un sádico— Se quejó Ron una vez que Arthur salió por la puerta y Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo.</p><p>—Es un tirano— Concordó —Creo que ni en el ejercito son tan duros…</p><p>—¿Qué dijiste?— Preguntó Hermione de repente deteniéndose de su lectura.</p><p>—Que no creo que en el ejercito…</p><p>—¡Eso es! — Vitoreó la niña —Es la respuesta.</p><p>—¿A qué? — Preguntó Harry a la par que Ron decía “ha jé?” con la boca llena de pastel de carne.</p><p>—¿No lo entiendes? — Al ver su clara mirada de confusión, ella volteó a todos lados y confirmando que los únicos presentes en la sala común un sábado a las diez de la mañana en un día tan bello eran ellos y los gemelos que estaban muertos de cansancio en los sillones se acercó y les dijo como si fuera un secreto —Es la solución al problema de Umbridge. Podemos armar un grupo de estudio que enseñe defensa para prepararnos para la guerra que se avecina.</p><p>Eso… no lo esperaba.</p><p>—En secreto claro, podemos usar la sala de los Menesteres para ello. Buscamos estudiantes que se lo tomen en serio y aprendemos hechizos defensivos. Harry tú eres el que más sabe de ellos, eres el mejor estudiante de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y si logramos que Arthur se una sería excelente.</p><p>—Pero el dijo que estaba muy ocupado para…</p><p>—Para organizar algo, dijo que confía en que Dumbledore haga algo al respecto, pero nosotros podemos prepararnos. No digo que hagamos un ejercito sino que nos capacitemos. No siempre tendremos adultos para protegernos, tal como los dementores te atacaron en verano todos estamos en peligro.</p><p>—Eso… suena bien— Dijo Harry asombrado, era una fantástica idea. Aprenderían todo lo que el ministerio no quiere que sepan en sus narices y estarían listos si Voldemort los atacaba.</p><p>Era emocionante.</p><p>La idea de hacer un grupo secreto que aprendiera a luchar para prepararse para la llegada de Voldemort era espeluznantemente alentadora, pues no es que quisiera vivir una guerra pero no quería tener que enfrentar a la muerte sin conocimiento.</p><p>XxxX</p><p>Neville se encontraba reuniendo libros en la biblioteca para el grupo de estudio. Acordaron que el se encargaría de reunir libros que necesitaran antes de ir a una sala sin usar para poder practicar hechizos sin que Madam Prince exigiera sus cabezas en una lanza.</p><p>En definitiva, unirse al grupo de estudio fue de las mejores decisiones que había tomado. No sólo había logrado no explotar nada en pociones en las ultimas semanas, sino que había llegado a expandir su circulo de amistades.</p><p>La escuela había dejado de ser un lugar atemorizante desde entonces y estaba haciendo frente a su timidez.</p><p>Se estaba acercando a la mesa cuando vio que Hermione entró a la biblioteca, lo cual no era raro pero considerando los deseos que había mostrado el año pasado por su grupo de estudio decidió que bien podría invitarla.</p><p>—Hermione, ¿vienes por unos libros?</p><p>—Sí, quiero buscar lo que pueda de hechizos… bueno no importa. ¿Estas con tu grupo de estudio? — Preguntó la chica, y sea lo que sea que estaba buscando, si ella no le quería entrar en detalle él no la obligaría.</p><p>—Sí, pero ahora estoy buscando libros para después llevarlos a una sala que tenemos apartada para practicar hechizos— Explicó señalando la pila de libros que cargaba.</p><p>—Oh… Esa es una buena idea.</p><p>—Si quieres puedes acompañarme y te presentó al grupo de estudio. Estoy muy seguro que les alegrará tenerte— Se animo a preguntar.</p><p>—Bueno, eso… Suena bien de alguna manera, deja voy por unos libros y te alcanzo.</p><p>—Genial. Tengo que buscar unos libros de encantamientos pero te espero en la salida.</p><p>Habiendo acordado eso, se separaron para buscar pero pronto se reunieron de nuevo. Neville notó que Hermione regresó sin ningún libro, pero no preguntó y ambos chicos se dirigieron al aula apartada que habían conseguido. Era una aula sin propósito, como muchas de las que había en el castillo, simplemente vacía que habían acondicionado con escritorios, almohadas y hechizos contra incendios.</p><p>Fueron recibidos con de Morgan atrayendo almohadas hacia si mismo en tanto era alentando por Ginny y Luna. Colin Creevey estaba con su hermano menor Dennis levitando otras almohadas y Arthur King estaba sentado leyendo, lo cual no era novedad.</p><p>—¡Neville!¡Hermione! — Saludo Ginny y si se sorprendió de la presencia de Hermione no lo demostró.</p><p>Al escuchar el nombre de Hermione todos dirigieron su mirada a ella. Los hermanos Creevey la reconocieron pero continuaron levitando almohadas. Arthur levanto la mirada de su libro y le dirigió una sonrisa, Luna saludo y mencionó algo acerca de unos nargles y Morgan sonrió para ser recomenzado con una almohada que lo golpeo en la cara al no prestar atención.</p><p>—Hermione tenía curiosidad sobre nuestro grupo de estudio. Le he dicho que me han ayudado mucho en pociones— Dijo Neville con una sonrisa —Por cierto, aquí están los libros que querían.</p><p>Colocó los libros en una mesa que había cerca, no eran muchos, solo un para de libros de Aritmancia y encantamientos.</p><p>—Gracias Neville—Sonrió Luna.</p><p>—Por cierto Hermione ¿Qué libros estabas buscando que no encontraste? Nosotros tenemos una pequeña estantería de libros nuestros de años pasados o que nos gustaron que hemos reunido— Sugirió Neville y Hermione pronto centró su atención en el librero que había al fondo.</p><p>La idea de Hermione era de juntar libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la biblioteca porque aunque Harry fuera bueno, aún era solo un estudiante de 5to año, había cosas que no sabía, pero fue un fracaso porque al parecer la profesora Umbridge pensó que era peligroso dejar libros así en una escuela.</p><p>Al llegar a la estantería fue recompensada con la vista de libros de DCAO de hace dos años. Desde el que usó con el profesor Lupin hasta con el de Barty Crouch jr. y otros más qué no reconoció.</p><p>—¿Estos libros son…? — Preguntó a nadie en particular.</p><p>—Son los libros de hace dos años de DCAO de todos— Explicó Neville que la había acompañado.</p><p>—Estos no lo reconozco— Murmuró extrañada, pero tomó un libro y lo hojeo, sorprendiéndose que luciera como un buen libro.</p><p>—Es porque son de todos nosotros. Básicamente son los libros de 2do, 3ro y 4to año con el profesor Lupin y 1ro, 3ro, 4to y 5to con el profesor Moody… o el impostor, lo que sea— Explicó.</p><p>—¡Eso es fantástico! — Se emocionó, quizás… su idea si podía resultar —¡Creí que la profesora los había confiscando todos!</p><p>—¿Los está confiscando? — Preguntó Luna Lovegood quitando su atención de Morgan que seguía atrayendo almohadas como si fuera un juego ahora en compañía de Ginny.</p><p>—Sí, al parecer piensa que son demasiado peligrosos— Murmuró Hermione molesta.</p><p>—En ese caso debemos de esconder esos antes de que los encuentre— Murmuró Arthur prestando atención al problema. Con un movimiento de su varita y un hechizo las portadas de los libros cambiaron a unas de cuentos mágicos de la historia de Merlín —Ahora podemos dejarlos en la repisa, pero no los verá dos veces.</p><p>Neville vio como Hermione vio impresionada a Arthur y no la podía culpar. Arthur era simplemente genial.</p><p>—¡Oh! ¡Esconderlos a simple vista! — Se emocionó Morgan y fue recompensada su distracción con una almohada que Ginny le lanzó. Poniendo mala cara se acercó —Oh, si quieres libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que no sean basura ¿Porque no los pides por correo o buscas en la librería de la sala de Menesteres?</p><p>—Harry no mencionó que hubiera libros en esa sala…— Dijo confundida la chica, pero supuso que al tratarse de Harry estos pasaron desapercibidos.</p><p>—No exactamente— Dijo el chico —Esa sala cambia según lo que quieres, puede ser una librería con libros muy viejos o puede ser un campo bajo techo.</p><p>—¿O una sala ideal para estudiar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? — Preguntó Luna Lovegood inocentemente mirándola fijamente y Hermione hizo una nota mental para ser más cuidadosa con esa chica era demasiado aguda.</p><p>Insegura de como continuar, miro a todos nerviosamente.</p><p>—Son personas de confianza Hermione— Dijo Neville y Ginny solo asintió en respuesta.</p><p>Recordando la gran ayuda que fueron todos el año pasado, decidió que no había quién mejor que incluir en su pequeña idea que ellos.</p><p>Con una sonrisa, Hermione bloqueo la puerta y comenzó a explicar su maravilloso plan.</p><p>De esa manera al terminar el día, los chicos de 4to y 2do se encontraban extasiados con una nueva misión secreta, en tanto Arthur lucia complacido y Neville no pudo evitar ver el gran cambió de Hermione.</p><p>Neville estaba más que satisfecho.</p><p>XxxX</p><p>Pronto los días pasaron y era un fin de semana, y no solo eso, sino que fin de semana de Hogsmeade.</p><p>Los terceros años estaban extasiados, los segundos celosos y los primeros confundidos, en tanto los demás años estaban felices de volver a estar en el pequeño pueblo.</p><p>Pero Ron estaba igual de ansioso que los terceros. Hoy era el día de la reunión que acordaron tener para el grupo ultra secreto de DCAO. Era el día.</p><p>Hasta el momento Hermione se había encargado de reclutar interesados, Harry de mantenerse fuera de problemas y él de acondicionar la maravillosa sala que estaba en el castillo. Juraba por la pijama favorita de Merlín que era fantástica.</p><p>Se preguntaba si Merlín mismo estuvo en esa sala ¿Habrá dejado algún libro secreto?</p><p>De entre todos los magos importantes Merlín era el más asombroso. Había rechazado a los puristas de sangre y había creado la Orden de Merlín, además de ser el hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Quizás mejor que Dumbledore.</p><p>De cualquier forma, hoy era un día importante.</p><p>Caminó con Harry y Neville a la tienda de Honeydukes dispuestos a perder el tiempo un rato antes de ir a el lugar de reunión. Vio en el camino a Draco Malfoy portando ropa estúpida con sus matones de amigos caminando como si fuera importante.</p><p>Harry bufó a su lado y no pudo estar más de acuerdo.</p><p>Neville los ignoró y los tres caminaron rumbo al pub Cabeza de Cerdo.</p><p>Al llegar, pudo ver que no eran los primeros.</p><p>Hermione se encontraba sentada con Ginny y una chica rubia muy pálida que llevaba unos lentes muy extraños. Había un grupo de Ravenclaw en el fondo con una chica que era reconoció como Cho capitana de quidditch de su casa y en otra mesa había otros Hufflepuffs que reconoció de su año.</p><p>—Creí que serían puros Gryffindor— Susurro Ron y Harry estuvo de acuerdo.</p><p>—Se tomó muy enserio las palabras del sombrero al unir las casas— Explicó Neville encogiéndose de hombros —Además, están interesados ¿por qué despreciarlos?</p><p>Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron cervezas de mantequilla pero se arrepintieron al ver que el dueño limpiaba sus jarras con un trapo muy sucio.</p><p>Un golpe por debajo de la mesa evitó que dijera un mal comentario y vio a Harry con molestia. De un tiempo para acá había agarrado el habito de golpearlo antes de decir algo estúpido al igual que Hermione.</p><p>—Gracias— Dijo Harry recibiendo su jarra y bebiendo un poco antes de poner una mala cara.</p><p>Neville siguió su ejemplo y bebió tranquilamente por lo que él también lo hizo tratando de no hacer una mueca.</p><p>Volteó la mirada para ver como lo hacían Hermione y su hermana cuando vio a esta ultima besándose con un chico de cabello negro que se veia acababa de llegar.</p><p>Se levantó de golpe dispuesto a golpearlo pero Harry lo detuvo. Tropezó con su silla y eso atrajo la atencion de su hermana y el chico voltearon.</p><p>El rostro de Michael Corner se puso en su línea de visión y por un momento agradeció que no fuera la serpiente pero aún así… —¡Por los calzoncillos de Merlín! ¿Por qué besas a mi hermana?</p><p>—Pues… ¿porque soy su novio?</p><p>—Cierra la boca Ronald, puedo besar chicos si quiero— Dijo con molestia con los brazos cruzados.</p><p>Miró a Harry en busca de apoyo pero él solo se encogió de hombros y prestó más atención a la jarra de cerveza que se había derramado en la mesa.</p><p>En eso vio por la puerta dos figuras idénticas llegando y sonrió con suficiencia.</p><p>—Fred, George. Este idiota se está aprovechando de nuestra hermana— Dijo señalando a Michael que tenia mirada de hastiado.</p><p>—¿Es eso cierto? — Pregunta Fred entrando y cruzando ágilmente el pub hasta estar poder recostarse en la mesa.</p><p>—¿O será nuestra hermanita la que se esta aprovechando de ti? — Se burló George entes de revolverle el cabello al chico quien se puso completamente rojo. Los hermanos le dieron una mirada a Ginny y levantaron sus pulgares antes de ir a reunirse en otra mesa con Lee Jordan.</p><p>Completamente confundido Ron reclamó —¿No le dirán nada?</p><p>—Roni, nuestra hermana puede romperle la nariz a quien quiera y también puede salir con quien quiera.</p><p>—Como con un idiota por ejemplo</p><p>—O una lechuza</p><p>—O un troll</p><p>—No un troll no. Babearía todo.</p><p>—Bueno, ya escuchaste Ginny. Nada de trolls</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>—Solo estas celoso de que tengo novio y tu no Ronald— Se defendió Ginny y Ron no pudo decir más pues la puerta nuevamente fue abierta y vio a Arthur King entrando con un Morgan Ambrosius a su lado.</p><p>—¿Qué hacer él aquí? — Gruño viendo a Hermione y fue jalado a su asiento por Harry, pero alcanzó a lanzarle dagas a su hermana quién lo ignoró olímpicamente.</p><p>—Lo invite— Respondió Hermione como si fuera obvio o tuviera sentido.</p><p>—Pero…— Harry lo detuvo al tomar su hombro inmovilizándolo y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro</p><p>—Ya lo hablamos, no es mala persona— Susurró Harry y Ron tuvo que calmar sus ganas de desmentir eso.</p><p>Vio como el chico serpiente corrió a sentarse con su hermana, su novio y Luna. La sangre le hervía.</p><p>—Ya casi están todos aquí— Dijo Hermione sentándose a lado de Harry ignorando su jarrón de cerveza.</p><p>Pronto, Ron vio entrar por la puerta a Colin Creevey seguido de Dennis y Nidgell con unas túnicas con capuchas oscuras pareciendo muy satisfechos consigo mismos. Pero tomando en cuanta que se escaparon del castillo, debían de estarlo. Los chicos se dirigieron a la mesa de su hermana colocando en la mesa lo que parecía mercancía de Honeydukes.</p><p>—Muy bien— Dijo Hermione nerviosa moviendo sus manos en un gesto de nervios —Esos son todos— Harry le dio una mirada reconfortante.</p><p>Ella se levanto y llamó la atención de todos.</p><p>—Les agradezco a todos por reunirse aquí este día. Como ya saben, la razón por la que los he llamado es por la falta de enseñanza en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras— Vio a muchos estudiantes asentir —Por ello, he decidido organizar un club para aprender por nosotros mismos.</p><p>Muchos más estudiantes asintieron en señal de acuerdo.</p><p>—No solo debemos de estar capacitados para nuestros exámenes, sino para lo que se avecina— Hermione se armó de valor —Eso es… por-porque Voldemort ha regresado.</p><p>Su declaración trajo consigo un silencio en la sala.</p><p>—Creí que eras más sensata que eso— Bufó un chico de Hufflepuff con molestia y burla —Si no vas a decir más que…</p><p>—Es verdad— Se levantó Harry</p><p>—Solo porque tu y un viejo loco lo dice no es verdad— Se quejó en tanto sus amigos se movían incomodos.</p><p>—¿Y porque no sería verdad? — Preguntó Arthur desde su asiento colocando su jarra en la mesa.</p><p>—Porque están locos— Dice el muchacho como si fuera obvio —¿No me digas que les crees?</p><p>—Yo sé que Harry no mentiría con eso— Dice el mayor —Y es bastante peculiar la situación. Regresa el mago tenebroso de la época, uno de dos testigos regresa con vida y casi lo silencian en cuanto regresa sin mencionar que casi lo matan en el verano.</p><p>—¡Entonces porque no pasa nada!— Gritó el chico.</p><p>Harry por su parte le costó no ponerse a gritar en ese mismo instante, y agradeció profundamente a Cho por intervenir preguntando lo que pasó esa noche.</p><p>El verano le había ayudado a comprender mejor que no había sido su culpa. Las palabras de Arthur flotaron en su mente, pensar en lo que pudo haber hecho no serviría de nada, el que Colagusano hubiera asesinato a Cedric por orden de Voldemort no había sido por él.</p><p>Cedric había sido una victima en todo esto, pero no era responsable de eso.</p><p>Así que contó todo lo que pasó, desde que vio que había algo raro en el torneo, el cementerio y su regreso e incluso su enfrentamiento con dementores en el verano, un chico dijo que se lo estaba inventando y Susane Bones interrumpió diciendo que su tía presencio el caso mientras que Arthur y Morgan argumentaron que estaban con él durante el ataque.</p><p>Cuando terminó muchos estudiantes se veían asustados, otros incrédulos y algunos más en shock.</p><p>—Además, Voldemort no es el único peligro— Dice Arthur y todos guardan silencio y lo observan con terror —No es el único mago que quiere matar inocentes, hay muchos otros locos por ahí o bestias peligrosas. El objetivo de la clase siempre ha sido ayudar a los estudiantes a protegerse de los peligros, no solo tener una buena calificación.</p><p>Eso hizo reaccionar a muchos estudiantes que asintieran nerviosos.</p><p>—Como entenderán, el objetivo de esto no es hacerlos pelear sino que puedan defenderse— Explicó Hermione.</p><p>—¿No haremos un ejercito? — Preguntó Colin Creevey luciendo decepcionado.</p><p>—Somos estudiantes no soldados. Pero más nos vale estar listos.</p><p>Tras esa declaración, la chica sacó un pedazo de pergamino que dispuso a en la mesa y pidió que cada persona ahí escribiera su nombre y lo firmara prometiendo guardar en secreto su reunión.</p><p>Cuando el ultimo de los estudiantes salió de pub, Hermione guardó cuidadosamente su lista y se sentó en su asiento luciendo muy satisfecha.</p><p>—Eso salió mucho mejor de lo que creí— Comentó Harry sin querer terminar su jarra, de hecho, noto que la todos los estudiantes que pidieron Cerveza de Mantequilla la dejaron.</p><p>Simplemente salieron de ahí dejando sus tarras llenas.</p><p>Asqueroso.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero disfruten el nuevo capitulo, por favor dejen sus opiniones que las valoro mucho.</p><p>Consejo de vida: No tomen bebidas dudosas ya sea por su falta de higiene o cualquier cosa.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Adición</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nueva regla, todos los clubs deben de ser aprobados por la Suma Inquisidora.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Adición</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Había pasado poco tiempo desde la reunión en la Cabeza de Cerdo cuando un nuevo articulo apareció en la escuela en el cual se exigía que todos los clubs o grupos tenían que tener un permiso de la Inquisidora.</p><p>En cuanto Harry, Hermione y Ron vieron dicha norma, no dudaron en que su reunión no había pasado desapercibida como querían.</p><p>—Insisto en que la serpiente habló— Se quejó Ron viendo el letrero con odio.</p><p>—No creo— Respondió Harry con seguridad.</p><p>—No fue él— Explicó Hermione consultando el pergamino de esa vez antes de guardarlo en su bolso no sin antes poner un hechizo sobre él para esconder su contenido —De hecho ningún estudiante. Debimos ser más cuidadosos, el pub no estaba completamente vacío… quizás…</p><p>—Bueno, eso no importa. Ahora no solo no podemos armar el grupo, sino que el equipo de quidditch esta en el limbo...</p><p>—No por mucho— Los tres amigos se voltearon para ver a Arthur King leyendo la hoja con el ceño fruncido —Iré a pedir el formulario antes de clases para entregarlo en la tarde, pero lo que me preocupa también es…</p><p>—… El grupo de estudio— Se unió Neville luciendo recién levantado y la túnica puesta al revés.</p><p>—Exacto, pero creo que sería mejor si Morgan pide la solicitud del grupo, tiene favoritismo por los Slytherin—Comentó Arthur pensativo.</p><p>Harry se encogió de hombros sin saber porqué era tan importante ese club pero parecía que Neville y Hermione compartían su interés por mantenerlo.</p><p>—Hablando del grupo, creo que debemos de pesar en un mejor nombre para él— Comentó Neville frotando su barbilla —Grupo de estudio es simple y aburrido.</p><p>—Suena bien, en la siguiente reunión podemos proponerlo y hacer una consulta para el nombre— Concordó Arthur tomando rumbo al comedor cuando vio a Morgan caminando —¡Morgan!</p><p>El susodicho se sobresaltó antes de notar a Arthur y correr a dónde estaban teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse con nadie.</p><p>—Arthur ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó animado y Arthur puso una mano en su hombro mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor, Harry supuso que hablar de su club.</p><p>—Morgan realmente es apegado a Arthur— Murmuró Hermione viendo al par de chicos alejarse.</p><p>—Supongo, han sido así desde el año pasado— Comentó Neville y Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo en tanto Ron solo miraba molesto la situación.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Por qué tanto escandalo?— Preguntó Ginny que lucia recién levantada.</p><p>—Acaban de suspender todos los grupos o equipos de estudiantes a no ser que la profesora Umbridge lo autorice— Se quejo Harry.</p><p>—Oh no, el club…</p><p>—Lo sabemos Ginny, no tenemos idea de cómo se enteró de nuestra reunión ¿Estas segura que tu “amiguito” no dijo nada? — Resopló Ron con frustración y todos le dieron una mala mirada.</p><p>El prejuicio de Ron ya lo estaba hartando —Hermione dice que no fue él ni nadie en la reunión, además Morgan es un buen chico— Gruñó antes que otro de sus amigos pudiera decir algo.</p><p>—¡¿También lo defiendes!?</p><p>—Sí Ron ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas para ver que no es mala persona? Me ayudo el año pasado con ungüentos, en el juicio, es un buen amigo de Arthur…</p><p>—Mejor amigo diría yo— Interrumpió Ginny con satisfacción.</p><p>—…Mejor amigo de Arthur— Se corrigió —Amigo de tus hermanos y ¿aún así piensas que finge? Dime Ron ¿Qué crees que sacaría de esto?</p><p>—Eso… no lo sé— Se frustró Ron pero tercamente se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—Mira Ronald, estas siendo muy irracional— Interrumpió Hermione —Tu siempre has sido de los primeros en saltar cuando alguien me llama sangre sucia.</p><p>—¡Porque no deberían!</p><p>—Porque es una idea estúpida—Concordó Hermione, su postura era muy rígida y Harry vio como este tema la estaba afectando más de lo que había dejado ver —Pero mírate a ti mismo Ronald, llamas serpiente mentirosa a un chico que no te has dado la oportunidad de conocer solo porque crees que todos en Slytherin son malos.</p><p>Sin nada más que decir la chica dio media vuelta y se marcho rumbo al Gran Comedor. Ginny le dio una mala mirada a su hermano entes de decir con dureza —Hay muchos prejuicios que sabemos que son erróneos, por ejemplo que los hombres lobo son malos es un ejemplo. Deja de ser un idiota Ron.</p><p>Tras eso la chica se fue corriendo siguiendo a Hermione dejándolos en el pasillo aún concurrido. Harry pudo ver que había miradas furtivas de otros alumnos de su casa y otras que desviaron la mirada cuando Harry los notó y comenzaron a murmurar.</p><p>Ron estaba sin palabras, aturdido por eso. Compartió una mirada con Neville de preocupación.</p><p>—Mira Ron, entiendo por qué estas tan a la defensiva— Murmura Neville colocando una mano en su hombro —Pero poner intenciones en alguien que no conoces no esta bien. No te piden que seas su amigo, solo no hables mal de él— se encoge de hombros —Además quien sabe, si le das una oportunidad se podrían llevar bien.</p><p>Ron estaba por decir algo cuando Draco Malfoy apareció saliendo de un pasillo que dirigía a las mazmorras.</p><p>—A un lado, desocupen el pasillo—Comenzó a decir y los alumnos que estaban amontonados viendo el decreto se alejaron con prisa pegándose a las paredes u corrieron al Gran Comedor.</p><p>—¿Qué esta pasando? — Murmuró Harry desconcertado.</p><p>—¿Weasley? Qué haces lamentándote ahí, asegúrate que los estudiantes mantengan libre el pasillo— Gruñó Malfoy viendo que unos primeros años se estaban colando queriendo ver que pasaba.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios Malfoy? — Gruñó Ron con enojo y Harry no lo culpaba. Draco Malfoy era una persona horrible.</p><p>—¿Esa placa es de juguete o qué?— Comentó con burla antes de regañar a los menores y mandarlos al Gran Comedor.</p><p>Pronto, una discusión comenzó a resonar de donde Malfoy había salido.</p><p>—¿¡QUÉ ESPERAN?! DESOCUPEN EL PASILLO— Gritó Harry comprendiendo y siendo seguido por Ron mientras con ayuda de Neville corrían a los alumnos que se habían amontonado.</p><p>—Formen dos filas, por la izquierda diríjanse al Gran Comedor y por la de la derecha que salgan del pasillo y vayan a sus salas comunes— Dirigió Draco Malfoy mientras Arthur King salió del Gran Comedor buscando la fuente del escandalo</p><p>Se dirigió con otro prefecto y este regreso al Gran Comedor en tanto Arthur ayudaba a mantener el orden.</p><p>Del pasillo salieron Dumbledore, el profesor Snape, Umbridge y numerosos aurores que Harry recordaba haber visto cuidando el pasillo prohibido de la mazmorra.</p><p>—No crea que su jueguito va a funcionar, sea lo que sea que tenga ahí el Ministerio de Magia lo descubrirá. Esconderlo no le servirá de nada, sino que fue una gran equivocación— Decía con molestia y arrogancia Umbridge.</p><p>—Ya le dije profesora, no he hecho nada. Nadie se ha acercado a la zona salvo personal autorizado.</p><p>—¡Es verdad! El hoyo se cerró por cuenta propia— Habló otro hombre quien Harry supuso era un auror.</p><p>Lo siguiente Harry no pudo escucharlo pues tomaron otro camino, sea lo que sea que haya pasado no tardaría en enterarse.</p><p>Horas más tarde se corría la voz sobre como la misteriosa entrada a la habitación secreta había sido sellada otra vez.</p><p>Nadie sabía como salvo por magia, mientras los aurores la vigilaban está se cerro. Incluso los retratos no hacían más que apoyar eso.</p><p>Pero claro que Umbridge no aceptaba eso, creía fervientemente que Dumbledore había metido la nariz en eso y algo grande estaba oculto.</p><p>XxxX</p><p>Morgan estaba desanimado, leer la prohibición de clubs fue una cubetada de agua fría en Slytherin. Todos se habían indignado, claro que no había muchos clubs, pero el quidditch era lo más importante.</p><p>Pronto la conmoción paso a burla al esperar conseguir fácilmente el permiso pero otros equipos no (Gryffindor), cosa que fue tirada por Draco quien argumento no querer ganar por default pero que sería divertido verlos sufrir un poco.</p><p>De todas formas, ya era la tarde y Ginny y Colin le dijeron en clase que Arthur le pidió a él conseguir el permiso de su grupo, lo cual sería más fácil de decir que hacer pues sospechaba que no le agradaba a esa bruja (sin juegos de palabras).</p><p>Esperando que su miedo no se notará golpeo la puerta de la profesora y en cuanto escucho permiso de entrar lo hizo, siendo golpeado por un horrible aroma floral y el rosado más chillón de su vida.</p><p>—¿Qué necesitas querido? — Preguntó la mujer con un tono de voz meloso que da diabetes (no en el buen sentido).</p><p>—Yo… vengo por un permiso— Explicó.</p><p>—¿Oh? ¿Y para que exactamente? — Preguntó la mujer.</p><p>—Para un grupo de estudios que he organizado con algunos compañeros de clases y una amiga de Ravenclaw— Fue cuidadoso en no mencionar a Gryffindor esperando que fuera más accesible sin saber eso.</p><p>—Oh, claro. Me he enterado que eres un talentoso estudiante de pociones— Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa enfermiza mientras sacaba un formulario de su cajón.</p><p>—Así es— Respondió con incertidumbre.</p><p>—Tus padres deben de estar orgullosos— Sonríe la mujer.</p><p>—Ellos están muertos— Frunció el ceño sosteniendo el papel.</p><p>—Oh, disculpa— Dijo con un tono que decía que no lo lamentaba en lo más mínimo —A tu abuela debió de serle difícil criarte sola.</p><p>—Sí</p><p>—Si se hubieran integrado antes al mundo mágico seguramente eso no hubiera pasado. Quizás tendrías más modales.</p><p>—¿Qué quiere decir?</p><p>En eso tocaron la puerta y la mujer se sobresaltó, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir pero se aclaró la garganta antes de pedir que entraran.</p><p>Aparecieron Draco Malfoy y Montague el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.</p><p>Al verlo dentro Draco levantó una ceja.</p><p>—Bueno, le entregaré mañana el permiso— Dijo Morgan levantándose de su asiento listo para marcharse.</p><p>—Oh querido, aún no terminamos de hablar— Sonrió la mujer.</p><p>—No puedo creer que te tardaras tanto consiguiendo ese permiso Morgan— Regañó Draco interrumpiendo a la profesora —Para mañana ya debería de estar aprobado.</p><p>—¿Usted tiene algo que ver en esto señor Malfoy?</p><p>—Sí, es un grupo que Morgan creo, por lo que consideré mejor que el mismo se presentara a pedirlo. Pero como sabrá nuestros estudios son de suma importancia y el grupo ha probado ser de utilidad, detestaría que me retrasara en mis estudios ¿no lo cree?</p><p>—Oh, por supuesto. Solo tiene que entregarme el formulario y por la mañana ya estará aprobado.</p><p>—Eso es genial ¿no lo crees Morgan? — Murmura el chico pasando un brazo sobre su hombro —Nosotros le veníamos a entregar la solicitud para el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin— Señalo al otro chico que gruñó y le mostró el papel a la profesora.</p><p>—Esperamos gratamente que no haya ningún problema con el permiso— Montague mostró una sonrisa de tiburón que le puso los nervios de punta a Morgan.</p><p>—Por supuesto que no querido, déjame la solicitud y mañana puedes pasar a entrenar con tu equipo— Sonrió exageradamente la mujer y Morgan frunció el ceño —No queremos que Slytherin pierda ¿verdad?</p><p>—Claro que no— Confirma Draco con una sonrisa cortes —Con su permiso profesora, nosotros nos marchamos. Que tenga buena noche.</p><p>Draco lo arrastró por la puerta y una vez que salió soltó un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. En tanto el capitán se bufó de él.</p><p>—Aprovecharemos el campo ya que Gryffindor no tendrá oportunidad de hacerlo hasta dentro de mucho tiempo— Se carcajeo entes de ir por otro pasillo.</p><p>—Muchas gracias ahí— Morgan le dio una sonrisa ignorando al otro chico —Por un momento creí que me pediría más cosas para aprobarlo.</p><p>Draco se burló —Agradece que eres Slytherin, sino serías incapaz de conseguirlo.</p><p>—¿Tú crees que les nieguen el permiso al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor? — Preguntó consternado, no creía que nadie le pudiera negar nada a Arthur.</p><p>Draco bufo —¿Creo? Estoy seguro, o al menos lo aprobaran el mismo día del primer partido— Comentó con las manos en los bolsillos —No ayuda que Arthur haya defendido a Potter en el juicio.</p><p>—¿Enserio? — Draco camina por el pasillo y Morgan le sigue el rastro con un poco de dificultad.</p><p>—Claro, lo más probable es que se rehusara a darte tu permiso fácilmente por ir a testificar.</p><p>—Aggg política. Nunca la entenderé— Se queja ajustando su bufanda en su cuello y el otro chico soltó un suspiro decepcionado.</p><p>—Pues casi todo se rige con ella en especial Slytherin— Le regaña —De todas formas, ¿De que hablaban que te tenia tan desconcertado?</p><p>—Preguntaba por mis padres— Responde honestamente y Draco frunce el ceño.</p><p>—Hablaré con ella— Dice el rubio y eso detuvo a Morgan.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?</p><p>El chico lo vio con el ceño fruncido y suspira una vez más —Estaba cuestionando tu estado de sangre— Explica como si de un niño se tratara.</p><p>—No es necesario, realmente no me importa.</p><p>—Morgan, que a ti no le importe no significa que a los demás no. Créeme, no querrás que piensen que eres otra cosa a pura sangre.</p><p>Dando la conversación por finalizada Draco se alejó y Morgan sintió un extraño deja’vu, Draco le recordaba a alguien pero no podía decir quien, solo que era muy importante para él.</p><p>Estaban regresado a su sala común cuando doblaron la esquina y Morgan casi se tropieza con un gato.</p><p>Draco logro agarrarlo pero el gato se asustó y le arañó la pierna.</p><p>Y para empeorar las cosas el señor Flitch salió de la esquina del pasillo.</p><p>—¡MALDITOS RUFIANES! ¿¡QUE LE HACEN A LA SEÑORITA NORRIS?!</p><p>—Na-nada se-señor— Tembló Morgan.</p><p>—El estúpido gato se atravesó en el camino y araño a mi amigo ¡Usted debería de educarla mejor! — Gritó de regreso Draco con ira en sus ojos.</p><p>—¡LA SEÑORITA NORRIS ES PERFECTA! Tiene mucho mejores modales que los escuincles de esta escuela— Se queja el hombre y Morgan vio a Draco tomar aire pero lo detuvo y sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>Por milagro Draco dejó caer el tema y siguió su camino ignorando al squib.</p><p>—Lo siento mucho— Murmuró Morgan por lo bajo antes de correr detrás de Draco.</p><p>XxxX</p><p>El día siguiente pronto pasó y el permiso de su grupo de estudio fue aprobado por lo que se reunieron como siempre en su salón vacío.</p><p>Morgan se encontraba ayudando a Neville con una tarea de pociones cuando Arthur llamó su atención.</p><p>—Morgan necesito una poción para restaurar la memoria— Dijo sin más levantando la vista de su libro.</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—Ya me oíste, la necesito</p><p>—Oh Morgan mi buen amigo ¿podrías por favor ayudarme preparando una poción para la memoria?... Sí, claro Arthur no hay problema… ¡Muchas gracias Morgan!... ¡No hay de qué Arthur!— Morgan dramatizó —Por dios, ser amable no te matará.</p><p>Arthur rodo los ojos —¿Para cuando la tendrías?</p><p>—¿En una semana? — Pensó en voz alta frunciendo el ceño —En menos si consigo pronto los ingredientes.</p><p>—Has una lista de lo que necesitas y lo traeré.</p><p>Morgan tomó una hoja suelta y comenzó a garabatear lo que Neville supuso eran los ingredientes.</p><p>Poco después entraron Ginny y Luna al salón luciendo complacidas consigo mismas, sin prestarles atención se dirigieron a la parte de atrás del aula y comenzaron a cotillear.</p><p>Colin Creevey entró después con su hermano menor Dennis que brincaba de emoción y corrieron a practicar hechizos en la zona de almohadas.</p><p>La puerta nuevamente se abrió pero esta vez Neville no levantó la vista, esperando que Hermione se desplomará en el asiento juntó a el para comenzar a preguntarle a Morgan sobre las pociones pero en cambio escucho a Morgan exclamar.</p><p>—¡Draco!</p><p>Ante eso todo el mundo levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo. Las reacciones fueron muy diversas. Ginny y Luna se congelaron, Colin se colocó delante de Dennis, Arthur levantó un ceja antes de volver a su libro en tanto Morgan saltaba de su asiento de entusiasmo.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestiono con dureza Ginny.</p><p>—Bueno Weasley, que yo sepa esto no es un grupo privado y está abierto a todos los estudiantes— Respondió con molestia —Además, ya que ayude a que su grupito estuviera abierto decidí darme una vuelta en caso de que la Inquisidora viniera.</p><p>—¿Vendrá? — Preguntó Morgan con miedo en su voz.</p><p>—No lo sé Morgan, pero ya que insistí en ello debería de estar presente.</p><p>—Supongo…</p><p>—Ponte cómodo Malfoy y sin peleas— Dijo Arthur sin levantar la vista de su libro. Neville se preguntó que tan interesante era el libro como para no molestarse en hacer algo más, después de todo ¡Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar!</p><p>—Yo también soy prefecto King, no daré mala imagen— Respondió Draco antes de sentarse frente a Morgan y sacar un libro de su bolsa.</p><p>Morgan regreso a su tarea de terminar la lista antes de pasarla a Arthur quien solo asintió antes de seguir leyendo, vio a Luna que tomó de la mano a Ginny y comenzaron a hacer tarea juntas aunque esta ultima lanzaba miradas de alerta a la dirección de Draco.</p><p>Vio a Colin llevar a su hermano al otro extremo de la habitación para seguir practicando mirando con cautela a Malfoy en tanto su hermanito intentaba sin éxito no temblar de miedo.</p><p>Claro que no lo culpaba, Draco Malfoy tenia una reputación en Gryffindor como un matón y su rivalidad y odio con Harry solo hacía crecer más eso. El mismo Neville temblaba de miedo pero supuso que si había algún problema Arthur intervendría.</p><p>—Oye ¿hay algo que no entiendas de la poción? — Preguntó Morgan viéndolo con preocupación sobresaltando a Neville.</p><p>—No, solo… intentaré hacerlo por mi mismo— Murmuró avergonzado Neville por preocupar al chico.</p><p>Dando una última mirada al Slytherin que se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en el sillón se enfocó en su tarea. <em>Si Arthur sale de la sala, yo también.</em></p><p>XxxX</p><p>Hermione había ayudado a Harry y Ron con sus tareas la última semana. Había accedido en lo que se acostumbraban a su nuevo horario y planear las clases secretas por lo que no había ido al grupo de estudio desde entonces.</p><p>Cuando les sugirió a todos ir con ella Harry parecía interesado, pero la gran renuencia de Ron al estar en la misma habitación que un Slytherin fuera de horario escolar lo irrito. Habían pensado obligarlo a ir cuando Neville les sugirió que no. Cuando le preguntaron el porque, el chico fue evasivo y dijo que sería mejor no obligarlo sin mencionar que debía de estar molesto porque los únicos grupos funcionando eran de los Slytherin.</p><p>Pero era Sábado. Arthur había obligado a todos los miembros a mantenerse fuera de problemas mientras intentaba conseguir el permiso aprobado lo cual los chicos interpretaron como dormir hasta horas impías de la tarde en su fin de semana.</p><p>Curiosamente los gemelos habían estado toda la semana tranquilos, pero Hermione pensaba que estaba planeando y organizando para actuar una vez que tuvieran la luz verde.</p><p>Ella podía quedarse o ir a la biblioteca a estudiar sola o ir a estudiar con chicos que querían aprender y no dormir todo el día. Y ya tenia una buena idea de cómo arreglar sus reuniones secretas y esperaba poder trabajar en ello en la comodidad de la habitación.</p><p>Después de desayunar, se dirigió a la sala de su grupo de estudio. Lo cual sonaba largo, quizás podían pensar en un buen nombre.</p><p>Cuando entró notó lo distinta que lucia y se detuvo en la puerta viendo que la montaña de almohadas ahora se encontraba en el extremo más alejado del salón y no en el centro, la mesa original estaba dispuesta en medio y había tres sillones, un sofá y dos banquillos alrededor de un frasco con un hechizo de calor y una llama inmortal dentro y un mesa de café enfrente en el otro extremo de la sala.</p><p>Realmente se habían superado en acondicionar la sala, parecía igual de cómoda que la Sala Común de Gryffindor.</p><p>Saludó a Luna la única otra persona en la sala que se encontraba en un sofá leyendo su revista de cabeza (Luna completamente de cabeza y su revista en posición original). Se sentó en un sillón individual y sacó un libro de transformaciones y se dispuso a comenzar.</p><p>Había logrado crear eficientemente una la última copia del galeón falso lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerlo pasar por un galeón cuando escucho a Morgan entrar parloteando algo acerca de ver un libro de dragones que había leído.</p><p>Hermione sonrió ante lo animado del chico y guardo los galeones restantes dispuesta a entregar los primeros a sus compañeros de grupo.</p><p>—¿Por qué hay libros de DCAO con portada de la historia de Merlín? — Preguntó una voz que sobresaltó a Hermione y escondió rápidamente el resto de sus galeones.</p><p>—Porque no creo que quieras aprender para los TIMOS del libro aprobado— Explicó Morgan desde su asiento en la mesa.</p><p>—¿Idea de Granger? — Preguntó Draco Malfoy viendo el libro.</p><p>—Nop, Arthur— Respondió con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Lo suficientemente bueno— Dijo antes de regresar el libro a su estante —¿Pero donde están los libros de historia de Merlín?</p><p>—No hay aquí— Respondió Luna con tranquilidad aún de cabeza —A Arthur no le gustan porque…</p><p>—…La historia está mal— Suspira Malfoy y toma un libro de otro estante para ir a sentarse, pero se congelo al verla. Pronto su sorpresa pasó y frunció el seño antes mostrar desinterés y se sentó en otro sillón individual.</p><p>Hermione no sabía que hacer, estaba en shock por verlo pasearse tan cómodo por el salón y leer tan cómodo.</p><p>¿Qué había pasado en la última semana?</p><p>No sabía si debía de levantarse y confrontarlo o ignorarlo. La sala no era privada pero…</p><p>El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo de levantarse y exigir una explicación.</p><p>Neville llegó con un montón de pergaminos que estaban por caer.</p><p>—Permíteme— Dijo Luna ya sentada con normalidad y con un movimiento delicado los pergaminos volaron y se colocaron sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Muchas gracias Luna— Dijo Neville antes de ir a la mesa.</p><p>—No es nada— Dijo antes de levantarse e ir a sentarse en la mesa.</p><p>—Oh, Hermione. No esperaba verte— Dice Neville sorprendido y le da una sonrisa antes de fruncir el ceño en su dirección y luego a Malfoy.</p><p>—¿Hermione? — Pregunta Morgan confundido antes de levantar la mirada de su libro y verla. Sonrió dulcemente antes de fruncir el ceño y ver en su dirección y la de Malfoy —¿Por qué estas sentada en el sillón de Malfoy?</p><p>—¿Sillón de Malfoy? — Pregunta confundida. Esperaba que todos cuestionaran la presencia de Malfoy en el salón, no la suya en el sillón.</p><p>—Sí, hace un drama si alguien se sienta ahí— Explica Morgan como si fuera obvio.</p><p>—No hago dramas Morgan— Se quejó Malfoy —Simplemente me gusta que respeten mis cosas.</p><p>—Y ahora estas sentado en el de Arthur…— Dice Morgan con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—¡No es mi culpa! ¡El otro lo estaba ocupando Luna!</p><p>—Es de tres plazas Malfoy— Murmura Neville.</p><p>—No si Luna lo ocupa…</p><p>—Sigue siendo el de Arthur— Se queja Morgan —Y ha estado insoportable desde que le han rechazado las 13 veces que ha ido a pedir su permiso.</p><p>Con un quejido Draco Malfoy se levantó del sillón y se acomodó en el sillón de tres plazas que Luna había estado acaparando.</p><p>Toda la situación fue demasiado rara.</p><p>Decidida a saber lo que había pasado se levantó y fue a la mesa, pudo ver que segundos después Malfoy se sentó en el sillón que había estado ocupando.</p><p>—¿Qué está pasando Neville? — Preguntó cuidando de no levantar su tono de voz.</p><p>Neville suspiró —Malfoy ayudó a conseguir el permiso para el grupo de estudio argumentando que es un miembro activo, así que para evitar que una visita sorpresa pruebe lo contrario viene a hacer tareas y leer.</p><p>—Exacto y viene a evitar a Pansy Parkinson. Al parecer es alérgica a los libros y piensa que Draco está en la biblioteca— Agregó Morgan antes de levantarse y dirigirse al librero en tanto Hermione procesaba lo ultimo.</p><p>—¿Ha causado problemas? — Preguntó Hermione preocupada y lanzando una mirada de reojo a donde el Slytherin estaba sentado.</p><p>—No, es el más tranquilo aquí— Dijo Neville con encogimiento de hombros, pero su mirada era cautelosa —Si es por la presencia de Arthur u otra cosa no sabría decirte.</p><p>Hermione entendió lo que quería decir, no sabía si estaba fingiendo para después hacer algo, si estaba siendo honesto, si solo era un favor a Morgan o qué.</p><p>Oficialmente no lo podían echar, correrían el riesgo de que les cerraran su grupo de estudio sin mencionar que no había ninguna regla que le prohibiera la entrada a algún Slytherin, de hecho no podían hacerlo si no querían sacar a Morgan.</p><p>—Por cierto, pensaba invitar a Astoria cuando mejorara de salud— Dice Morgan como pensamiento fugaz observando un libro en particular que sacó del librero.</p><p>—No creo que sea prudente Morgan, sabes que Astoria hace un esfuerzo para asistir a todas sus clases y regresar a la sala común. Un esfuerzo de venir hasta acá sería perjudicial.</p><p>—Supongo que tienes razón…</p><p>—¿Quién es Astoria?</p><p>—Una Slytherin de mi año, pero su familia fue maldita y su estado de salud es sensible en el mejor de los casos— Murmura Morgan molesto antes de retomar su lectura.</p><p>Hermione observo a Draco Malfoy una última vez antes de sacar sus deberes para hacer la tarea. Aunque la idea de tener a Draco Malfoy en la misma habitación la inquietaba, no quería dejar a Neville solo mientras estudiaba con Luna.</p><p>Si Malfoy planeaba hacer alguna cosa, ella sabía un buen números de hechizos para contra-atacar.</p><p>Ahora sabía porque Ginny y Neville eran tan reacios a dejar que Harry o Ron vinieran. Definitivamente explotarían.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Consejos de vida: Si alguien te odia y necesitas un algo de esa persona, pedirle a otra persona (externa o que le caiga bien de preferencia) para que lo pida por ti si es posible.</p><p>Sin más que decir (hace frío) ¡Cuídense mucho! Sigan las normas de salud y tomen agua.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Inmadurez</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reunión del ED<br/>Partido de quidditch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mi beta ahora intenta salvar su semestre, así que... aún sin beta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Inmadurez</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Extraordinariamente las clases de ED iban muy bien, nombre elegido por Ginny, consiguiendo distraer a Harry de sus extraños sueños y a Ron de la actitud cerrada de Percy.</p><p>Aunque en cuanto Ron se quejó, Hermione comento con frialdad que él mismo actuaba peor con los Slytherin y se ganó una mala mirada de Harry antes de poder protestar.</p><p>—La próxima vez que lo escuche hablar así de personas que no conozca lo maldeciré— Se había quejado Ginny al ver a su hermano subir a su cuarto molesto sin creer que el año pasado aceptaba su actitud —Es un idiota.</p><p>—No eres la única— Murmuró Hermione regresando a su libro con enfado —Estoy cerca de darle un puñetazo en la cara.</p><p>—¿Tenemos que formarnos? — Preguntó Fred uniéndose a la conversación.</p><p>—Bueno, el único que sí se desquita es Arthur con los entrenamientos— Comenta George jugando con unas bombas fétidas que Harry no puede quitar los ojos de encima. Cuando la guarda suspira aliviado —Es una pena que no haya hasta que consigamos el permiso.</p><p>En la primer semana de ED la mayoría de los estudiantes lograron hacer espacio en sus apretados horarios para asistir a las reuniones mostrando su interés por aprender.</p><p>Habían acordaron un plan de trabajo para reunirse dos veces por semana con los horarios mostrados en los galeones falsos. Un día practicarían hechizos en cosas inanimadas para hacerlo bien y otro tendrían un duelo en dónde solo usarían los hechizos que resultaron exitosos cada quien.</p><p>Harry se sorprendió cuando pudo ver que había mucha diferencia en cuanto a habilidades, Ginny había dominado hechizos desarmadores y de ataque junto con Luna, en tanto a Neville se le facilitaban más los de protección que el resto. Colin y Dennis Creevey tenían habilidad en hechizos de simples y Morgan Ambrosius intentaba no hacer estallar su varita con hechizos simples.</p><p>Decidieron que Arthur dirigiría los duelos y Harry sería ayudante y se dedicada enseñar hechizos de DCAO.</p><p>Cuando llegó el primer día de los duelos todos estaban ansiosos pero cuando un par de alumnos de 6to y 5to decidieron enfrentar a Arthur directamente porque esté explico que no solo debían de lanzar hechizos sino poner atención a su enemigo y predecir los movimientos. Harry solo tuvo que sentarse y disfrutar de la acción.</p><p>Arthur desarmó y mando por los aires al chico de Hufflepuff (Zacharias, recordó Harry) y desarmó sin problemas a una chica de Ravenclaw (amiga de Cho cuyo nombre aún no recordaba).</p><p>—No lo están intentando— Se quejó Arthur con desaprobación cuando preguntó quién más se animaba a enfrentarlo y Dean que se había animado fue derrotado en un suspiro.</p><p>—Quizás solo seas un estúpido sádico Arthur— Contrarrestó Morgan para diversión de Harry quien estaba completamente de acuerdo —No les estas dando tiempo de analizar, solo los golpeas.</p><p>El chico había sido lo suficiente previsor para poner almohadas por todo el suelo y la pared, tal cómo había sido los primeros días de su entrenamiento con Arthur para las pruebas del torneo. Y todos se lo estaban agradeciendo profundamente.</p><p>—O están holgazaneando— Dijo Arthur esperando un nuevo oponente que no llegó —Deben de prestar atención. Estar alerta. Ver el movimiento de mi varita, no esperar a que lance el hechizo para ver cómo contrarrestarlo. Si no saben qué es, esquivar es la mejor elección.</p><p>—¿Y cómo esperas que hagamos eso? — Se quejó un chico de Ravenclaw y Harry pensó que debía de esforzarse más con los nombres.</p><p>—¡Es imposible!</p><p>—Harry al centro— Arthur se posicionó de nuevo y Harry trago saliva antes de pasar, claro que tenia confianza pero aún no estaba en el nivel de Arthur. De hecho parecía que este solo aumentaba su nivel.</p><p>—Espero no hayas holgazaneado.</p><p>—¿Contigo como profesor? Ni en sueños— Proyectó tanta confianza como pudo. Esperaba que los novatos no fueran tan críticos.</p><p>—Inicien— Habló Morgan con confianza antes de correr a un lugar seguro mientras los demás retrocedían.</p><p>Como se esperaba, Arthur comenzó con hechizos de ataque. Harry notó que su velocidad de movimiento era mucho mayor que la usada el año pasado, no se extrañaría saber que Arthur estuvo practicando o se hubiera contenido.</p><p>Harry esquivaba y se protegía en la mayoría de las veces, pero pudo atacar en otros rápidamente. Primero tenia que reducir la velocidad de Arthur por lo que lanzó hechizos para obstaculizarlo.</p><p>Arthur sonrió y se protegió de cada uno de ellos.</p><p>No pudo notar el siguiente hechizo lanzado por desviar los otros, por lo que en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente lo esquivo.</p><p>—Has mejorado Potter— Arthur felicitó, y Harry sonrió un poco —Pero no mucho, aún no prestas atención a tu alrededor.</p><p>Un golpe en su cabeza lo tiró al suelo. Sobando su cabeza y levantándose pudo notar que era una taburete, que afortunadamente lo golpeo con la parte blanda.</p><p>—¿Quién puede decir el error de Harry? — Preguntó Arthur viendo con detenimiento a los estudiantes que lo miraban sorprendidos con la boca abierto, Morgan veia orgulloso a Arthur mientras que algunas chicas como Cho tenían corazones en lo ojos.</p><p>Harry sintió una punzada de celos por que no le hicieran caso hasta que vio que Hermione lucia impresionada con él y tuvo que apartar la mirada avergonzado.</p><p>—Esquivaba la mayoría de los hechizos por lo que al no saber qué lanzaste pensó que era para él y no para el taburete— Explica Morgan y Harry se golpeo la frente.</p><p>Estúpidamente no pensó que Arthur usaría eso aún cuando Harry lo había hecho contra Voldemort.</p><p>—Así que no prestaste atención a lo que te rodea— Dice Arthur —Bueno, ya que esta la demostración, practicarán en parejas un duelo. Recuerden observar bien.</p><p>Con eso, todos corrieron a sus puestos ansias.</p><p>Arthur y Harry se la pasaron toda la clase corrigiendo posturas y dando consejos mientras veían los duelos del resto.</p><p>Cuando terminaron, todos estaban extasiados y motivados a aprender más hechizos con tal de tener más movimientos o simplemente saber cómo eran para poder saber cual lanzaban antes de que lo dijeran.</p><p>Definitivamente, fue un éxito.</p><p>XxxX</p><p>Justo una semana antes de iniciar los partidos, el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor consiguió su permiso para existir.</p><p>Fue una semana infernal para todos los miembros del equipo llegando al punto de solo tener una clase con el ED en la semana.</p><p>Aunque todos había esforzado en levantarse temprano para correr y hacer entrenamiento ligero Arthur consideró que debían de recuperar el tiempo perdido en su trabajo de equipo.</p><p>Los obligo a entrenar por las mañanas antes de clases y por las tardes después de clases, incluso Angelina (que es obsesiva con el quidditch) le gritó por ser un exagerado y no pensar en los que debían de presentar sus TIMOS o EXTASIS. Arthur se encogió de hombros y le dijo que podía irse si era demasiado para ella a lo que ella se negó diciendo que no había ido muy lejos para nada y estaba segura que habría reclutadores de equipos profesionales en el partido.</p><p>El día del partido, Ginny estaba más que nerviosa y ni siquiera jugaba, solo era suplente pero vio a Harry ansioso, Ron haciendo un agujero en su plato con los ojos, Angelina no dejaba de acomodarse el cabello, los gemelos habían dejado sus bromas de lado en su mayoría en toda la semana en tanto Arthur lucia con una calma que debía de ser ilegal.</p><p>Arthur estaba tan completamente sereno que Ginny intrigada le preguntó el cómo y solo respondió que preocuparse era innecesario.</p><p>En contraste con los nerviosos jugadores de Gryffindor los Slytherin se mostraban altivos y burlones, sin duda esperando ganar fácilmente con la falta de entrenamiento de los leones.</p><p>Al ser solo jugadora suplente Ginny estuvo en las gradas con sus amigos animando a su equipo en el mar de gente. Se sentó en la zona de los leones junto con Luna y Morgan quien recibió malas caras al llegar por parte de los Gryffindor menores.</p><p>—La próxima vez podemos sentarnos con mi casa— Comentó Luna con al ver la animosidad en las gradas en tanto sacaba de su bolso un gorro con cabeza de león y se lo puso. La chica estaba completamente vestida con los colores de Gryffindor mostrando su apoyo.</p><p>—Creo que sería buena idea— Murmuró de acuerdo Ginny poniendo mala cara a sus compañeros de casa.</p><p>—No me molesta— Se encogió de hombros Morgan vistiendo los colores de su casa —Espero sea un gran partido.</p><p>—Pues no tendrás una victoria fácil si es lo que piensas— Murmuró Ginny con los brazos cruzados —Arthur es un gran capitán y nos hemos esforzado.</p><p>—Para nada, sé que Arthur es un gran capitán y obsesivo del entrenamiento. Nosotros lo sabemos, por ello Draco esta nervioso— Comenta con ligereza frotando sus manos en los pantalones.</p><p>—¿A quién le vas Morgan? — Pregunta Luna con voz soñadora y Ginny casi pone los ojos en blanco, el chico viste por completo los colores de su casa.</p><p>—Buena pregunta… Espero que Arthur gane pero que Draco atrape la snitch… Es confuso ambos son mis amigos— Frunce el ceño Morgan y Ginny se sorprende de sus palabras —Pero le iré a Slytherin en esta ocasión ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor tu hermano mete la pata— Se burla Morgan con una sonrisa.</p><p>Ginny alcanza a reír sin tomárselo de mala manera, era un acuerdo que Ron era un idiota.</p><p>—Bueno, sea quien gane o pierda— Interrumpe Ginny y le extiende la mano —Somos amigos.</p><p>Con una gran sonrisa Morgan estrecho su mano y la sacudió —Amigos.</p><p>Hermione, Neville y el novio de Ginny, Michael, pronto se unieron con ellos en los asientos. Ginny para su gran diversión vio a Neville frotar el cabello de Morgan despeinándolo para gran indignación del chico menor.</p><p>Ella se giró y vio a su novio que había llevado botanas y todos le agradecieron mientras las tomaban. Él puso mala cara murmurando que era para ellos dos pero Ginny fingió que no escuchó eso viendo cómo Luna, Hermione, Neville y Morgan comían de las botanas sin esuchar.</p><p>Para su gran sorpresa, realmente se divirtió.</p><p>Morgan aplaudía las grandes jugadas de Gryffindor y cada que Arthur anotaba vitoreaba, pero cada vez que su hermano detenía una pelota abucheaba y le gritaba que se cayera de su escoba (si ofender Ginny). Realmente era muy divertido ver los partidos con el chico.</p><p>
  <em>Weasley no atrapa las pelotas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y por el arco se cuelan todas…</em>
</p><p>Un silencio recorrió las gradas y solo se escucho la canción que los Slytherin comenzaron a corear. Ginny frunció el ceño y miró molesta la casa escarlata. Incluso vio que Harry y sus hermanos se distrajeron del partido viendo con odio a las gradas.</p><p>De no ser por Arthur gritándoles instándolos a actuar seguirían congelados en el aire. Ron apenas alcanzó a reaccionar cuando una quaffle pasó volando juntó a él sin poder detenerla.</p><p>Los Slytherin al ver esto comenzaron a cantar más fuerte.</p><p>
  <em>A WEASLEY VAMOS A CORONAR</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WEASLEY NACIÓ EN UN VERTEDERO</em>
</p><p>—Son unos idiotas— Escupió Michael a su lado viendo con molestia a las serpientes.</p><p>—Que va— Dijo una voz con molestia —Ignóralos Ginny. Por mucho que no me agrade, tu hermano fue elegido por Arthur así que es bueno, solo están molestos porque van ganando— Dijo Morgan con una gran sonrisa y ella apartó la mirada avergonzada. Nadie tenia derecho a ser tan malditamente considerado y lindo cuando esta en la casa rival.</p><p>—¿Eh? Dije algo mal— Murmuró confundido.</p><p>Ginny no sabía que decir, sólo sabia que si volvía a escuchar a Ron hablar mal de Morgan otra vez, lo golpearía muy duro.</p><p>—Para nada Morgan, eso fue muy amable y considerado de tu parte— Interrumpió Hermione con una sonrisa.</p><p>Lo que sea que estaba por decir a continuación, se vio interrumpido por la gran oleada de vítores que se dio con la captura de la snitch por parte de Harry.</p><p>Con el partido finalizado Ginny bajó corriendo las gradas siendo seguida de Morgan dispuestos a felicitar al los respectivos equipos.</p><p>XxxX</p><p>El partido había sido un éxito para gran sorpresa del equipo, menos para Arthur pensó Ron. El chico mayor tenia una cara de llena de arrogancia cuando ganaron cómo si supiera que este iba a ser el resultado desde temprano.</p><p>De no ser porque era su capitán, amigo, Gryffindor y bueno Arthur, le querría dar un puñetazo en su rostro, pero ahora, habían ganado y quería ir a celebrar.</p><p>Estaban saliendo de los vestidores escuchando a los gemelos discutir cuanta cerveza de mantequilla podrían meter de contrabando a la sala común y Ron con temor juró que Arthur estaba escuchando todo cuando vio correr a su hermanita menor para felicitarlos pero su humor se agrió cuando vio a la pequeña serpiente.</p><p>—Eso fue asombroso— Gritó su hermana corriendo cuando el equipo de Slytherin les cortó el paso y la empujaron. De no ser por Ambrosius se habría caído.</p><p>—Cuidado traidora— Se burla Crabbe.</p><p>Ron estaba por decir algo cuando vio que el chico Ambrosius detiene a Ginny y la pone detrás de él —Eso no fue amable.</p><p>—¿Enserio? No quería ser amable con un vagabundo de los vertederos.</p><p>—Deberíamos agregar unos versos más ¿No creen chicos? — Se burla Goyle antes de centrarse en él.</p><p>—Un que rime con gorda y fea al igual que su mamá.</p><p>La conversación a sus espaldas muere y vio de reojo a sus hermanos y Harry gruñir y apretar los puños pero Arthur se puso delante de ellos e impidió que se movieran.</p><p>—Solo unos perdedores sin honor se rebajarían a esto— Cortá con ira poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ron y le lanza una mirada de <em>Ni se te ocurra.</em> En tanto Angelina sostiene a Fred evitando que se lanzará adelante y Harry sostiene a George.</p><p>—O deberíamos de buscar algo que rimara con pobre y patético e incluimos a su padre— Se burla Crabbe y Ron se prendió en ira cuando vio a Draco Malfoy caminar hacia ellos.</p><p>—Cierra la boca— Gruñe Harry y Ron no lo había escuchado tan molesto en su vida.</p><p>—Oh, cierto. A ti te caen bien los Weasley ¿No Potter?— Escupe Goyle —Su apestoso olor debe ser mejor de los muggles que te criaron… y debe de recordarte al inmundo olor de tu madre…</p><p>Lo siguiente que supo fue que tanto Harry como George se dispusieron a golpearlos pero Arthur extendió la mano y detuvo eficazmente a George y Harry fue derribado al duelo por Morgan Ambrosius.</p><p>Una palmada se escucho con fuerza y vio la cara de Goyle volteada y a su hermana furiosa viéndolo.</p><p>Justo cuando Goyle estaba por levantar la mano Draco se interpuso y apartó a su hermana.</p><p>—¡SUFICIENTE! — Gritó Arthur y todos se congelaron.</p><p>—Esto es vergonzoso— Gruñó Draco —Lárguense de aquí y no sean malos perdedores idiotas.</p><p>—¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? — Pregunta la profesora McGonagall llegando a la escena seguida de Madam Hooch y de los demás profesores y multitudes de estudiantes.</p><p>—Tú maldita perra— Gruñe Goyle queriendo logrando jalar a Ginny del cabello pero Draco lo detiene y consigue soltarla antes de que ella le metiera un puñetazo en la cara.</p><p>—¡Fueron ellos! — Grita Ron sin poder detenerse —¡Los Slytherin son unos idiotas! ¡Todos ellos son…</p><p>Ron no puede seguir hablando porque tiene una mano pegada a la boca, no le sorprende que sea la de Arthur quien lo calle y en su molestia se perdió las malas miradas que le dieron tanto Ginny, como sus hermanos y Draco.</p><p>—¡Que conducta tan poco deportiva! — Regaña la profesora McGonagall viéndolo fijamente antes de que sus ojos vagaran al resto de los estudiantes.</p><p>Fred estaba siendo sostenido por Angeina y Katie, George y Ron eran detenidos por Arthur por la ropa con dificultad en tanto Harry estaba en el suelo y a su lado un Morgan con la nariz sangrante sin mencionar a Ginny que estaba siendo protegida de Goyle por Draco.</p><p>Ron frunció el ceño y esperaba que no la estuviera lastimando o algo peor perdiéndose la mirada de orgullo de Draco ante el asentimiento de Arthur por ayudar a controlar la situación.</p><p>—Señor Goyle— Habla Snape y camina con lentitud al frente de la multitud —Será mejor que se presente en mi oficina por tan lamentable y reprochable conducta— El hombre lo dice con tanta calma e indiferencia que contrasta cuando ve a Morgan Ambrosius levantarse del suelo con la nariz sangrando y pregunta con sorpresa y rencor —¿Señor Ambrosius? ¿Potter que se te ha ocurrido hacer? Golpear a un estudiante menor…</p><p>—Yo me encargaré de Potter profesor Snape— Interrumpe McGonagall</p><p>—Yo… me caí hace un rato y me pegue en la cara— Interrumpe Ambrosius apresuradamente para incredulidad de Ron —Luego tropecé con Harry… el no me golpeo ni nada.</p><p>Snape se veia como si acabaran de decirle que no era ganador de la lotería después de haberse ilusionado y gruñe —Como sea, ve a la enfermería. Draco acompáñalo— Hace un gesto a Goyle para que lo siguiera y el chico gruñe lo que parecía un insulto antes de irse.</p><p>—Señorita Weasley— Llama la profesora McGonagall —A mi despacho, Potter también.</p><p>Ron vio como su hermana se acomodo el cabello después de haber sido jaloneada y a su mejor amigo levantarse del suelo para seguir a la profesora en tanto el sapo rosa corría detrás de ellos como si hubiera una oportunidad de arruinar vidas estuviera lista, cosa que probablemente era cierto.</p><p>—Vámonos— Dice Arthur sacándolo de sus pensamientos y los guía a los vestuarios.</p><p>—¿Espera no nos íbamos? — Pregunta Ron desconcertado.</p><p>—No hasta que hablemos de lo que pasó— Sin decir nada más se adentró a los vestuarios seguidos de los demás miembros del equipo.</p><p>Antes de entrar vio la mirada complacida de Madame Hooch y siguió al equipo.</p><p>—No puedo tolerar este tipo de comportamiento— Dice Arthur viéndolos fijamente mientras ellos lo rodean.</p><p>—¿Nos regañas a nosotros? — Se queja Fred con ira en su voz —¿Esos idiotas insultaron a nuestra familia?</p><p>—¿Cómo esperas que no hagamos nada si ellos dicen eso? — Gruñe George.</p><p>—¿Qué hubiera pasado si no los detenemos? — Pregunta Arthur y su voz se sobrepone por sobre las quejas que estaban saliendo de los gemelos.</p><p>Todos guardaron un silencio inconforme que fue roto con facilidad.</p><p>—Les hubiéramos roto la cara— Afirman los gemelos simultáneamente satisfechos y con los puños apretados y Ron asiente de acuerdo.</p><p>—Exacto— Concuerda Arthur —Y los hubieran expulsado del equipo a los cuatro— Ante sus palabras todos se callaron —Si están preparados para enfrentar las consecuencias no los detendré. Pero tomen en cuenta que solo son palabras vacías. Ustedes saben que ni su madre o padre no es ninguna cosa que dijeron. ¿Creen que golpearlos hará que tengan razón o solo des dará la satisfacción de verlos en problemas?</p><p>Ron guardó silencio y apretó los puños con furia —No es justo.</p><p>—La vida no es justa y deben de aprender que batallas pelear y cuales no— Dice Arthur con calma —No siempre será fácil y les pido que sean honorables aunque los demás no lo sean.</p><p>Todos asintieron en silencio y una extra tensión se formó.</p><p>—Ahora, sobre tu desempeño Ron… — Continuó Arthur y Ron apretó los puños con ira y odio a si mismo. Sabía que lo había arruinado, casi no logró parar ningún balón y los Slytherin se burlaron de él. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Arthur lo echara del equipo, no lo culparía, había jugadores mucho mejores que él —Lo hiciste bien.</p><p>¿Ah?</p><p>Ron levantó de inmediato la mirada y vio incrédulo a Arthur y pudo ver que todo el equipo lo hacia.</p><p>—Fue tu primer partido, eras el más nervioso, solo entrenamos una semana— Continuó Arthur —Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor y espero que lo hagas. No importa lo que los demás te digan puedes ser mejor. Y las burlas, siempre habrán. Si quieres seguir en el equipo debes de aprender a ignorarlas.</p><p>Aturdido asintió y suspiró de alivio.</p><p>—Pero— Ron se congeló —Sigo sin tolerar tu mal comportamiento fuera del equipo. Me temo que si sigues actuando así tendré que sacarte. No me sirve de nada que tengas potencial si no tienes principios ni valores.</p><p>Esas palabras fueron como agua fría drenándose por su cuerpo.</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>—Estas a prueba Ronald— Corta Arthur con una mirada tan fría que Ron tiembla —Vuelvo a escuchar un comentario similar dentro o fuera de la cancha y busco a un remplazo ¿Oíste?</p><p>Abre la boca intentando que salgan palabras pero al no encontrar nada la cierra y asiente con la cabeza.</p><p>Arthur asiente satisfecho —Ahora, vámonos que creo que debemos de celebrar una victoria— Dice Arthur restándole importancia a lo demás —Y creo que con un barril de cerveza es suficiente para la casa y no levantar sospechas.</p><p>Los gemelos se sobresaltaron ante eso pero pronto le sonrieron antes de salir corriendo a lo que Ron pensó era un pasaje a Hogsmaguel.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a la sala común fueron recibidos por una animada bienvenida. Comenzaron a vitorear al equipo y felicitarlos.</p><p>Ron estuvo incomodo y las miradas de compasión que recibió no le gustaron mucho, en definitiva quienes se llevaron el partido eran los demás y no él.</p><p>Pronto vio a Harry entrar seguido de su hermanita menor ocasionando que todos se calmaron al instante y Arthur arqueo las cejas intrigado.</p><p>—La gran inquisidora creyó conveniente dejarme castigada por lo que queda del año por golpear a un idiota— Se cruza de brazos molesta y todos fruncen el ceño —Pero lo volvería a hacer— De alguna manera su mirada se centró en él.</p><p>Harry en tanto se encoge de hombros —A mi me tiene castigado igual pese a que Morgan dijo que chocamos y por eso nos caímos, pero…— Voltea a ver a Ginny inseguro.</p><p>—Agh… quieren hablar contigo Arthur, algo sobre tener amenazas salvajes en el equipo— Termina Ginny molesta.</p><p>—Por supuesto— Suspira Arthur —Ya regreso.</p><p>Pronto Arthur desapareció por la puerta y los ánimos se apagaron un poco. De alguna manera la victoria era algo vacía.</p><p>—Por cierto Ron— Se acercó Ginny y lo siguiente que supo fue que sintió un dolor agudo en la cara. Peor a recibir un balón de lleno y sintió algo cálido en su cara.</p><p>Se llevó la mano a la nariz y vio sangre —¿Qué?</p><p>Todos estaban viendo con claridad lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>—Dije que no tendría problema de golpear a un idiota. Te vuelvo a escuchar hablando mal de Morgan o así de los Slytherin en general y no seré tan gentil.</p><p>—¿Gentil? ¡Eso no fue gentil! — Gritó llevándose ambas manos a la cara intentando detener el sangrado ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso le habían lavado el cerebro o algo?</p><p>—Muy gentil. No querrás molestarme más— Nunca en su vida creyó que su hermana pudiera hacer una expresión tan escalofriante.</p><p>—Solo para aclarar— Vocea Fred —Morgan es el pequeño Sltytherin de orejas grandes que sigue a Arthur como cachorro.</p><p>—Alguien le hace algo y se las verá con nosotros— Proclama George.</p><p>—Y con Arthur— Continua Fred contando con sus dedos.</p><p>—Y Malfoy— Sigue George agregando otro dedo.</p><p>—Y Snape.</p><p>—Y Granger.</p><p>—¿Yo?</p><p>—Si tu.</p><p>—Bueno, me agrada el chico— Cede Hermione.</p><p>—¡Genial!— Corean los gemelos antes de seguir.</p><p>—Y con Ginny.</p><p>—Y con Potter.</p><p>—Ah, sí…— Harry se mueve incomodo por tanta atención y Ron se siente traicionado.</p><p>—Y con Neville.</p><p>—Y con los Hufflepuff</p><p>—Y con…</p><p>—¡Ya entendimos! — Grita Seamus irritado y el resto solo rio antes de volver a sus asuntos —No es como si quisiéramos hacerle nada, es un buen chico.</p><p>—Bueno— Corean al unísono los gemelos —Solo para aclarar.</p><p>Nadie dijo nada más y continuaron llenando sus tarras de cerveza y charlando sobre los mejores momentos del partido.</p><p>Ron decidió que haría lo que estaba en sus manos para seguir en el equipo y sería útil, sería mejor para su equipo.</p><p>Tomo amargamente su cerveza y se quedó mirando la espuma de su tarro. Debía de dejar de lado sus sentimientos para poder permanecer en el equipo.</p><p>Si tan solo fuera tan fácil.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Morgan es un rayo de sol que merece amor y protección, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, todos lo sabemos.</p><p>Espero que hayan disfrutado de los golpes que se dieron en este capitulo, aunque recuerden la violencia no es la solución a todo, pero es útil en otros casos. </p><p>Consejo de vida: Si quieres golpear a alguien, piensa en las consecuencias y si vale la pena.</p><p>Pregunta: ¿Alguna vez han golpeado a alguien? Yo sólo lo he hecho jugando o regresando el golpe que me dieron.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Corte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry habla de sus sueños con Arthur.<br/>Por otro lado el club de estudio al fin tiene un nombre decente.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sin beta hasta que diga lo contrario. Disculpen los errores que pueda haber.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Corte</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Era tarde y Arthur estaba frente a la chimenea de su sala común.</p><p>Pese a que eso era lo que el año pasado había estado haciendo prácticamente diario, esperaba no hacerlo este. Después de todo estaba comprometido a entrenar a su equipo para la victoria y ordeno que todos se presentaran temprano todos los días para entrenar.</p><p>Claro que todo se estaba complicando más gracias a la querida Suma Inquisidora de la escuela.</p><p>Era como si cada vez que Arthur pensará que el ministro no pudiera ser un peor líder,  este se burlara y dijera “Me subestimas”.</p><p>No necesitaba ser un antiguo rey para saber que poner a la pesadilla rosa a cargo era una mala idea.</p><p>La mujer lo corroboró cuando intentó expulsar a Harry y los Weasley del equipo por su “naturaleza salvaje”. Él argumentó que no había pasado a mayores y Ginny ni siquiera era titular del equipo y que aunque Ginny actuó de manera precipitada, el agresor merecía un castigo por tal falta de respeto.</p><p>Aunque claro, vio al otro estudiante salir impune con una sonrisa y atribuir sus acciones a la emoción de perder el partido mientras que Ginny fue vista como una chica de carácter voluble y cuestionable.</p><p>Lo peor de todo fue pensar: <em>Oh, así se siente.</em></p><p>Y le dolió más de lo que podía expresar.</p><p>Pensar que había abusado de su poder en su juventud igual que esos estúpidos chicos. Comenzaba a pensar que Merlín tenía razón a llamarlo idiota y todos sus términos raros. Pero solo al inicio, luego se convirtió en un hombre y rey ejemplar.</p><p>Y esto nunca lo admitiría.</p><p>En cuanto a su equipo Arthur dio su palabra de sancionarlos si se metían en un problema o removerlos de los entrenamientos por un tiempo a lo que ella argumento que de por vida (teniendo ese derecho como inquisidora).</p><p>En resumidas palabras, ella era una mujer rencorosa, vengativa y con poder. Combinación muy molesta que ya había probado al poner trabas para crear su equipo debido al odio a Harry y su molestia por ayudarlo en el juicio y ahora estaba buscando un solo error para sancionarlos a todos.</p><p>Aún así, estaba orgulloso de su equipo y sabía que la mayoría habían estado entrenando antes de que pudiera conseguir el permiso tras concluir que no tener permiso para entrenar quidditch no los eximia de tener un entrenamiento individual. El mismo lo hizo durante las horas muertas.</p><p>Al menos ahora podían entrenar todos a primera hora de la mañana.</p><p>Y él estaba sentado frente al fuego. A mitad de la noche. Sin poder dormir.</p><p>Perfecto.</p><p>Maldecía al loco que se le ocurrió que debía de tener clases en la mañana, si por el fuera dormiría hasta medio día, entrenarían en la mañana iría a clases en la tarde y estudiaría en la noche.</p><p>No faltaba mucho para que llegara el día en que no se presentara a entrenar por quedarse dormido.</p><p>Pero no es que pudiera hacer mucho, los otros equipos habían sacado su lado competitivo y apartado el campo en otras horas, teniendo prioridad porque no eran el equipo odiado de Umbridge.</p><p>Al menos Draco le dio su palabra de controlar a su equipo para que no apartaran numerosas horas el campo cuando solo entrenarían una para sabotear las practicas.</p><p>Eso era muy útil.</p><p>Arthur mantuvo su mirada en el fuego dejando que sus pensamientos se dirigieran al mayor problema de todos… Merlín.</p><p>Pensó que darle a beber la poción de la memoria era la solución (no resulto).</p><p>Ni siquiera lo reconoció.</p><p>Había investigado maneras de regresar la memoria y esa era su mejor apuesta pero falló.</p><p>Consiguió que el chico la bebiera con solo pedirlo, frunció el ceño, lo acuso de pensar que era un olvidadizo pero la bebió.</p><p>Aunque claro que funcionó pues recordó que no le había escrito a su abuela y corrió presa del pánico antes de recibir un aullador. Pero no era lo que quería que pasara.</p><p>Él mismo bebió de la poción y pudo distinguir más fácilmente su vida pasada.</p><p>Recordaba con más precisión algunas cosas, pero no le era útil.</p><p>Como desearía tener a Guise para ayudarlo. Siempre tenia respuestas a todo.</p><p>Escuchó un crujido en las escaleras y no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo ver a Harry llegando.</p><p>—¿Mal sueño?</p><p>—Podría decirse— Murmuro cansado y se desplomó en un sofá.</p><p>—Si quieres hablar soy todo oídos— Dice Arthur con calma esperando que quizás eso le ayudara a apaciguar sus tormentosos pensamientos.</p><p>—Gracias, pero es solo que… bueno…— Harry lanzó un suspiró antes de mirarlo con detenimiento —Me creerás loco— Afirma Harry con temor.</p><p>—Eso depende de lo que digas— Dice Arthur con cuidado —Pero considerando todas las cosas raras que he visto, tengo una amplia perspectiva.</p><p>—Bueno, estoy seguro de que es más raro— Dice Harry bastante seguro de su afirmación.</p><p>—Pruébame.</p><p>Hubo un momento de silencio de ambas partes. Harry estaba seguro que lo que iba a decir era lo más raro y posiblemente se le tomaría a loco en tanto Arthur tomando su experiencia con una hermana hechicera malvada, reencarnación, etc. No lo creería así.</p><p>—Tuve un sueño peculiar.</p><p>—¿Oh? Yo tengo varios así.</p><p>—No pero este… es como si no fuera yo</p><p>Arthur miró atentamente a Harry con mucha intriga —¿Raro como si fuera otra vida?</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡No! — Se revolvió el cabello —Me refiero a que sueño cosas que no debería de saber, como si viera lo que otra persona ve. Yo… los sueño desde el año pasado.</p><p>Harry se veia muy frustrado por lo que Arthur dejo que acomodará sus ideas.</p><p>—El año pasado soñé con Barty Jr. Antes de saber quien era. Lo vi en el cementerio, vi… cuando Voldemort le dio la orden, pero no lo entendí. Y ahora… me veo buscando algo.</p><p>Arthur guardo silencio, no era lo más raro que había escuchado, de hecho era familiar.</p><p>—¿Crees que puedas estar viendo algo que no ha pasado? ¿Cómo ver fragmentos de algo?</p><p>—No… no lo creo. Es más cómo si yo estuviera ahí, si yo lo viviera, lo sintiera. Es abrumador…</p><p>Arthur no podía negar que era desconcertante, pero no era lo más loco que había escuchado. Supuso que tendría que investigarlo. Nuevamente extrañaba al medico de la corte.</p><p>—No creo que estés loco. Pero tampoco creo que sean simples sueños Harry, a veces son más que eso. ¿Has pensado en hablar con la profesora de adivinación?</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Porqué?</p><p>—Porque pueden ser dotes de vidente— Se encogió de hombros Arthur.</p><p>—Pero Hermione dice que eso es inexacto.</p><p>—Harry, personalmente conocí a una vidente muy capaz. Comenzó cuando era joven a tener sueños extraños, nunca le pregunté sobre ellos, la aterrorizaban pero te aseguro que lo fue.</p><p>Harry meditó por unos momentos en silenció contemplando las llamas.</p><p>—¿Crees que ayude?</p><p>—Bueno, si no funciona al menos podrás descartarlo— Se encogió de hombros Arthur.</p><p>—Supongo que tienes razón…</p><p>Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.</p><p>—Después de las pruebas de aparición puedo acompañarte si quieres.</p><p>—Sí por favor— Suspiró Harry agradecido.</p><p>—Seguro.</p><p>En su vida pasada, él veia la confianza en sus caballeros y amigos cercanos pero ver la confianza que Harry le tenía Arthur lo sintió diferente y se pregunto si así se sentía tener un hermano menor.</p><p>Al día siguiente, Arthur acompañó a Harry tal como acordaron a ver a la profesora pero resultó una perdida de tiempo. La mujer aduló a Harry por creer que tenía la visión, lo sentó delante de una esfera pero no funcionaba nada, Harry se frustró y salió del lugar.</p><p>—Pobre chiquillo, ser vidente es un gran peso y oportunidad. Tiene dotes para la adivinación pero no veo que abra su ojo interno.</p><p>—Veo— Asintió Arthur dispuesto a irse, no había tratado con la profesora antes pero de alguna manera dudaba que incluso fuera vidente. Se parecía más una de las adivinas muggles que quería quedarse con tu dinero —Con su permiso…</p><p>—<strong><em>El actual y futuro rey…</em></strong>— Dice la mujer con una voz profunda —<strong><em>…ha regresado. Tiempos oscuros y una profecía inconclusa le aguardan. El brujo que lo ayudará sus recuerdos debe recuperar. Solo la magia que los quito los restaurará.</em></strong></p><p>Arthur se quedó congelado en su lugar, viendo fijamente a la mujer que comenzaba a toser con fuerza antes de dedicarle una mirada de desconcierto —Creí que ya te ibas muchacho.</p><p>—Sí… yo… con permiso— Completamente confundido se alejó de la mujer y bajo de la torre en dónde ignoró al cuadro de un mago que insistía en ser uno de sus caballeros. Nunca había conocido a alguien con ese nombre en su vida.</p><p>Cuando llegó a su sala común vio a Harry sentado con el ceño fruncido —Supongo que no soy vidente— Murmuró frustrado.</p><p>—Bueno, tampoco creo que ella lo sea— Dice Arthur cayendo al sillón de junto, no era tan cómodo como el que tenía en el salón del club pero era reconfortante, tantos años de uso definitivamente lo habían ablandado pero aun era firme.</p><p>—Genial, Hermione piensa lo mismo. Que es una farsante— Harry se desploma por completo en el sofá.</p><p>—¿Quizás? Pero yo la vi más como profetiza que cómo vidente. Un vidente ve…</p><p>—¿Profetiza? — Cuestiona Harry levantándose a una posición más sentada.</p><p>—Sí, bueno— Arthur se mueve incomodo en el sillón —Cuando me fui me dio una pista de lo que busco, pero su voz era…</p><p>—¿Ronca y rara?— Pregunta Harry.</p><p>—Sí, ¿la has oído?</p><p>—Una vez, cuando… bueno estaba en tercero y Sirius estaba en los terrenos… Me dijo que el sirviente se reuniría con el amo y se cumplió. Colagusano se reunió con Voldemort.</p><p>—Interesante… — Frunce el ceño ante esas palabras. No dudaba de la veracidad de estas, podía hacerse a la idea que tenia que usar magia de la antigua religión para desbloquear los recuerdos de Merlín, pero había un problema.</p><p>No tenia idea de cómo funcionaba esa magia, lucho contra hechiceros, nunca fue uno.</p><p>—De todas formas, no podemos descartar que seas vidente si no hablamos con uno real.</p><p>—Pero por lo que dijo no creo serlo— Se quejó.</p><p>—De cualquier forma ¿puede ser que una vidente este compartiendo visiones contigo?</p><p>—¿Realmente crees eso?</p><p>—No tengo idea, solo es una suposición. Pero estoy seguro que lo averiguaras, si tengo una idea mejor te lo haré saber— Sin esperar una respuesta se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la salida de la sala común. Necesitaba respuestas y estaba seguro que podría encontrarlas en la biblioteca.</p><p>La biblioteca que tenía en Camelot o el librero de Guise claro, no la de Hogwarts, pero podía empezar buscando algo relacionado con la antigua religión en la de la escuela.</p><p>Nunca había asistido a clases de magia antigua o runas pero debía de haber algo relacionado a la antigua religión.</p><p>Con esa idea en mente se encuentra rodeado de libros de hechizos raros y antiguos en la comodidad de su sala de club de estudio (que es un nombre ridículamente largo y aburrido).</p><p>Vio con satisfacción su ultima adición a la sala club, una mesa circular con diviciónes para cada miembro activo del club para promover la equidad.</p><p>Había tenido la idea de ponerla debido a la constante compañía de Draco y la alta tensión que eso ocasionaba.</p><p>Lo cual fue una grandiosa idea en su humilde opinión.</p><p>Ahora solo faltaba que los demás la vieran y se maravillaran. Incluso sabía que decir al respeto.</p><p>Un breve discurso de lo que antiguamente les había dicho a sus antiguos caballeros y amigos.</p><p>—¿Es una mesa redonda?— Cuestiona Draco entrando a la sala club y deteniéndose en el proceso sacando a Arthur de sus pensamientos.</p><p>—Así es, cuando estemos todos reunidos lo explicaré— Dice Arthur con orgullo y ve al chico asentir antes de ir a sentarse en el sillón.</p><p>Poco a poco van llegando los miembros frecuentes del club sorprendidos y desconcertados por la mesa y cuando ve que prácticamente todos los miembros del club han llegado Arthur decide explicar sus razones.</p><p>Se levanta y coloca una mano en el respaldo de la silla mientras el resto se acercan a él intrigados.</p><p>—En la antigüedad se creía en la equidad y que nadie era superior a otro sino que eran iguales. Por ello consideré adecuando poner una mesa así en la sala.</p><p>—Creí que odiabas las leyendas Artúricas— Interrumpe Draco incrédulo.</p><p>—No, eso es…</p><p>—¿Ahora seremos caballeros? — Pregunta Morgan emocionado y Arthur rueda los ojos.</p><p>—No Morgan, no tienes madera de caballero— Se queja —Lo que quería decir es que…</p><p>—¿En secreto eres un fanático de las leyendas Artúricas? — Bufó Draco y vio a todos los demás reírse —Sí Arthur, ya lo notamos.</p><p>—¡Yo no! — Se queja Arthur molesto y todos ríen abiertamente.</p><p>Se notaba que ellos eran solo unos niños. Los caballeros lo habían tomado con honor y respeto.</p><p>—¡Esperen! Eso quiere decir que necesitamos arreglar el nombre— Ginny saltó y Arthur juró ver brillo en sus ojos.</p><p>—¡Sí! — Aplaudió Luna.</p><p>Sin pensárselo dos veces las chicas corrieron a la mesa buscando diferencias entre los lugares.</p><p>Arthur tomo simplemente una silla y tomo asiento y logró ver que Morgan corrió y se sentó a su derecha y Arthur lo dejó. Ginny dejó de ver las sillas y corrió a sentarse junto a Morgan y Luna a su lado. Neville se sentó a lado de Luna y Hermione a lado de Neville.</p><p>Draco se sentó a su izquierda y lanzó un suspiro al ver que prácticamente dieron la vuelta y estaba a dos asientos de distancia de Hermione que lo vio con incomodidad. Los dos asientos vacíos de los hermanos Creevey que desde la creación del ED comenzaron a dejar de ir con regularidad.</p><p>—Bueno, ya que tenemos la mesa redonda deberíamos ser caballeros—Argumenta Ginny con emoción a lo que Morgan asiente efusivamente.</p><p>—Podemos llamarlo Club de la Mesa Redonda— Comenta Hermione pensativa.</p><p>—Noooo muy largo— Se queja Morgan.</p><p>—¿Los caballeros del siglo XX? — Sugiere Neville rascando su oreja con nerviosismo.</p><p>—Nooooo es más largo— Se quejó Morgan para gran diversión de todos.</p><p>—Propongo que ya que tenemos a nuestro Rey— Comienza Draco y lo ve fijamente —Seremos la Corte del Rey.</p><p>—El Rey Arthur— Murmura Luna pensativa y Arthur se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que debe ser esto para los chicos. Estaba por decir que quitaría la mesa y esta era una idea estúpida cuando Ginny se levanta de golpe.</p><p>—Mejor la Corte de los Caballeros del Rey— Interrumpe Ginny y Arthur piensa que es un nombre todavía más largo —El Rey sería Arthur y todos formaríamos parte de la Corte y seríamos caballeros.</p><p>—Tu quieres ser un caballero Ginny— Se ríe Neville.</p><p>—¿Y tú no? — Ginny preguntó —Incluso podíamos practicar con la espada— Hace un movimiento con las manos simulando una espada —¡Sería genial!</p><p>—Entonces podría ser la Corte de los Caballeros el Rey o la Corte Real de Caballeros— Dice Draco con una sonrisa en su cara —Debo decir que ambos nombres son geniales. También sé esgrima— Sonríe con suficiencia.</p><p>Arthur abrió la boca pero Morgan fue más rápido —¡Arthur también! ¡Y es un estupendo duelista!</p><p>—El mejor de la escuela diría yo— Murmura Neville y los ojos de Draco brillan y lo ve.</p><p>—No podemos entregar el formulario con el ninguno de esos nombres— Argumenta Arthur —Sin mencionar que no podemos practicar con espadas en una habitación que la Suma Inquisidora puede visitar en cualquier momento.</p><p>Fue triste ver cómo todos se desinflaron y pudo ver a los miembros del ED mordiéndose las ganas de argumentar algo por estar frente a Draco.</p><p>—No tiene que saberlo— Dice el rubio y el resto lo voltea a ver sin creer lo que oía —Podemos poner las iniciales cómo CCR y decir que es “Club comunicativo y reflexivo” o CRC “Club reflexivo y comunicativo”. Y sobre la inquisidora podemos silenciar la habitación y encantar la puerta para que nadie que no sea parte del club o invitado por este la pase de largo— Se encoge de hombros.</p><p>Hermione lucia como si le fuera a dar un cortocircuito.</p><p>Arthur suspiro —Es suena…</p><p>—¡¡¡Perfecto!!!— Gritó Morgan y Ginny asintió entusiasmada.</p><p>En el segundo siguiente todos lo voltearon a ver esperando su aprobación. Tenían lo ojos brillantes e ilusionados, listos para debatir cualquier problema, incluso Hermione lucia emocionada con la perspectiva, cómo si estar en dos clubs secretos no fuera problema alguno.</p><p>Arthur suspiró eran chicos por el amor de los dioses, pero por otra parte están en la edad de ser escuderos y próximos caballeros y cree que si se niega buscarán la manera de conseguirlo por si mismos.</p><p>—Morgan— El chico voltea a verlo de inmediato —Necesito que tengas una dotación especial de pociones curativas y pomadas, no querremos explicarle a Madame Pomfrey cómo es que nos cortamos.</p><p>Todos se emocionaron al instante mientras el chico afirmaba con la cabeza luciendo una sonrisa inmensa.</p><p>—Pero….— Todos se callaron — Las lecciones de espadas serán únicamente con Draco o conmigo presente, no quiero que uno de ustedes termine empalándose con una espada. Y habrá reglas.</p><p>Todos se quedaron callados nuevamente y Hermione sacó con prisa un pedazo de pergamino de su bolso junto con tinta y una pluma.</p><p>—Primero, espadas solo con Draco o conmigo presentes. Segundo, cualquiera que piensen en invitar primero debemos de discutirlo todos— Los ve fijamente y asienten nerviosos —La decisión debe de ser aprobada por la mayoría.</p><p>Asintieron todos.</p><p>—Perfecto, si alguno quiere practicar hechizos del plan de DCAO— Vio a todos los miembros del ED viéndolo fijamente de manera interrogativa en tanto Draco vibraba —Pueden hacerlo una vez que se termine de acondicionar la sala y siempre y cuando haya alguien más que pueda ayudarlos a deshacer las maldiciones. Otras reglas se agregarán conforme lo considere apropiado.</p><p>Todos sintieron y comenzaron a sacar sus libros para hacer las tareas.</p><p>—Granger— Interrumpió Draco en tanto la chica ponía sus libros y pergaminos por su lado de la mesa. Ella arqueó la ceja y todos se congelaron —¿Invitarás a Potter y Weasley?</p><p>La chica se congeló en sus acciones y lo vio sorprendida.</p><p>—Escuchaste a Arthur, si planeas invitarlos mejor decirlo ahora que la mayoría estamos presentes para aprobarlo.</p><p>—Yo… he ¿Por qué los invitaría? No les gusta estudiar— Preguntó la chica sin salir de su sorpresa.</p><p>—No soy estúpido. Si tiene que ver con romper las reglas y hacer cosas ilegales estarían en primer lugar— Dice malhumorado —Lo digo para saber qué días evitar venir.</p><p>Su confesión crea diferentes reacciones, ve a Neville retorcerse incomodo al igual que Ginny, Luna lo ve con intriga y Morgan frunce el ceño.</p><p>Hermione frunce el ceño de nuevo —No creo que sea conveniente ahora, esperaré un poco y les avisaré cuando lo decida— Responde la chica.</p><p>Draco se relaja —Bueno.</p><p>XxxX</p><p>Las siguientes semanas pasaron lanzando lo hechizos correspondientes en el salón y el mismo Draco fue a entregar el formato del cambio de nombre del club (Club Comunicativo de Reflexión), incluso encantaron la puerta.</p><p>Al finalizar, solo Arthur, Hermione, Draco, Morgan, Ginny, Neville y Luna eran capaces de llegar, consideraron que esto podría levantar sospechas de los profesores pero tomando en cuenta que ninguno había ido a visitarlo pensaron que estarían bien.</p><p>Después de tener todo listo, inauguraron el Club y Morgan le tendió una corona de papel en la cabeza que no tuvo más remedio que usar pues seguían apareciendo más cada que se desacia de una.</p><p>Era un día tranquilo y diferencia del ED que estaba diseñado cómo una clase y debían de acordar un momento dónde todos estuvieran, el CCR era un club abierto a toda hora pero aún así todos sus miembros se encontraban en la sala estudiando.</p><p>Morgan había estado tomando notas de libros de hechizos sanadores antiguos y comparándolos con los modernos. Honestamente Arthur no sabía del todo lo que hacía pero parecía complicado, incluso Hermione le fruncía el ceño y lo veia incrédula.</p><p>—Ese es una versión antigua del hechizo para cerrar heridas— Hermione menciona intrigada —Tiene pequeñas diferencias.</p><p>—Sí, al parecer este en sí se basaba en cerrar la herida cómo unir dos extremos y pegarlos, pero eso ocasionaba que la infección no se fuera, ahora tiene encantamiento para eliminar infecciones simples al cerrar pero en heridas grandes el actual no es recomendable porque puede aplastar los órganos al unir y cerrar o en heridas grandes jala la piel pero…— El chico señala algo del libro —Leí en un libro  de biología que tenemos numerosas células como las plaquetas, glóbulos y más. Qué pasa si en vez de sentarse en unir los extremos ayudamos a la velocidad de la regeneración del cuerpo. Podría funcionar a no ser que haya algún veneno pero para ello…</p><p>—Se puede administrar un antídoto primero y luego cerrar la herida— Termina Hermione.</p><p>—Exactamente— Sonríe el chico.</p><p>—Debo de decir que es muy loable que tengas tanto interés en ser curandero Morgan— Comenta Hermione y el chico se sonroja.</p><p>—Esto no es nada, digo quiero ayudar en cosas más complicadas— Explica —Hay tantas enfermedades que no tienen cura y ni les interesa tener una, cómo la licantropía, o maldiciones de sangre…</p><p>—San Mungo tiene una sala especial para ellas— Murmura Neville y frunce el ceño —En ellas se encuentran las enfermedades mentales.</p><p>—¿Enfermedades mentales? — Pregunta el chico con curiosidad.</p><p>—Sí, mis padres…— El chico juega con un pedazo de pergamino de la mesa antes de verlo fijamente —Ellos fueron torturados en la primera guerra mágica con la maldición cruciatus. Ahora su mente esta destrozada y no hay solución.</p><p>La mente de Arthur decidió recordar lo que Morgana le hizo a Gwen, su amada Gwen. La torturo al punto de la locura, quebró su mente y dejo una marioneta para sus fines. Nadie merecía algo así.</p><p>—No digo que sean los únicos— Se apresura Neville levantando las manos —Hay otros que fueron afectados por hechizos mal hechos y más. Lo que quiero decir es que agradezco que quieras ayudar a los olvidados Morgan.</p><p>—Seguro Neville— Asintió en respuesta y convicción —Buscaré una manera de ayudar.</p><p>—No lo sabía Neville— Dijo Hermione con pesar.</p><p>—No te preocupes, ellos sufrieron por proteger a sus amigos. Son unos héroes para mi y estoy orgulloso— Saca su varita del bolsillo y la muestra —Esta es la varita de mi padre, mi abuela me la dio esperando que fuera igual de valiente que él pero… estoy muy lejos de serlo…</p><p>—No eres tu padre Longbottom— Interrumpe Draco ocasionando que el chico frunciera el ceño y apretara los puños y las chicas de Gryffindor se levantaran de sus asientos al instante —No lo digo de mala manera— Agrego antes que Hermione o Ginny le pudieran gritar —Solo que él hizo lo que pudo y tomó sus decisiones, tu debes tomar tu propio camino no vivir a su sombra.</p><p>Los chicos quedaron más que desconcentrados por sus palabras.</p><p>—Es verdad Neville— Concuerda Arthur —Tus padres han sido valientes, no hay duda. Pero debes construir tu propio camino.</p><p>—La valentía no viene de hacer actos imprudentes y estúpidos como muchos creen— Dice Luna —Sino de no huir de una situación y hacerle frente.</p><p>—¡Sí! Ya has hecho frente con tu abuela de tu pasión con herbología. Pudiste quedarte callado o defender lo que te gusta— Sonríe Morgan.</p><p>Las chicas de Gryffindor le sonríen y muestran su apoyo.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tenemos más sobre lo que le pudo haber pasado a Merlín ¿Teorías?</p><p>¿Qué opinan del nombre? En mi opinión esta chido y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.</p><p>También me gusta mucho la idea de Neville teniendo más amistades y abrirse con ellas, tener más seguridad en sí mismo.<br/>Nota: Nunca me fue bien en biología, por lo que no quise profundizar mucho en eso y en mi opinión los magos están atrasados con muchas cosas si ni siquiera tienen luz eléctrica.</p><p>En fin... ¡Cuídense mucho! Tomen agua.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Relativo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ataque al señor Weasley.<br/>Visita a San Mungo <br/>Sí eso.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Relativo</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Las vacaciones de navidad se estaban acercando.</p>
<p>Los ánimos de todos estaban en lo más alto, esperando dejar sus tareas y la escuela y poder pasar las vacaciones con sus seres queridos.</p>
<p>Harry estaba muy emocionado. No verían a Snape ni Umbridge en dos semanas. Incluso había seguido la sugerencia de Hermione de hacer una entrevista para el Quisquilloso el fin de semana pasado en Hogsmeade con ayuda de Colin Creevey que había comenzado a publicar diferentes artículos en dicha revista sobre cosas que le llamaban la atención, habían pensado en chantajear a Rita Skeeter pero Arthur se negó a relacionarse más con ella y si quiera verla.</p>
<p>Quizás Colin no fuera alguien reconocido ni mucho menos, pero la revista había ganado importancia desde el año pasado cuando narro correctamente los hechos del Torneo (fue una sorpresa enterarse que fue obra de Ginny, Luna, Morgan y Colin). Además, Colin quería ser un periodista ¿Qué mejor forma de empezar que esa? Había dicho el chico.</p>
<p>Hermione concordó en que era lo mejor que podían hacer y debido a la filtración de Barty Crouch Jr. Que el ministro afirmaba era falsa, podían tener más credulidad.</p>
<p>Cuando preguntó quién había escrito ese articulo Luna explicó que un chico de Slytherin lo mandó, al parecer sus padres se habían arrepentido de seguir a Voldemort en la primera guerra y fueron asesinados sobreviviendo gracias a un tío, y por ello durante todo el año Barty Crouch Jr. Lo había humillado. Exponerlo fue su venganza.</p>
<p>Pero todo esto era un secreto y solo Morgan, Luna y Hermione lo sabían y ni siquiera dieron un nombre, por lo que Harry juró guardar silencio.</p>
<p>De algún modo sabía que no era el único huérfano de esa guerra, Neville, Hannah Abbott también. Solo que no pensó que también había Slytherin así ¿El chico apoyaría a Voldemort como los demás o guardaría rencor y estaría en contra por lo que les pasó a sus padres? ¿Había más que opinaban así? ¿Guardarían secreto para no ser objetivos?</p>
<p>Tantas preguntas salieron de eso.</p>
<p>De cualquier forma, a partir de esa nota en el Quisquilloso, el Ministerio bombardeo al padre de Luna para que no publicara nada relacionado y de alguna manera lo cumplió publicando artículos sobre criaturas mágicas poco conocidas y sus teorías de conspiración.</p>
<p>Pero Luna comentó que eso era lo que su padre siempre publicaba y solamente nadie más le había mandado otra nota, lo cual Hermione explicó que serviría para darles credulidad.</p>
<p>Según un miembro del CCR (no dijo nombre) sería una espada de doble filo.</p>
<p>Si el Quisquilloso era censurado todos se preguntarían por qué y creerían las palabras como ciertas, pero si el ministerio la veía como una revista tonta y llena de mentiras muchas personas pensarían que su entrevista sería la culminación de las cosas sin sentido. Por otro lado personas perspicaces lo verían como una estrategia para mantener un perfil bajo y sabrían distinguir la verdad. Incluso Hermione decidió poner un distintivo en el articulo al poner “anónimo”.</p>
<p>Todos sus lectores sabían que todas las historias bajo el “anónimo” serían ciertas.</p>
<p>Esta era una apuesta muy alta, pero era lo mejor que podían hacer.</p>
<p>Bueno, al menos él había contado su parte. Solo faltaba que le creyeran.</p>
<p>Por otro lado las clases con el ED iban mejor que nunca, todos estaban aprendiendo y progresando al punto que consideró seriamente quedarse en la escuela y enseñar más hechizos pero sabía que sería más difícil con Umbridge respirando en su cuello sin multitudes de estudiantes que acosar y realmente tenía ganas de ver a su padrino.</p>
<p>Estaba pensando en sus clases y cómo mejorarlas cuando se quedo profundamente dormido su cama rodeado de múltiples pergaminos con listas de hechizos que planeaba enseñar y aprender.</p>
<p>
  <em>Se estaba arrastrando por el suelo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Iba por la misma sala de nuevo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Un hombre se atravesó en su camino.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La sed de sangre se apoderó de su cuerpo y sin dudar atacó.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Una y otra vez.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Vio con satisfacción al hombre sangrar y gritar.</em>
</p>
<p>Harry se despertó de golpe.</p>
<p>El sudor escurría por su cara, se sentía sucio y pegajoso. El corazón martillaba en su pecho a gran velocidad y podía escuchar el bombeo de su sangre en sus oídos.</p>
<p>—arry… ¡Harry!</p>
<p>Salió de su aturdimiento y vio a Ron y Neville a lado de su cama viéndolo con preocupación y Seamus y Dean estaba en sus camas completamente despiertos viéndolo fijamente.</p>
<p>La oscuridad rodeaba el dormitorio mostrando lo tarde que ya era de la noche y si Harry hubiera puesto atención habría visto que sus compañeros de cuarto estaban en pijama y si lo hubiera notado se habría sentido mal por despertarlos, pero estaba demasiado alterado para verlo.</p>
<p>No fue hasta que intentó hablar que noto lo seca que estaba su boca. Quiso decirles que estaba bien, solo una pesadilla pero…</p>
<p>No parecía eso.</p>
<p>Apartó las cobijas de su cama y se levanto rápidamente.</p>
<p>Tomo su bata antes de salir corriendo de su cuarto e ir a los de 6tos sabía que Ron y Neville los estaba siguiendo y gritaban su nombre pero no podía detenerse —Yo… yo vi, tu padre Ron… él…</p>
<p>Cuando llegó abrió la puerta y se encontró con todos dormidos, trató de mantener su respiración baja y buscar la cama de Arthur.</p>
<p>Nunca había estado en dormitorios que no eran los suyos por lo que era un poco reacio pero aún así era demasiado importante por lo que fue a la cama del chico y comenzó a moverlo.</p>
<p>—Arthur levántate. Necesito un tu ayuda— Sacudió al mayor con urgencia.</p>
<p>Ron y Neville se quedaron en la puerta viendo a su amigo sin saber que hacer.</p>
<p>—<em>Mer-lín</em> estoy durmiendo— Se quejó el otro chico pero Harry lo movió más fuerte.</p>
<p>Cuando abrió los ojos y lo enfoco se sentó y paso la cara por las manos —No eres Merlín…</p>
<p>—Arthur— Bramo con urgencia pero sin querer despertar a los demás —Soñe… soñe que atacaba al señor Weasley, está muy herido, él…</p>
<p>Arthur se levanto de la cama y tomó su bata —Vamos con el director.</p>
<p>Harry lo siguió con prisa por las escaleras de la torre.</p>
<p>Su corazón aún estaba palpitando a gran velocidad y no podía sacar de su mente la imagen del señor Weasley en el suelo agonizando mientras se desangra.</p>
<p>La presencia de Arthur a su lado fue tranquilizadora hasta cierto punto pero aún podía ver con claridad la escena repetida en su cabeza.</p>
<p>Sangre.</p>
<p>Terror.</p>
<p>Satisfacción ardiente.</p>
<p>Sacudió su cabeza ignorando las nauseas que ese último sentimiento le causaba y siguió a Arthur por las escaleras.</p>
<p>—Ron, Neville, quédense— Dice Arthur y Ron asiente con renuencia y se queda atrás con Neville quien lucia preocupado.</p>
<p>Apenas notó a Seamus y Dean que estaban al pie de la escalera con sus batas de dormir luciendo confundidos.</p>
<p>Harry siguió a Arthur por el camino con el director y Harry le contó lo que había soñado, bueno la esencia.</p>
<p>Le dijo que vio a una víbora atacar al padre de Ron y lo dejo agonizando en una sala extraña.</p>
<p>La parte en la que él era la víbora y lo disfrutó la guardó para si mismo.</p>
<p>Habían pasado al menos una hora desde que Harry llegó a la oficina del director y aún temblaba de frio como si su cuerpo ignorara la calidez del fuego y la cobija en sus hombros</p>
<p>Arthur ya se había ido con renuencia hace mucho cuando Dumbledore la agradeció por traer a Harry y casi de inmediato vio al anciano comenzar a pedir a los cuadros por los profesores y a investigar el paradero del señor Weasley.</p>
<p>Poco después se corroboró lo que Harry temió, el hombre estaba agonizando en una sala del ministerio.</p>
<p>La profesora McGonagall no perdió el tiempo y fue a buscar al resto de los Weasley que llegaron en pijama asustados con miradas interrogativas.</p>
<p>Dumbledore les explico amablemente que su padre estaba gravemente herido y estaba siendo llevado a San Mungo, por lo que a primera hora del día siguiente partirían a su casa temprano.</p>
<p>Los pelirrojos estallaron en protestas queriendo ver a su padre de inmediato pero sus quejas fueron cortadas bajo el argumento de no deberían de saberlo tan pronto.</p>
<p>Eso fue lo peor.</p>
<p>Los Weasley le dieron una mirada agradecida a Harry porque había salvado la vida de su padre pero él no lo merecía.</p>
<p>Había sentido satisfacción con el dolor de su padre.</p>
<p>Era una persona horrible.</p>
<p>Sintió placer de herir a alguien que le abrió las puertas de su casa, que lo trató como uno de sus hijos.</p>
<p>Era repulsivo.</p>
<p>Cuando Dumbledore los mandó de regreso a las Sala Común con la orden de no decir nada y dormir un poco antes de salir a primera hora rumbo a su casa, Harry sabía que ninguno podría dormir nada.</p>
<p>En cuanto pasaron por el retrato los gemelos subieron a su cuarto con pasos pesados, Ron golpeo el hombro de Neville y comenzar a susurrar cosas en su oído.</p>
<p>Arthur lo esperaba en el sofá y lo vio por unos minutos antes de dirigir su mirada al fuego.</p>
<p>—Deberías dormir un poco Harry— Comenta el chico mayor.</p>
<p>—¿No preguntarás si realmente pasó?</p>
<p>—Harry, vinieron a buscar a los Weasley y lucen preocupados. Puedo decir con certeza que eso realmente pasó. No soy tan denso.</p>
<p>No creía que Arthur fuera denso pero no dijo nada. Se mantuvo callado. En su opinión Arthur era una de las personas más ejemplares que había conocido en su vida. Incluso le preguntó sus planes de vacaciones preocupado (aunque no lo admitiera) de que fuera a quedarse con sus tíos, ofreciendo su casa.</p>
<p>Harry le aseguró que pasaría las vacaciones con su padrino y los Weasely y este le dio una palmada en su hombro.</p>
<p>Por eso no quería decir nada, no quería dormir, no quería ir a la habitación donde sería cuestionado, no quería decepcionarlo, no quería aceptar que había una parte de él que disfrutó del sufrimiento de otro.</p>
<p>—¿Qué más pasó? — Cuestionó Arthur cuando vio a Ron y Neville abandonar la habitación. Ron había argumentado empacar de una vez y Neville ayudarlo cuando todos sabían que el pelirrojo tendía a guardar todo a último momento y esto solo era muestra de su ansiedad.</p>
<p>Y ahí estaba, preguntas que no quería responder.</p>
<p>—Nada— Respondió rápidamente. Arthur había mostrado respetar los limites y no preguntar más. Realmente deseaba que eso no cambiara</p>
<p>—Bueno, sé que eso es una mentira— Comentó Arthur pero Harry notó que no lo miraba a él —Mira, sé que no quieres decir nada pero… — El chico suspiró pesadamente —No quiero que pienses que estas solo, confiar en las personas no está mal, nadie puede hacer todo por si mismo, ni un campesino ni un rey.</p>
<p>Esa comparación le hizo sonreír pero el tormento en su mente no se calmaba.</p>
<p>—Ahora no estoy de humor— Agacho la mirada jugando con su pijama.</p>
<p>Arthur asintió con la cabeza —Solo no lo guardes para ti mismo. Yo… tuve un buen amigo con el que compartía mis preocupaciones, pero él nunca me compartió las suyas.</p>
<p>Harry guardó silencio.</p>
<p>—…Yo sabía que había cosas que le inquietaban, pero nunca pregunté. Le di su espacio y pensé que si su problema era demasiado grande vendría a mi y mientras no lo hiciera no había nada de qué preocuparme— El rostro de Arthur mostraba un gran remordimiento y profundo dolor.</p>
<p>Harry se preguntó que podría haber pasado para que lo afectará de tal manera.</p>
<p>—¿Era tu mejor amigo? — Preguntó recordando que lo habían mencionado anteriormente.</p>
<p>—Sí.</p>
<p>—¿Está…— Harry no sabía cómo continuar con la frase, ¿quería si quiera terminarla?</p>
<p>—¿Muerto? — Pregunta Arthur sin verlo de nuevo —No exactamente, pero lo perdí.</p>
<p>—Lo siento— Dice Harry sin poder saber qué más decir. Se supone que cuando lastimas a alguien te disculpas pero qué decir cuando no ha sido tu culpa, cuando es algo mucho más grande que tirarle café encima, cuando no entiendes por completo sus emociones ni su dolor, cuando no puedes hacer nada para ayudar…</p>
<p>—No te preocupes por eso Harry— Suspira Arthur —Fue hace mucho tiempo.</p>
<p>Y por mucho que Arthur dijera eso ¿Qué clase de herida hecha hace mucho tiempo seguía produciendo tanto dolor?</p>
<p>—¿Puedes recuperarlo? — En cuanto eso salió de su boca casi se quiso golpear y la tapo ¿Qué clase de ser insensible presiona un tema delicado a alguien que lo intenta ayudar? Solo aquel que se regodea de lastimar a alguien querido.</p>
<p>Pero para su sorpresa Arthur sonríe calmando sus pensamientos —Es lo que espero.</p>
<p>—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? — Pregunta Harry de inmediato queriendo ser de utilidad. Si era alguien tan importante para Arthur realmente quería ayudar.</p>
<p>—Por ahora no creo— Sonríe Arthur de nuevo —Pero te haré saber si puedes. Ahora no seas tan idiota como él y ve a descansar.</p>
<p>Harry suspira —No creo poder dormir…— Un frasco lanzado a su rostro lo interrumpió pero logró atraparlo antes de que este lo golpeara.</p>
<p>—Buenos reflejos, bébelo— Se levanta Arthur —Es una poción para dormir, hecha por Morgan. Una gota debería de bastar para descansar bien por unas horas.</p>
<p>Harry lo vio irse y se quedo un momento contemplando el fuego antes de decidir subir y al entrar en su dormitorio vio a Ron terminar de meter todo a su baúl antes de acostarse y tomar una gota de la poción esperando no tener sueños perturbadores de nuevo.</p>
<p>XxxX</p>
<p>Cuando amaneció, Harry empacó sus cosas después de ser despertado por Ron quien tenía ojeras y lo apresuraba a meter todo en su baúl para irse.</p>
<p>Al parecer él también se iba con los Weasley en ese momento y nadie se tomó la libertad de decírselo antes.</p>
<p>—La profesora McGonagall vino 10 minutos después de que te dormiste y nos lo dijo— Había dicho Ron y Harry refunfuño.</p>
<p>Habiendo empacado sus cosas Harry busco a Arthur para despedirse antes de tener que marcharse.</p>
<p>—¿Han visto a Arthur? — Preguntó Harry a unos chicos de 6to que estaban jugando a póker mágico al no haber visto al otro chico en la sala común.</p>
<p>—¿Arthur? — Preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño.</p>
<p>—Si— Harry suspiró esperando que no estuviera entrenando o algo, pero considerando su actitud seguramente ya estaría en el campo desde antes de que saliera el Sol.</p>
<p>—¿Te refieres a Arthur King? — Pregunto el chico de nuevo y Harry quiso golpearlo en la cara. Por mucho que Arthur fuera un nombre común, literalmente es el único con ese nombre en la maldita torre.</p>
<p>—Es muy temprano, esta dormido— Responde el otro chico lentamente encogiéndose de hombros.</p>
<p>—¿Qué?— ¿Cómo Arthur estaría dormido? Incluso Ron vio a Angelina salir a correr ¡Los gemelos y Ginny fueron a correr en cuanto se pudo salir de la torre para liberar tensión!</p>
<p>—Dije que esta dormido— Repite lentamente como si fuera idiota —Hablamos de Arthur, ese tipo duerme como un oso.</p>
<p>—Pero… él esta en las practicas temprano, él.</p>
<p>—En los dormitorios estamos apostando por cuanto dura eso. Lo vemos sufriendo con el despertador— Sonríe —Estará de malas si se levanta temprano. Si fuera por él dormiría hasta medio día todos los días.</p>
<p>Los chicos se rieron de ver su incredulidad y dejaron el juego a favor de ir a desayunar. En tanto Harry corrió a las habitaciones sin creer que eso fuera verdad.</p>
<p>Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Arthur dormido profundamente desparramado en su cama.</p>
<p>—¿Arthur? — Sin respuesta.</p>
<p>—¿Arthur? — Pregunta más fuerte y lo sacude un poco.</p>
<p>Esta vez sale un ruido incoherente del chico mayor y juró escuchar el nombre Merlín.</p>
<p>Parecía que Arthur tenia la tendencia a maldecir cada que alguien intentaba levantarlo.</p>
<p>—¿Arthur? — Intenta de nuevo —Yo me voy ahora, el señor Weasley esta grave en el hospital y quieren que vaya.</p>
<p>—Cuídate Harry— Responde con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.</p>
<p>Harry sabía perfectamente lo cómodas que eran las camas, en especial cuando las ventanas restringen la luz solar y las cortinas de la cama lo vuelven aún más oscuro, pero juró que no había visto a nadie dormir tan a gusto.</p>
<p>—¿Algo más Harry? — Pregunta el mayor y apenas y le puede entender con la cara metida en la almohada ¿Cómo siquiera respiraba?</p>
<p>—Eh… no es todo.</p>
<p>—Okey te escribiré.</p>
<p>Harry asiente con la cabeza habiendo esperado palabras más profundas que esas y se dispone a salir cuando ve que las cortinas caen sombre la cama de Arthur oscureciendo su cama.</p>
<p>Baja las escaleras y se encuentra con los Weasley y la profesora que parecía que lo esperaban. Los pelirrojos estaban muy preocupados y con la tensión en sus hombros. Ojeras en sus ojos confirmando lo que Harry sabía de no haber dormido nada. Se prometió darles una gota de la poción para dormir que Arthur le dio para que descansaran durante el viaje.</p>
<p>—Vámonos— Dice la profesora y alcanza a asentir. Toma su equipaje y los sigue.</p>
<p>—¿Olvidaste algo? No te vi cuando salí de la alcoba— Pregunta Ron tomando su camino para regresar a casa.</p>
<p>Sacude la cabeza —No, solo quería despedirme de Arthur. Subí a su habitación.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué harías eso?— Frunce el ceño Ron —Él debería de estar en el campo entrenando a esta hora.</p>
<p>—O corriendo por los terrenos— Siguiere Ginny.</p>
<p>—O en esa aula que esta todo el tiempo— Ofrece Fred.</p>
<p>—Creemos que allí entrena y por eso ninguno de nosotros lo ha visto temprano— Agrega George y Ginny niega con la cabeza.</p>
<p>—No esta ahí, lo comprobé.</p>
<p>—¿Podría estar durmiendo?— Sugiere y en cuanto eso sale de su boca los Weasley dejan escapar un bufido seguido de una carcajada.</p>
<p>—Imposible.</p>
<p>Seguro que hasta unos minutos el mismo también lo creería imposible.</p>
<p>Pasan unos minutos antes de que todos se calmen tomando respiración profunda y continúen su camino.</p>
<p>—Muchas gracias Harry— Dice Fred desconcertándolo y casi ocasiona que se tropiece con su equipaje.</p>
<p>—Sabemos que estas queriendo animarnos— Completa George y le alborota el cabello.</p>
<p>Los pelirrojos le dieron una sonrisa de agradecimiento y siguieron adelante, incluso la profesora McGonagall le dio una sonrisa.</p>
<p>Harry se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y solo pudo frotar su nuca con vergüenza, no había sido su intención solo estaba demasiado cansado pero tras ver el resultado no se arrepentía en absoluto.</p>
<p>El regreso a la casa de Sirius fue en si algo rápido en comparación con la espera que tenían que mantener para ver al señor Weasley. Los chicos había bebido de la poción para dormir y durmieron por todo el viaje lo que significaba que estaban rebosando de energía cuando tuvieron que esperar a ir a ver a su padre.</p>
<p>Había sido encontrado con heridas profundas al borde de la muerte, aseguraron que de no ser por Harry no hubiera sobrevivido por lo que los Weasley lo trataban como a un héroe, lo cual le revolvía el estomago.</p>
<p>Por otra parte fue molesto haber estado varios días en la casa solo viendo a la señora Weasely entrar y salir, apenas con tiempo para dormir mientras que ellos se quedaban esperando noticias sin poder verlo.</p>
<p>—Está en muy grabe— Había dicho Molly Weasley con pesar —Apenas y puedo verlo. Es muy difícil tratar sus heridas porque son muy grandes y hay veneno.</p>
<p>Poco después llegaron los hijos mayores de los Weasley, Charlie y Billy acompañado de Fleur, quien se había quedado en Inglaterra.</p>
<p>Pero ni el hecho de que su padre estuviera en peligro de muerte logró que Percy Weasley volviera a casa.</p>
<p>En esos días todos se dedicaron a la limpieza de la casa de los Black con el fin de no pensar más en las cosas que no podían hacer.</p>
<p>Hermione llegó a la casa justo a tiempo para la primera visita al hospital.</p>
<p>Fue muy animador ver a Arthur Weasley rodeado de sus hijos y seres queridos lleno de vendajes y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja explicando lo tedioso que fue su recuperación debido al veneno y las grandes heridas que no podían cerrarse con el hechizo común.</p>
<p>Hermione estuvo callada por un buen rato y cuando Harry le preguntó que pasaba explotó.</p>
<p>—Deberían de comenzar a actualizar los hechizos de curación— Decía con convicción —Hay muchas cosas que ya se han descubierto de la salud como para poder arreglar el problema de raíz.</p>
<p>Harry temió por Hermione cuando muchas miradas desagradables se dirigieron a ella al criticar la ineficiencia del tratamiento, pero saco sonrisas a los pelirrojos y miradas impresionadas de Charlie y Billy.</p>
<p>—Parece que alguien está lista para revolucionar San Mungo— Suelta Billy contento haciendo sonrojar a Hermione.</p>
<p>—Yo… creo que me emocioné— Dice con la cabeza gacha y Harry ve el rubor en sus mejillas. Puede sentir su estomago retorcerse y no puede saber por qué —Pero no seré yo quien lo haga— Sonríe levantando la mirada ganándose miradas confusas en todos los presentes.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué no? — Dice confundido el señor Weasely —Eres una bruja brillante Hermione, estoy seguro que en todo lo que te propongas tendrás éxito.</p>
<p>La chica se vuelve a sonrojar —Gracias, pero mis metas están en otro lado— Sonríe —Y esto lo sé porque hay alguien más que me ha contado todo esto y sabe más del tema que yo.</p>
<p>—¿Alguien que sepa más que tu? Imposible— Corean los gemelos Weasley y Hermione ríe.</p>
<p>—Me sorprende que no lo sepan considerando que lo conocen— Se encoge de hombros y un nombre aparece en la mente de Harry.</p>
<p>Antes de poder decir algo más, una sanadora los corre para revisar al patriarca de la familia Weasley y los menores se alejan.</p>
<p>Vagando por el hospital se toparon con Neville.</p>
<p>—¿Neville? — Preguntó Harry desconcertado de ver al otro chico.</p>
<p>—Hola Harry, Ron, Hermione ¿Cómo esta el señor Wesley?— Sonríe el chico con nerviosismo.</p>
<p>—Papá ya esta mucho mejor— Afirma Ron con una sonrisa —Gracias por preocuparte. No tenias que venir amigo pudiste solo escribir.</p>
<p>—No es nada pero… lo siento… no vine a verlo a él— Dice nervioso y mira a otro lado donde una anciana discute con un empleado y Harry supuso que era su abuela.</p>
<p>—Vienes a ver a tus padres ¿Verdad?— Hermione lo dijo con un tono que Harry no pudo identificar de inmediato, entre resignada y triste.</p>
<p>—Sí— El chico baja la mirada con tanta emoción que lo sintió como un golpe muy duro en su pecho.</p>
<p>Hermione en ese instante lo abrazó —Eres fuerte Neville.</p>
<p>—Gracias Mione— El chico la abraza de vuelta y Harry se sintió excluido de ese momento de unión. Aunque era amigo de Neville no sabía que estaba pasando, pero sabía que no debía de interrumpir.</p>
<p>Segundos después se soltó y tras despedirse fue a otra habitación.</p>
<p>—Hermione— Comenzó Harry cuando vio desaparecer de su vista a Neville con su abuela.</p>
<p>La chica suspiro sabiendo de inmediato que iba a preguntar —Los padres de Neville estaban en la primera orden. Ellos… — La chica tomó un gran respiro —Fueron torturados por mortífagos hasta la locura. Están en San Mungo desde entonces. No tienen cura. No recuerdan quienes son ni reconocen a nadie, ni siquiera a su familia.</p>
<p>Con tan solo esas palabras la piel de Harry se enchino y se congelo en su lugar. Pudo leer entre líneas. <em>No recuerdan a Neville.</em></p>
<p>Por un momento pensó que qué pasaría si fueran sus padres, si en vez de morir ellos no lo recordaran a él ni a si mismos.</p>
<p>Eso era más cruel que la muerte.</p>
<p>—Neville los visita todas las vacaciones, pero ellos no lo reconocen— La chica baja la mirada al suelo y suspira, de inmediato Harry pone una mano por sus hombros y la atrae en un abrazo.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué nunca lo mencionó?— Murmura Ron y hay dolor en su voz. Neville se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos desde el año pasado y tampoco le había dicho nada.</p>
<p>—No creo que sea por no querer sino porque es difícil sacarlo en una conversación— Dice Hermione liberándose de su abrazo poco a poco —Lo sé porque lo oí hablar de eso con Morgan.</p>
<p>—¿Ambrosius?— Ron frunció el ceño.</p>
<p>—¿Es porque quiere trabajar en San Mungo? — Pregunta Harry recordando su conversación del verano con el chico y lo que había comentado Hermione.</p>
<p>—Sí, Morgan quiere curar las enfermedades y maldiciones que aún no hay respuesta. Dice que si la magia lo ocasiono también debe de revertirlo.</p>
<p>Harry sonrió y pudo imaginar a ese chico tenaz dando una afirmación tan infantil pero tan pura —Supongo que ya sabemos el por qué está en Slytherin.</p>
<p>—La ambición— Sonríe Hermione.</p>
<p>Ron guardó silencio, sabía que sus hermanos y mejores amigos tenían en alta estima a ese chico. Quería decir que quizás estaba manipulando a Neville para después burlarse de él pero en el fondo de su mente sabía que eso no era verdad.</p>
<p>Voldemort había salido de esa casa, el mismo Salazar estuvo en esa casa y puso a un jodido Basilisco para matar a quienes no consideraba dignos.</p>
<p>Nada bueno ha salido de esa casa pero aún así se pregunto si no estaba siendo infantil al respecto.</p>
<p>XxxX</p>
<p>El resto del tiempo libre se la pasaron en la casa de los Black con un Sirius insoportablemente alegre cantando <em>“El hipogrifo va a Belén” </em>a todo pulmón mientras limpiaba la casa.</p>
<p>Se notaba que estar con personas era su fuerte y tenia muchos más ánimos para arreglar que los que tenía estando solo (Afirmaciones de Lupin).</p>
<p>Una noche cuando Molly Weasley los mandó a sus cuartos temprano para tener una reunión de la Orden decidieron no discutir para sorpresa de todo el mundo en tanto Fred y George usando su tarjeta de mayoría de edad asistieron a la reunión entrando con un guiño de ojo.</p>
<p>El trio dorado subió las escaleras acompañada de una renuente Ginny que se quejaba del poco sentido que tenía el que los mantuvieran lejos pues los gemelos les pasarían la información más tarde y ellos para sorpresa de la chica dijeron que aprovecharían el momento para ponerse a acomodar las clases del ED cosa que la animó y exigió participar.</p>
<p>Harry había aprendido que había momentos para todo recientemente.</p>
<p>Durante los entrenamientos de quidditch Arthur mencionó un día la importancia de esperar el momento oportuno. Eso claro, después del fiasco del último partido.</p>
<p>Y les explicó la diferencia entre esperar y no hacer nada.</p>
<p>Esperar significa evaluar la situación, acomodar tus piezas, hacer algo útil en ese tiempo antes de actuar; no hacer nada es dejar pasar el tiempo sin aprovecharlo.</p>
<p>¿Qué pasa si uno espera un segundo más para hacer algo? ¿Los ayudaría? ¿Los perjudicaría?</p>
<p>Incluso se tomó las molestias de explicarles cómo funciona eso en el deporte y en la vida real aclarando que había momentos en los que debían de actuar de inmediato, pero no siempre era así.</p>
<p>Si esperaban un poco más al jugar ¿Podrían ver la debilidad en el enemigo? ¿Podrían ver más allá de su estrategia? ¿Podrían no caer en alguna finta? ¿Podrían detener un ataque? Actuar en el momento oportuno era más eficiente que apresurarse</p>
<p>Por otra parte, al cocinar uno esperaba a que la comida este en su punto. Esperar el momento correcto para verter el siguiente ingrediente de la poción, cómo esperar a que no hubiera nadie para meter barriles de cerveza de mantequilla a la sala común.</p>
<p>Como esperar el momento portuno para decirle al mundo lo que estaba pasando, en hablar con otros de la verdad.</p>
<p>Esas pequeñas lecciones de vida, estaban llegando a los chicos quienes a sugerencia de Ron, decidieron no discutir, mostrar que son maduros y no perder el tiempo enojados ni hacer un berrinche por no estar en la reunión de la orden cuando bien podrían conseguir información de otro modo y mejor podían discutir cosas que sí podían hacer, como las lecciones del grupo secreto que estaba organizando para la guerra civil que se avecinaba.</p>
<p>Planear, esperar y ejecutar, eran cosas a las que no estaban acostumbrados, casi todo era improvisación y esperar no meter la pata.</p>
<p>Cuando Harry comentó eso, Arthur se rio y explico que también era importante ser flexibles y adaptarse, pero que tener un plan era algo inteligente de hacer.</p>
<p>A partir de ese día los valientes e imprudentes leones de Gryffindor comenzaron a esperar como todo león al cazar y hacer frente con valor y honor a lo demás.</p>
<p>Linda analogía pensó Harry.</p>
<p>De todos modos, Ron explico que era una buena idea hacer una lista de las habilidades de cada miembro y ver en que podían mejorar cada uno con sus rasgos para ver cómo ayudarlos a mejorar.</p>
<p>Harry sacó un pergamino de su mochila y comenzó a escribir las iniciales de todos los miembros del ED y comenzaron a discutir las habilidades y debilidades de cada uno.</p>
<p>—Ginny, tu tienes grandes habilidades en hechizos de ataque— La felicita Harry y en años pasados ella se hubiera sonrojado y tartamudeado pero ahora hinchaba su pecho de orgullo y le enviaba una mirada burlona a Ron.</p>
<p>—Es verdad, en cambio Lovegood… es buena pero no tiene mucha firmeza, si las dejamos juntas podrían ayudarse mutuamente pero siento que quizas le iría mejor con Neville y a ti con Harry o conmigo— Agregó Hermione mirando fijamente el papel que tenia delante de ella.</p>
<p>—En cuanto a los Creevey— Agrega Ginny señalando algo del pergamino feliz de aportar algo —Dennis es inseguro pero energético en cuanto a Colin tiene mucha energía pero le falta delicadeza y técnica.</p>
<p>—Por eso si emparejamos a Colin con alguien igual de energético pero racional como Michael Corner sería más prudente mientras que a Dennis lo podemos poner con Susane Bones podría darle confianza por ser tan amble y firme— Comentó Ron recordando a la chica tímida y linda.</p>
<p>Ron se acercó más al pergamino —¿Y si ponen a Niggel con Dean Tomas? Creo que irían bien juntos.</p>
<p>—Estaba pensando en ponerlo con Morgan— Comenta Harry frunciendo el ceño y Ron frunce su seño en respuesta al nombre del chico ante la atenta mirada de Ginny —Es bastante amable y observador pero en hechizos no es muy hábil por lo que le ayudaría mucho ir poco a poco y Dean podría practicar con alguien más de su nivel cómo Ernie Macmillan.</p>
<p>—No creo Harry— Interrumpe Hermione —Morgan es muy inteligente y talentoso su problema es con su varita. En términos de habilidad es tan capaz como tu o Arthur.</p>
<p>—¿Tú crees? — Pregunta sorprendido Harry y Ron y Ginny también la mira sorprendidos.</p>
<p>—Definitivamente, sigue siendo uno de los únicos que le sigue el ritmo a Arthur cuando lanza hechizos, lo escucho murmurar el nombre del hechizo en cuanto mueve su mano Arthur…</p>
<p>—Pero apenas y ha lanzado bien unos cuantos hechizos— Interrumpe Ron con enojo y su hermana lo fulmina con la mirada.</p>
<p>—Sí, pero aún así puede predecir los movimientos con habilidad y creo que Arthur querrá seguir practicando con él— Continua Hermione —Creo que sabe de su potencial y quiere ayudarlo a mejorar.</p>
<p>—De alguna manera creo que Arthur disfruta de verlo rodar— Dice Ginny frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo.</p>
<p>Harry suspira profundamente compadeciéndose del pobre chico que es objetivo del entrenamiento de Arthur —Arthur es un sádico.</p>
<p>—Eso es obvio— Concuerda Ron sobándose su brazo y recordando lo duro que es en los entrenamientos.</p>
<p>—De cualquier forma, en el club de estudio les pregunté a Morgan y Neville qué opinaban de cambiar sus varitas y Morgan espera recoger la suya a pedido en Ollivander pero Neville no está muy seguro de dejar la de su padre.</p>
<p>—En ese caso no podemos hacer mucho— Suspira derrotada Ginny.</p>
<p>—Esperen ¿Neville? — Pregunta Ron desconcertado.</p>
<p>—Sí dice que es la varita de su padre— Explica la chica y no tuvo que decir algo más para que ellos entendieran la importancia de eso.</p>
<p>—Aún concuerdo en que debería de seguir su camino y no el de otros— Frunce el ceño Ginny recordando ese día en particular.</p>
<p>Los chicos la miran confundida y Hermione solo se encoge de hombros —Pasan muchas cosas en el CCR.</p>
<p>—¿CCR?</p>
<p>—Club de Comunicación y Reflexión oficialmente y Corte de los Caballeros del Rey extraoficialmente— Sonríe Ginny y suelta una risa.</p>
<p>—Ohhh necesitamos formar parte de eso— Sonríen los gemelos apareciendo de la nada tras un crack.</p>
<p>—¡Ya basta! — Grita Ginny —Le diré a mamá.</p>
<p>—No lo harás si quieres saber de lo que nos enteramos— George sacude su dedo de un lado al otro con burla.</p>
<p>Hermione se encoge de hombros —Tendré que hablarlo con los chicos.</p>
<p>—¿Hablarlo? — Frunce el ceño Ron —Creí que uno iba cuando quisiera.</p>
<p>—Ahora es un club privado— Se encoge de hombros Ginny —Solo los elegidos entrarán.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué nosotros no estamos en eso? — Se queja Harry molesto. Suena genial e importante con ese nombre ahora r incluso secreto y genial con ser privado.</p>
<p>—Porque ya tenemos muchos problemas para mantener el ED— Comenta Hermione.</p>
<p>—¿Entonces porqué ustedes están ahí?— Se queja Ron mientras los gemelos las ven interrogativamente.</p>
<p>—Somos mujeres Ronald— Responde Ginny echando su cabello atrás ante la mirada molesta de su hermano —Somos multitareas, podemos tener muchas cosas en nuestro plato mientras ustedes luchan con una sola.</p>
<p>Los gemelos se vieron fijamente antes de ver a Hermione —Queremos estar dentro. Podemos hacer un hueco en la agenda.</p>
<p>—Lo comentaré la próxima vez que estemos juntos. Necesitan de la aprobación de la corte— Dice Hermione y ellos asienten y Harry piensa que eso suena realmente más genial.</p>
<p>Ir por ahí sabiendo que eres parte de una corte. Realmente genial.</p>
<p>Fred se detiene y toma una de las hojas de la cama y la mira —¿Arreglando las clases del ED?</p>
<p>—Genial— George mira por sobre el hombro de su hermano la hoja.</p>
<p>—Bueno, en la reunión de hoy nos enteramos de que están vigilando una sala del ministerio que no nos confiaron— Hace un puchero —Pero que tiene algo que Quien-tu-sabes quiere.</p>
<p>—Pero eso no es lo más extraño— Continua George —También no tienen noticias de la misteriosa bóveda que apareció en el castillo, según escuche tiene cosas tan viejas como el castillo mismo. Muchos creen que cosas más antiguas que las que hay en bóvedas de Gringotts y eso según Billy.</p>
<p>—Así que es confiable. Piensan que pudo haber sido dejada por los fundadores, pero el ministerio lo niega y culpa a Dumbledore y el hecho de que no puedan abrirla de nuevo sin hacerla volar y se vuelva a cerrar es confuso— Dice Fred sentándose sobre la cama y mordiendo unas uvas que seguramente robo de la cocina.</p>
<p>—El problema es cuál Fundador— Sigue George y atrapa una uva que su hermano le lanzó.</p>
<p>—Las apuestas están con Salazar por la magia oscura que emana de algunas cosas y este ya nos dejó un pequeño recuerdo descubierto hace tres años— Fred sacude su mano como si no fuera la gran cosa.</p>
<p>—Pero desconocen por completo la magia que emana. No es como las maldiciones egipcias que Billy tiende a enfrentar— Comenta George —Sin mencionar que algo aparentemente falta y… bueno dicen que no es la gran cosa y es completamente ajeno pero…</p>
<p>—…Vemos un patrón.</p>
<p>Los chicos fruncen el ceño.</p>
<p>—¿Qué patrón?</p>
<p>—¿De qué?</p>
<p>—Pues muchos Squibs se están reuniendo en el mundo mágico— Dice Fred con el seño fruncido.</p>
<p>—Pero si ellos deberían estar en el mundo muggle no en el mágico— Ron frunce el ceño y Ginny recuerda a un pariente suyo que era ¿Comunicador?</p>
<p>—Por eso es extraño. Parece que se están congregando— George atrapa otra uva y Ginny frunce el ceño.</p>
<p>—¿No deberían de estarse escondiendo? — Interrumpe Hermione —No creo que quien-tu-sabes los vea como algo más que basura defectuosa.</p>
<p>—¿Quizás se están poniendo en contacto? Ya sabes, como reuniones de generaciones años más tarde— Pregunta Ron queriendo robar uvas de su hermano.</p>
<p>—¿En pleno acenso del señor tenebroso?— Cuestiona Hermione y Ron se encoge.</p>
<p>—Quizás no lo sepan— Pregunta Harry y la chica le da una mirada de muerte por lo que se encoge —Bueno, ya vez, el ministerio esta ocultando ese hecho.</p>
<p>Hermione suspira —Es verdad.</p>
<p>—Se lo que sea está pasando— Dice con pesadez George y Fred agrega —La cena está lista.</p>
<p>Sin más los dos desaparecen justo antes de oír a su mamá gritar por la cena.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno, mi intención era publicar esto antes pero fu una semana complicada, y seguí un consejo de publicarlo a mi tiempo.</p>
<p>La verdad este capitulo me causo conflicto sobre si dividirlo en dos o no, pero bueno, termine dejándolo así siendo mi capitulo más largo.</p>
<p>Como notarán, muchas cosas han pasado. Harry con sus sueños, Arthur dándole consejos, visita a San Mungo, encontrándose con Neville, pero hay mucho más. Cosas realmente importantes que se mencionaron y espero hayan notado.</p>
<p>Personalmente cuando escribí la escena de Harry buscando a Arthur, recordé a mi hermana menor cuando quería dormir conmigo de niña porque tenía miedo.</p>
<p>En fin... Cuídense mucho y ya saben, comentarios son bien recibidos y me esforzaré en responderlos rápidamente.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Rey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur se queda en el castillo durante las vacaciones.<br/>Regreso a clases.<br/>Fuga de Azkaban.<br/>Arthur tiene una conversación con Dumbledore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rey</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Arthur había pasado las vacaciones de navidad en el castillo con Morgan en un intento de recuperar sus recuerdos, pero solo resulto un esfuerzo inútil y miradas curiosas de Draco cada vez que Arthur intentaba algo diferente.</p><p>Comenzó a buscar el pequeño pueblo de Ealdor en un mapa en base a sus recuerdos con la intención de llevar a Morgan ahí la próxima vez que tuviera la oportunidad y cuando Draco le preguntó qué hacía el solo comentó que le gustaba la cartografía (mentira), pero el rubio se encogió de hombros y le preguntó si podía enseñarle y Arthur accedió.</p><p>Ese fue un pequeño paso que ayudo a mejorar la relación que Arthur tenia con Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Cuando se le preguntó Draco sus razones para quedarse en el castillo en navidad, chico explico que sus padres estarían ocupados en las vacaciones y querían que se enfocara en sus estudios.</p><p>No era un secreto que su padre Lucius Malfoy había sido parte de los mortífagos en su auge y ahora con el regreso de Voldemort se hubiera vuelto a unir, con la única diferencia que ahora tenía familia y un hijo que arrastrar.</p><p>Cuando Arthur comentó eso el chico suspiro decaído.</p><p>—Quiero hacer las cosas que me parezcan mejores, no vivir a la sombra de mi padre o comportarme como un imbécil total. Hablé con el a principios de año y está de acuerdo, no quiere que me involucre mucho de todos modos. Entre menos sé mejor para mi y les han dicho a todos que estoy enfocado en la escuela porque tengo unos problemas en ella— Dijo el chico con pesadez —Ahora solo estoy preocupado por mi madre. Además, no estoy solo. Zabini y Blaise también se quedaron. Decidieron que no quieren involucrarse antes de terminar la escuela.</p><p>Arthur asintió pensativo. Le era familiar que chicos de esa edad tomaran decisiones importantes pero sentía que no debían de tener que hacerlo. O al menos ya no.</p><p>Con eso en mente, Arthur se esforzó en enseñar a Draco varios hechizos durante las vacaciones para cualquier emergencia y Draco animado comenzó a aprender.</p><p>Draco resultó ser un duelista nato y con más astucia que Harry pero con menor velocidad y fuerza. Esperaba que ambos pudieran superar sus problemas pasados y luchar juntos, serían muy buenos aliados.</p><p>Decidieron hacer una pequeña fiesta de Navidad entre los tres que consistió en Morgan y Draco robando golosinas de las cocinas, que no es robo si los cocineros se sienten honrados de darte las cosas, y transmutar un pequeño árbol en un pino.</p><p>Acordaron compartir sus propios regalos al día siguiente y Arthur sintió felicidad al ver a Draco feliz recibiendo un libro de alquimia y química muggle.</p><p>—Si estudias ambas, podrías mejorar mucho más— Comentó Arthur y Draco asintió agradecido viendo con curiosidad el libro muggle pero enfocándose en el libro mágico.</p><p>—Es un libro difícil de conseguir— Murmura Draco viendo el libro viejo —Solo hicieron 300 ejemplares…</p><p>Arthur se encogió de hombros recordando haberlo comprado el fin de semana libre que tuvieron para compras de último momento. Lo tenía un hombre que lo quería vender a un presión excesivo pero Arthur señalo que estaba rodeado de artículos robados y rebajo el precio.</p><p>—Tuve buena suerte el fin de semana— Explicó y señaló el otro libro —Ese otro es más común pero creo que te servirá.</p><p>—¡Te puedo ayudar si tienes problemas! — Se animó Morgan —Arthur me hizo estudiar química en las vacaciones y no soy tan malo, pero me enfocó más en la biología.</p><p>Al ver la confusión en el rostro de Draco Arthur suspiró —Se trata de los nombres que los muggles les dan a diferentes estudios. Química estudio de la materia y sus reacciones, biología a los seres vivos ¿Por qué son diferentes? ¿Cómo están hechos? Etc.</p><p>—Suena confuso— Murmura Draco viendo de reojo el libro muggle.</p><p>—¡Mi regalo! — Exclamó Morgan interrumpiendo para entregarle unos guantes a Draco —Escuché que varios alquimistas usan guantes para protegerse así que…</p><p>—Muchas gracias Morgan— Sonrió Draco contento —He usado los de quidditch hasta ahora, pero ya no los necesitaré. Ahora toma.</p><p>Morgan recibió emocionado su paquete que abrió con gusto mostrando un hermoso estuche de madera encantada con un montón de compartimentos.</p><p>—Te servirá para llevar tus pociones y otros artículos que quieras, es ignifuga y muy resistente.</p><p>El chico estaba maravillado observando el estuche con grabados de dragones —Es hermoso Draco, muchas gracias.</p><p>—De hecho se complementa con el mío— Comenta Arthur antes de lanzarle su paquete a Morgan que lo golpeo en la cara  —La piel es de un wyvern y no sufrió de manera innecesaria Morgan, pregunté.</p><p>Morgan abrió su paquete y descubrió que había una bolsa cruzada que brillaba con las escamas del dragón.</p><p>—A decir verdad, le pedí ayuda a Hermione con un hechizo de expansión para que tuvieras más espacio. Por lo que es un regalo compartido— Explica —De cualquier forma hay pequeños bolsos para que tengas cosas a la mano.</p><p>Morgan se conmovió y veia maravillado el hermoso regalo que tenia —Es perfecto— Sonrió brillantemente.</p><p>—Ahora no seas una niña emocional Morgan— Se burla Arthur y Draco se pone a reír y sacude su cabello.</p><p>Morgan se queja pero saca un paquete que tenia envuelto y lanzarlo a Arthur qué lo atrapó sin problema.</p><p>—Tu turno Arthur.</p><p>Arthur desenvuelve su paquete y descubre que hay una capa roja escarlata con un dragón dorado bordado con delicadeza.</p><p>—La tela está hecha con un material resistente. Hecho con bigotes de un león de nemea remojados en una tinta especial para mantenerlos unidos y no sé que más cosas técnicas— Murmura emocionado —Es cómo un escudo pero en capa. El diseño lo pensé porque bueno, el color rojo me recuerda a ti y el dragón, no lo sé. Solo que lo pensé y bueno…</p><p>—Morgan, a ti te gustan los dragones. Por eso lo pusiste— Se hecho a reír Draco y Morgan tartamudeo avergonzado negándolo.</p><p>Arthur estaba sin palabras, el color, el escudo. Era el mismo que…</p><p>—¿Arthur? — Pregunta Morgan sacándolo de su estupor —¿Te gusta?</p><p>Extiende la mano y alborota el cabello del chico —Es un buen regalo.</p><p>—¡¿Bueno?! ¡Se fueron casi todos mis ahorros en eso Arthur! De lo que gane en el verano, incluso de lo que gane ayudando a Madam Pomfrey haciendo medicinas o de las que he vendido en Hogsmeade, el dinero que gané en la apuesta del año pasado. Apenas me alcanzó para otros regalos ¡Los ahorros de mi vida!</p><p>—Si regalas algo no debes de echar en cara el costo <em>Mor-gan</em>— Se burla Arthur con cariño pensando en que el chico debería de tener algo similar —Es de mala educación— Regaña tomando el paquete de Draco y abrirlo para gran indignación de Morgan.</p><p>Dentro había unas botas de cuero completamente nuevas.</p><p>—Vi que las que usas para quidditch están un poco dañadas, y esas son de un buen artesano— Explica el chico y Arthur alborota su cabello.</p><p>Después de su intercambio, desfrutaron de un buen desayuno y se separaron.</p><p>Las vacaciones de Navidad volaron rápidamente pero aún más rápido fue la noticia en primera plana del Profeta.</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;&lt;Fuga masiva de Azkaban&gt;&gt;</strong>
</p><p>En vez de que los regalos, las vacaciones o la familia fueran el tema de conversación en el Gran Comedor, la fuga de los magos más leales y despiadados del mundo mágico era el tema central de cada conversación.</p><p>La Santa Inquisidora había prohibido hablar del tema pero todos cuchicheaban a sus espaldas y con la salida del nuevo numero del Quisquilloso en dónde Harry hablaba de lo que había pasado en el cementerio las conversaciones pronto se dirigieron al tema <em>“¿Y si el que no debe ser nombrado había regresado?”</em></p><p>La prohibición de la revista favorita de la escuela  <em>“El Quisquilloso”</em> solo incentivo a los estudiantes a buscarla.</p><p>La simple idea de que el mago tenebroso hubiera vuelto y el ministerio lo cubriera solo alentaba al pánico estudiantil y hacia que un Filch más huraño de lo normal se la pasará insultando a los estudiantes buscando castigarlos por cualquier motivo y alertar a la Inquisidora.</p><p>Había acordado con Morgan sus horarios para seguir mejorando y no tuvieran problemas con otras clases. El miércoles enseñaría duelo con el ED, y los lunes, martes y jueves entrenaría con su equipo de quidditch por las tardes entre semana y las mañanas los fines de semana, en tanto los viernes (antes del ED) y sábados por la tarde enseñaría esgrima y duelos al CCR y los domingos serían duelos de ambos en el CCR.</p><p>Cuando las vacaciones terminaron Arthur fue a reunirse con Harry y Hermione para discutir los cambios y ajustes en horarios del ED y los chicos se entusiasmaron mostrando con alegría sus esfuerzos en ajustes de practicas.</p><p>Mentiría si dijera que no estaba impresionado.</p><p>—Ron hizo la mayor parte junto con Hermione— Explicó Harry cuando Arhtur lo felicitó.</p><p>Ante aquello Arthur levantó las cejas y se fijo en Ron.</p><p>—Bueno, en ese caso me interesaría que planearas alguna estrategia para el siguiente partido de quidditch— El pelirrojo se puso rojo de la cara también.</p><p>—Sería un honor. Daré lo mejor de mí— Aseguró.</p><p>—También quiero lo mejor de ti fuera del campo chico— Suspiró Arthur —Pero demos un paso a la vez.</p><p>Con ayuda de Hermione logró que todo encajará con el ED y el CCR. Lo cual fue bastante difícil pues debía de asistir a sus clases de aparición si no quería sufrir una despartición accidental sin mencionar de terminar el mapa y buscar el momento oportuno para llevar a Morgan a su antiguo hogar.</p><p>Al menos no debía de planear una estrategia de ataque y defensa en su contra o de calmar al pueblo… aunque eso último se traducía a calmar a unos estudiantes nerviosos por los magos tenebrosos sueltos.</p><p>Pensó en el tema de Cornelius que también estaba en silencio, seguro planeando (más inteligente que la última vez) y su ataque sería peor que el de Voldemort.</p><p>“<em>Ojala no estén juntos</em>” Pensó Arthur, pero por su experiencia sería lo más acertado.</p><p>—Señor King— Una voz lo llamó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.</p><p>Volteó y se encontró con el director bajando de las escaleras.</p><p>—¿Se encuentra ocupado?— Preguntó el anciano con amabilidad pero sus ojos brillaban de inteligencia. Arthur no era tonto y podía decir que el anciano tenia intenciones ocultas pero sabía que era mejor seguir el juego.</p><p>—No ralamente, pensaba patrullar un poco antes de estudiar y hacer la tarea— Respondió con respeto.</p><p>—Un joven tan responsable— Alabo el anciano —Sabía que era buena idea darte esa insignia. ¿Le molestaría acompañarme?</p><p>El anciano hizo un ademan a su oficina y Arthur suspiró internamente —Por supuesto.</p><p>El camino al despacho fue tranquilo en comparación del bullicio de los pasillos de estudiantes ansiosos.</p><p>Una vez que llegaron a su destino, el anciano le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en una silla enfrente de su escritorio mientras él tomaba asiento en la silla de enfrente.</p><p>Había estado en esta misma oficina el año pasado cuando se le asignó el titulo de prefecto y el anciano les dio a todos una sonrisa y lo que esperaba de ellos. En aquella ocasión se maravillo por las cosas raras del interior y por la gran variedad de libros.</p><p>En ese momento había visto al anciano como un hombre respetable y sabio, pero ahora había cambiado su visión.</p><p>Claro que el hombre era inteligente y respetable, pero muchas de sus acciones que sabía había hecho ya eran cuestionables a sus ojos.</p><p>Como dejar a Harry competir en el torneo y dejarlo sin ayuda. No sabía si el hombre había planeado que él ayudará a Harry o realmente lo dejó sin ayuda dejado al chico para morir.</p><p>Incluso ahora que un asesino despiadado y poderoso lo quería muerto no lo ayudaba a entrenar ni nada, meses atrás pensó que el mago más importante de este siglo le daría clases privadas al chico.</p><p>Había confiado en que el director tuviera todo bajo control y cuidaría de Harry, pero en lo que había visto del año, no parecía nada similar.</p><p>—¿Qué desea director? — Preguntó Arthur no queriendo alargar su estadía.</p><p>—He escuchado mucho de ti— Comienza el anciano divertido con su pregunta tan abrupta —Me han dicho que eres un mago talentoso, justo y valiente.</p><p>—Muchas gracias director— Arthur continua viendo al anciano —Pero dudo mucho que me haya llamado a su oficina solo por eso.</p><p>Dumbledore se hecha a reír —Y perspicaz, ya veo— comienza a alisar su barba —Si no mal recuerdo ya has cumplido la mayoría de edad ¿Cierto?</p><p>—Sí</p><p>—Y has progresado muy bien con tus clases de aparición. Según me parece podrás sacar tu licencia en el examen de febrero ¿No es así?</p><p>—Eso espero director— Mantuvo la calma esperando ver su punto.</p><p>—Lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué opinas de los rumores que hay?</p><p>Oh, ese era el punto ¿Eso significaba que no sabía de su amistad con Harry? ¿No sabía de la ayuda que le había dado a Harry?</p><p>Sintió su sangre hervir.</p><p>—Hay mucha verdad en los rumores, pero tampoco es sensato darlos todo por verdaderos— Comienza Arthur y ve los ojos de Dumbledore brillar —Pero creo en las palabras honestas de un amigo honrado.</p><p>El hombre sonríe e intentarla con su mano —Ya veo, en ese caso me gustaría invitarlo formalmente a unirse a una organización que se está preparando para hacer frente a una gran amenaza.</p><p>—Me imagino que dirigida por usted— Afirma Arthur.</p><p>—Así es— Los ojos del hombre brillan.</p><p>—Solo tengo una pregunta— Dumbledore le hace un ademan para que continúe —El ministerio esta siendo insensato en ignorar el peligro y promover una falsa paz que solo conseguirá lastimar a más personas al no estar preparadas— Ve al director fruncir el seño con gran seriedad y tensarse —Así que mi pregunta es… ¿Por qué hacer lo mismo con Harry?</p><p>El hombre guarda silencio y estrecha los ojos —No entiendo a qué se refiere.</p><p>—Mi pregunta es muy clara ¿Por qué no esta preparando a Harry?</p><p>—Me temo joven King, que el señor Potter ya tiene mucho en su plato, es joven y debe de centrarse en sus estudios y amigos.</p><p>—Eso sería sensato si no corriera peligro, si cada año no esta a punto de morir por el asesino de sus padres o uno de sus seguidores. En este punto veo la falta de preparación como dejar al chico en una tormenta en medio del mar sin un bote ni salvavidas— Gruñe Arthur con molestia y el director lo ve sorprendido —¿Espera que su suerte lo siga salvando en vez de tomarlo bajo su ala y prepararlo? Es un niño y podría morir por su inexperiencia lo menos que uno puede hacer es darle las armas para que avance.</p><p>Pudo escuchar a los cuadros quejarse de sus palabras diciendo cosas cómo: “<em>Irrespetuoso” “Mocoso” “Engreído”</em></p><p>Justo cuando Dumbledore va a hablar se oyen unos golpes en la puerta y cierra la boca antes de volver a abrirla —Adelante.</p><p>Al instante la puerta se abre y entra con arrogancia la Suma Inquisidora vistiendo un horrible vestido y saco rosa pero con un cabello de un verde vomito y tiene el sello de los gemelos Weasely.</p><p>—¡Mi cabello es verde! — Gruñe antes de detenerse y ver a Arthur ahí —¿Qué hace el señor King aquí? — Pregunta con una voz odiosamente chillona.</p><p>—Lo traje para hablar de sus intereses futuros— Dice el anciano —Sus notas son lo suficientemente buenas sin embargo aún necesita definir una carrera futura.</p><p>Arthur da un asentimiento ante eso, ha dejado de lado su carrera a favor de regresar la memoria de Merlín, quizás no sea bueno seguir posponiéndolo. Pero por otro lado nunca tuvo intenciones de tener un trabajo en el mundo mágico y no está seguro de qué hacer ahora.</p><p>—Como sea— Interrumpe la mujer y Arthur frunce el ceño, ella misma pidió una respuesta —Le exijo que me acompañe y descubra al responsable.</p><p>Dumbledore se levanta y sigue a la mujer afuera —Me gustaría seguir con nuestra conversación, vuelvo en unos minutos. Mientras puedes comer de los caramelos. Cómelos antes de que salten.</p><p>Tras la desaparición del anciano, Arthur suspiró antes de reclinarse en su asiento y contemplar la oficina.</p><p>Los cuadros colgados lo veían con incredulidad y con desaprobación. Bueno, al parecer no les gustó que cuestionara las acciones del director pero eran la verdad. Había aprendido por la mala a no seguir ciegamente a alguien, solo por tener más experiencia.</p><p>Por muy viejo o sabio se creyera ser estaba actuando de una forma nefasta, era como entrenar a Harry para lo que lo esperaba pero sin inmiscuirse directamente. Cómo darle una espada a un niño y mandarlo a cazar. Sin enseñarle como usarla y esperar que en el futuro pueda matar a una bestia.</p><p>Repugnante y cobarde.</p><p>Estaba decidido a esperar al hombre en la silla cuando algo por el rabillo del ojo le llamó la atención.</p><p>El sombrero seleccionador estaba postrado en lo alto de una repisa y Arthur sintió que lo veia fijamente ¿Un sombrero podía ver?</p><p>Abandonando la idea de quedarse en la silla se levantó y caminó al sombrero, después de todo tenia preguntas.</p><p>—Joven ¿A que debo el interés?— Murmura el sombrero.</p><p>—En la selección de este año mencionaste algo sobre el protector del castillo— Dice Arthur.</p><p>—Dije muchas cosas, pero si mal no recuerdo también mencioné la unión de casas— Alega el sombrero evadiendo la pregunta —Muchas cosas sé que nadie creería, me llamarán loco pues todo lo creen diferente. Pero nada saldrá de mi, ni siquiera el actual director podrá saber…</p><p>—Es Merlín ¿no? — Interrumpe Arthur y el sombrero se queda callado viéndolo sorprendido —Él debió de poner las barreras— Al seguir el sombrero en silencio continuó —Gwen debió de acceder a la solicitud de los cuatro fundadores y Merlín no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Merlín era demasiado idiota y nunca haría nada en contra de los reyes de Camelot en cambio Gwen siempre fue una mujer osada que no temía hacer lo que creía correcto.</p><p>—¡Mis años son muchos pero no creí llegar a ver este día! — El sombrero se exalta con gran alegría —¡El regreso del Rey!</p><p>Arthur frunce el ceño ante eso sorprendido por la emoción.</p><p>—Es un honor ver el resurgimiento del Rey que siempre será, los tiempos son más oscuros que nunca— Arthur pudo detectar la emoción en su voz, incluso el sombrero parecía estar saltando.</p><p>—Sí, pero lo que quiero saber es…</p><p>—Es un honor Arthur Pendragon— Interrumpe el sombrero —Merlín hablaba de su grandeza y mi señor Godric siempre alegaba que quería ser parte de sus caballeros cuando se enteró del levantamiento de la regla del linaje, sin embargo era solo un simple muchacho en ese entonces. Un muchacho que le dio vida a su sombrero nuevo…</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>—Si bueno lo que quería saber era…</p><p>—Y cómo olvidar a Gwen hablando de su gran corazón, pero en definitiva quién más hablaba de usted era Merlín, él…</p><p>—¡Cállate! — Contra Arthur molesto —No tengo mucho tiempo, necesito saber qué pasó con Merlín.</p><p>—¿Merlín? Me temo que no lo he visto en siglos, justo cuando se marcho de Camelot. Oh, pobre. Tenia el corazón roto. Su majestad Guinevere acababa de morir…</p><p>—¡Pero si esta en la escuela! — Se queja Arthur. Claro que quería saber todos esos detalles, pero primero debía de centrarse en el problema actual. Un Merlín con amnesia.</p><p>El sombrero lucia confundido y Arthur no sabía como siquiera sabía.</p><p>—Es el chico de Slytherin, Morgan Ambrosius— Continua Arthur y el sombrero ahora lucia sorprendido.</p><p>En serio, ¿cómo uno puede ver las emociones de un pedazo de tela?</p><p>—Oh, ese chico— Murmura el sombrero —Por eso me era familiar y sentí magia antigua en él… creí… creí que podría ser descendiente de druidas, hay muchos así, que tiene la magia antigua pero no saben ocuparla. Sus recuerdos eran confusos, no pude ver más allá de su infancia. Aunque si hablamos de Merlín él no me dejaría ver más allá. Aunque me dieron vida con la antigua religión nadie es más fuerte que Emrys.</p><p>—Si bueno, lo que quiero saber es cómo restaurarlos— Se queja Arthur.</p><p>—¿Restaurarlos? — Pregunta confundido el sombrero.</p><p>—Sí, no recuerda nada y si lo hace al instante lo olvida.</p><p>—Si es así, debió bloquearlos con magia de la antigua religión, solo con ella puede restaurarlos.</p><p>Arthur suspira perdido, por supuesto solo la magia perdida hace miles de años podía salvar a su amigo.</p><p>—Perfecto— Murmuro con ironía —La única magia que puede ayudar se ha perdido.</p><p>—Yo no diría eso— Interrumpe el sombrero y Arthur lo ve incrédulo —El brujo oculto los libros de magia en el castillo y de cualquier forma hay cientos de ellos en la biblioteca.</p><p>—Ya revise— Se queja Arthur —No hay nada, todo lo anterior a 1300 se ha perdido e incluso esos son poco fiables. No hay ni uno que hable de la antigua religión. En mis tiempos ya era rara…</p><p>—Pero aún no has abierto la antigua biblioteca ¿verdad?</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—El castillo le obedece al rey— Dice el sombrero —Así el brujo lo quiso, si realmente eres Arthur Pendragon Hogwarts está bajo tu mando. Las salas ocultadas hace siglos se abrirán ante ti.</p><p>—¿Cómo la tumba de Cornelius Sigan?— Cuestiona Arthur recordando el pasillo oculto.</p><p>Antes de que el sombrero pudiera agregar algo más la puerta se abrió y el sombrero se calló.</p><p>Dumbledore entró luciendo complacido.</p><p>—Disculpa la tardanza, la profesora Umbridge confundió una botella de shampoo con tinte al comprarlas— En el camino al escritorio tomo de los caramelos antes ofrecidos y se comió algunos, le dirigió una mirada curiosa por donde estaba —Oh, el sombrero de Godric Gryffindor— Caminó hasta el estante —Toma su responsabilidad muy enserio, siempre escucha pero no habla. Los secretos que debe de saber.</p><p>—Solo soy un sombrero— Dice el sombrero haciéndose el desentendido —Mi deber es separar a los estudiantes ni más ni menos.</p><p>Dumbledore lo ve con diversión y lo voltea a ver —Retomando nuestra conversación… ¿Le interesaría unirse a la Orden del Fénix? — Preguntó intrigado —Me temo que si me dice que no tendría que olvidar nuestra conversación de hace un momento, por cuestiones de seguridad.</p><p>Arthur suspiró, claro que lo entendía pero la idea de violar la privacidad de la mente de una persona le causaba repulsión. De cualquier forma… —Por supuesto— Dice Arthur.</p><p>Dumbledore sonrió y le explico que hasta las vacaciones podría asistir a una reunión formal y sería presentado a los demás miembros, Arthur asintió y estaba por salir cuando una idea pasó por su mente.</p><p>—Sobre la sala misteriosa— Dice y el anciano centra sus ojos en él —Me imagino que sabe que hay tesoros peligrosos. Me parece que el que falta es el más peligroso de todos.</p><p>—Me temo que nada falta— Dice el director estrechando los ojos y Arthur apresura a su mente buscando una excusa.</p><p>—Hay rumores que dicen lo contrario.</p><p>—¿Rumores?— Levanta las cejas el anciano.</p><p>—Patrulle la zona por un tiempo para evitar que los curiosos de primeros años o Potter se metieran en problemas— Se encoje de hombros y con suerte el anciano pensaría en aurores hablando fuera de tiempo.</p><p>—Entiendo su angustia, pero le aseguro que tenemos todo bajo control.</p><p>—No lo creo, si el hombre que entró era leal de Voldemort ¿Por qué no está con él?</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes eso? Podría estar muerto— Estrecho los ojos el anciano.</p><p>—Me lo acabas de decir— Suministra Arthur amablemente sin querer decir nada más —Pero si no está muerto, debe vivir, pero si no se reunió con su amo ¿Qué podría ser? A no ser que el cristal de la tumba tenga algo que ver. Se creía que había cristales malditos que guardaban el alma de una persona cuando su cuerpo muriera, esperando un nuevo cuerpo que poseer.</p><p>—¿Qué podría darte esa idea? Estas hablando de magia oscura muy poderosa— La mirada que el anciano le da solo puede definirse como severa y fría.</p><p>—Leo mucho— Se encoge de hombros.</p><p>—Me parece que no hay mucha de esa lectura en esta escuela.</p><p>—¿Y la escuela es la única fuente de libros? — ¿Enserio le estaba diciendo eso? ¿Acaso no tenían compras por paquetería? —De cualquier forma, eso aparece incluso en cuentos infantiles.</p><p>Dumbledore frunce el ceño —Ya veo, espíritus que poseen los cuerpos de los incautos.</p><p>—Un tema común en la literatura muggle — Explica —De cualquier manera, le aconsejaría buscar a este hombre, sea que esté trabajando con Voldemort o no, es peligroso.</p><p>Sin más que agregar salió de la dirección sintiendo la mirada penetrante del anciano, lo que ignoró fue el silencio extendido de todos los cuadros de la oficina y por supuesto que no escucho el <em>“Yo le haría caso al chico” “Tiene razón” “Es muy sabio” </em></p><p>Entre los cuadros se corrió el rumor del regreso del rey y cada uno se enfoco en el que antes había sido un estudiante más y sus ojos vagaron también sobre el otro chico demasiado torpe para ser el gran y poderoso Merlín.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Más cosas han pasado, Arthur tuvo su conversación con el Sombrero que no fue tan fructífera como esperaba pero bueno, es un sombrero.</p><p>Más caos en la linea del tiempo que se enseña en la historia pero bueno, ya me metí con ella desde que las fusioné.</p><p>Por otra parte hay que admitir las cuestionables acciones de Dumbledore a lo largo de la saga y el pedestal en el que lo tenían, sin ofender pero así no se tratan a los niños.</p><p>Sé que en los libros de Harry Potter no se mencionan al león de nemea, pero supongamos que existen y son igual de comunes que otras criaturas mágicas.</p><p>Comentarios son bienvenidos y les tengo una pregunta random ¿Cuál es su casa de Hogwarts?</p><p>PD. Hoy hace calor y hay un zancudo en mi cuarto, no creo dormir hasta matarlo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Razonamiento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rumores en tiempos críticos.<br/>La pesadilla en rosa siendo en ser sin corazón.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bien, este capitulo se me borro la mitad y tuve que volver a escribirlo, así que me costó un poco más.<br/>Disculpen si hay errores sigo sin beta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Razonamiento</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Febrero llego rápidamente y todo se veia demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Hermione y de una gran variedad de estudiantes.</p><p>Aunque hubieran pasado tiempo desde la fuga de Azkaban no había habido ni un solo ataque.</p><p>Ni uno solo.</p><p>La profesora Umbridge propago la noticia oficial diciendo que acusaba a Sirius Black de la fuga masiva con ayuda de Barty Crouch jr. Quien aparentemente había fingido su muerte durante el gobierno de otro ministro de magia.</p><p>Es fácil evadir la culpa.</p><p>Por supuesto que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban de a acuerdo y creían fielmente la noticia y solo pensaban que habían más mortífagos sueltos y que Voldemort no había regresado de entre los muertos siendo solo sus seguidores intentando prender una llama extinta.</p><p>Pero otros comenzaban a pensar que Voldemort sí había vuelto.</p><p>Murmullos preocupados comenzaban a llenar el aire.</p><p>Susurros en los pasillos perdidos entre cientos de voces.</p><p>Cuchicheos atemorizados en los pub de Hogsmeade de adultos murmurando “Igual que la última vez”.</p><p>Es fácil perder esas pequeñas cosas si uno esta preocupado por cosas como la escuela, pero es obvio si sabías que buscar.</p><p>Podía sentirse el miedo en el aire y Hermione podía ver la frustración de Umbridge con el paso de los días al no poder controlar la situación.</p><p>Hermione pensó que quizás en otra vida pudo perderse de estos detalles por centrarse en la escuela o intentar liberar a los elfos domésticos que trabajaban en las cocinas. Idea que aún la atormentaba pero intentaba felicitarlos en persona y valorar sus esfuerzos y centrarse en sus prioridades.</p><p>Susurros de “Es igual que en ese entonces” o “Así comenzó” le ponían los nervios de punta.</p><p>Sabía que Harry y Ron no lo habían notado hasta que lo mencionó cuando Hagrid regresó.</p><p>El hombre no lucia sorprendido cuando ellos le exigieron respuestas pero estaba reacio a hablar. Con su ojo morado y carne de dragón a lado.</p><p>Hermione comentó los rumores que había en la escuela para romper el hielo sorprendiendo a Ron y Harry que no habían escuchado nada.</p><p>Hagrid asintió pensativo con una mirada perdida —Igual que la última vez… Ni siquiera los niños pueden ser niños. Esperaba que Dumbledore los protegiera de eso un poco más.</p><p>Los chicos intercambiaron miradas sin comprender, y Hagrid se agrió más al ver que los niños no entendían el peso de un hombre melancólico viendo el fin de la ingenuidad infantil.</p><p>Cosas por las que sus padres lucharon por proteger en la última guerra.</p><p>—Sé que nos ves como niños Hagrid. Pero ocultarnos de lo que está pasando es lo mismo que el Ministerio hace con la sociedad mágica. No nos ayudará de nada tener una falsa sensación de seguridad— Dijo Harry con convicción.</p><p>El hombre no había visto tal convicción en los chicos. Tenacidad sí, necedad aún más. Esta vez, vio miradas llenas de una determinación madura, no la infantil que tenían creyendo que eran los únicos que podían hacer algo sino de unos chicos pidiendo ser tomados en cuanta para formar parte.</p><p>Con un suspiro pesado, Hagrid les contó todo lo que sabía. Les dijo que había miedo en todas partes, los mortífagos estaban buscando aliados, los gigantes no se pondrían de su parte por un cambio de liderazgo brutal y que no solo eso si no que había squibs desapareciendo y ya no sabían que pensar.</p><p>Les dijo que la entrevista de Harry solo ayudó a que más creyeran en el regreso de Voldemort y la noticia anterior del quisquilloso sobre el final del torneo solo lo confirmaba.</p><p>Al parecer debido a la tardanza del ministerio en afirmar un hecho que estaba probado en fotografía por una revista meses atrás fue contraproducente para el mismo ministerio. Muchos estaba comenzando a dar más fe en el quisquilloso.</p><p>Su conversación se vio interrumpida con la llegada del sapo rosa y no tuvieron más remedio que salir de ahí y buscar más respuestas otro día.</p><p>En la seguridad de su sala común, había pensado con Harry y Ron expandir más el ED, pero ya no podían darse el lujo. Acordaron que solo aceptarían a Seamus porque ya era difícil acordar los horarios. Sus miembros se ofrecieron a enseñar a amigos cercanos fuera de clases y ajenos al club y aceptaron siempre y cuando no mencionaran nada.</p><p>Incluso Sirius estaba de acuerdo cuando se enteró de lo que estaban haciendo cuando lograron contactarlo por medio del espejo mágico que le regalo en navidad.</p><p>Harry lo había encontrado cuando Arthur le pregunto qué le había parecido su regalo, un libro de estrategia del cuál Ron se adueño poco después cambiando su libro de quidditch y un porta varitas para duelo —para que no la rompas por tenerla en el pantalón— había dicho.</p><p>El chico se había sonrojado diciendo que no lo había abierto y corrió a su cuarto para descubrir el regalo de Sirius (un espejo hechizado que funciona como un celular).</p><p>Descuidado pensó Hermione recordando ese incidente. Acababa de salir de su clase de Aritmacia cuando vio una multitud en el patio. Su instinto la llevó ahí y su placa de prefecta la hizo pasar por entre los estudiantes.</p><p>Vio a otros prefectos fingiendo evitar que los estudiantes se aglomeraran cuando realmente estaban atentos a lo que estaba ocurriendo.</p><p>Con molestia escucho al señor Filch quejándose de los estudiantes y era idea de Hermione o ¿era más irritable? Bueno, lo que sea. El hombre parecía estar recibiendo cartas lo cual era extraño. Nunca recibía cartas o al menos no sabía que las hubiera recibido antes y eso parecía que le irritaba más.</p><p>—Malditos mocosos irrespetuosos. Si pudiera los encadenaría en las mazmorras— gruñía y Hermione lo ignoró a favor de ver lo que pasaba.</p><p>En medio del patio de la torre del reloj, se encontraba la profesora Umbridge con prepotencia burlándose de la profesora Trelawney que lucia destrozada, de rodillas en el suelo sollozando con sus maletas a ambos lados.</p><p>Umbridge estaba echando a la profesora Trelawney del castillo.</p><p>Tan simple como eso.</p><p>Hermione vio con horror a la pobre mujer sollozar luciendo devastada y suplicar para que no la echara del castillo —Hogwarts es mi único hogar— sollozaba pidiendo piedad, misericordia. Empatía.</p><p>¿Cómo debía de estar el corazón de esa mujer para verla con desprecio y superioridad aún en ese estado?</p><p>Por Merlín ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Acaso no podía sentir siquiera empatía?</p><p>Hermione frunció el ceño y vio a varios estudiantes susurrar y señalar a Umbridge con desprecio.</p><p>La interrupción de Dumbledore con la noticia de un nuevo profesor de Adivinación y la estadía de la permanente de la profesora en el castillo aliviaron la agonía de la pobre mujer.</p><p>No necesitó esperar que la profesora McGonagall dijera nada cuando comenzó a dispersar a la muchedumbre reunida.</p><p>Escucho a Malfoy hacer lo mismo antes de que otros prefectos los imitaran.</p><p>Era curioso cómo hasta hace dos años los prefectos solo eran pomposos presuntuosos y arrogantes que descontaban puntos y abusaban de sus cargos (en su mayoría) en cambio de ahora en dónde la mayoría quería mantener el orden y ayudar.</p><p>Se preguntaba si tenia que ver con la presencia de Arthur. La mayoría de ellos cuando hacían algo bien esperaban la aprobación de este ya sea en las reuniones de prefectos o fuera de ellas.</p><p>Suspiró y tomó su mochila.</p><p>Vio a Harry con Ron y Neville ver con preocupación a la profesora siendo llevada al interior del castillo por la profesora McGonagall antes de que los chicos se apresuraran a correr rumbo a la torre de astronomía (seguramente a conocer al remplazo).</p><p>Aunque ella no creyera nada de eso, sabía que sus amigos sí o al menos querían enterarse de todo lo que pasaba. Quien dijera que las mujeres eran chismosas ignoraba a los hombres que eran todavía más.</p><p>Por la lejanía vio la casa de Hagrid sacar humo de la chimenea y frunció el ceño. En las semanas que tenia de regresar la Inquisidora estaba como buitre en sus clases, buscando cualquier excusa para echarlo e insultando su inteligencia cada que abría la boca.</p><p>Esperaba que siguiera con el programa que le recomendó para que no lo echaran, lleno de criaturas con grado de peligro menor a XX.</p><p>En su camino al CCR ignoró las quejas de varios 6tos años sobre la profesora incompetente junto con los 7mos que planeaban vengase de ella por arruinar sus EXTASIS.</p><p>No era correcto y quizás debió de detenerlos, pero había aprendido que hay cosas que no puede evitar y entendía la molestia de los 7mos años. Era su último año, tenían que aprobar sus exámenes si querían ser alguien en el mundo mágico.</p><p>Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento. No era justo.</p><p>¿Por qué tu vida debía de depender de eso? Si fallaban no sería su culpa, sino de la incompetencia de su profesora.</p><p>Con molestia entró al salón del CCR y fue a sentarse en su sofá (ya tenía uno propio) y aventó sus libros sobre la mesita del café sorprendiendo a Morgan y Arthur que estaba sentados en sillones enfrente de ella.</p><p>Arthur estaba hojeando un libro antiguo que Hermione creyó que era de historia. No lo había visto en la biblioteca pero sabía del dinero de Arthur y su manía por comprar libros por paquetería así que lo ignoró.</p><p>Morgan en cambio tenia en sus manos un libro de biología que Hermione reconoció como Muggle, por muchas quejas que diera el chico seguía leyendo los libros que Arthur le diera.</p><p>—¿Algún problema Mione? — Pregunto el chico más joven con preocupación.</p><p>—No, solo…</p><p>—Esta molesta con Umbridge— Replicó Fred y Hermione giró buscándolo jurando no haber escuchado la puerta ni haberlo visto en la habitación. Pero estaba ahí parado, luciendo un horrible sombrero en la cabeza.</p><p>—La pesadilla rosa humillo a la profesora Trelawney— Dijo George a lado de su hermano luciendo un horrible sombrero al igual que su hermano.</p><p>—¿En qué momento llegaron? — Preguntó sorprendida.</p><p>—Justo antes que tú— Dijeron al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—¿Son los sombreros que te vuelven invisible? — Pregunta Morgan emocionado.</p><p>—Completamente— Dijeron al unisonamos antes de ir a su rincón a practicar hechizos o ver que clase de dulces broma hacer.</p><p>Poco después de que se unieron a el CCR se adueñaron de la esquina y pusieron cajones para sus artículos broma, según ellos el lugar perfecto para esconderlos de los profesores y miradas indiscretas.</p><p>Hermione había replicado pero Draco argumento que así al menos podían saber qué tramaban, de lo contrario entontarían otro lugar y no podrían saber que esperar.</p><p>A partir de ese día los gemelos le dieron el visto bueno a Draco e hicieron del CCR su escondite de bromas.</p><p>Ella resopló y al ver la mirada de interés de Arthur por su molestia, ella le contó lo que había visto y escuchado ganando un ceño fruncido de su parte.</p><p>—Sé que ella no tiene ni una pisca de vidente pero creo que hay una buena razón para que este en el castillo— Murmura Arthur pensativo —Pero aún así no merecía un trato así.</p><p>Se había algo que Arthur odiara eran las injusticias, algo que todos los miembros del CCR odiaban también.</p><p>—Sí, pero de cualquier manera no creo que esas cosas sean verdad Arthur— El la mira confundido y aclara —Los videntes, quiero decir. Son muy raros y vagos. Según he estudiado la adivinación es muy inexacta.</p><p>—Creo que te equivocas ahí Hermione— Dice Arthur y cierra el libro decidiendo ponerlo de lado.</p><p>Ella lo mira confundida, por un momento olvido que Arthur creía en esas cosas. Era ridículo dado que el chico mayor era muy inteligente y no se dejaba guiar por lo que decía la mayoría.</p><p>Pero recordó que según Harry él fue quién tuvo la idea de verla cuando comenzó a tener visiones de Voldemort. Aunque claro, al final resulto ser una invasión menta de parte de Voldemort, algo más creíble.</p><p>Harry solo debía de aprender oclumancia y se libraría de ese problema.</p><p>—Es muy inexacta e incluso ridícula. Es probable que sean simples especulaciones— Continua Hermione sin dejar que sus pensamientos la hicieran perder el hilo de la conversación.</p><p>—Existe— Dice el chico —Yo conoci… — Suspira y de alguna manera el ambiente se siente más serio que hace unos minutos —Mi hermana era una vidente.</p><p>¿Hermana?</p><p>—…Ella, solía tener pesadillas. Un día que salí se aferró a mi diciendo que estaba en peligro, que me vio ahogado. La ignoré y le dije que eran simples pesadillas, ni si quiera iría un lago— Arthur pasó su manos por el cabello.</p><p>—Fui idiota pero mi amigo no y me siguió. No recuerdo mucho, solo que él me sacó del lago antes de que me ahogara— Suspiró y Hermione se mordió la lengua —Sucedió más veces en el futuro.</p><p>—No sabía que tenias una hermana menor— Dice Hermione sin saber qué más decir, aún no creía en los videntes, eso le sonaba a muchas coincidencia, pero suena como algo de hace mucho tiempo, quizás había más razones para que dijera eso.</p><p>—Tampoco yo ¿cuanto falta para que esté en Hogwarts?— Interrumpe Malfoy emocionado y Hermione lo entendía, Arthur era el modelo a seguir de ellos. Si tenia una hermanita todos ellos la cuidarían.</p><p>Pero vio el color desaparecer del rostro de Morgan y bajar la mirada mientras Arthur suspiraba tristemente.</p><p>—Era mayor, falleció.</p><p>Alarmado Malfoy la volteo a ver y ella también entró en pánico. Incluso los gemelos que estaban escuchando todo se congelaron.</p><p>—Fue hace mucho tiempo y no estábamos en tan buenos términos cuando sucedió— Suavizo Arthur y ellos se inquietaron más ¿buenos términos? —De cualquier manera creo que la profesora Trelawney es una profetiza no vidente.</p><p>—Oh, las profecías son muy comunes en el mundo mágico— Draco agregó contento del cambio de tema y ella lo agradeció —Mi padre me ha dicho que hay una sala completa dedicada a ellas en el Ministerio de Magia.</p><p>—¿Enserio? — Pregunta Hermione ansiosa por tener un tema diferente.</p><p>—Sí, me ha dicho que es una sala muy protegida. Esta llena de profecías sin cumplir ya sea futuras o pasadas. El ministerio las guarda muy bien porque si caen en manos equivocadas sería peligroso.</p><p>—¿Peligroso? — Pregunta intrigada.</p><p>—Bueno tiene sentido si lo piensas— Dice Morgan —Si la profecía dice algo sobre que alguien conseguirá algo que otro quiere o tendrá una participación importante en algo y otra persona quiere ese algo o no quiere que interfieran en algo la querrá.</p><p>—Pero las profecías no son, bueno ¿Irrompibles? — Pregunta Hermione recordando lo poco que sabe de ellas.</p><p>—Sí, pero hay unas que son vagas, no dan un resultado fijo, se puede interpretar de diferentes maneras así que…— Arthur se encoge de hombros y se le ve pensativo —No sé mucho de ellas, apenas he leído un libro al respecto.</p><p>—Quien la sepa puede jugarla a su favor— Concluye Malfoy con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Supongo que tiene sentido— Concuerda Hermione.</p><p>—¿Cómo guardan las profecías? — Pregunta George mientras guarda sus sombreros raros en un cajón.</p><p>—¿Papel? — Dice su hermano como sugerencia</p><p>—¿Será una biblioteca? — Sugiere George</p><p>Draco frunce el ceño —Me parece que las guardan en esferas de cristal.</p><p>—¿Una larga fila de estantes con esferas de cristal?— Cuestiona Arthur frunciendo el ceño —Me parece que es mejor tenerlas escritas en libros. Menos riesgo a romperse.</p><p>—Arthur, hablas del Ministerio que hasta hace poco usaba búhos para mensajes dentro del ministerio— Argumenta Draco y Hermione frunce el ceño, había oído hablar de ello. Documentos importantes destrozados o arruinados con caca de pájaro.</p><p>—Todo cambiaria si usaran celulares o internet— Refunfuña Arthur dando vida a una de los argumentos más discutidos en el CCR ¿Cómo hacer funcionar la tecnología en el mundo mágico? Y no, no quería solo un espejo que le mostrara a otra persona, sino que tuviera juegos como todo buen celular</p><p>Honestamente, los teléfonos eran para llamar, no jugar.</p><p>¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué tomara fotos? ¿Grabara? Por favor, ni que estuvieran en Star Trek</p><p><em>Bueno, al menos Luna no esta presente</em> piensa Hermione antes de que la puerta se abriera con la llegada de Luna y Ginny.</p><p>Bueno, aquí vamos.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Conforme escribo esto comienzo a odiar más de lo que odiaba a Umbridge.</p><p>Pequeñas cosas nuevas aunque no pasa mucho.</p><p>Han visto Star Trek? Yo no mucho así que me siento hipócrita usando una referencia.</p><p>Por cierto, comenzaré a actualizar solo una vez por semana. </p><p>Los comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Traición</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Las reuniones del ED son descubiertas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Traición</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Los siguientes días pasaron de una forma dolorosamente lenta pero de alguna manera estaban en marzo.</p><p>Harry se encontraba haciendo tarea mientras escuchaba a Ron murmurar sobre lo malos que eran los Slytherin después de que Crabbe y Goyle le quitaron 20 puntos por estornudar en la biblioteca.</p><p>—Todos son iguales— Se quejaba por milésima vez Ron en voz baja al no ver ni a Arthur o sus hermanos en la sala común —Incluso a los primeros años se les ve en la cara. Uno de ellos se burlo de mi placa y me dijo que no escucharía ordenes de alguien tan patético como yo ¡Incluso me amenazo acusarme con la Brigada Inquisitorial!</p><p>—Quizas si no les gritaras y te ganaras su respeto no tendrías ese problemas— Regaño Hermione sin molestarse en levantar su vista del libro que había estado leyendo en silencio —No he tenido ningún problema con ellos.</p><p>Tenía varios días que Hermione había dejado de leer o perder su tiempo con ellos a favor de su club y el resto del tiempo se organizaban para el ED así que Harry valoraba estos pequeños momentos que tenían juntos y no quería arruinarlo con una estúpida discusión.</p><p>—Creí que admirabas mucho a Merlín— Comenta Harry dejando de lado sus deberes queriendo terminar con estas discusiones que solo caía en oídos sordos —¿Acaso no estaba en Slytherin?</p><p>—¿Según los cromos de las ranas de chocolate? — Preguntó retóricamente Ron antes de comenzar a explicar—Esos cromos se comenzaron a hacer en 1980 y en esa época un orgulloso snob sangre pura había escrito un libro en el que argumentaba qué Merlín debió de asistir a Slytherin dando una lista de razones y fue el libro más popular de la década. Por ello aparece así en los cromos, pero hasta ahora no hay registros que mencione que Merlín fue a Slytherin— continuó  —Ahora, cuando vine los primeros días les pregunte a los retratos a qué casa fue Merlín y cada uno da una respuesta diferente, las más comunes son Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Así que…</p><p>—Prefieres pensar que asistió a Ravenclaw— Suspiró Harry comprendiendo el punto lamentando no haber ido a ningún lado con su maravillosa idea, esperaba que el saber que alguien que admiraba había estado en la casa condenatoria sería útil.</p><p>—Exacto. Era el más inteligente de todos los tiempos. Dio las bases de la mayoría de los hechizos, normas y leyes que tenemos hoy en día. Es más obvio que fue a Ravenclaw— Termina de explicar.</p><p>Se escucha un libro cerrarse con fuerza sobresaltándolos. Harry dirigió su mirada a su derecha y vio a Hermione dándole una mirada de derrota a Ron.</p><p>—Si así investigaras para tus tareas…</p><p>—¡Esto es importante! — Grita Ron a la defensiva —¡Es Merlín!</p><p>—Mira Ronald, entiendo que odies a algunas personas pero te repito que es infantil generalizar tu odio. Eso es discriminación y no eres mejor que aquellos que creen en la supremacía de sangre— Cierra su libro Hermione para irse —Y te recuerdo que hay una regla no escrita en contra de ello para el equipo de quidditch. Si Arthur te oye hablar así te expulsará.</p><p>—¿Te vas? — Grita Ron ignorando lo más importante —¡Siempre nos dejas!</p><p>—Disculpa por querer estar con mejores compañías— Aparta su mirada y le lanza una mirada de disculpas —Lo siento Harry, pero prefiero estar con los chicos del CCR que seguir escuchando las tonterías de Ronald.</p><p>Harry asintió con tristeza y la vio irse pensando en lo que pasaría si siguiera a Hermione dejando a Ron detrás, pero por mucho que su amigo fuera un idiota Harry no quería dejarlo solo ¿No se suponía que debía de ayudarlo?</p><p>—No deberías ser tan grosero Ron— Elige decir Harry —Tiene razón respecto a Arthur y sabes que Morgan es amigo suyo.</p><p>—Yo fui su amigo primero— Se defiende.</p><p>—Sí, pero tu eres el que se está comportando como un idiota total al igual que los que insultan a Hermione y al profesor Lupin— Murmura Harry —Tampoco yo apruebo tu forma de actuar pero me quedo contigo porque soy tu amigo y espero que recapacites y veas las cosas por ti mismo. Pero tampoco me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras hablas mal de personas que no conoces.</p><p>Ron cerró la boca y comenzó a escribir con demasiada fuerza en su pergamino y Harry temió que destruyera la punta.</p><p>¿Cómo le haces ver a alguien que está equivocado cuando no quiere hacerlo?</p><p>XxxX</p><p>Al día siguiente era su penúltima clase del ED de vacaciones de pascua y todos vibraba de emoción, muchos acordaron quedarse durante las vacaciones para poder continuar con las clases pero los que se iban querían terminar de pulir sus habilidades antes de vacaciones.</p><p>Desde la fuga masiva de Azkaban todos se habían tomado muy enserio sus clases. Ya no se oían quejas cada que debían de repetir un hechizo (salvo de Zacharias). Ron escuchaba muchos comentarios como: <em>“Mi padre tiene dificultades con este hechizo, será mejor que le enseñe en vacaciones”</em> o <em>“Mis abuelos dicen que saber hacer escudos salvo a mis padres en varías ocasiones” </em>y más.</p><p>Ron creía que sin importar lo que pasara, estaban salvando varias vidas con el entrenamiento.</p><p>Esta sería de sus últimas clases y estarían practicando el hechizo patronus.</p><p>Las clases anteriores habían repasado hechizos ya dominados y los últimos minutos a aprender el patronus, hasta ahora varios habían logrado sacar humo plateado de su varita y unos pocos (Hermione y Luna) habían conseguido hacer uno corpóreo, pero estaba seguro que ese día lograría invocar algo.</p><p>Paso el galeón falso entre sus dedos y caminó a la sala de menesteres. Aunque estaba emocionado sabía que no debía de llamar la atención sobre si mismo.</p><p>Cuando llegó pudo ver que había pocas personas en la sala, el trio de Ravenclaw, Terry, Anthony y Michael practicando su patronus, el estúpido Zacharias Smith odiando estar ahí y Ron juró que ese chico debía de estar en Slytherin. Harry hablaba animadamente con los gemelos y para su no sorpresa Ginny con Luna y Ambrosius jugando con unas almohadas.</p><p>Ver a su hermana en con el chico le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Quería ir a ponerla en un lugar seguro ¡Era su hermanita menor! Ya había pasado por mucho confiando en el diario de Tom Riddle.</p><p>Se veia tan feliz con el chico que no quería verla con el corazón roto cuando este la lastimara.</p><p>No importaba cuantas cosas buenas hablaran Harry y Hermione de el chico, no quería rendirse, aceptar que estaba equivocado y darle el beneficio de la duda se sentía como aceptar la derrota. Aceptar que ha sido un idiota al respecto y siempre estuvo equivocado y quedaría como el hazme reír de todos.</p><p>Ignoró un extraño sentimiento de culpa invadiendo su cuerpo y se acerco a Dean y Seamus (recién integrado después de ser un idiota con Harry) para charlar de quidditch, vio a Neville correr a dónde estaba su hermana iniciando una animada conversación.</p><p>Por el rabillo del ojo seguía viendo a su hermana con Neville, Luna y el idiota de Ambrosius siendo asaltados por los gemelos y discutían animadamente.</p><p>Se sentía traicionado.</p><p>Es curioso como ese grupo en particular se destacaba más, aún cuando Neville y Ambrosius tuvieran problemas con sus varitas, todos tenían gran habilidad y conocimiento de hechizos. También notó que Arthur era más duro con ellos, cómo si esperará que lo hicieran mejor.</p><p>Harry y él se habían preguntado si tenia algo que ver el grupo de estudio, pero él no quería saber más del tema.</p><p>Pronto más miembros comenzaron a llegar, las gemelas Patil con Lavander Brown, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell y sus hermanos con Lee Jordan, llegando por último Arthur King, Cho Chang sin Marietta.</p><p>El objetivo de esta clase era lograr con éxito un patronus corpóreo, siendo el hechizo de alto nivel que la mayoría ansiaba lograr.</p><p>Al iniciar esta clase, la nutria de Hermione bailo por el salón seguida de el ciervo de Harry y la liebre de Luna motivando a los demás a lograr sacar algo más que humo plateado de sus varitas.</p><p>El siguiente patronus corpóreo en manifestarse fue el de Arthur King.</p><p>Todos se congelaron cuando vieron a una pequeña ave revolotear por todo el lugar y se apresuraron a lanzar vítores y felicitaciones a Arthur.</p><p>El ave era tan pequeña y rápida como muchas otras pero esa especie en particular es la que solía ver en muchas ilustraciones y libros.</p><p>—¡Es un Merlín!— Gritó emocionado. Arthur al oírlo tosió antes de quitarlo y Ron no sabía por qué si era un ave hermosa.</p><p>—Pero si Merlín es el nombre del Gran Merlín— Dijo el novio de su hermana con confusión probando que era un idiota aún estando en Ravenclaw.</p><p>—También es el nombre de una especie de halcón— Regañó una chica de Hufflepuff y Ron asintió, su familia era fanática de las leyendas artúricas. No había nada que Ron no conociera o hubiera investigado sobre el Gran Merlín. Todo lo que había de él prácticamente lo había leído o escuchado. Fue un gran hechicero que dejó de lado la pureza de sangre y fue partidario de los muggles, realmente admirable. Y en definitiva no un Slytherin.</p><p>Retomando la clase los gemelos sacaron sus patronus al mismo tiempo mostrando urracas idénticas antes de detenerse luciendo presumidos y Ron frunció el ceño intentando con más ganas lanzar su conjuro.</p><p>Cho Chang fue la siguiente mostrando un bello cisne seguida de su hermanita Ginny mostrando un caballo al galope.</p><p>Genial, su hermanita lo consiguió antes que él. Se enfoco en su trabajo y pensando en momentos agradables con su familia y amigos vio salir de su varita el humo y convertirse en un perro.</p><p>—¡Felicidades Ron! — Dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo y él se sonrojó. Fue algo nuevo ser el centro de atención por un logro pero no estaba mal.</p><p>Un estruendo interrumpió su felicitación y alarmados dirigieron su mirada a la explosión con las varitas en alto. Vieron que Morgan Ambrosius estaba rodeado de humo.</p><p>—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo imbécil? — Se quejó Ron corriendo a asegurarse que su hermana se encontrara bien.</p><p>Ambrosius estaba tosiendo y alejándose del humo —¡No se rompió!— Celebró y escucho un suspiro colectivo resonar en el salón.</p><p>—No debiste forzarla Morgan— Regañó Luna mientras que Ron quizó apartar a su hermana y revisar los daños pero ella sacudió su brazo y fue con la serpiente.</p><p>Ron frunció el ceño ante el chico, arruinó su momento y pudo herir a su hermana.</p><p>—¿Estas bien Morgan?— Preguntó preocupada su hermana.</p><p>—Sí, eso creo— Respondió el chico y puso mala cara —Mi varita… no funciona, algo está mal— Suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza.</p><p>Un circulo se formo alrededor del chico pero al corroborar que nada grave había pasado se fueron a seguir con lo suyo.</p><p>—¿Aún tienes problemas con tu varita?— Preguntó Arthur con los brazos cruzados.</p><p>—Sí…— El chico vio a Arthur con una mirada suplicante —¿Me prestas tu varita?</p><p>—No</p><p>—Pero aún no lo consigo— Se quejó y Ginny puso una mano en su espalda —…y explotó. No se supone que explote. Sería mejor para todos y solo sería un momento…</p><p>Arthur suspiró con pesadez y tendió su mano con la varita —Bien toma.</p><p>Con confianza tomó la varita y Ron se burlo ¿Acaso no sabía que si no puedes hacer magia en tu varita no podrás hacerlo en la de otra persona? Lo más probable era que lograra estallar todo o en el mejor de los casos no hacer nada en absoluto.</p><p>Culpar a tu varita de tu incapacidad era estúpido.</p><p>Ron se cruzó de brazos esperar a ver lo que pasaba cuando el chico movió la varita y pensó seriamente en que debió de advertir a Arthur sobre la posible emulación de su varita cuando pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el chico lanzó el encantamiento y sacó una gran cantidad de humo que dio lugar a un dragón que sobrevoló la sala.</p><p>Nadie se movió, nadie lo felicito. Todos vieron al gran dragón con sorpresa, incapaces de decir algo antes de que Arthur le diera al chico una palmada en su espalda que casi lo tira con un “bien hecho”</p><p>—Wow</p><p>—Increíble</p><p>—¿Es eso un dragón?</p><p>Ron había leído relatos sobre magos capaces de dar forma de dragón a su patronus pero solo eran eso, relatos y leyendas. Nunca pensó en verlo en persona.</p><p>Un chasquido interrumpió sus conmoción y en medio de todo se encontraba el elfo domestico fanático de la ropa que Harry le regalaba luciendo ansioso.</p><p>XxxX</p><p>La aparición de Dobby inclinándose ante todos ellos fue sorpresivo, no fue que hasta que el elfo hablo que todos salieron de su shock.</p><p>—¡Ya viene señor! — Gritó alarmado y Harry sintió como la temperatura de la habitación descendía a gran velocidad y el dragón desapareció.</p><p>—¿Quién? — Pregunto Harry con temor. No podía ser Voldemort ¿Verdad?</p><p>—¡La mujer! Ella…</p><p>—¡El mapa! — Gritó Arthur y Harry lo saco con prisa viendo el nombre de la profesora Umbridge acercándose seguida de Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson.</p><p>—¡ES UMBRIDGE! — Gritó y vio de inmediato salir de su estupor a Arthur y Morgan (este ultimo devolviendo la varita) y correr a la entrada en tanto todos los demás estaban congelados en sus lugares.</p><p>—¿Qué están esperando? ¡CORRAN!</p><p>—¡ESPEREN! — Gritó Morgan y se detuvieron, Harry estaba por decir que eso es justo lo que no debían de hacer pero Morgan se adelantó —¿Por dónde viene?</p><p>—Pasillo norte</p><p>—Fred, George ¿tienen bombas de polvo peruano?</p><p>—Claro que tenemos… ohhhhh</p><p>—Me gusta, andando.</p><p>—Todos, en cuanto abra la puerta lanzaremos bombas por los pasillos. Salgan y corran por los otros pasillos menos el norte, así…</p><p>—…no se verá nada ¡Listos!— Gritó Arthur y Harry aguardó.</p><p>Morgan y los gemelos corrieron a abrir la puerta y lanzar las bombas. En cuanto se activaron todos los estudiantes se apresuraron a huir a todas partes menos el pasillo norte.</p><p>Con suerte bombas les dieron tiempo de correr a otras aulas vacías o biblioteca o incluso más lejos.</p><p>Los gemelos no solo lanzaron las bombas, sino que también lanzaron otros artículos de broma lo más lejos que pudieron a la dirección norte que Harry estaba seguro que producían picazón (muchos primeros años en la enfermería).</p><p>Harry fue el ultimo en salir asegurándose de que todos se hubieran escapado con éxito y esperando no olvidar nada. Corrió al otro lado del pasillo esperando salir cuando sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.</p><p>—¡TÚ!— Harry trago saliva, se maldijo por no escapar más rápido al ver a la profesora Umbridge en tanto el polvo se dispersaba.</p><p>—¿Si profesora? — Habló con inocencia luchando contra sus ataduras. Esperaba escuchar la voz burlesca de Draco Malfoy pero en cambió vio a Crabbe y Goyle sonriendo satisfechos asombrando a Harry ¿Quién lo diría? Lanzaron el hechizo de manera correcta, si les dieran puntos lo entendería.</p><p>—Tenemos a Potter profesora— Dijo con alegre voz Goyle, casi tan odiosa como la de Umbridge y Harry casi sonrió al ver pústulas formarse en la cara del chico.</p><p>La profesora volteó a todos lados y al no ver más estudiantes gruñó comenzando a rascarse los brazos e ignorando las pústulas en su rostro —Muy bien, 50 puntos para Slytherin, ahora corran a buscar más. Revisen en los baños y en la Biblioteca a alguien que se haya quedado sin aliento.</p><p>Sin más los mastodontes corrieron por los pasillos al primer baño en tanto Pansy Parkinson corrió al baño de niñas.</p><p>—¡No! Muchachos, uno al baño, otro a la biblioteca— Dijo la mujer al ver a ambos Slytherin ir al los baños. Pansy Parkinson que se dirigía a los baños de mujeres se detuvo y cambió el rumbo a la biblioteca.</p><p>—Usted no sra. Parkinson… sr. Goyle biblioteca, sr. Crabbe baños de hombres y sra. Parkinson a baños de mujeres.</p><p>Al menos solo eran tres y eran estos tres, de esa manera los que estaban en otras aulas o biblioteca podrían recuperar el aliento.</p><p>—Parece que tu jueguito se acabó— Dijo con melodiosa voz la odiosa mujer. Levanto a Harry con brusquedad y lo sacudió para llevarlo a su oficina y Harry se vio muy tentado a preguntar que jueguito fingiendo ignorancia.</p><p>—¡Profesora! ¡Encontré a otro! — Gruño con satisfacción sacando a Morgan de uno de los baños, el chico estaba pálido y Harry se sintió mal por él — Apuesto que es el que lanzó el polvo peruano.</p><p>Harry palideció y el chico temblaba más, blanco como el papel. Crabbe estaba por revisar sus bolsillos cuando alguien lo detuvo.</p><p>—¿Qué estas haciendo Crabbe?— Dijo una voz detrás de él que era ni más ni menos que de Draco Malfoy y el corazón de Harry se disparó.</p><p>—El muchacho Sr. Malfoy, esta detenido por asistir a un grupo ilegal y lanzar polvo peruano que debe de haber más en sus bolsillos.</p><p>—En ese caso es mi deber como prefecto revisarlo— Dijo Draco antes de jalar a Morgan y revisarlo.</p><p>—Que alegría que se tomará sus deberes como prefecto enserio. Sr. Crabbe, ayude al Sr. Goyle a encontrar a los demás prófugos.</p><p>Harry vio como Pansy salió de los baños de mujeres luciendo decepcionada con la cara enrojecida del llanto y montones de pústulas de aspecto desagradable. La profesora la mando a buscar en la sala de los menesteres para más pruebas pero ella se negó y hecho a correr a las mazmorras cubriendo su rostro.</p><p>Draco la vio con pena antes de seguir revisando a Morgan.</p><p>—No tiene nada profesora— Declaró Malfoy para gran satisfacción de Harry, seguramente el chico lanzó todo lo que tenia.</p><p>—En ese caso los llevaré a ambos a la dirección.</p><p>—Yo buscaré en la sala que usted pidió— Dijo Draco Malfoy corrió a la sala. Honestamente esperaba que no encontraran nada, pero para su disgusto Malfoy era más perspicaz que el resto.</p><p>La profesora lucia encantada y con una sonrisa en su rostro llevó a ambos muchachos a la dirección.</p><p>Fueron recibidos por ni más ni menos que casi todo un compite. Estaba desde los jefes de casa, el director como aurores del ministerio (Harry reconoció a uno como miembro de la Orden) y el mismísimo Ministro de Magia.</p><p>Pero su sorpresa y disgusto fue ver a Marietta. Harry era consiente que ella iba a las reuniones por Cho, pero ¿traición? Eso lo hubiera esperado de quizás Zacharias.</p><p>No podía creer que los hubiera traicionado y Harry vio que Morgan también se veia dolido. La habían alentado, siempre se mostraba tímida, un poco reacia pero…</p><p>Al menos tenia su frente la palabra “chivatazo” formada con granos que su cabello hacía muy poco en taparlos.</p><p>Umbridge comenzó a hablar para consternación de Harry de cómo la madre de Marietta trabajaba en el ministerio y la niña había estado preocupada de ello. Harry sintió la cólera subir ¿Acaso Susane no tenia a su tía en el ministerio también? No era la única. Casi arruina la vida de todos y sus familias por salvarse a si misma.</p><p>¿No habían acordado que estar preparados era lo más importante en tiempos como estos?</p><p>Harry sintió algo raro pasando a su lado y habría jurado que fue su imaginación si Morgan no hubiera dirigido una mirada extraña al lugar, pero no le dio importancia y escuchó como Umbridge explicó cómo la chica había estado rehacía a hablar pero informo de la reunión de hoy. También afirmo que era una de muchas ante lo que la chica lucio completamente confundida dando a entender que esa era la primera y no había pruebas de ello.</p><p>—¿Por qué está Ambrosius aquí? — Interrumpió Snape desde su lugar frunciendo el ceño viendo al chico que no miraba a nadie a los ojos.</p><p>—Se le encontró en los baños cerca del área de crimen— Dijo la mujer con satisfacción.</p><p>—¿Y?</p><p>—Era obvio que estaba involucrado. Bien pudo lanzar el polvo peruano y huir— Continuó la mujer.</p><p>—¿Se le encontró el polvo?</p><p>—No, pero…</p><p>—Sra. Marietta ¿sabe si Ambrosius estaba involucrado en esto? — Preguntó con calma la profesora McGonagall y la chica sacudió la cabeza con la mente ida y la profesora enfrentó a la Inquisidora —No veo porque esta el chico aquí.</p><p>—Yo tampoco— Dice Harry con indiferencia —La ultima vez que hablamos fue en el juicio y ni siquiera hablamos realmente.</p><p>Harry vio como el peso en los hombros del chico desaparecía.</p><p>—He visto a este chico colgar del brazo de el señor King que si no mal recuerdo es un muy buen amigo del señor Potter— Reprocho la mujer lanzando dagas a Morgan que mantuvo la mirada sin decir nada.</p><p>—Con todo respeto, Arthur es mi capitán y prefecto— Dice Harry para gran disgusto de Umbridge —Y que él sea amigo de Ambrosius no convierte a Amborsius en mi amigo.</p><p>Hasta ahora había logrado fingir que esta era su primera reunión y que había sido interrumpida y esperaba que siguiera así.</p><p>La llegada de Draco Malfoy seguido de Crabbe y Goyle interrumpió la discusión y no lo animo en lo más mínimo.</p><p>—Encontramos esto profesora— Mostró Draco el pergamino con los nombres.</p><p>—Yo lo vi y Draco lo verifico— Dijo con orgullo Goyle.</p><p>—Ellos me encontraron revisando la sala y me ayudaron a inspeccionarla— Comenta Malfoy entregando el pergamino.</p><p>Harry se quiso golpear por ello ¿Cómo podría ser tan estúpido?</p><p>Pero para su sorpresa solo era un trozo del pergamino, de hecho solo tenia escrito en el <em>“Ejercito de Dumbledore”</em> lo demás había sido completamente quemado.</p><p>—Oh estupendo. Otros 50 puntos de Slytherin— Felicitó la mujer tomando el pergamino quemado —¿No estaba completo? ¿Qué le paso?</p><p>—El pergamino solo tenia eso escrito pero en cuanto lo agarré se prendió en llamas— Explicó Malfoy.</p><p>Harry suspiró aliviado al saberlo. Y pensar que Hermione era una mujer tan previsora, en cuanto saliera de esto le compraría una sesta de chocolates.</p><p>—¿Seguros estaba en blanco?</p><p>—Completamente profesora. Ningún nombre—</p><p>—Bien…</p><p>Genial, todos estaban a salvo. Ningún nombre revelado.</p><p>Sería perfecto si ahora no estuvieran acusando al profesor Dumbledore de sedición quien aceptó y se llevó toda la responsabilidad de su estúpido error con el nombre.</p><p>Harry no pudo dirigir la mirada a los miembros de la Orden presentes, sabía que había jodido esto.</p><p>Esa noche Harry estuvo en detención pero al menos sabia que Morgan no, el chico le había lanzado una mirada de arrepentimiento cuando escuchó el castigo pero Harry lo minimizó, era un buen chico.</p><p>Al día siguiente, todos hablaban de la maravillosa escapada de Albus Dumbledore, habiendo logrado burlar dos aurores, el ministro de magia y más.</p><p>Sus amigos lo veían tristes pero apenas y habían podido hablar. Ron le comentó que sería mejor si no hablaban más o con el resto de los miembros del ED para que no unieran los cabos, por otro lado, todos podían ver a Marietta intentar ocultar su frente y si de la nada su cabello era verde, nadie comentó nada.</p><p>Por la noche había conseguido hablar con Sirius por medio del espejo que le regalo en Navidad en cuanto regreso de su castigo pero en vez de regañarlo por su idiotez lo consoló. Realmente prefería un reproche o algo más que compasión.</p><p>Era tarde cuando salió del castigo frutando su mano que leía “No desobedecer a mis superiores” se sobaba la mano cuando vio a Morgan acercarse a él con un expresión que no supo leer y escondió su mano. No habían podido hablar después de salir de la dirección.</p><p>—Harry… gracias por cubrirme, lamento que te hayan castigado. No sé me ocurrió qué más hacer.</p><p>—No te preocupes Morgan, yo era el líder. Debía de dar la cara por todos.</p><p>Morgan sonrió —Ahora hablas cómo Arthur.</p><p>Harry se rio y agitó las manos un poco antes de bajar la mirada al suelo —Despidieron a Dumbledore por mi culpa— Se lamentó.</p><p>—¡Hey! Todos cometemos errores— Dijo Morgan y Harry suspiró, ahora también lo iba a justificar —Pero lo que importa es que aprendamos de ellos.</p><p>Harry sopeso sus palabras, de alguna manera eso sonó a Arthur —Ahora suenas como Arthur— Dijo y fue el turno de reírse de Morgan.</p><p>—Él suena como yo.</p><p>Eso le causo risa a Harry —Bueno, al menos lograste usar todo el polvo peruano para cuando te revisaron los bolsillos.</p><p>—Oh, eso. No lo hice, Draco simplemente no me delató— Se encogió de hombros —Por cierto ¿qué le paso a tu mano?</p><p>Al instante Harry la escondió —Nada, solo me raspé.</p><p>—Oh, en ese caso— El chico sacó un frasco de su bolso y se lo tendió —Es un bálsamo para heridas, te ayudará— el chico iba a decir algo más pero se calló y suspiro —No otra vez…</p><p>Harry notó que había innumerables miradas en cima. Los retratos veían con gran interés y expectación al chico más joven quien se encogió y despidió de forma apresurada.</p><p>Con eso Harry se quedó confundido pero regresó a su sala común con una canasta de ranas de chocolate comprada directamente de Hogsmeade (podrían quitarle su permiso de ir, pero no sus formas de llegar).</p><p>Al entrar se acercó a donde estaba Hermione y la colocó frente a ella. Confundida la chica dejó de escribir y lo volteó a ver.</p><p>—¿Esto es porque…?</p><p>—Por que eres la chica más brillante que he conocido Hermione— Dice Harry con confianza antes de escuchar unas risas viniendo del otro lado de la sala común. Frunció el ceño mientras sentia su rostro caliente sin motivo —Fuiste muy hábil al poner ese encantamiento en el pergamino.</p><p>—Gracias Harry— Dice la chica con las mejillas rojas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestamente no sabía que patronus ponerle a Arthur hasta que me di cuenta que no había mucho que pensar realmente en cuanto a Merlín ¿realmente podía ser otra cosa que un dragón?</p><p>Seguiré trabajando con Ron pero bueno, es un proceso lento.</p><p>Espero que disfrutaran el capitulo y haya respondido algunas dudas.</p><p>Cuidense mucho.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Linaje</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dolores Umbridge es más odiosa, horrible, mala persona que en el libro.<br/>Hagrid presenta a su medio hermano al trío.<br/>Arthur tiene una pista más solida qué seguir.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aún sin beta ¿Regresará antes de que termine de publicar "Calma"? Eso no lo saben ni yo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Linaje</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Tras la huida de Dumbledore y el nuevo nombramiento de Umbridge como directora hubo grandes cambios en la escuela incluyendo normas más rígidas.</p><p>El cambio más drástico que hubo, fue el nuevo orden en los asientos de cada clase.</p><p>Se creó un decreto en el que la directora sentó de acuerdo a su capacidad de aprendizaje a los estudiantes en los salones de clases.</p><p>Hubo diferentes reacciones, en las que McGonagall obedeció el decreto acomodando a los estudiantes con problemas de atención al frente para ayudarlos y los que iban avanzados con otros para que se ayudaran,  Flitwick hizo lo mismo al igual en tanto Sprout había decidido acomodar de forma intercalada a los estudiantes (uno hábil y otro no tanto) en vez de dejarlos como quisieran. Snape comentó que sus clases ya estaban todos perfectamente acomodados pero lo que nadie esperaba era cómo la directora los acomodo en sus clases.</p><p>Argumentando ser por capacidades de aprendizaje colocó a los nacidos de muggles al final, a los traidores de sangre siguiente, mestizos en medio y sangre pura al frente.</p><p>Eso desató mucha polémica en toda la escuela, todos los profesores veían mal este tipo de acción pero al ser la directora no pudieron hacer nada más que apretar la mandíbula.</p><p>Todo esto justo una semana antes de las vacaciones de pascua.</p><p>Los únicos que lucían felices con ese cambio eran los Slytherin, pero no todos. Esto reveló que a diferencia de lo que muchos creían, Slytherin no estaba llena de sangres pura, sino que había mestizos o incluso nacidos de muggles con ellos.</p><p>Esa noticia causo gran revuelo, peor fue muy triste ver que incluso a la hora de comer la casa de Slytherin lucia dividida, entre quienes querían imitar la “fabulosa idea” de la separación y veían con desprecio a los otros.</p><p>—No sabía que había hijos de muggles con los Slytherin…— Murmuró Ron sin mucho apetito durante el desayuno.</p><p>—No es inconcebible Ronald, es casa de la astucia y ambición, no sangre pura— Respondió Hermione aún molesta por la actitud de Ron hacía Morgan tras el descubrimiento del ED. Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo en la declaración pues nunca lo había razonado.</p><p>—Todos se comportaban como si lo fueran— Murmura Harry sin mucho animo. Desde la clasificación de sangre había habido múltiples reacciones, desde los que se enfurecieron hasta los que lo tomaron y aceptaron.</p><p>—Es lógico— Dijo con angustia Hermione —Alguien una vez me dijo que no ser un sangre pura en Slytherin era suicida, por lo que muchos decían que eran de familias puras de EU u otro lugar… pero ahora…</p><p>—Se probo que no lo son…— Murmuró Harry viendo con lastima a los otros estudiantes. Por un momento se preguntó si el resto de la escuela no los había discriminado desde antes de todo esto. Por ser un Slytherin Ron golpeo a Morgan, por ser Slytherin Ron lo culpo de delatar la formación del grupo y más tarde fue el primero a quién acuso de la traición.</p><p>Quizás no solo los Slytherin habían sido prejuiciosos y discriminativos. Toda la escuela lo fue con ellos. ¿Se habría comportado igual si el sombrero lo hubiera dejado en Slytherin? ¿Hubiera hecho cómo muchos y encubrir a quienes no eran puros? ¿Habría alentado la arrogancia con tal de no levantar sospechas?</p><p>Seguramente sí, solo bastaba ver las miradas de repugnancia de Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy hacia los que eran sus compañeros de casa en contraste con la de cautela de Draco sentado protectoramente junto a Morgan.</p><p>Una idea se formó en su mente pero no fue capaz de decir en voz alta.</p><p>Por la tarde, Harry vio a los gemelos salir corriendo de la sala común a un destino desconocido y pronto vieron a Neville y Ginny emocionados saliendo de la Sala Común y Harry pensó que irían a su grupo de estudio…</p><p>Que envidia, si no fuera por Marietta estarían planeando su reunión del ED.</p><p>Faltaban unos pocos días para las vacaciones y Harry ya quería irse. Un ruido sordo interrumpió sus pensamientos y vio a Hermione levantarse comenzando a guardar sus cosas.</p><p>—Bueno, eso es todo. Sigan con lo suyo yo me iré ahora— Dijo la chica guardando sus cosas —Les dejaré un libro adicional que encontré muy útil. Pero para mañana debo entregarlo así que no lo destrocen.</p><p>—¿Grupo de estudio? — Preguntó Harry poniendo atención al libro que le estaba entregando.</p><p>Ella le sonrió —¡Sí! Es viernes y todos los miembros del CCR se reúnen— Harry no la veia tan feliz desde sus reuniones con el ED.</p><p>—¿Crees que pueda asistir? — Se animó a preguntar Harry. Si era algo que emocionaba a Hermione tanto quería acompañarla, aunque fuera solo leer cosas aburridas.</p><p>Ella lució sorprendida por un momento antes de sonreír —Seguro.</p><p>Harry dirigido una mirada a Ron —¿Ron?</p><p>El chico bufo —No quiero ir a hacer cosas aburridas con personas aburridas…</p><p>—Dudo mucho que tus hermanos, Ginny y Arthur califiquen como personas aburridas— comenta Harry —Además, de todas formas nos quedaremos sentados aquí hasta haciendo tarea, solo que estaremos allá— Razona pensando en cómo conseguir que Ron se disculpe con Morgan por haber pensado mal de él en el club. El chico le había preguntado por la mañana si el ungüento funciono y Harry se sintió fatal al tener que mentirle diciendo que perfectamente.</p><p>El pelirrojo lo medito un poco antes de sacudir la cabeza —Mejor no, prefiero quedarme en la comodidad de la sala común y pensar en estrategias de quidditch que estar con un montón de nerd.</p><p>Harry suspiró y guardó sus cosas —Eso bien lo puedes hacer en el club de estudio pero no te obligaré a ir si no quieres. Por cierto. Aún debes de disculparte con Morgan por tus acusaciones sin fundamento, bien podrías ir con nosotros y hacerlo o después.</p><p>Ron lo vio confundido por un momento antes de saltar ignorando la última parte —¡Espera! ¡No puedes dejarme solo!</p><p>—Pues ya he dejado ir sola a Hermione mucho tiempo por tolerar tus berrinches— Se queja Harry.</p><p>—¡No puedes! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! Ella esta con otros que les gusta leer y estudiar.</p><p>—Pues tu puedes ir con Dean o Seamus o lo que sea.</p><p>—Esta bien— Gruñe y se levanta para dirigirse a su dormitorio guardando las cosas ignorando el libro extra que les dio Hermione pero Harry lo guardó en su mochila.</p><p>Una vez listo, siguió a Hermione por los pasillos hasta que se detuvieron de golpe y ella lo vio de reojo con una mirada que no supo interpretar.</p><p>—¿Seguro que quieres ir? No me sentiré mal si prefieres pasar el rato con Ron…</p><p>—Hermione, si no quisiera venir no habría venido. Además ambos sabemos que Ron esta siendo un imbécil estos días. En especial después de lo que dijo sobre Morgan.</p><p>De inmediato suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Avanzan unos pasos más y se detiene y al verificó que no haya nadie y lo instó a entrar a una sala. Sin pensarlo mucho la sigue y en cuanto entra la puerta se cierra al instante. Hermione murmura un hechizo para silenciar la puerta.</p><p>—Bien, antes que nada debo explicar que se ha vuelto un club muy privado— Harry frunce el ceño y asiente recordando ahora la ausencia de los panfletos del club en la sala común —Hay reglas que necesito que aceptes antes de ingresar.</p><p>—¿Reglas? — Pregunta Harry confundido intentando procesar la nueva información.</p><p>—Sí, primero es respetar a todos los miembros del club— Ella menciona y antes de decir algo agrega —Sin importar que sean de Slytherin.</p><p>Harry asiente de inmediato sin entender por qué es tan enfática con él. Entendía si se lo decía a Ron pero él estimaba a Morgan.</p><p>—Y segunda no mencionar lo que hacemos en el club— Dice —No es algo malo, pero no queremos llamar la atención.</p><p>El asiente de nuevo.</p><p>—Okey, la tercera es no invitar a alguien a menos que la mayoría de la mesa lo apruebe— Dice —En tu caso ya he tenido la aprobación para integrarte a CCR desde hace tiempo pero creímos que lo mejor era esperar que tu quisieras unirte en vez de invitarte. Lo mismo va con Ron pero él no ha tenido interés en el club.</p><p>Eso tenía sentido y Harry se sintió mal. Ella había esperado que ellos mostraran interés antes, y aunque antes les había recomendado enfocarse en el ED apenas estaba mostrando real interés en unirse.</p><p>—Espera, antes fuiste algo reacia a que nos integráramos al club, pero ya no ¿qué cambió?</p><p>Hermione suspiro pesadamente —No es que no quisiera que estuvieras, es solo que Ron… bueno ya sabes como es últimamente, no quería que arruinara lo que ya tenemos. Verás, el grupo tuvo más integrantes y esperamos expandirlo a las cuatro casas. Eso es algo que no creí que ustedes dos estuvieran a favor.</p><p>Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento meditado en las palabras. Es cierto que aunque no tenia reparos en asociarse con Morgan, si lo tenía con el resto de los Slytherin. Se tomó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos.</p><p>—Bueno, no creo que sea una mala idea debe de haber muchos otros estudiantes que sean agradables pero por la división de las casas no lo hemos hecho.</p><p>Hermione sonríe contenta —¡Así es! El objetivo a largo plazo es crear unión de casas, pero mientras tener nuestro equipo. Morgan quiere invitar a unos chicos e Hufflepuff de los que se hizo amigo y Luna está viendo a quién de Ravenclaw agregar.</p><p>Al ver que lo comprendió ella continuó —La sala es para uso de todos y esta disponible siempre, pero tenemos horarios para actividades juntos. Estas libre de integrarte o no. Dicho eso, necesito que leas esto.</p><p>Al instante saca un papel y Harry lee &lt;&lt;Corte de los Caballeros del Rey, salón 3 A segundo nivel&gt;&gt;</p><p>Una vez que lo memorizo se lo regreso notando que algo similar había hecho para entrar a la casa de Sirius.</p><p>—¿Pusieron un hechizo para esconder el salón?— Pregunta y de alguna forma se siente traicionado, pudieron hacer algo así con el ED.</p><p>—No exactamente, solo que quienes pasen por ahí lo ignorarán. Quise implementar algo así con el ED pero la Sala de Menesteres lo rechazaba— Explico —Algo sobre ser una Sala a disposición de todos.</p><p>Bueno, eso sonaba más a Hermione y Harry se sintió mal por pensar mal de ella.</p><p>Una vez aclarado eso, Hermione lo saco del aula levantando los hechizos y lo guio por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la sala correcta.</p><p>—Recuerda, sin faltas de respeto, sin golpes innecesarios. Si al final no quieres ser parte del CCR pueden irse pero se les impedirá hablar sobre el club y si quieres regresar en el futuro la Corte tendrá que decidir si aceptarte o no.</p><p>Ahora Harry estaba muy curioso al respecto y emocionado ¿Por qué tardó tanto en unirse?</p><p>Hermione abrió la puerta y entraron rápidamente. Fue recibido por una mesa redonda con 9 sillas, cada una con la misma cantidad de espacio y sillas cómodas. Una corona de papel se encontraba encima de una pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Harry fue el gran espacio que había y el enfrentamiento de espadas que se estaba desarrollando en medio de una zona libre de muebles.</p><p>Claro que la Sala de Menesteres era más grande y cómoda pero esta era lo suficientemente grande para entrenar.</p><p>Vio que Ginny y Luna estaban animando a alguien que no reconoció pero que luchaba contra Arthur usando espadas ¡Espadas reales!</p><p>Los gemelos vitoreaban a ambos lados y Neville se encontraba jugando con una espada nervioso mirando atentamente el enfrentamiento, protectores en su pecho y un casco a su lado.</p><p>Morgan en tanto estaba alentando a Arthur junto a lo que Harry reconoció como zona de enfermería, algo similar que habían implementado en el ED.</p><p>El enfrentamiento fue algo impresionante, ataque, esquivar, ataque, detener.</p><p>Los movimientos eran hechos con tanta gracia por parte de ambas partes que Harry solo pudo detenerse y ver como bailaban con las espadas.</p><p>Luego la espada del contrincante de Arthur voló y calló al suelo mientras Arthur colocaba con agilidad su espada en el cuello de su rival.</p><p>—Gane— Dice Arthur con presunción de la cual Harry estaba familiarizado.</p><p>Su contrincante se quita el casco y revela a Draco Malfoy en el suelo —Estuve cerca su majestad— Se burla y acepta la mano ofrecida de Arthur.</p><p>—Mejora tu juego de pies y hablamos—Arthur responde.</p><p>Malfoy se dirige a dónde está Morgan y toma una botella de agua.</p><p>—Pero ha mejorado— Comenta Luna señalando un reloj de arena que Harry no había notado —Duro 10 segundos más, los he contado.</p><p>—¿Estas seguro que eres humano Arthur?— Pregunto George viendo fijamente al susodicho.</p><p>—No es normal— Confirma Fred.</p><p>—Les diré qué… Ustedes dos contra mi— Comenta Arthur con una sonrisa para sorpresa de los gemelos.</p><p>—Y yo soy el arrogante— Se queja Malfoy y desvía su mirada hasta toparse con Hermione, abre la boca para decir algo pero la cierra al notarlo. Su sonrisa desaparece y frunce el ceño —Pero miren quien ha aparecido, el mismísimo Harry Potter.</p><p>—Malfoy— Gruñe Harry y Hermione pone una mano en su hombro “Sin peleas” murmura.</p><p>—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! — Grita Harry molesto y Draco le da una mirada fría.</p><p>—¿Qué te parece? ¿Acaso no has limpiado tus lentes Potter?</p><p>Antes de que Harry se defendiera los gemelos aparecen frente a él y le entregan una espada y un casco junto con un peto.</p><p>—Si van a pelear tomen una espada— Dice George con una sonrisa burlesca —Reglas de los caballeros.</p><p>Y Fred agrega con un guiño —Pero hasta después de nuestro encuentro.</p><p>—Se supone que se arroja un guante— Murmura entre dientes Malfoy y Harry no comprendió a qué se refería el chico hurón.</p><p>Dándoles la espalda los gemelos fueron contra Arthur que hábilmente los desvía y en menos de 5 minutos deja a los gemelos desarmados en el suelo.</p><p>—Comienzo a creer que se contiene conté contra mi— Murmura Malfoy viendo incrédulo a Arthur.</p><p>—Lucho contra mi con los ojos cerrados durante las vacaciones— Se queja Morgan y todos lo ven incrédulo sin poder creerlo.</p><p>—B-bueno no eres precisamente el mejor con la espada— Tartamudea Malfoy sin creer nada hasta que claro, Arthur reta a Ginny y Hermione a atacarlo con los ojos vendados y ellas dudosas lo aceptan y tras colocarse las protecciones se enfrentaron a Arthur.</p><p>Al principio fueron inseguras pero conforme Arthur esquivaba y golpeaba lo tomaron más enserio pero pronto terminaron perdiendo.</p><p>—No es humano— Murmuraron los gemelos y todos asintieron de acuerdo.</p><p>—¡Harry! — llamó Neville y el chico se sobresaltó casi tirando las cosas que los gemelos le habían dado —¿Tienes bases o quieres que te enseñe un poco?</p><p>Harry se sorprendió mucho —¿Sabes?</p><p>—No mucho— Respondió con timidez frutando su cuello con su mano —Pero Arthur me ha estado enseñando mucho al igual que Malfoy así que creo tener las bases para enseñarte un poco, además— señala al campo dónde los gemelos estaban golpeándose con las espadas y Arthur les daba consejos —Arthur estará un poco ocupado con Malfoy fuera.</p><p>Con el ceño fruncido Harry miró a todos lados notando que su enemigo había desaparecido —¿A dónde?</p><p>—Acaba de irse— Comenta Luna acercándose con calma —Extraño, seguramente se siente mal, él suele quedarse hasta el final los viernes. Adora retar a Arthur por mucho que termine en el suelo.</p><p>Los Gryffindor le dieron una larga mirada y ella solo se encogió de hombros sin comprender.</p><p>Siguiendo a Neville, Harry se colocó en una zona apartada mientras el chico le explicaba como colocar el pie de manera correcta y mover el brazo.</p><p>—¿Estas bien con Malfoy aquí? — Preguntó Harry en un susurro sin comprender por qué nadie parecía tener algún problema.</p><p>—Honestamente no— Murmura Neville —Al principio también fui sospechoso con él al igual que prácticamente todos. Los únicos que no lo hicieron fue Morgan y Luna, incluso Arthur tenía un ojo puesto en él.</p><p>—Entonces ¿Por qué se unió? — Cuestiona mientras hace un golpe y Neville corrige sutilmente su posición del pie.</p><p>—Bueno, aparentemente él fue quién nos consiguió el permiso y estuvo para las apariencias. Pero se ha comportado bien— Se aparta un poco y Harry intenta nuevamente hacer el movimiento mostrado —Eres bastante bueno en esto— felicita.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>Harry frunció el ceño, recordando cada broma de mal gusto, cada insulto intercambiado en años pasados, burlas y peleas sin embargo se dio cuenta que desde el problema con los pines no había tenido ningún problema con Malfoy.</p><p>—Es difícil de creer— Murmura mientras ve a Neville con una espada indicándole replicar su movimiento con él como su oponente.</p><p>—¿Qué Malfoy no está insultando ni humillando a nadie? — Se ríe Neville bloqueando el movimiento de Harry —Lo sé, pero parece que actualmente ve a Arthur como un modelo a seguir y se junta mucho con Morgan, así que insultar y humillar no esta en su lista por ahora.</p><p>Harry vuelve a atacar y lo vuelven a bloquear —Bueno, Arthur es genial y Morgan muy agradable. Mientras Draco siga así no tengo problemas con tolerarlo—  Neville se detiene para enseñarle a bloquear.</p><p>—Genial, porque realmente quiero seguir teniendo las practicas con él— Dice Hermione uniéndose a ellos y Harry sintió una piedra en su estomago y un nudo inexplicable en su pecho.</p><p>—¿A si? — Gruño y su mal humor fue palpable.</p><p>—Sí, pero no me mal entiendas— Se apresuró la chica y Harry notó en lo bien que le quedaba tener peto y espada, realmente parecía imponente —Eres mi mejore amigo Harry.</p><p>—¿Mejores amigos?— De alguna manera eso no lo hacia sentir mejor.</p><p>—Sip, pero es refrescante tener a Draco una vez que dejamos en el pasado lo idiota que fue. Aunque lo niegue sigue mucho a Arthur y lo ve como un ejemplo a seguir. A veces pienso que es peor que tu en eso y a diferencia de ti busca molestar a Arthur por tonterías.</p><p>—Creo que hasta hace poco siempre seguía lo que su padre quería y sus amigos hacían pero ha estado buscando ser su propia persona— Comenta Neville pensativo —Si quiere ser una mejor persona ¿Por qué no apoyarlo?</p><p>Eso enmudeció a Harry y siguió las instrucciones de Neville en el manejo de la espada atacando y bloqueando en tanto Hermione fue corriendo a practicar con Ginny.</p><p>Ir y venir. Movimientos sencillos que al cabo de un rato comenzó a cansarle y pesarle los brazos.</p><p>Neville también lucia más confiado, ya no tanto como aquel chico tímido que se escondía, lo veia más maduro y Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que respetarlo por ello.</p><p>¿Si Draco quería redimirse, quién era él para impedirlo?</p><p>—Entiendo Neville— Murmura Harry bajando la cabeza —Intentaré dejar mis problemas con él de lado.</p><p>El chico sonrió amablemente —Eso es lo único que esperamos.</p><p>Al finalizar, logró alcanzar a Morgan y le pidió al chico que le dijera a Malfoy que él no tenía ningún problema en que se encontraran en el club siempre y cuando no lo insultara de la nada.</p><p>El chico menor sonrió brillantemente —Me alegro mucho.</p><p>Al llegar a la sala común Hermione le preguntó que le había parecido y el se alegro de poder responder con honestidad que se había divertido.</p><p>XxxX</p><p>El último día en la escuela antes de la pascua era el día del partido de Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff y cómo era costumbre toda la escuela estaba viendo el partido emocionada de ver el enfrentamiento y pronto poder alejarse de la escuela que dominaba la bruja rosa con puño de hierro y corazón de piedra con sus ridículas normas.</p><p>Ron estaba ansioso por ver el partido pues jugaban contra Hufflepuff tres semanas después del regreso a clases y quería saber sus jugadas.</p><p>Había estado haciendo una tabla sobre las habilidades de los integrantes y pensado en qué ayudarlos a mejorar queriendo demostrar que era un miembro útil en el equipo aunque no fuera el mejor guardián.</p><p>Se encontraba sentado junto a Harry y Hermione pero no se sentía con los ánimos correctos. No encontró a su hermana en las gradas de Gryffindor y cuando preguntó, Hermione espetó diciendo que estaba animando desde Ravenclaw con Luna diciéndolo cómo si fuera obvio.</p><p>Sabía que ella estaba molesta con él por su actitud con Morgan desde que lo acuso sin pruebas como el traidor del ED. Los gemelos estaban molestos, Ginny estaba molesta, Arthur y Neville estaban molestos ¡Por la bata sagrada Merlín! ¡Harry estaba molesto!</p><p>Aunque estaban sentados juntos casi no se habían hablado.</p><p>Buscando a su hermana vio que estaba con los Ravenclaws tal como Hermione había dicho o más especifico, su novio, Luna y Neville.</p><p>Curioso de no ver a Ambrosius lo buscó y encontró animando con los Hufflepuff a lado de Draco, Hannah Abbott y Justin.</p><p>Bueno, supuso que tenía sentido, hasta dónde recordaba esa era sus segunda casa.</p><p>Los gemelos estaban haciendo apuestas a escondidas, porque según el decreto de enseñanza no. 47 estaba prohibido a menos que tuvieras el permiso de la Santa Inquisidora y le dieras el 80 % de las ganancias o fueras Slytherin.</p><p>Pero no creía que lo notara pues habían embrujado su túnica al banco para que permaneciera pegada por unas horas y estaría más ocupada intentado levantarse mientras todos la ignoraban.</p><p>Justo cuando comenzó el partido Harry lo toco del hombro y se levantó del asiento —Hagrid quiere vernos— Susurró y señaló su bolsa con la capa.</p><p>Ron asintió y bajo las gradas con Harry y Hermione para cubrirse con la capa.</p><p>Ya no era lo mismo que en primer año, ahora tenían que apretujarse y luchar por no caer al caminar.</p><p>Pronto, llegaron a la casa de Hagrid y tocaron, este al instante les abrió y susurró un “síganme” antes de caminar al bosque.</p><p>Genial. Simplemente genial.</p><p>Siguieron al gigante esquivando ramas caídas, con prisa sin saber cuando terminaría el partido.</p><p>Se adentraron en lo más profundo del bosque y por un momento Ron temió que fueran a verse con Aragog.</p><p>Sin embargo sus estimaciones fueron erróneas al verse enfrentados a un gigante.</p><p>¡Un gigante!</p><p>Los tres se vieron confundidos creyendo que Hagrid hubiera perdido la cabeza; como si el tener amistad con una acromántula, un perro de tres cabezas como mascota, un dragón y los escorbutos probaran lo contrario.</p><p>Luego les explicó que era su hermano menor.</p><p>Eso no ayudaba en nada ¡Si él tuviera un hermano gigante no lo estaría presumiendo!</p><p>Con sorpresa vio que el gigante se acercó a Hermione y la tomó sin que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, pero ella manejó la situación a la perfección y fue devuelta al suelo y Harry corrió a asegurarse que ella estuviera bien.</p><p>Luego de eso, Hagrid les suplicó que cuando lo echaran del castillo (porque Umbridge se aseguraría de ello) lo fueran a visitar para que no estuviera solo.</p><p>Ahí entendió que Hagrid no lo estaba presumiendo, eran su única alternativa y necesitaba su ayuda.</p><p>Harry le prometió que lo cuidarían y vio el peso levantarse de sus hombros del medio gigante.</p><p>Hagrid sollozo y se limpio las lagrimas con un paño sucio.</p><p>—Son tan buenos chicos— Dijo entre lagrimas y Ron se sorprendió por esas palabras —Tienen tan buen corazón, no solo me han dado una oportunidad sino al grandote.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto que te ayudaríamos Hagrid! — Alegó Harry de inmediato —¡Somos tus amigos!</p><p>El hombre les dio una mirada triste —Lo sé, ustedes ven más allá que la simple apariencia ¿Saben que no hay muchas personas así?</p><p>Ron lo vio confundido —¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>—Desde que se revelo que soy mitad gigante muchos me ven con miedo, siempre se apartaban un poco, pero había chicos que el año pasado se habían abierto en clase pero desde entonces mantienen su distancia— Agacho la mirada y jugó con sus prendas —Los terceros años tiemblan al verme en su clase.</p><p>Ron se enfureció por ello ¡Eran unos idiotas! ¡Hagrid era una buena persona! ¿Acaso estaban ciegos?</p><p>—Dumbledore ha sido la primer persona en darme una segunda oportunidad y ustedes al no hacer distinción me hacen feliz— Dijo con una sonrisa antes de despedirlos.</p><p>Apretujados de nuevo, regresaron por el mismo camino pero esta vez Ron estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no en lo aterrador del lugar.</p><p>¿Será eso lo que le habían querido decir cuando hablaban de Morgan?</p><p>Quizás no estaría mal darle otra oportunidad a Ambrosius.</p><p>Sin prestar atención chocó con sus amigos y estaba a punto de quejarse cuando le taparon la boca.</p><p>Hermione le hizo una expresión de silencio y vio a Arthur King vagar por el bosque.</p><p>Por un momento temió que los estuviera buscando cuando vio que estaba siguiendo a un hombre misterioso con prisa.</p><p>Sin necesidad de decir nada lucharon para seguirles el ritmo pero cuando perdieron al hombre de vista al igual que Arthur, Harry quitó su manta.</p><p>—¡Arthur! — Gritó y este se detuvo de golpe agitado viéndolo de manera interrogante.</p><p>—¿¡Harry?! ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen? Es el bosque prohibido.</p><p>—¡Eso no importa! — Interrumpió Hermione y Harry continuó —¡El sujeto que sigues! ¿Quién es? ¿Es peligroso?</p><p>Los tres sostenían sus varitas fuertemente en la mano alertos y viendo a todas direcciones.</p><p>Arthur observo a su alrededor pero al parecer no vio peligro y bajo la varita.</p><p>—Vamos al castillo— Cambio su rumbo y al ver que no lo seguían suspiró —Ese sujeto no es malo, es… se hace llamar el guardián de los unicornios.</p><p>—¿Guardián?</p><p>—¿Unicornios?</p><p>—Su nombre es Anhora, lo conocí hace mucho. Cuando escuche que su clase tenia unicornios creí que podría estar cerca y vine a buscarlo. Pensé que quizás él…— Arthur lucia ansioso y desesperado, cómo si este hombre tuviera las respuestas a que necesitaba —Bueno, no importa, es peligroso seguirlo y somos muchos, debo de llevarlos al castillo.</p><p>—¿Es sobre lo que has estado buscando todo el año? — Preguntó Harry y Ron lo vio confundido ¡Incluso Hermione lo vio confundido!</p><p>¿Buscar? ¿Arthur estaba buscando algo?</p><p>—Sí—Suspira Arthur derrotado.</p><p>—En ese caso síguelo, nosotros regresamos por nuestra cuenta— Respondió Harry y Arthur lo vio con sorpresa antes de dedicarle una sonrisa —Me parece que hay un claro más adelante. Hagrid me dijo una vez que allí se reúne la manada.</p><p>—Gracias Harry. Los veo luego— Sin más corrió a la dirección que dio Harry y Ron al instante volteo a verlo esperado la capa para seguirlo pero se encontró con Harry viendo la capa con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—¿Harry? — Preguntó Ron —¿Qué esperas? Hay que seguirlo.</p><p>El chico de lentes suspiro y negó con la cabeza —Esta vez no.</p><p>—¡¿Qué quieres decir?! — Cuestionó Ron sorprendido ¡Harry nunca se había negado a seguir a alguien sospechoso antes! ¡O a resolver un misterio!</p><p>—Confió en Arthur, no haría nada malo— Dijo con convicción —Sé lo que es buscar respuestas y no encontrarlas, él me ha apoyado y nunca me a exigido nada. Por lo que se, es un problema que lo ha agobiado mucho tiempo. Todas las noches ve el fuego pensativo. Me gustaría ayudarlo pero entiendo que sienta que deba hacerlo solo.</p><p>En su vida había visto a Harry con tal convicción y confianza.</p><p>—Si debo esperar para que comparta sus preocupaciones por completo conmigo o no hacerlo que así sea—Sin más se dio la vuelta regresando al castillo.</p><p>Hermione le lanzó una mirada y lo siguió más atrás.</p><p>Poco tiempo después llegaron a los terrenos de la escuela y con la capa regresaron a las gradas, se sentaron al final de un grupo revuelto de estudiantes.</p><p>—No sabía que Arthur buscaba algo— Murmura Hermione luciendo avergonzada.</p><p>—Yo… no creo que me lo haya dicho de no ser por mis visiones y eso. Creo que es a lo que se refería los primeros días. Ya sabes que tenia cosas más importantes que resolver— Continua y por una vez en su vida ninguno presta atención al partido que se desarrolla frente a ellos.</p><p>—Cuando me acompaño con la profesora Trelawney se quedó atrás y ella le dijo algo cómo a mi en tercer año, una profecía al parecer.</p><p>—¿Profecía? — Preguntó Hermione y ahora se encontraba en modo analítico.</p><p>—Sí, él me dijo que le dio una pista para lo que buscaba— Respondió.</p><p>—Creí que era vidente— Frunció el ceño Ron recordando las innumerables clases en donde les pedía abrir su ojo interior y compartía sus “visiones” con ellos.</p><p>—Arthur dice que no, él… conoció a una vidente y no es así— Dice Hermione y Harry frunce el ceño.</p><p>—¿Te hablo de ella? — Cuestiona y ella asiente solemne.</p><p>—¿Quién? — Cuestiona Ron. No le gustaba ser el único sin saber nada.</p><p>—Arthur me hablo de una vidente que conoció, me dijo que era muy capaz.</p><p>—¡Genial! — Dijo emocionado Ron, conocer a un verdadera vidente sería fenomenal —¿Crees que nos la podría presentar?</p><p>—No lo sé…</p><p>—Es su hermana— Interrumpe Hermione y ellos la voltean a ver impresionados —Murió hace tiempo, mejor no mencionarla.</p><p>Al ínstate cerraron la boca y vieron el partido.</p><p>XxxX</p><p>Después de separarse del trio, Arthur se internó en el bosque dirigiéndose a la dirección que Harry le dio.</p><p>Pronto vio un claro y bebiendo de un lago un unicornio junto a un par de lobos. El unicornio le parecía inquietantemente familiar pero era un caballo con cuerno, debían parecerse entre todos, pero aún así era un mal recuerdo.</p><p>Años atrás no le hubiera interesado encontrarse con unicornios. Meses atrás hubiera dudado en acercarse por su sueños con un unicornio. Pero ahora, ansiaba encontrar a la manada para hablar con alguien que le sorprendería pero esperaba siguiera vivo.</p><p>Cuando se acercó a la manada, vio que los unicornios desconfiados se alejaron de él, y no los culpaba, en el pasado mató uno de los suyos.</p><p>Atentamente Arthur miró en todas direcciones pero no halló a nadie.</p><p>—¡¡¡Anhora!!! — Gritó esperando poder llamar la atención del hombre y nada más.</p><p>Si bien era verdad que en otra vida Arthur se adentró a innumerables bosques peligrosos, enfrento monstros míticos, en este momento no tenia nada más que su varita y ningún respaldo.</p><p>—¿Me buscabas?</p><p>Arthur saltó con su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal.</p><p>—¿Te asuste? — Preguntó el hombre con ropas blancas.</p><p>—No, para nada— Fingió indiferencia.</p><p>Sin creerle en lo más mínimo, el hombre se acercó y acarició al unicornio que bebía agua del lago.</p><p>—Una criatura tan pura ¿no lo crees muchacho? — Dice el anciano.</p><p>Arthur miró con indiferencia al animal y mantuvo su distancia de él —Yo soy…</p><p>—Sé quien eres Arthur Pendragon— Cortó el anciano y Arthur no apreció la falta de respeto —Aunque te veas más joven que la última vez que te vi, luces más sabio.</p><p>Vio con detenimiento al hombre, espíritu, lo que fuera —Pues tu luces igual.</p><p>Anhora se rio —Es porque soy un espíritu muchacho.</p><p>Torció la boca cuando caminó junto a una árbol y desapareció de detrás de este apareciendo a su lado jugando con una copa.</p><p>—¿Agua? — Ofreció y Arthur reconoció la copa, era la misma que… —Oh vamos, no esta envenenada ni lo estuvo antes.</p><p>Suponiendo que tenia razón y no tenia motivos de matarlo ahora la tomo y bebió antes de sentarse en una roca. El sabor de agua fresca invadió su paladar y lo agradeció después de correr por el bosque buscándolo.</p><p>—Nada cómo un buen vaso de agua fresca luego de una larga caminata. Pero veo que aprendiste tu lección— Continua el hombre antes de dirigirse a Arthur —Matar a un unicornio es lo peor que un puede hacer pero tu lo sabrías.</p><p>—Tengo preguntas— Cortó sin disfrutar que le echaran en cara su error pasado.</p><p>—Directo al grano, ya veo. Algunas cosas no cambian— El hombre comentó casualmente cómo si tuviera el tiempo del mundo. Él tenía que regresar antes de que su ausencia se notara —No tengo todas las respuestas, solo soy el protector de los unicornios.</p><p>—No tengo a nadie más que preguntarle— Se queja Arthur —No sé porque estoy aquí pero tengo que regresar la memoria a Merlín ¿Qué le paso a Merlín? ¿Cómo…</p><p>—Una a la vez antiguo rey— Lo detiene el hombre centrando su atención de nuevo e el unicornio —Tu presencia es parte de una profecía me parece.</p><p>¿Profecía? Si ya lo había escuchado gracias, eso no le servía. Abrió la boca pero el hombre continuó.</p><p>—El brujo… desconozco lo que paso—Frunció el ceño ante eso. Por dios Merlín ¿Cuántos problemas ocasiona ese idiota?</p><p>—Una profetiza me dijo que solo la antigua magia podría revertir lo que le pasó— Dice Arthur esperando una respuesta mejor.</p><p>—Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta.</p><p>—Pero sigo sin saber qué hacer— Se queja Arthur, sabía que el hombre era esquivo pero… —He buscado en libros antiguos pero todo es inútil, están escritos en lenguas que en mi tiempo de reinado estaban muertas, otras que son ridículas e incomprensibles.</p><p>—Si sigues sin saber qué hacer, te sugiero que visites un lugar antiguo y sagrado. Las aguas de lago de Avalon son especiales de una forma que las historias no dicen. Quizás podría refrescarle la memoria a tu amigo.</p><p>El hombre desapareció de la vista. Por supuesto, respuestas vagas y esquivas antes de desaparecer ¿Qué seguía? ¿Un acertijo?</p><p>Con frustración pero esperanza caminó al castillo y pronto se escuchó el crujir de unas ramas. De inmediato se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y pudo ver que Hagrid aparecía cojeando caminando a donde Arthur suponía que estaba su cabaña.</p><p>Con cuidado de no dejarse ver, Arthur se escabulló y regresó al castillo decidido a hacer un viaje al Lago de Avalon.</p><p>Cuando entró al castillo se dio cuenta que el partido había acabado y todos los estudiantes entraban emocionados, al parecer Ravenclaw había ganado y los chicos vestidos de azul celebraban con emoción.</p><p>Pronto unas voces lo llamarón y volteo para encontrarse con Harry, Hermione y Ron.</p><p>—¿Tuviste tus respuestas? — Preguntó Harry curioso y Arthur sonrió antes de alborotarle el cabello.</p><p>—Sí, muchas gracias chico— Dice y ve a Merlín por el rabillo del ojo —Ya sé adonde ir estas vacaciones. Ahora si me disculpas— Sin más corrió y tomo a Morgan del codo.</p><p>Estas vacaciones irían al lago de Avalon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mi intención era publicar esto ayer pero fue un día loco así que hoy.<br/>También no sabía si dividir el capitulo en dos pero realmente me gustaba el titulo y no quería tener que pensar en otro para la segunda mitad.</p><p>Sé que hice más odiosa a Umbridge porque pensé que es algo que ella haría. Quizás algunos notaron que tiene un problema con Morgan porque no actúa como un Slytherin y esta es su forma de desquitarse con aquellos que no considera dignos de estar en su casa.</p><p>Y recuerden chicos, no maten unicornios. Eso está mal.</p><p>PD. Mi beta tiene una mente sucia y muchas cosas que escribo le encontraba un doble sentido. Así que cuando escribí la parte de las espadas solo podía pensar en su risa si lo hubiera leído y tuve que reescribir varías veces.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Moneda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Visita al lago de Avalón</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Moneda</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Morgan siguió caminando detrás de Arthur.</p><p>Era muy frustrante que la idea de pasar vacaciones de pascua sea ir a acampar en el bosque en vez de su casa. No tenia nada en contra de la naturaleza, de hecho le gustaba, le traía paz y era reconfortante, pero la idea de cargar con una mochila súper pesada, que sus zapatos se llenaran de fango y estar a merced de animales salvajes no era atractiva.</p><p>No sabia porque Arthur sintió la necesidad de vagar por el bosque, ya llevaban dos días por el pasaje familiar, sí familiar porque juraba que ya habían pasado esos árboles antes y no era su imaginación, aunque claro, todo lucia idéntico.</p><p>Había pasado la primera mitad del viaje diciéndole a Arhtur sobre la gran idea de los gemelos de lanzar pantanos portátiles por los pasillos de la escuela (específicamente frente a la oficina de Umbridge y lugares que frecuentaba) junto con otros productos broma y entregarle a Peeves más del shampoo vomito para el sapo (ahora con olor incluido) para darle algo en que entretenerse mientras ellos pasaban la Pascua cómodamente en su casa.</p><p>La otra mitad del viaje se había estado quejándo del largo camino sin fin que tenían por delante.</p><p>—Arthuuuuur— Se quejó pero el otro no le hizo caso y continuo caminando cómo si conociera el bosque perfectamente, cosa que Morgan no se tragaba —Solo admite que estamos perdidos.</p><p>—No estamos perdidos Morgan— Respondió con un tono hosco —Sé perfectamente dónde estoy.</p><p>—Si claro y yo soy Merlín— Contestó Morgan con un resoplido y vio a Arthur sobresaltarse antes de gruñir y continuar su camino —Juro que ya he visto este camino varias veces.</p><p>Eso pareció sorprender a Arthur y Morgan tuvo una sensación de triunfo <em>Bingo</em>. Estamos perdidos.</p><p>—Pues a menos que hubieras venido antes eso no sería posible— Arthur dijo dándole la espalda y sigue su camino —El lugar al que vamos esta más adelante. Si te fijas los árboles crecen más alejados unos de otros porque estamos por llegar a un claro, además el Sol se encuentra en…</p><p>Morgan resopló y dejó de escuchar. Tenia una vaga idea de cómo navegar por el bosque gracias a Arthur y algo que su abuela llamó “instinto” cuando se perdió en un bosque cerca de su casa, pero no quería escuchar a Arthur alardear sobre ello.</p><p>Unas horas más tarde, llegaron a lo que Morgan vio era un pequeño poblado cerca de un lago inmenso con una pequeña isla con ruinas al centro.</p><p>Era bellísimo y de alguna manera Morgan sintió familiaridad, pero… —No es un lago en un claro… Así que u olvidaste mencionar que hay un pueblo entero o estamos en el lago incorrecto.</p><p>—La última vez que estuve aquí no había nada.</p><p>—Pues a menos que hubieras estado aquí hace más de cuatro siglos lo dudo— Contestó Morgan con burla mirando el letrero del pueblo especificando su año de fundación —Te equivocaste Arthur.</p><p>Arthur cruzó sus brazos y se enderezó antes de caminar al lago —Estamos en el lugar correcto.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Es un chiste? Literalmente hay una carretera al otro lado ¡¡¡Pudimos venir en coche!!!</p><p>—Cierra la boca <em>Mor-gan.</em> Ya estamos aquí. Vayamos a una posada a dejar las cosas y luego al lago.</p><p>Sí claro, no había problema, solo habían disfrutado de la vida silvestre los dos últimos días y no temer por su vida por la aparición de bestias salvajes u hombres lobo.</p><p>Cuanto más se acercaron más notó Morgan lo familiar que era todo esto.</p><p>—ESPERA— Gritó y ambos se detuvieron por completo —Ya he estado aquí antes…</p><p>—¿En serio? — Preguntó Arthur luciendo ¿esperanzado?</p><p>—Si, creo que es el pueblo que solía visitar con mi abuela cuando era niño. Dijo que me encontró vagando por los alrededores.</p><p>Arthur frunció el dueño antes de negar con la cabeza y tomar la delantera en buscar un lugar para pasar la noche. En el camino se ganaron unas cuantas miradas de sorpresa y Morgan no sabía si se debía a que no se han bañado en dos días o a ser extraños. Esperaba que fuera lo último.</p><p>Una amable mujer les dio una habitación con dos camas y cuando llegaron a su cuarto Morgan se quitó los zapatos y corrió a recostarse en una cama, seguramente una siesta en una de ellas no estaría nada mal.</p><p>—Morgan apresúrate, tenemos que ir a lago.</p><p>—Un rato más y ya Arthur— Se acurrucó e la cama antes de recordar que no se había bañado —Uggg tengo que bañarme antes.</p><p>—Lo harás después— Le lanzó los zapatos que se había quitado —¡Deprisa!</p><p>Con un quejido Morgan se levantó de la cama y se puso los zapatos y estaba a nada de gritar que bien podrían descansar antes de salir cuando prestó atención a Arthur. Vio que se su rostro lucia una mezcla muy confusa de emociones, se veia ansioso y esperanzado, pero sus cejas se fruncían en preocupación.</p><p>Había estado luciendo una expresión similar desde que estaban en el bosque pero Morgan lo atribuyó a que estaban perdidos, ahora, Morgan no sabía de que era y estaba preocupado.</p><p>—¡Morgan!— Apremió Arthur y Morgan salto sin darse cuenta que había estado congelado y corrió por la puerta.</p><p>No sabía a que habían venido, pero parecía muy importante y estar cerca del objetivo hacía que Arthur se pusiera más ansioso.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres ver? — Preguntó preocupado Morgan.</p><p>—Ya verás— Dijo con una sonrisa y apretando su hombro.</p><p>El camino al lago fue silencioso con un Arthur vibrando de emoción, pronto llegaron a la orilla.</p><p>El lugar estaba cubierto de neblina y vacío. Morgan contempló la hermosa vista y un sentimiento de anhelo lo llenó y busco la mirada de Arthur.</p><p>Arthur lo miraba con atención, cómo si esperará algo.</p><p>—Bonita vista— Le dice sin saber que más decir, recordaba haber venido con su abuela antes buscando a sus posibles padres y antes de irse se detenían en el lago pero a Morgan no le gustaba.</p><p>Le generaba sentimientos confuso, quería estar cerca de él porque era importante pero le producía tristeza, ver el lago impasible lo hacia sentir solo, melancólico y con ganas de llorar, gritar y maldecir.</p><p>Lo odiaba y por ello se negó a visitarlo desde que entró a Hogwarts.</p><p>Pero ahora, estar junto a Arthur calmaban esos sentimientos, ya no se sentía tan solo y dolido.</p><p>No sabía que esperaba Arthur pero vio su sonrisa desaparecer de su rostro dando lugar a un ceño fruncido —¿No recuerdas?</p><p>—¿Recordar qué? — En cuanto terminó de decir esas palabras la mirada de Arthur se transformó a una completamente destrozada —¿A-Arthur?</p><p>Para su sorpresa Arthur se estaba limpiando una cuantas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos —Cr-Creí que lo recordarías viniendo al lago…— Se sentó en el suelo juntó a unas rocas —Creo que es mi castigo.</p><p>—¿Castigo?</p><p>—Me lo merezco, fui un imbécil. No fui un buen amigo.</p><p>—¿Ar-Arthur de qué hablas?</p><p>La respuesta que recibió fue una risa sin humor de Arthur que lo dejó más confundido.</p><p>Morgan no sabía que decir ¿Arthur había enloquecido? ¿Se habían conocido antes? ¿Había olvidado algo importante? ¿Qué paso antes de que su abuela lo encontrara que fuera tan crucial? Había algo que se estaba perdiendo aquí. Dirigió su mirada al lago impasible.</p><p>Cada vez que lo visitaba lo había visto impasible, sin vida, como un sepulcro para los muertos. Nadie más parecía notar que incluso en lluvia el lago se veia imperturbable.</p><p>Un movimiento llamó su atención y notó por primera vez como la superficie del agua tenía movimiento.</p><p>Morgan no sabía si estaba alucinando pero de la nada, una bella mujer salió del lago. Era preciosa, cómo ninguna mujer había visto, cabello negro y ondulado, ojos brillosos, una hermosa sonrisa que lucia.</p><p>Si no lo supiera mejor diría que era una sirena.</p><p>Su corazón gritaba que él la conocía pero su mente le decía que era una desconocida.</p><p>Sentimientos contradictorios que le frustran. Los mismos que tuvo cuando llegó a Hogwarts.</p><p>Los mismos cuando conoció a Arthur humillando a otros en el club de duelo en su primer año.</p><p>Por un breve momento, pensó debía de estar asustado, no era el mejor estudiante de criaturas mágicas pero algo le gritaba que la mujer no era humana.</p><p>Sin embargo ella lo miro con una familiaridad que lo consoló mientras su pecho se apretaba con dolor.</p><p>—Freya— El nombre salió de su boca con una facilidad que no pudo explicar.</p><p>Ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa antes de ver a Arthur, quien estaba completamente de pie luciendo confundido.</p><p>—Oh rey es bueno verte en mejores circunstancias— Le dijo la mujer desconocida con un tono triste dando una ligera reverencia.</p><p>—¿Tu eres? — Frunció el ceño Arthur.</p><p>—Una amiga de Merlín— Sonrió y Morgan estaba completamente confundido ahora y un dolor en su cabeza se comenzó a formar —Esto es tuyo por cierto. Merlín me pidió que la guardara.</p><p>La mujer extendió la mano mostrando una hermosa espada, tan bellamente hecha pero que aún con la gran calidad con la que fue hecha el tiempo no fue amable con ella. Se veia que necesitaba pulirse por al menos 5 horas y Morgan hizo una mueca al pensarlo antes de frotar su cabeza sin saber de dónde vino esa idea.</p><p>Todo esto era demasiado y él solo quería vomitar.</p><p>Arthur aceptó la espada luciendo sorprendido —Eres la dama del lago.</p><p>Para alguien que odiaba la historia de Merlín, bien que conocía de ella pensó Morgan antes de que otro dolor en su cabeza lo golpeara y casi lo derribara.</p><p>La chica solo asintió en respuesta a lo que Morgan habló —¿Venimos hasta aquí por una espada?— Una neblina se formaba en su mente y ya no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>La dama del lago volteó su mirada a la de él y sonrió con melancolía y colocó una mano en su mejilla con ternura —Oh Merlín, Arthur vino por ti.</p><p>Cualquiera que hubiera sido su respuesta murió en cuanto cerró los ojos.</p><p>XxxX</p><p>Arthur vio con preocupación cuando Morgan se desmayó en brazos de la misteriosa mujer y ella le administró una poción y dejar su mano que comenzaba a brillar en la cabeza del chico.</p><p>—No se preocupe su majestad, Merlín estará bien. Cuando despierte sus recuerdos regresarán— La mujer colocó con dulzura el cuerpo inconsciente de Morgan en el suelo.</p><p>Arthur no estaba seguro de que decir —Gracias ¿Cómo?</p><p>—Merlín decidió olvidar para no sufrir.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Ya te lo dirá— murmuró y le dio un tierno beso en la frente antes de adentrarse de nuevo al lago pero no sin antes voltear a verlo —Que estés aquí significa que tiempos oscuros aguardan. Se valiente Arthur Pendragon y has lo que es correcto— Le dirigió una mirada triste al chico que yacía inconsciente —Por favor, cuídalo.</p><p>Y sin más, desapareció.</p><p>Arthur estaba muy confundido, pero esperaba que lo dicho por la mujer fuera cierto y que Merlín regresara.</p><p>Con un suspiró vio el cuerpo inconsciente del chico y clavo la espada en la tierra, cargo al chico sobre su hombro antes de volver a tomar la espada y regresar a la posada.</p><p>La noche había caído y esperaba no encontrar muchas personas en el camino de regreso, pero de todas formas intentó ocultar la espada con su chaqueta y apresurarse.</p><p>La mujer de la posada le dio una mirada rara pero la ignoró y subió a su habitación en dónde dejo caer a Merlín en la cama.</p><p>Decidiendo compadecerse del chico, le quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos y metió en su cama, en tanto el se sentó en la suya y vio su antigua espada.</p><p>Claro que había escuchado miles de historias sobre la famosa Excalibur, aquellas espada invencible. En su momento no la vio más que como una espada magnifica que Merlín estaba obsesionado en que sólo él la usara.</p><p>Cuando leyó todas las historias y leyendas que surgieron por esa espada se había echado a reír pensando en cómo la sacó de esa roca y lo único que la había hecho especial era eso.</p><p>Ahora en sus manos, era difícil de creer que pudiera ser aquella misma, el oxido se formaba desde el mango a la punta, ostiones estaban pegados a ella mostrando que no importa que tan magnifica sea un arma, el tiempo y un lago no eran amables con ella.</p><p>Decidiendo que ya era tarde, Arthur Pendragon se fue a dormir después de ducharse intentando no ilusionarse con la promesa que aquella mujer le dio.</p><p>¿Qué haría si cuando se despertará Merlín seguía sin recuerdos? ¿Gruñendo sobre no poder tomar una ducha antes de dormir? ¿Creería que se desmayo de cansancio o recordaría a la mujer?</p><p>Pero ¿Qué haría si tenía sus recuerdos de vuelta?</p><p>¿Merlín lo odiaría? ¿Lo llamaría hipócrita por tener magia y en su vida pasada condenarla?</p><p>Por horas lucho para poder conciliar el sueño. Se dio cuenta que tenía miedo.</p><p>Cualquiera que fuera el resultado lo aterraba.</p><p> </p><p>Lo primero que noto cuando despertó, es que ya era tarde pero aún así las cortinas estaban cerradas y no dejaban entrar la luz a la habitación, la única indicación de la hora era el despertador marcando más de las 12 del día.</p><p>Con pereza se levantó de la cama y se estiró escuchando con satisfacción a sus articulaciones tronar.</p><p>Al sentarse en la cama se dio cuenta del hambre que tenia y estaba contemplando en sí bajar a desayunar de una vez cuando vio un desayuno perfectamente servido a lado de su cama.</p><p>Fue un gesto apreciado aunque Arthur no recordaba que el servicio a la habitación hubiera estado disponible. De hecho, recordaba haberse quejado de eso con Morgan…</p><p>—¿Morgan? — Preguntó en voz alta y notó como su cama estaba completamente vacía y sin hacer. Frunció el ceño y su mirada vago por la habitación hasta una silla en dónde Morgan estaba sentado con su espada.</p><p>Arthur había visto lo suficiente para saber que el chico la estaba puliendo —¿Merlín?</p><p>El chico le estaba prestando completa atención y sin más sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y dejo caer la espada con un ruido sordo.</p><p>Apartando las mantas Arthur se levantó de la cama y caminó a donde el chico más joven se encontraba.</p><p>—Ar-Arthur— Sollozó el chico con la cabeza baja, sus hombros temblaban, lagrimas caían de sus mejillas —Lo… lo siento mucho Arthur… Te mentí y ni siquiera… ni siquiera te pude salvar.</p><p>Ignorando su incomodidad Arthur colocó una silla a lado de Merlín y puso una mano en su hombro.</p><p>—Eso pasó hace mucho Merlín, incluso te dije que estabas perdonado— Intentó animarlo.</p><p>—Pero tu… yo… Yo quería decirte pero…</p><p>—No tuviste toda la culpa sobre lo que paso— Exhala Arthur con pesadez apartando la mirada y centrándose en la pared —Si hubiera sido un mejor amigo podrías haber confiado en mi. Así que también fue mi culpa.</p><p>Ante eso Merlín volteo su mirada completa a Arthur —¿Qué?</p><p>—Que también fue mi culpa— Murmura Arthur, en otro momento podría bromear y negarse a admitir algo así dos veces pero no era el momento —Ese día no mentí sobre lo que pienso de ti</p><p>—¿Qué era un traidor?</p><p>Arthur rodo los ojos —Que eres el sujeto más valiente y leal que conocí.</p><p>Los ojos de Merlín de comenzaron a nadar y más lagrimas se unieron a las otras. Arthur froto su espalda sin saber qué más hacer.</p><p>—Deja de lloriquear Merlín— Se queja Arthur —Pareces una chica.</p><p>Merlín resopla y su llanto se detiene por completo antes de reír sin control y Arthur sonríe.</p><p>—Dioses Arthur, ni en esta vida tienes una pizca de simpatía. Se supone que en estos casos debes de dar un abrazo— Merlín deja de reírse y termina de limpiar las lagrimas en sus ojos mientras le devuelve la mirada y le da a Arthur una mirada que no sabe interpretar —Realmente te extrañe Arthur.</p><p>Arthur coloca una mano en su cabello y lo revuelve —También yo idiota pero no quiero mi camisa llena de tus mocos— Se levantó de la silla mientras Merlín se queja</p><p>—Ni que la fueras a lavar tú— Se limpia con un pañuelo Merlín —Insensible.</p><p>Arthur acomoda la silla en frente de Merlín con su desayuno dispuesto a comer mientras tienen esta conversación. Necesita tener la mente en algo que no sea solo en Merlín. Tener a su amigo junto a él al fin le estaba produciendo más emociones que no había pensado.</p><p>—¿Y bien?</p><p>Merlín lo ve confundido mientras recoge del suelo la espada de Arthur y la roca para afilar para jugar con ellas en sus manos.</p><p>—¿Por qué razón tuve que pasar por tantos problemas para que recordaras— Se lleva a la boca un tozo de comida y gruñe con satisfacción al encontrarlo aún caliente.</p><p>Merlín desvía la mirada y se enfoca en la espada —Es complicado— Murmura y Arthur levanta una ceja expectante —Y largo…</p><p>Arthur vio la renuencia de Merlín como algo irritante pero pudo ver que de algún modo parecía que el peso del mundo estaba en sus hombros. En otros tiempos no le hubiera importado y sabía que Merlín se lo contaría si se lo pidiera pero eso podía esperar.</p><p>—En ese caso espero que me respondas otra cosa— Comienza Arthur sin querer presionarlo, pero al parecer su tono fue lo suficientemente serio cómo para que el chico se endereza.</p><p>—¿Sobre lo que pasó con Gwen? — Abrió la boca Merlín con rapidez —Ella siempre fue fuerte y valiente, después de que te fuiste ella gobernó con…</p><p>—¿Por qué me pediste no levantar la prohibición de la magia?— Lo interrumpe Arthur.</p><p>Merlín abrió y cerro la boca sin saber que decir, todas las palabras muriendo en su boca antes de soltar una risa falsa y fingir una sonrisa —¿Por qué querrías saber eso antes de lo qué paso con tu esposa?</p><p>—No negaré que quiero saber lo que pasó después de mi muerte, en especial el hecho de que mi castillo es ahora una escuela de magia— Merlín abre la boca y se levanta con alarma pero Arthur levanta la mano y lo hace callar —Pero antes quiero entender lo que pasó mientras viví—</p><p>—Yo…</p><p>—Desde que tengo mis recuerdos hay muchas cosas que decidí preguntarte pero lo primero que quiero saber porque preferiste mentirme en ese momento pese a que te condenaba. Tenias la oportunidad de hacerlo después de que visite a las Disir— Arthur se cruzo de brazos dejando su comida de lado.</p><p>—Sabias que tu palabra era importante para mí— continuó —Si tu lo hubieras pedido habría accedido a traer la magia en Camelot— Merlín se encogió y agacho su mirada nuevamente —Tú querías que la magia regresara— Merlín abrió la boca —¡No me mientas!— Gruñó Arthur y Merlín la cerró de inmediato —¿Por qué Merlín? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?</p><p>—¡Fue por Mordred!— Gritó Merlín. Aún con la cabeza gacha el chico alzó su voz. Arthur notó que el chico estaba temblando pero aún así levantó su rostro y le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza —Yo… escuche que estaba destinado a matarte, así que pensé que si lo dejaba morir él…</p><p>—…No podría matarme— Susurró Arthur y se recostó con el respaldo de la silla.</p><p>—No sabía... — El chico respiró con firmeza antes de volver a hablar —Creí que si te negabas Mordred moriría, pero parece que simplemente empeore todo.</p><p>Lo último lo dijo con menos intensidad y más con auto-desprecio.</p><p>Ese era un hecho que le había dado vueltas muchas veces en la cabeza de Arthur, no había podido poner lógica en la forma de actuar de Merlín, en su momento interpretó el dolor en su rostro como odio por la magia, más tarde simplemente no lo entendió, pero ahora... Ahora entendía que le dolió mentirle pero quería que él viviera.</p><p>—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?— Pregunta en un susurro con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos cubriendo su rostro —¿No confiabas en mi?</p><p>Escucho a Merlín enderezarse —En un principio no quería que tuvieras que decidir entre obedecer a tu padre o protegerme. Luego… habías visto el gran daño que hacia la magia usada de mala manera y… no quería que me alejaras. Esperaba que si veías que la magia hacía cosas buenas podría decírtelo pero luego llego Morgana y más tarde Mordred. Yo no supe cómo. Ya la odiabas, la magia te había quitado a tus padres y yo tenia miedo.</p><p>Las palabras tuvieron un peso en Arthur que aunque esperaba estar preparado, fue una sensación horrible.</p><p>Una cosa era saber que no fue lo suficientemente confiable para su mejor amigo y otra escucharlo viniendo de él.</p><p>Por un momento solo se escuchó el roce de la piedra con la espada y Arthur se entretuvo viendo a su mejor amigo haciendo un acto tan cotidiano y extraño en este siglo.</p><p>—Eres un buen hombre Merlín— Interrumpe Arthur mirando fijamente a Merlín —Mi sirviente más leal y mi mejor amigo. Eso nunca ha cambiado. No negaré que mi primera reacción fue mala y te llamé traidor cuando yo fui quién traicionó nuestra amistad, pero quiero que sepas que no pienso volver a hacerlo.</p><p>Arthur sonrió con satisfacción cuando Merlín lo vio sorprendido antes de desviar la mirada con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Merlín nunca fue bueno recibiendo cumplidos honestos —Y tu eres un buen amigo Arthur, por muy idiota que seas… ¡Auch!</p><p>Un zapato se encontró cayendo al suelo en tanto el chico de cabello negro se sobaba la cabeza ante la mirada de molestaría da Arthur.</p><p>—No bromeaba, eres un idiota la mayoría de las veces— Grita Merlín y antes de que le arroje el otro zapato agrega con rapidez —Pero quiero que sepas que eres el mejor hombre que he conocido, nunca me arrepentí de arriesgar mi vida por ti.</p><p>Fue el turno de Arthur de sonrojarse y desviar la mirada mientras Merlín sonreía de manera estúpida.</p><p>Arthur tosió y aclaró su garganta antes de hablar —Habiendo aclarado ese punto. ¿Qué formas usaste para ayudar al reino?</p><p>Merlín suspiró pesadamente —¿Realmente quieres saber?</p><p>—¿Crees que preguntaría si no quisiera? — Gira los ojos Arthur regresando a su comida.</p><p>—Bueno, sueles ser muy… — Se detuvo a media frase cuando vio la mirada fulminante de Arthur —Pero… es muy largo.</p><p>El rubio se encogió de hombros —Pues tenemos tiempo. Si quieres puedes contarme lo más importante y con el tiempo aclarar algunos detalles.</p><p>El resto del día se fue en Merlín contándole a Arthur los sucesos más notorios en los que Camelot estuvo en peligro y tuvo que ayudar usando magia. Desde la primera vez que le salvo la vida tirando el candelabro sobre la bruja hasta ir a la isla de los bien aventurados por la copa de la vida matando o ayudar a destruir a un ejercito inmortal.</p><p>Arthur había intuido cosas como la ayuda de Merlín para derrotar al grifo, pero no se había dado cuenta que en cosas incomprensibles o que nunca notó habían pasado y de cuanto dolor le causo a Merlín con su ignorancia.</p><p>Cuando Merlín comenzó a hablar de una chica druida que salvó de nombre Freya, Arthur se animó un poco recordando a la dama del lago y casi se burla de él al pensar en su amigo enamorado sin embargo el tono empleado en la historia no era alegre, sino melancólico. Sintió una piedra en la garganta y su corazón se oprimió cuando se enteró que él la había matado.</p><p>No lo culpaba por pensar en huir con ella y buscar una cura.</p><p>Recuerda ver a Merlín como un imbécil enamorado escapando de sus deberes para más tarde regresar destrozado. En ese entonces pensó que ella lo rechazó pero…</p><p>—No fue tu culpa Arthur— Murmuro al final —Ella estaba maldita, no lo sabias.</p><p>Claro, su ignorancia había matado a la amada de su amigo, pensó amargamente Arthur ¿Cómo Merlín no lo odio nunca?</p><p>Cuando Merlín le contó la parte de su acuerdo con el Gran Dragón para liberarlo Arthur sintió su sangre hervir de ira. ¿Cómo Merlín confió ciegamente en un maldito lagarto manipulador de siglos de antigüedad? Sin embargo era una pregunta estúpida. Sabía cómo Merlín confió en él.</p><p>Merlín era inocente en muchas cosas, inconsciente en otras, altruista, valiente, por esas cosas y muchas otras Arthur lo tenía en gran estima, sin embargo muchas veces le jugaban en su contra.</p><p>Saber que un ser antiguo lleno de rencor envenenó a Merlín para hacerle creer que estaba solo y él era su único confidente lo encolerizó.</p><p>—¿Al menos lo maté? ¿O fuiste tú?— Pregunta por lo bajo apretando sus puños con fuerza, quería tener al menos esa pequeña esperanza pero con todo lo dicho hasta el momento creía que Merlín lo había hecho. Al menos esperaba que el lagarto ya no respirara.</p><p>Al no escuchar respuesta levanto la mirada y vio a Merlín jugar con la piedra para afilar —¿Merlín?</p><p>—Yo… no lo mataste Arthur— Murmura —Yo le ordené que se marchara.</p><p>—¿Le ordenaste? — Dijo incrédulo Arthur, sin saber que lo sorprendía más, si no el hecho de haberle dado una orden al dragón o que le pidió que se marchara en vez de matarlo —¿Creí que solo los Dragonlord…</p><p>—Es porque soy un Dragonlord Arthur— Murmura Merlín con pesadez.</p><p>—Pero yo creí… acaso?</p><p>—No lo sabía antes de liberar al Dragón, sino hasta ese viaje— Explica el chico.</p><p>—Pero creí que Balinor era el último— Dice incrédulo Arthur —¿Acaso antes de morir te pasó sus poderes o algo?</p><p>—Fue algo así, no fue sino hasta que murió que lo fui— Murmura —Kilgharrah me suplico que no lo matara porque era el último de su especie y accedí prohibiéndole acercarse a Camelot y que viniera si lo llamara.</p><p>—¿Kil</p><p>—Es su nombre</p><p>Estaba a punto de gritar que no le importaba el nombre del maldito dragón que lo engaño y mato a cientos de personas cuando notó el nerviosismo de Merlín —¿Qué no me estas diciendo?</p><p>Merlín tuvo el descaro de lucir confundido —¿Qué?</p><p>—Me estas ocultando algo.</p><p>—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Pregunta con confusión y Arthur se sorprendió al notar que Merlín fuera tan bueno mintiendo.</p><p>Se levantó de su asiento y acercó la silla hasta que estuvo justo enfrente de Merlín y la volteo antes de sentarse y apoyar sus brazos en el respaldo mirando directamente el rostro de Merlín.</p><p>—Merlín ¿Cómo Balinor te paso el titulo de Dragonlord?</p><p>Merlín aparto la mirada —Odio cuando eres perspicaz— murmura y con un tono más bajo dice otra cosa que le fue imposible de escuchar.</p><p>—Más fuerte Merlín</p><p>—Era mi padre— Habla en voz baja.</p><p>—¿Qué? — Pregunta cuestionando su capacidad de audición. No había manera de que Merlín haya dicho que…</p><p>—Balinor, él era mi padre— Explica con una voz más alta —No lo sabía hasta poco antes de salir. Gaius me lo dijo justo antes de partir, él no lo sabía hasta que se lo dije. Se lo dije después de que decidió acompañarnos. Se supone que el poder de un Dragonlord se hereda únicamente cuando su predecesor muere.</p><p>Un silencio pesado llenó la habitación.</p><p>Recordaba vívidamente ver a Merlín llorar la muerte de un extraño, recuerda decirle que ningún hombre valía sus lagrimas</p><p>Fue un idiota por no notarlo.</p><p>¿Cuántos hombres Merlín no vio morir delante de sus ojos y no lloró?</p><p>¿Cómo no vio que con Balinor era diferente? Fue un idiota al reprender a Merlín por llorar la muerte de Balinor, su padre ¿Acaso el no guardo luto por la muerte del suyo más tiempo? ¿Por qué Merlín tuvo que limpiarse sus lagrimas y tragar su dolor mientras él podía expresarlo libremente? ¿Por qué su amigo no pudo guardar luto después de perder a dos personas ten importantes?</p><p>—Entiendo si me odias— Murmuró Merlín en un susurro con lagrimas en los ojos rompiendo el silencio —Solté al dragón, te mentí sobre mi padre y estaba dispuesto a mantener a un monstro en libertad. ¡Pero yo lo haría de nuevo si eso significaba ayudar a mis amigos!</p><p>La mirada determinada en el rostro de Merlín no debía de sorprenderlo, el chico siempre fue así, tenia una fiereza para proteger a sus amigos sin importar las consecuencias. Siempre el imprudente y noble idiota.</p><p>—Merlín— Cortó Arthur antes que su amigo pudiera seguir hablando tonterías —Tu deberías de odiarme a mi— Una mirada de desconcierto e incredulidad apareció en el rostro de Merlín —¡YO MATE A LA MUJER QUE AMABAS! POR CAUSA DE MI PADRE EL TUYO SE ALEJO DE USTEDES! Y fue por culpa de mi padre y nada más que suya que ¡EL DRAGÓN ATACO CAMELOT!</p><p>La impotencia golpeo a Arthur tan duro que no pudo seguir hablando. Él había sido el príncipe heredero, fue rey, pero su amigo siendo un sirviente se vio obligado a soportar un peso mayor que la corona ¡Se suponía que el debía de proteger a su pueblo no al revés!</p><p>—¡DEBI SER UN MEJOR REY, UN MEJOR PRINCIPE Y AMIGO!</p><p>—Arthur…</p><p>No supo el momento en el que Merlín se levantó, ni supo cuando comenzó pero podía sentir el abrazo de Merlín apretándolo contra su pecho y diciendo palabras tranquilizadoras.</p><p>Se suponía que debía de ser fuerte, pero ahora se sentía como un simple niño que se aferraba a su mejor amigo en busca de consuelo y perdón.</p><p>No supo en qué momento rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de su amigo, ni el momento en el que enterró su cabeza en su pecho queriendo ahogar sus sollozos y queriendo mantener el temblor de su cuerpo bajo control.</p><p>—Tu deberías ser el que este llorando Merlín— Resopló Arthur una vez más calmado manteniendo sus brazos alrededor del otro chico golpeando su frente contra el pecho del otro.</p><p>—¿Quién dice que ahora no estoy llorando Arthur? — Merlín levantó su cabeza de entre su cuello y ni siquiera supo cómo y cuándo llegó ahí el chico de cabello negro antes de volver a enterrarse y Arthur pudo sentir las lagrimas mojando su cuello y camisa.</p><p>Decidió no moverse y sostener en sus brazos a Merlín un poco más de tiempo en tanto frotaba las espalda del chico esperando ser reconfortante.</p><p>Cuando sintió que Merlín ya se había calmado le dio unas palmadas y aparto a Merlín con un bufido —No seas una chica <em>Mer-lín.</em></p><p>Eso sacó una sonrisa del brujo —Gracias Arthur.</p><p>Esas simples palabras no debían de ser tan reconfortantes como Arthur las sintió en aquel momento, pero su pecho se lleno de una calidez que no podía explicar y una sonrisa salió de su rostro.</p><p>Con delicadeza Merlín regreso a su asiento y suspiró viendo por la ventana en donde el Sol potente de la tarde se lograba vislumbrar.</p><p>—Creo que es mucha emoción para un solo día— Murmura Merlín por lo bajo.</p><p>Arthur se levanta de su lugar y se estira —Es verdad, también es tarde, deberíamos ir a comer algo. Mañana podemos seguir hablando.</p><p>Merlín se levantó —Me sorprende que no me hayas interrumpido antes exigiendo comida. Con lo glotón que eres ¡Auch!</p><p>Tras golpearlo en la cabeza, Arthur se dirigió a su equipaje buscando que ponerse.</p><p>—¿Necesita ayuda para vestirse o ya puede solo su majestad?</p><p>El golpe a la pared producido por una botella de agua solo irritó más a Arthur y Merlín sonrió burlonamente habiendo conseguido esquivarlo a tiempo.</p><p>Tras discutir y luchar ambos chicos lucieron lo suficientemente presentables para bajar y la encargada les levantó una ceja antes de sacudir la cabeza y ofrecerles algo para comer.</p><p>Al terminar, decidieron aprovechar para salir a dar una vuelta.</p><p>Merlín de inmediato quiso ir al lago para agradecerle a Freya por su ayuda.</p><p>Al llegar, la dama del lago no volvió a salir por lo que Merlín dirigió sus palabras al impasible lago y aunque no la vieron Arthur pudo sentir que lo había escuchado, por su parte se disculpó por matarla y de inmediato sintió como una calidez inundaba su cuerpo de una manera reconfortante y esperó que eso significará que la había aceptado.</p><p>Vio de reojo que Merlín lo estaba viendo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.</p><p>—¿Qué? — Gruñó molesto.</p><p>—Le agradas— Sonrió el chico —Y eso me recuerda… — Cambia a una mirada seria y poner una rodilla en la tierra y una mano en el corazón —Está vez haré las cosas bien. Yo Merlín de Ealdor le juro lealtad completa y exclusiva a usted Rey Arthur Pendragon. Seré tu más leal sirviente. Mi magia es tuya al igual que mi vida.</p><p>En su vida pasada había escuchado innumerables votos, cada uno con diferentes grados de convicción y respeto, pero el que le había hecho Merlín en ese instante superaba con crecer al resto.</p><p>—Yo Arthur Pendragon acepto tu voto y servicio y prometo ser un hombre digno de ese juramento— Responde con la misma seriedad y convicción para tan solemne voto.</p><p>El tiempo pareció congelarse por unos segundos, Arthur no tenía idea de quién rompió el contacto primero, lo siguiente que supo es que ambos estaban en su habitación compartida hablando tonterías.</p><p> </p><p>Los días siguientes transcurrieron de forma similar; por la mañana Merlín explicaba lo qué había pasado y Arthur escuchaba y por la tarde se entretenían con las cosas más mundanas que pudieran encontrar.</p><p>Se enteró de muchos intentos de asesinato en su contra y de su padre que logró impedir con éxito. No se atrevió a cuestionar la cordura de Merlín al salvar a su padre poniéndose en riesgo, sabía que todo lo hizo por él y eso simplemente mostró cuan devoto era para con él.</p><p>Lo siguiente que lo descolocó fue saber que Lancelot sí había muerto cerrando el portal evitando que las dorochas vagaran por el reino, lo que vio después fue un títere resucitado hecho por Morgan para evitar que se casara con Gwen que fue desechado tan pronto cumplió su función.</p><p>La rabia e indignación se apoderaron de su cuerpo por tal acto y creció un rencor más a Morgana por tal aberración. No sabía que se podía odiar tanto a una persona que ya había muerto pero era posible. Odiaba en lo que se había convertido al final ¿Qué pasó con aquella mujer amorosa y empática?</p><p>Hablar de su muerte no fue algo inesperado pero Arthur no sabía como sentirse con respecto a eso.</p><p>Merlín habló de cómo no logró llevarlo al lago a tiempo (“pero eso ya lo sabes”) y de la profecía que dio el Gran Dragón.</p><p>Le contó como Gawain había muerto a manos de Morgana queriéndoles ayudar pero siendo capturado y torturado y Arthur solo pudo apretar sus puños con frustración sabiendo que nada de lo que hiciera en ese momento cambiaría algo.</p><p>Merlín habló con alegría del reinado por parte de su esposa Gwen. Fue prospero tras la muerte de Morgana y las amenazas a Camelot reducidas. Explicó que años más tarde Gwen levantó la prohibición de la magia en el reino y con ayuda de Gaius las regularon, tras la muerte de este Merlín se convirtió en el medico de la corte y más tarde (cuando Gwen se enteró que tenía magia gracias a los druidas) fue el hechicero de la corte.</p><p>Se tomó muy enserió las palabras del regreso de Arthur por lo que levantó poderosas barreras en el castillo que mientras él viviera estuviera protegido contra prácticamente cualquier amenaza.</p><p>Más tarde cuatro magos talentosos llegaron pidiendo usar el castillo como una escuela y así Hogwarts nació, como una escuela que ocupaba una sala en el castillo y los jóvenes brujos y hechiceros podían ir a aprender.</p><p>Con el tiempo Gwen falleció y hubo un conflicto por el trono, pero pronto lo resolvieron y un buen hombre paso a gobernar.</p><p>Los conflictos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se debieron principalmente si estaba bien admitir en la escuela jóvenes que no tuvieran relación con la magia pues aún había temor a ser condenados a la pira.</p><p>Pese a que habían abolido la prohibición de la magia, muchos aún la condenaban y actuaban por su cuenta y desde la muerte de Gwen habían aumentado los casos.</p><p>Salazar opinaba que era demasiado riesgoso pues aunque era legal la magia aún muchos la condenaban y veían como una aberración, era riesgoso dejar que unos muchachos con habilidades mágicas se mezclaran con los muggles que podían apuñalarlos y quemarlos en la pira. Él deseaba mantener las comunidades separadas.</p><p>En tanto Godric pensaba que debían de dar el primer paso a la aceptación y convivir pacíficamente.</p><p>Pero en aquel entonces Merlín se dio cuenta que el titulo que le daban los druidas “<em>Emrys</em>” podía ser más que un titulo y no podía morir al ser magia pura, por lo que se alejó de Camelot y fue al lago en donde por muchos años espero que Arthur regresará.</p><p>Llegó a maldecir su existencia, se asiló, regresó años después a la sociedad antes de volver a alejarse, deseo desesperadamente dejar de sufrir y en un acto de ira bebió de una poción especial inundada con su magia para olvidar y un hechizo para ligarlo con Arthur deseando despertar hasta que Arthur regresará.</p><p>Lo cual lo llevó a congelarse en el tiempo y despertar en otra época sin recuerdos y al parecer su magia también lo rejuveneció, siendo encontrada por una mujer con la apariencia de un niño pequeño sin recuerdos.</p><p>Eso dejo enmudecido a Arthur, quería preguntar cuantos años pasó Merlín solo, hasta que punto aguantó. Pero no quería saber la respuesta.</p><p>—Me alegra estar aquí para ti— Murmura Arthur.</p><p>—Me alegra tenerte conmigo— Sonrió Merlín.</p><p>XxxX</p><p>Habían pasado varios días desde que regresó su memoria, varios desde que Merlín había descubierto lo útil que era la catarsis.</p><p>Por mucho tiempo había temido y anhelado el día de rencontrarse con Arthur ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Le tendría miedo? ¿Sería indiferente?</p><p>Claro que pensó que en el mejor de los casos lo perdonaría, pero nunca esperó que lo escuchara y no solo lo perdonaría, sino se disculparía.</p><p>Se encontraban vagando por las orillas del lago en el que despidió a la mayoría de sus amigos como cada vez que tenían una conversación profunda, se encontraba disfrutando de la brisa refrescante cuando Arthur lo interrumpió.</p><p>—¿Supongo que puedes regresar a tú yo adulto verdad?</p><p>Merlín contempló la respuesta por un momento antes de sonreír —Que va. Acabo de juntarte mi lealtad y no me alejaré de ti… no después de esperarte por tanto tiempo— le dedicó una mirada triste —Además será divertido— sus ojos brillaron con picardía.</p><p>Arthur bufo —¿Divertido? ¿Ser un renacuajo?— Suspiro pesadamente —Me es difícil que me traten como a un niño.</p><p>—Tan gruñón— Merlín metió las manos a los bolsillos —Hasta hace poco mi mente era la de un niño de 14 años..</p><p>—¿Era?</p><p>—Cállate— Gruño sin enojo —Pero no quisiera convertirme en un adulto de nuevo tan rápido. Ahora siento que… debo aprovechar cuánto pueda.</p><p>—Supongo— Pensó Arthur contrastando su antigua infancia.</p><p>—Pero creo que necesitamos seriamente un nuevo maestro de Historia— Murmuró Merlín sabiendo que  Arthur no podía estar más de acuerdo.</p><p>—Es mediocre. No hay fundamentos en ella…</p><p>Merlín le dedicó una sonrisa burlona —Bueno, al menos no me hicieron cometer incesto— Tras decir aquello, echó a correr rumbo a la calle esquivando la roca que Arthur le lanzó —Vamos Arthur ¡Será mejor que me compenses las vacaciones de verano!</p><p>—¿Acaso olvidaste quien soy? — Gruñó pero se dio la vuelta y comenzó a seguir al chico más bajo —¡Yo soy quién da las ordenes!</p><p>—Por supuesto su alteza— Se inclina dando una ridícula reverencia —Pero muero de hambre, no hemos comido nada hoy. Vi una pizzería en aquella esquina ¿Crees que sepa bien? Escuche que hay lugares donde le ponen pescado. ¿Te imaginas Arthur? Pescado en una pizza ¿No debería ser ilegal?</p><p>En contraste con su antigua vida fue muy mundano ir a una pizzería y actuar como dos adolecentes en el mundo moderno, sin una apariencia por mantener, un reino por gobernar, una hermana psicópata y mágica por detener.</p><p>Solo eran ellos dos, dos viejos amigos reencontrándose y poniéndose al día mientras discutían que película rentar para la noche.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tengo sueño, así que me disculpo de cualquier error que haya pasado por alto.<br/>Al fin el tan esperado capitulo, Merlín tiene sus recuerdos de vuelta ¡Yey!<br/>No quise poner toda la conversación para que no fuera pesado de leer, así que deje la esencia y partes de ella.</p><p>Comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.</p><p>PD. Nunca he probado la pizza con pescado, pero no se me antoja y si existe</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>En otras noticias mi Beta decidió abandonarme (no es cómo si hubiera sido de mucha ayuda antes). Eso significa que no tendré una segunda opinión y revisión antes de subir los capítulos. Tenganme paciencia.</p><p>Ya saben, los comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidos. Intentaré responder los comentarios más rápido que la vez pasada.</p><p>Actualizaciones los sábados o domingos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>